Finnick's Story
by glittergirl20
Summary: Finnick Odair's story that starts with him being reaped for the 65th hunger games and shows the hardships he had to endure while being a victor. Rated T for language, violence, and sexual content .
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

My sister and I were gazing up at the stars while sitting on the beach. This has become a tradition that we do every night before the reaping for the Hunger Games. We usually just sit on this beach in silence for hours. My mind tends to drift and I start to think about all the what ifs that might happen tomorrow - what if my name gets called, what if I never see my family again, what if- "Finnick... Finnick... Finnick" my sister interrupts my thoughts about what might happen tomorrow.

"Yes, Fiona?" I ask

"You had that look on your face…" says Fiona jokingly

"What look?"

"THE look that shows the fear in your eyes, if you're going to go into the arena you might want to mask that." Fiona says jokingly.

"That's not funny." I state

My sister Fiona is 15 years old just one year older than me. Everyone seem to mistake us for twins I can see why we each have the same bronze hair and the stand out sea green eyes. We also have perfect tanned skin however so everyone in District 4 does due to being out in the sun so much. My sister and I often get compliments about our good looks. However, I don't see what they are all fussing about I think I am just average looking. Apparently people are seeing something that I don't

"I know it's not Finnick but you can't take this too seriously or else you will drive yourself crazy." Fiona states

"Yes, I know but what if our names get called?"

"Well what if they don't? Come on Finnick stop worrying about something that hasn't even happened yet. Your name is only in there 4 times out of hundreds some who probably have their name in there more than yours. I think the odds may be in your favor."

"Your optimism is starting to get annoying." While I say this I feel slightly guiltily because her name is in there more times than mine is. "Don't you ever worry Fiona?" I ask silently. She turns and looks at me with a more serious expression on her face and whispers

"Of course I do Finnick... however, I don't like thinking about it... because even if it is just a hypothetical thought I wouldn't be able to bare the pain that would happen next. If it did happen just imagine how everything would change in just a matter of minutes."

"Well don't worry like you said we have nothing to worry about... yet. We should head home now. Don't want Mom and Dad to worry."

"Okay race ya!" Fiona winks and runs off to the house. I don't even try to outrun her because I know she is faster and I want to take in the view of the beach because it may be the last time I see it.

We make it back to the house we are laughing when we come up. Our mother is sitting on the front porch and looks relived when we come up. I know she is worrying about what will happen tomorrow. After all what mother wouldn't? Then I think of the parents who train their children and encourage them to compete in the games. My parents think it is wrong for you to want your child to go off and have to fight in a game of life and death. However, they aren't naïve enough to believe that we may never go off into the arena so they have trained us so we can have a chance of survival compared to some tributes, especially the tributes from the lower districts.

Our training has to be kept on the down low because it is illegal to train before the games. It is common knowledge that this does happen in districts in 1, 2, and 4 they call these tributes careers just for that reason.

Watching the games is a big part of the training process it is so we can learn what has worked and what did not. We watch in our house and our father has us take notes. We review these notes every year so we can remember what has worked and what did not. Our father also makes us run up and down the beach for two hours every day so we can handle running long distances. However I can never beat Fiona she is naturally faster than me. Our mother also taught us how to weave and make difficult nets or traps. Although I don't think this will ever come in handy in the arena I know she just wants to help in any way she can.

Most people who train do so with weapons however this is harder to do without getting noticed by the peacekeepers. My father came up with a plan though; we would go out on his fishing boat and train there. It is a smart plan because most on lookers would just assume that a fisherman is taking his kids out to prepare them for their future. While he was training us for our future it wasn't to become a fisherman. He taught my sister how to use knives and throw so it is a fatal blow. He did this by using fish as target practice. She picked up the technique quickly and has been getting better at it as the years go on, she almost never misses. I'm sure though throwing a knife at a fish is different than doing it to a human. As for my weapon training he didn't have to try as hard. This is because my father has actually been training me to be a fisherman ever since I 10. He would show me how to catch fish with a net and how to catch them with a trident. For the trident you did this by stabbing vigorously into the fish until it was dead. Ever since then placing a trident in my hand is very lethal. However, I can't think of a time where a trident was in an arena.

I look back at my mother on the porch and notice how tired she looks and the sadness that is showing in her green eyes. I think she might have been crying but before I can tell her it will be alright my father interrupts.

"Fiona, Finnick why don't you come into the house. Tomorrow is a big day and you need your rest."

"Coming Dad." Fiona responds with a smile. How does she do that? She makes it seem like everything is all rainbows and butterflies. I could never put on an act like that no matter what the cost was.

Fiona walked right passed Mom without saying anything. I look to her and see why she is lost in her own little world now, trying to escape the fear that is right in front of her. I walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?"

My mother looks up at me and smiles and gives me her hand to hold.

"Finnick, my sweet son." She pulls my in for a hug but it is quickly interrupt by my father yelling.

"FINNICK! GET IN THE HOUSE NOW YOU NEED YOUR REST FOR TOMORROW."

"Alright" I mutter. I give my mother another squeeze and tell her that I love her I don't know how many more times I will be able to tell her that so I want her to know.

My father ushers me to mine and Fiona's room to make sure I don't wander off. Where would I wonder off I think. The house only has 4 four rooms; 2 bedrooms, the kitchen, and a bathroom. I guess it makes him feel more comfortable we all react to things in different ways.

"Goodnight son."

"Goodnight Dad."

The door closes and it is just me and Fiona in dark left with nothing but our thoughts. We don't speak because after years of experiencing this we know our dad is going to be waiting outside the door for hours to make sure we are not doing anything but sleeping. Fiona and I exchange a look and go to our small beds. I stare up at the ceiling thinking that tomorrow could be the day that I get called to go fight in a death match against 23 other people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

Fiona and I head over to the station where we can check in and get ready for the reaping.

"Don't worry" Fiona whispers and then goes off to get checked in and stand with the other 15 year old girls.

I get through the check through station and head off to the where the other 14 year old boys are.

"Hello Finnick"

"Ah, Hello Chase."

I don't know why Chase is saying hello to me the only thing we have in common is that we go to the same school. Maybe it is his way of coping

"You ready for this?" Chase asks nervously

"As ready as I will ever be." I mutter under my breath.

"Attention, Attention everyone." Shouts our escort Julius in a too cheerful voice.

Julius is wearing a suit that is bright blue –almost too bright— the suit has silver sparkles that gleam bright from the reflection they are making off of the sun. To match his outfit he has blue hair and is wearing silver lipstick and eye shadow. I wonder if all of the people in the capitol look like this I pray I will never know.

The propaganda film starts. They show this every year it explains why the hunger games happen to punish us for the attempt of a revolution which resulted in the destruction of district 13. The film ends and Julius start with his jargon.

"Happy Hunger Games everyone." Julius beams into the crowd expecting applause or someone to give him some sort of praise. He quickly moves on after an awkward moment of silence

"We will now selected the lucky tributes that will be representing district 4 in the 65th Hunger Games. As always ladies first."

I look over to see if I can find Fiona before the name is called I can't find her but I can see the worried looks on some of the other 15 year old girls.

"Elsa Kennet" Julius beams.

I breathe a sigh of relief because I now know that my sister is safe and she will be for a least another year. My eyes catch who this Elsa girl is and when I do my heart sinks. Elsa looks as if she is 7 years old she is very short and extremely skinny. She is visibility shaking when she is walking up to the stand.

"Alright let's give it up for Elsa everyone. But before we move onto the boys are there any volunteers?"

I pray that someone volunteers for this young girl. They might as well sign her death certificate now a 12 year old has never won the Hunger Games before and probably never will.

"I volunteer as tribute!" a girl shouts shoots across the way. Before the girl can even reveille herself cheers are already breaking out.

The girl who walks out is tall and skinny but is visibly strong. She has light brown hair and her eyes look dark as if she has no soul. A shiver runs down my spine at the thought of going against her in the arena.

"Marvelous a volunteer. What is your name darling?" Julius beams

"Elle Parkins." The girl sneers

"Why did you volunteer darling?"

"District 4 needs a new victor and I figure since this is my last time I can compete in the games I figure why leave it up to chance when I know I can win."

"FABULOS! But the fun isn't over just yet we still have the boys to get to."

Alright, Finnick this is it. This could be where your life changes. If your name gets called you have a 1 in 24 chance that you will live. I shake those thoughts from my mind just think what Fiona said last night_ your name is only in there 3 times out of the hundreds that are in that bowl the odds are in your favor Finnick. _The. Odds. Are. In. My. Favor.

"The male tribute that will be representing district 4 for the 65th annual hunger games is Finnick Odair."

My mind goes blank somehow my legs are moving on their own. I try and bring myself back to reality. I need to look strong on camera and desirable. I think back to all of the notes my Father, Fiona, and I look over. The people who are most memorable seem to get more recognition this opens the doors for more sponsors. By the time I get to the stage I have to put on a façade.

"Any volunteers?" Julius asks

I pray someone will volunteer. Surely they do not want to send a 14 year old boy to his death. However, no one comes. I guess only one volunteer will be coming from 4 this year

"Alright it looks like Mr. Odair will be our male tribute this year. Please give it up for the young handsome Mr. Odair." Julius says in a seductive tone.

I notice that may girls in my class are screaming as well. Why? I think I barely know any of the girls in my class or any girls at all except for Fiona's friends. Then I realize the way Julius reacted and the way the girls are screaming and practically crying because they know I will be fighting to the death. I know what angle I can play to stay alive I must put on a charming flirtatious act. This will make me memorable. Besides if you were to walk into town right now and ask about Finnick Odair they would say you mean the pretty boy? Even though I don't see what they do. I think I am average looking at best. I can still use their emotions to my advantage though

"I present you with the Tributes from District 4 Elle Parkins and Finnick Odair! Now shake hands you two. And may the odds be ever in your favor." Julius practically shouts.

Elle and I shake hands. She glares at me and then we are whisked away to the Justice Building where we can say our goodbyes to our friends, our family, and district 4. I am put in a small room that just has a bench in. I take a seat and the first thing I think is _you were wrong Fiona the odds are not in my favor._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

"You have 3 minutes." I hear a peacekeeper bark.

I turn around and see my Mother and Father. My Mother has fresh tears on her face. Her expression is full of fear and uncertainty. My father on the other hand has is completely opposite. He has the hard expression on his face that he always does a look of certainty however I think I see a glimmer of fear in his eyes.

"Oh Finnick, let me just look at you." My mother sobs. She grabs my hand and looks at my face at my face. It is as if she is trying to study every single detail that is there. She probably wants to remember how her son looks, while he is still alive."

"Finnick, remember what we have taught you over the years. Remember to get the attention of the people in The Capitol and remember that you must stay alive." My Father states in his lecture voice.

My mother is still studying my face and gripping my hand tightly. There is a lump starting to form in the back of my throat and I can feel the tears forming in my eyes.

"Don't worry Mom. The training you and Dad have provided in the years I'm sure I have a chance to win." I tell her with a reassuring look. However I don't believe it myself.

"Finnick... just remember whatever happens in that arena. No matter what you do we will always love you. " My mother says with a loving smile. She gives me a tight hug and my father comes over and pats me on the back. Then the door opens and the peacekeepers comes in and drags away my parents away. That might be the last time I ever seen them again.

I wait a few more minutes in silence another peacekeeper comes in and states that my visitor has only 3 minutes. I turn around and see my sister.

"Finnick" she says rushing to my side and hugs me.

"So much for the odds being in my favor." I mumble. Fiona laughs

"Yes they are Finnick you can win this." She says matter of factly.

"No I can't Fiona! Open your eyes I'm going to be dead within a matter of weeks I"— I am cut off by my sister slapping me across the face.

"FINNICK ODAIR if you keep thinking that then you might as well kill yourself right here and now. If you think you will lose you will lose. However, the same thing can work with winning, if you think you can win you will win. Tell yourself that every day. My sister looks at me as if she wants me to say it right now. "Go on I want to hear you say it."

"I Finnick Odair can win the 65th hunger games." I say in a deadpan voice.

"Not very convincing but I will take it. Have you thought of a way to present yourself so you don't have the doom and gloom persona that you always seem to have." My sister teases. It is as if she doesn't understand what is happening like we are just having an everyday conversation and not the last conversation we may ever have.

"I actually had a thought. People seem to think I am attractive correct?"

Fiona rolls her eyes "Way to stay humble Finnick but I don't see how your ego will help you in this case."

"No Fiona. I'm thinking I can take advantage of people because of that. I will really ham up the act as well by flirting with everyone who I come in contact with."

Fiona sighs "Well at least you came up with something."

Fiona looks at me and gives me a quick embrace and then the peacekeepers come in and takes her away. But before they do I can hear her say "Good luck pretty boy. I know I will see you soon."

After sitting in the room for what seems like an eternity a peacekeeper finally comes to get me and escort me to the train station. Before we get on the train I give one last look at District 4. _I hope I will see you again. _I think to myself.

I get on the train and see Julius and Elle. They are in a giant room that has a big crystal chandelier in the center and underneath it are two green chairs and a light blue couch and they are facing a television set.

"Ok you two. We have a lot to do before we reach The Capitol but first you get to meet your mentors." Julius says with excitement.

There are two people sitting in the green chairs that I didn't notice earlier. One is a man who looks about 30. I have seen him in town every now and again. He is very tall and muscular. Instead of the blonde hair, green eyes, and tan skin almost everyone has in 4 he has dark almost black hair; he also looks very pale and his eyes are brown and they look as if they haven't seen sleep in a very long time. The other is a short old woman I have never seen her before. I am assuming by her age that she might have been one of the first victors in district 4.

The man looks at us like we are beneath him all he says is "James" I'm assuming that this is his name.

The woman scowls at James. She then turns to us with a warm smile and says very quietly "My name is Mags. I will be mentoring one of you. However, I will try and help both of you along the way." I like this woman see reminds me of my mother.

"Alright before we move any further we should decide which mentor—" Juilis is cut by James

"I'll take the girl." With that being said Elle walks over and sits on the couch closest to him.

"That means your mine." Mags smiles. "What was your name again? I'm an old woman and tend to forget things easily." I worry when she says this Ihope she doesn't forget about me while I enter that arena

"Finnick Odair.I say confidently.

"Alright then Finnick we should start by watching the recaps of the reaping of the other tributes."

I join Mags over on the sofa. The tv turns on and we get ready to see the other people we will be fighting in the death with.

"Alright let's see the other 22 people who will be put to death." Elle says with an evil smile on her face. I wonder if this is how all of the people who volunteer act. It just occurs to me that she has already typecasted me into the group of the deceased as well. I wonder what happened to this girl to make her so… evil.

"Yes pay attention and you might be able to learn some things though I doubt you need it." James says with a crooked smile to Elle. A shiver runs down my spine. I realize that James and Elle don't think I stand a chance in that arena.

"James is right Finnick you should pay attention." Mags says in a kinder tone

The tributes from 1 show up on the screen both are volunteers. Onyx the boy tribute looks massive—bigger than anyone I have ever seen. He has black hair and a scar on his cheek and runs its way up to his forehead. The girl tribute whose name is Ruby has the same build as Elle does. Expect her hair is red instead of light brown.

The tributes from 2 were not volunteers this year which I find interesting. In 1 and 2 there is almost always one volunteer. The names of them are Rainn and Clara. Rainn the boy looks tribute and he looks angry as if he wants to take someone out right there. Clara however looks a bit frightened but hides the act well. I wonder if anyone else noticed.

The tributes from 3 are rather skinny ad do not look very threating. Their names are Collin and Caeli.

"They look easy enough. They will be the first to die." Elle mutter under her breath. I look at her in shock in disgust she really does want to do this she really wants to murder 23 people.

Now come the tributes from our district. I look at the and am afraid to see my reaction. The 12 year old girl looks like she is living in a nightmare. Her expression does a full 360 as soon as Elle volunteers. Then my name is called. I look at my reaction and it is not what I expected. It is like the person who is there has no soul and is just an empty vessel. I get to the stage and smile and wave. This is where I started to put on the act I think.

I stop paying attention to the other tributes. Mostly because I don't want to know the names of people that I might have to kill. After when it is over Julius suggested we should go to our rooms and get some rest because we will be in The Capitol tomorrow.

The room is as big as my room back home. However, there is only one bed. I have never had a room to myself before. Fiona and I have always shared a room. I start to think about her, my parents, and the house back home, I wonder what they are doing. I get up to use the bathroom and splash water on my face. I look at the mirror and take Fiona's advice I say to myself and say My name is Finnick Odair and I can win the 65th hunger games.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I awaken to the sound of pounding on my door.

"Rise and shine Mr. Odair today is the big day and we are almost in The Captiol" beams Julius.

Yes today is the big day. Today is the day where I will present myself to The Capitol. I need to be remembered. Tonight is only the opening ceremonies and feature the parade of the tributes. They won't hear me speak so that is a disadvantage.

I get up and shower then I make my way to the dining hall so I can get breakfast. I'm sure Julius will prepare us for the events of the day. I arrive at the dining hall and see Mags sitting there playing with an orange in her hand. I don't see James or Elle which makes me feel relieved. I don't feel comfortable around them.

"Good morning Finnick." Mags says

"Good morning Mags."

"Are you nervous for today Finnick?" Mags asks

"A little… first impressions are everything. In a case like this I feel it can make or break you. It wouldn't be good to start off with a disadvantage .

Mags looks at me with a quizzical but before she can say anything James and Elle come bursting through the room.

There is random chit chat that goes on until we have run out of things to discuss and then we just sit there in silence. After probably 15 minutes of silence Julius shouts "Alright Finnick, Elle we are almost to the The Capitol take it all in."

We both look outside and I am amazed at what I see. There are tall buildings everywhere and large houses. Some of them are brightly colored while other are just a dull silver color. As I am done looking at the buildings I notice the people. I thought Julius was ridiculous but compared to the other people in The Capitol his look is tame. People have hair that is every color under the sun. They also have wild tattoos that cover their body, and strange makeup. The thing that I found most shocking was that people had their skin unnatural colors. I saw blue, green, red, pink, and many others. It looks as if the people from The Capitol aren't even humans. I wonder if that is how they view us.

I look out into the crowd and smile, wave, and even wink. I can see some girls gasp and smile. Some of them are jumping up and down and screaming. I guess taking advantage of these people in The Capitol is going to be easier than I thought.

We get off of the train and our ushered into a giant building. Once we get inside it is crazy inside. I can see people running around every which way. I also spot some of the other tributes. I guess this is the station where we get made over. I always wondered where they found the time to make the tributes "pretty".

"Alright Elle, Finnick we will now take you to your prep team so they can get you ready for the opening ceremonies. Then you will meet with your stylist and they will make you look fabulous." Julius exclaims.

James leads Elle into a room and Julius escorts me into mine. Inside the room I see a seating area and a mirror and a long robe. There is no one else in here I start to worry maybe Julius took me to the wrong room. But then two people appear in the room running around in excitement. One of the girls has bright pink hair and light pink skin. The other girl has light blue hair and light blue skin.

"Oh my goodness!" The one with blue hair squeaks

"It looks like we don't have that much work cut out for us this year!" says the girl with pink hair.

"I know! who knew we would get blessed with a tribute with such a pretty face." Says the blue hair girl

"Don't get too excited Abbi we haven't seen the whole package yet." Says the girl with pink hair.

The whole package what is she talking about.

"I know Emma. Ok tribute it's time for you to disrobe." Says Abbie

"What?" I stammer.

"We have to see what we are working with here um what's your name?" says Emma

These girls want me to rip my clothes off and they don't even know my name.

"It's Finn—" before I can finish saying my name they are ripping the clothes from my body.

I have never been naked into front of a girl before. I am only 14 years old so I guess this is not that shocking. I have never even kissed a girl before and now I am standing naked in front of two. I feel somewhat violated.

"Oh"

"My"

"Goodness"

The girls say in unison.

"We really don't have our work cut out for us he is…

"Perfect" Emma finishes Abbi's sentence. Then I remember I am supposed to be acting all flirtatious I figure this is good practice.

"Of course I am girls do you expect anything less from someone who has a face this good looking." I say to them seductively… I think. When I am saying this I feel slightly ridiculous but Abbi and Emma seem to be eating it up because they are blushing and laughing like school girls.

"Alight tribute I'm Abbi" states the girl with pink hair and give me a wink. I return the favor by winking back.

"And I am her twin sister Emma. What is your name tribute." Emma sounds more serious than Abbi maybe she takes her job more seriously.

"It's Finnick, Finnick Odair." I walk up to her and kiss her hand. She melts at my touch.

"Alright Finnick while you are perfect already we are going to enhance some of you features." Says Abbi thrilled.

They start rubbing creams all over my skin, then put a slimly substance into my hair and start messing with it, then they spray me with something that makes me have a darker tan. I wonder what the point of that was I am already tanned why make it darker. They turn me to the mirror and I see myself I look pretty much the same. My hair is just styled different it looks like I just woke up. My skin looks like it is has a glow to it and it is darker. The darker skin brings out the green in my eyes. I wonder if that was the point.

"Do you love it!?." They say in unison.

"Of course I do especially since the work came from such beautiful girls."

They smile and begin to blush.

"Alright Finnick Louise will come in and see you in a bit. Until then put on this robe." Abbi says

"But don't sit down. It could have an effect of the spray tan." Emma instructs.

I ensure them that I won't sit down. They leave giggling like they are small children. I realize that impressing women in The Capitol is going to be very very easy. If there are many female sponsors I feel that I could get a decent amount of them.

"Hello there Finnick Odair." Says Louise

Louise looks like he is in his late forties. His skin is a pale purple and has dark purple hair. He also has silver tattoos that start s underneath is eyes and drift all the way to his wrist in complex circles.

"Hello." I say sheeplish.

"Don't worry Mr. Odair there is nothing to worry about. The worst of the makeover process is over with now. Why don't you take a seat and we can discuss your outfit."

"Alright." I mutter.

"As I'm sure you're aware tributes are usually dressed so they can represent something from their district."

"So are you going to dress me as a fish." I say worriedly. I don't think that would make a good first impression.

"Of course not my boy, we don't want you be a laughing stock."

Phew that helped clear my mind.

"So what will you be dressing me as instead?"

"You will see."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I look around the room and see the other tributes and how they are dressed. You have the usual outfits district 7 dressed as tress and district 12 with nothing but splashes of coal dust on them. Then you have the other districts. District 1 are shimmering like jewels, which makes sense because district 1 is responsible for the luxury items. District 2 tributes are dressed in all black outfits and they are holding chisels because district 2 is the masonry district. The District 3 tributes are seen wearing glasses and are holding some sort of machinery it is probably some technological device because that is what District 3 specializes in. Then we have 4 my district.

I look at my reflection from the mirror like walls. I am wearing ripped blue shorts that are entangled with rope that wrap all the way down my legs. I am wearing no shirt but there is a fish net with seaweed entangled in it. The fish net is wrapped around my chest and goes all the way up to my neck. It looks like the net is choking me. My face has some smudges of black makeup on it, it almost looks like dirt. However, that was the plan. Louise said that he wanted the tributes this year to look as if they had been shipwrecked. It is better than being dressed as a fish and because I am shirtless it gives me an angle to work The Capitol with.

Elle, her stylist, Louise, James, and Mags come over to our chariot. Elle is wearing a similar outfit to mine except she has a seaweed top and a rope around her neck that looks like it is chocking her. She is wearing bright blue and green eye shadow but also has the black makeup to make it look like dirt on her face.

"You two look fabulous!." Julius exclaims. I realize that whenever speaks he says the word fabulous. I wonder if he knows he is doing this.

"I wouldn't say fabulous but it will do." James states matter of factly.

"Come Finnick I need to do last minute touch ups." Louise makes sure all of the ropes and the netting is secure. Then he starts messing with my hair. When he is satisfied with the look he directs me back to the chariot.

"Good luck Mr. Odair." Louise says and leaves with a smile.

I return to the chariot and Mags comes up to greet me.

"Are you ready Finnick?"

"I think so… what exactly should I do Mags?"

"All you really can do at this point is smile and wave—" I cut her off.

"But Mags, that won't be good enough people, will not just remember me if I just smile and wave even if I am from a career district."

"Finnick you shouldn't interrupt especially when it is your elders. What I was going to say is that you should smile and wave and use the tools that you are presented with. In this situation the tools you are presented with is just your physical appearance. This is true for all the tributes due to the fact that you can't talk. You can't show off your intelligence in a situation like this. However, you can still showcase your personality… or the personality that you want them to see."

"Ok I understand." The advice she is giving me is useful although I have figured out most of this by myself by now. It doesn't matter though I like Mags she has a calming presence when she is around me.

"Finnick, you don't have to do anything that makes you uncomfortable. This is only the opening ceremonies. There will be more opportunities to make a good impression."

"Thanks Mags but I only get one first impression."

She walks me back to the chariot. When I get back to the chariot I can over hear the conversation James and Elle are having.

"Remember Elle look strong. Do not wave or smile you want people to think that you are above this whole thing and you know that you are the winner. This isn't far from the truth." James says in his deadpan voice.

"Of course James this whole event shouldn't be hard to do I think people know that a tribute from 4 is destined to win this year." Elle sneers.

I think how lucky I am that I got Mags as a mentor instead of James who seems so vicious.

Elle and I go to our chariots and lock eyes for the first time since the train.

"Don't mess this up for me Odair"

"How could I mess this up for you?"

"Don't listen to whatever Mags told you. Just follow my lead and ignore all of those faces out there. They will see us as strong."

Or they will see us as arrogant I think to myself. It doesn't matter though I'm doing what I think will keep me alive.

The chariots start to move into the square and we are brought out to the roaring of the crowd. Everywhere I look there are screaming people. I wave, smile, and give a flirty wink. I can see the effect of this. The crowd starts chanting district 4. Elle is probably naïve enough to think that they are chanting for her. But in reality they are probably chanting for me.

We get to the middle of the square. I can see President Snow he gives an opening statement about the Hunger Games and then our chariots are taken back inside.

I step off the chariot and then am suddenly pushed into a wall

"What the hell was that Odair?" Elle yells

"What are you talking about Elle?" I say frantically

James gets her off of me.

"You were supposed to act strong and better than all of the other tributes. You are not supposed to be flirting with everyone in the audience. Do that on your own time Odair."

Julius and James are holding her back so she can't attack me. They are dragging her out of the room however I can still hear her yelling profanities at me. Mags approaches me

"Are you alright Finnick?"

"Yeah I'm fine it's just—" I stop and realize that every pair of eyes are on me. All of the tributes are now sizing me up I think. They are also thinking district 4 won't have an alliance this year.

We leave the area and head to the elevator so we can be taken to our room. Mags and I reach our floor and when we get out I can hear Elle yelling in a different room. Julius appears from the room from where Elle is screaming.

"Oh hello Finnick, Mags." Julius says in a strained voice.

"For the record Finnick I thought you were—

"Fabulous?" I interrupt because this is his go to respons.

"Yes exactly. Well I'm off to bed. Get a good night sleep because training starts first thing in the morning. Julius skips off to his bedroom.

"Mags… why is Elle so upset with how I reacted in the opening ceremonies?"

"Because she wants to be in control of everything even if she is confident that she will win she still has insecurities."

"Has this happened before… tributes attacking tributes before the games?"

"Yes… It has. It is unfortunate for you because that means you are down an ally and it will probably make it harder for you to make allies."

I want to say something but she interjects before I get the chance.

"No use crying over spilt milk Finnick. I think you should get some sleep you will need your energy for training tomorrow." Mags smiles and shows me to my room she gives me a quick goodnight hug and scurries to her own room.

I walk into my room and flop down on the bed and think of all of the things that have happened in the past 48 hours. I walk to the shower wanting to wash away the memories. While in the shower I realize that all of the makeup used to make me look "pretty" is getting washed off and swirling down the drain. It came off in a matter of minutes but it took hours to put on. I just wish that the memories I am making will go away that fast. Especially if I do win because I know I will not want to remember the events that will happen in the arena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I awaken and I'm confused by my surroundings. _Where am I? _Then I remember I am in The Capitol because I will be competing in the 65th Hunger Games and today training begins. I lift myself from the bed and drag my feet out of the room. I get to the kitchen area and see Mags and Julius sipping tea and having casual chit chat.

"Why Hello Finnick." Julius says in an excited tone. Is this guy ever not excited?

"Hello Julius, Mags." Mags nods but doesn't say anything.

"There is some food on the table take what you like. I would suggest something more substantial because today is training day and you need your energy."

I look to the table and it is piled high with food. Some of it I don't recognize because most of what we eat in 4 is seafood. I take some eggs, fruit, bread, and some pieces of meat that I have never seen before. I pour myself some orange juice and then take a seat at the table. Mags sits next to me she is eating an orange.

"So what exactly is going to happen today Mags?"

"After breakfast Louise will come and get you ready for the training center. At 10 you will be taken down to the training center by Julius."

"What should I do in the training center?"

"Well do you have anything skills that you are good at?"

"Well… I do know how to use a trident. If there was a trident in the arena I think the odds would tip in my favor. However, I don't think I've ever seen one in an arena. I can also makes nets and traps. I am also pretty handy with a knifes so I could use that instead of a trident.

Mags smiles at me.

"Well as I said last night work with the tools you are presented with. You should show off your skills with the knives so tributes will find you more desirable and may want to become your ally. However, you should also spend some time learning some survival skills. Those are just as important Finnick, don't overlook them they could end up saving your life."

"I understand, but what happened last night with Elle. Do I even have a chance with allies? I mean 1 and 2 will go with Elle and because she is out for my blood I won't be in that alliance."

"That is probably true Finnick but there are 19 other tributes and just because they aren't considered a career doesn't mean you should out rule them."

"Ok."

Just then Elle and James stomp through to the kitchen. Elle gives me a look and if looks could kill I would be dead right here on the table. James holds her arm probably to hold her back so she won't attack me again. I have a feeling I am at the very top of Elle's kill list. I should get away from her as soon as possible in the arena.

Elle sits down across from me and is glaring at me with every bit she takes.

Julius clears his throat as if to cut the tension in the room.

"Elle, Finnick as I'm sure you know today will be the day for you to train—a he is cut off by Elle

"No shit. We have all seen the games before we know how it works. The only question is why do we need an unintelligent man to usher us around." She sneers

I can't believe how rude Elle is. The man is just doing his job. I can tell that Julius is upset with this comment. So I figure I must try and make him feel better.

"The only unintelligent person in this room is you Elle." I try and say this in the deadpan voice that James always uses. I don't think I pulled it off.

"What did you say Odair?" Elle growls.

"You heard me. Do you not understand that you have to get people to like you in order to get sponsors? Just wanting to win isn't going to be enough. People will think you are arrogant and not strong. That is not a very desirable quality."

Everyone in the room looks at me in shock. I wonder what I said that was so shocking. It is not that hard to figure out how the dynamics of the games work.

"Maybe Finnick is right Elle. You may want to seem more _desirable _you can never have too many sponsors." James says smiling at me as if I have figured out some magic formula.

"I don't think so James. You may be my mentor but that does doesn't mean I have to do what you say. And Odair as soon as you get in that arena remember that when you die it will be because of me."

A shiver runs down my spine. I see Louise and Elle's stylist and feel relieved. Louise comes over with a smile on his face.

"Are you ready to be made up for today's events Finnick?"

"Yes" I say and practically run from the table. We head back to my room where the outfit is sitting on my bed. It will be the same as all of the other tributes that all of the tributes except it will have their district number on it.

"Put this one and come out when you are ready." Louise motions to the bathroom. I am relieved that I don't have to be naked in front of him. I just find myself very uncomfortable. Especially yesterday when Abbi and Emma were ripping the clothes off of my body without consent a shiver escapes me just by the memory.

I get to the bathroom and put on the black pants and black shirt that has a big white 4 on the front and back. I don't understand how much work Louise has in store for me. I am not being paraded in front of anyone. I step out of the bathroom and Louise gives me a look of disapproval.

"The outfits they give you in this stage are always dreadful. But no matter we will make it work."

"What exactly are you going to be doing? I don't have the crowd of people in The Capitol to show off for."

"Yes however you still need to look presentable for the game makers that will be watching. If you came out looking disheveled they would think you are not taking this seriously."

"Would that be such a bad thing?" I ask while Louise while he starts messing with my hair.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing that can happen however you want to have good impression."

Louise is putting that slim in my hair and starting to spray something on it.

"Well then… don't you think Elle is acting the wrong way."

Louise stops messing with my hair and looks at me.

"Finnick… you shouldn't worry about the actions of Elle or the other tributes just worry about yourself."

I nod not really caring.

"Did Mags talk to you about making allies."

"Yes… even though the careers are out of the picture she said I should try and work the other districts." I say this but I don't think this will work. Who would want to team up with a tribute from a career district.

"You sound like you don't think that will work." Louise states as if he is reading my mind he is now messing with the collar of my shirt.

"Well what tribute from an outer district would want to team up with a career."

Louise shakes his head and smiles "That may be true but everyone saw how Elle attacked you last night. You could use that to your advantage. If they think you are on the outs with the rest of the careers –which you are— it would be more valuable for them to have an ally from a career district."

I wonder why I didn't think of this before. I wonder if Mags thought about this.

"How long have you been doing this Louise?" I ask curios as to why he has good advice.

He stops messing with my shirt and seems satisfied with the overall look and says "5 years Mr. Odair. After you have been doing this for a few years you start to pick some useful tips up." He winks at me. "Alright I'm done you should go and find Julius so he can escort you to the training center."

Louise and I leave my bedroom. He heads off in a different direction and I head off to the common area. Julius is sitting there staring at the TV. It is a rerun of one of the Hunger Games this is the one where one of the tributes went crazy and turned to cannibalism. He turns off the television.

"Hello Finnick don't you look—"

"Fabulous"

We both laugh.

"Are you ready?"

"I think so. Louise said that my look was complete."

Julius looks at me as if that is not what he meant but before I can ask Elle walks in.

"Are you ready Elle?" Julius asks sounding a bit scared.

"Yes Julius… and I'm sorry for earlier just under a lot of stress." Elle says but she doesn't sound very sincere."

"Oh why thank you Elle this is a very stressful time for everyone." Julius says but I can tell that he doesn't believe her apology either.

Julius walks us to the elevator and presses the ground floor button. He walks us down the long hallway and then there we are at the training center. It is a big room that has many stations. There are many dummies that I assume are to be used as target practice and up above in a loft that holds the game makers.

We get there before most of the other tributes but the room fills up quickly. I look around and see the other 23 people that are here to fight to the death. The other 23 people I may have to kill to make it back home and out of the 24 tributes only won will make it back home and the other 23 will be dead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

We are instructed to stand in a circle so that we can be given a lecture about what to do and what not to do. When the instructor says that tributes should not attack each other until the arena all eyes go to me and Elle. I wonder if the gamemakers know that she attacked me. I doubt they will care probably gives her advantage. After the lecture is over we are free to go to the stations. I head over to the survival skills station because Mags said it is as important as wielding a weapon.

I get there and the instructor stars by telling me what plants are eatable and what plants are poisonous. I am actually finding this very difficult a lot of the plants look similar and if I mess it up it I could die. While separating plans into two piles one that is poisonous and the other one that is eatable as I put one up to place it in the eatable pile and hand stops me.

"Not that one 4." A girl with short brown hair grabs my hand. She has strong upper body strength and looks around my age.

"That's winereesh if you would eat that you will break out in a rash—

"That doesn't sound so bad."

"I wasn't finished it starts with the rash then in an hour your body starts to swell. You will continue to swell until your tongue is too big to fit in your mouth and you will choke on your own saliva and die."

I look to the instructor for reassurance.

"That is correct very good." The instructor says with an impressed smile.

"How did you know that?" I ask the girl from 7

"We have this stuff in 7 in the grass mostly. It looks like a raspberry so people assume it is safe to eat however it is not."

I have no idea what a raspberry is but if it looks like winereesh I will probably stay away.

"Well thanks. I'm Finnick"

"Amber so what's the deal with you and that girl from your district?"

"You know she just wants to kill me." I say jokingly.

"Well she'll have to get in line. There are 22 other people who want to kill you in this room."

"22?" I realize she didn't count herself in this equation

"I don't want to kill you Finnick not yet anyways. I think you would be useful in the arena. Unless we are identifying plants then you're on your own."

"Why do you think I would be useful?"

"You are from a career district yes?"

"Yes but that doesn't mean I know anything."

"Do you know how to use a weapon?"

"Well yes."

"Okay show me."

"What?"

"I want to see if I'm right or not."

I roll my eyes and start to walk over to the knife station. I'm good at throwing knives but better with a trident. I grab one of the short knives look at a dummy and throw it. A perfect hit right through the heart. I pick up a longer throwing knife and again a direct hit to the heart. I pick up some short of sharp star weapon throw it and hits right in the eye. I realize I probably shouldn't be showing off my skills. I don't want people to know all of my skills and put a bigger target on my back. However, if I need to show Amber I am worth being in an alliance with I have to show them off.

I turn around and see Elle and the tributes from 1 and 2 glaring at me. As if I wasn't already high on their kill

"Told ya you're useful." Amber walks over to me and gloats.

"So… alliance?" I ask

"Obviously it is why I sought you out." Amber winks at me I hope she isn't doing this because she thinks I'm good looking.

"Any other members in your alliance?"

"I'm working on the boy from my district but I think it is a dead end." She chuckles at her pun.

"Are you handy with a weapon?"

She rolls her eys walks over to the station with swords and axes. She grabs a couple axes. She throws one at a dummy and the head falls off. She throws another one and hits right in the heart. She grabs the last one and runs up to the dummy and starts slashing away at. She walks back to me.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"7 is the district of lumber don't you know anything?"

A Bell sounds to signal that it is lunch time. I go over and grab some food they are serving a pink colored soup with blue specks, bread from every district, an assortment of fruit, and milk. I go to a table and Amber follows. I look suspiciously at the pink soup.

"Don't worry it tastes like a vegetable medley but has a sweet after taste." I look up and realize it is the girl from 3 Caeli I think her name is she takes a seat next to me and Amber.

"So you two are pretty handy with some weapons." Caeli says

"We're alright I guess." Amber says

"Better than alright." She beams

"Yes well we are all good at something I guess." I state

Caeli looks me square in the eyes and asks "So what's the deal with you and the careers? Is it true that, that girl really hates you or is it all an act so when we think you are our buddy and the kill us and then go back to your _friends_ and boast about killing us."

That is a smart plan I think to myself. However, it is all false. Wait what did she mean by "we" and "us" she isn't a part of the alliance as far as I know.

"No I don't think they are that smart and I know I'm not. Besides Elle personally said to me earlier that if I'm going to die it will be by her hands."

Caeli looks approved and then Amber asks the question that I have been wondering.

"What do you me "we" and "us" 3?" Amber asks with hope in her voice.

"Well yes I would like to in your... alliance" She looks at us suspiciously.

"Ok that sounds—" I'm about to let her in but then Amber cuts me off.

"What can you do?" Amber asks with a bit of fury in her tone. I think a part of her teamed up with me because she finds me good looking.

"Well I'm good at survival skills, I can start a fire, know how to sanitize water, and I can make traps so we can trap people and then… you know. Besides having more people is better because it means one more pair of eyes looking out for you."

"She does have a point Amber. Her skill set sounds good enough and even if you don't think so another pair of eyes is better."

Amber thinks about this carefully.

"Alright, you have anyone else you want to add?"

"The boy from my district." She motions to a twelve year old boy in sitting at a table by himself. I see nothing wrong with this however I don't think Amber will like it.

"That's fine. Just make sure he knows about the deal."

"I will. The names Caeli and that's Collion ." Caeli walks away and sits next to the scared little boy. I feel sorry for him.

I look to Amber "I'm surprised you let that little boy join us. Since you seem to think only people with great skills can join our little party."

"He reminds me of my younger brother. He was reaped last year… except my older brother took his place. My mother just started getting over his death and now here I am. I will do anything to win Finnick." She looks at me as if she said something wrong. There is only one winner and if she tries to kill me unfortunately I will have to kill her.

"Yes well like you said I will also do whatever it takes to win. I have a family I want to get back to as well. After all there is only one winner."

"Exactly. I don't want to add any more people to this alliance it could get difficult as the games go on." I nod in agreement.

After lunch Amber and I go to the other stations however I do not pick up any useful information. You can't learn how to use a new weapon in the span of 2 days and I already know how to tie knots and make traps. However, I don't tell Amber about this, I don't want her to know all of my skills. I also don't tell her about my trident skills mostly because I know there won't be one in the arena.

A bell sounds for us to go back to our rooms. The escorts are there to us back to our rooms. I wonder why… maybe they think we will try and run away.

"So Elle, Finnick how was training?" Julius asks.

"Fine the careers and I are deciding a pecking order of who should die first." Elle states

"Oh… that's nice it gives a sense of organization."

I can tell Julius is uncomfortable with Elle and I don't think it is just because she yelled at him. I wonder if he has ever had a tribute like her before.

"What about you Finnick? Learn anything useful."

"Yes actually I did. I learned some survival skills and I think I made a few friends as well."

"Survival skills are a waste of time and making friends with the weaklings from 3 and the girl from 7 isn't going to help you in the arena. The boy is on the top of the kill list right underneath you." Elle sneers.

"Survival skills could come in handy Elle you never know what will be in that arena." Julius whispers.

"Even if there is no water or food I can still get stuff from my sponsors."

We get to our floor and she walks out and flips her hair.

"I really don't like her." Julius says quietly.

I wonder if he is allowed to say this. I'm guessing no escorts probably aren't allowed to say who they want to be killed. I'm sure they all think it though.

I walk off the elevator and head toward Mags.

"So how did it go?"

"It went great actually."

"Did you go to the survival skill station?"

"Yes I went there first. That is when I teamed up with the girl from 7 and the tributes from 3 approached us and we let them in the alliance because more eyes are always better."

"I told you, you would be able to make allies Finnick. Just remember these people are not your friends. They are people who might try to kill you."

"I understand I won't forget it Mags."

Everyone gathers into the kitchen area where we eat food. James, Elle, Louise, and Julius all join us. We talk about how are day in training went. Louise smiles at me and mouths I told you. When I talk about making friends

"Now tomorrow you will have to show the game makers you're skill of choice. Have you any ideas of what you will be doing." Julius asks.

"I think that I will try and kill all of the dummies." Elle says with a blood thirsty look in her eyes.

"I haven't thought about it. Mags maybe we could brainstorm after dinner." She nods I know what I am going to do but I don't what Elle to know.

We leave the dinner area and Mags follows me to my room

"So tell me what you are going to do." She smiles at me. I think she knows that I didn't want to let Elle know what I was doing.

"Well I'm good at throwing knives I was going to do that and make some traps. I am good at that I can make a trap that will hang someone and I don't even have to be there when they… die."

"That sounds good. I take it they didn't have any tridents to practice with then?"

"No but like you said work with what you have been presented with and I think that I can manage with the knives."

"Alright Finnick, but you never know what you will find in that arena." Mags smiles

I wonder what she means by that if they don't have a trident in the training center I doubt they are going to have one in the arena. Mags leaves my room and I go to the bathroom to shower mostly to get the gunk out of my hair that Louise put in it. After the shower I look into the mirror and remember Fiona's advice to tell myself I can win. I say _My name is Finnick Odair and I can win the 65__th__ hunger games._ This time when I say it I have small belief that I can.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I wake up and look at the clock and see it is 6:30. I try and go back to sleep but it is no use I stare at the ceiling the time is now 7:00. I have one hour before I have to get up. However I realize it is no use now. So I get up and walk over to the shower. I already took a shower last night but taking a shower relaxes me. I stand in the shower not realizing how long it has been. Before I know it I am interrupted by Julius' banging on the door signaling it's time to get up.

I get up press a button that drys me instantly. I walk over and grab random clothes from the dresser. It doesn't matter because I will have to put on the training outfit after breakfast.

I walk out into the kitchen area and see that I am last to arrive.

"Ok now that we are all here we can go over today's events. It will be very similar to yesterday but today you get to show off your skills to the gamemakers. "Julius is clearly excited about this he is probably curious to see what scores we will get.

"However the time table has changed you will only have three hours in the training center and then you show off you skills to the gamemakers. Then we will see your scores and then we celebrate!"

"Celebrate? But what if we do poorly." I blurt out.

Elle and James are giving me an evil smile. The probably think I will do horrible because of the comment I just made.

"Don't worry Finnick I'm sure you will do fine." Mags says with a reassuring smile.

"Alright breakfast is over. You need more time to get ready because you will be having one on one time with the game makers." Julius says with excitement in his eyes.

I start to feel very nervous. I hope Abbi and Emma aren't there. I don't want them to rip my clothes off again. The memory sends a shiver down my spine.

I feel a slight tap on my shoulder and hear my name _Finncik Finnick. _I snap back into reality and realize Louise has been tapping my shoulder and trying to usher me into my room.

"Are you alright?" He asks in a comforting tone.

"Yeah… fine just a lot on my mind. Worried about what to show the gamemakers." I laugh awkwardly.

Louise looks at me as if he knows that was not the reason why I was in a daze he does question it and we head off to my room. When we pass Elle's room on the way I see that her prep team my throat begins to tighten. When we get to the room though no one is there with us. I sigh with relief.

"I told them not to come." Louise states.

"Usually the prep team takes care of the work today. So that the stylist can work on your interview outfit for tomorrow." Louise continues

"Then why aren't they here?"

"Because you don't want them to be." Louise says with sorrow in his voice.

"That's not… I'm don't…" I don't know what to say. It is true I do not want them here. If it were possible I would never want to see them again. I know I will see them tomorrow for the interview. Louise will be too busy with the outfit I will have to wear but how does he know I don't them here.

Louise hands me the outfit and motions to the bathroom. As soon as I'm in there my thoughts start running wild_. How can he know this? Is it that obvious? Or does this always happen to tributes? _I put on the outfit and splash some water on my face to try and clam me. I leave the room and Louise has a lot more supplies than just the hair slim and the spray. Now I understand why the prep team is supposed to be here.

Louise starts fiddling with my hair does the usual puts the slim in my hair and messes with it until he is satisfied and then puts the spray in that makes the hair stay in place. He grabs some cream and starts rubbing it on my face. My thoughts are running wild still I just blurt it out while he is rubbing the cream on my forehead.

"How did you know I didn't want them here." I say very quickly. My palms are starting to sweat. I don't know why but this is making me nervous.

"Finnick…you are easier to read than you think." Julius says. He has now started to rub a different cream on my face this one is bright green.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I think about the arena and how this will affect me.

Louise stops messing with my face and looks at me with compassion and sorrow in his eyes.

"Finnick you are innocent and—" I cut him off.

"I'm 14 and playing in a game of life and death. I don't think I am that innocent."

Louise smiles slightly. "That is true but you are still young."

"Innocent" I spit back "Is that why you think I don't want to see Abbi and Emma again because I am innocent."

Louise has started putting the green cream back on my face with a focused look. I suspect that he doesn't wish to speak about this again. He is now done with creams and is putting on heavy skin tone make up on my face. There has been nothing but silence for a while. I feel like my look is almost done and I want to tell him why I don't want to see them again.

"It's not because I'm innocent that I don't want to see them again." Louise seems to be ignoring me but I think I would feel better if I just said it out loud. "I don't want to see them again because I feel like they were taking advantage of me." After I say this Louise stops messing with my faces and looks at me like he wants to hold onto every word I say.

"And why would that be Mr. Odair? All of the other tributes are required to disrobe as well they were not taking advantage of you they were just doing their jobs."

"Oh really so you are telling me that the prep teams of all of the other tributes literally rip the clothes off of their body and then caress their body and tell you things that they want to do with you if they had the chance. Do the prep teams of the other tributes see them nothing more than an object that they can just do whatever they want to. If that is the case I guess the people in The Capitol are crazier they I had thought."

When I am finished yelling at Louise he is sitting there and staring at me in shock. It's like I said something that I wasn't supposed to. Maybe this does happen to all of the other tributes but they just don't say anything.

"Finnick… I had no idea that is how they were treating you. I just thought that you felt uncomfortable because you were a young boy. I didn't think Abbi and Emma were… " Louise pauses "I wonder if they had treated other tributes the same way."he says almost inaudible. he clears his throat "I will talk to them"

Louise smiles but I doubt talking to them will help. They will still take advantage of me and maybe of all the other tributes that will come. Louise could probably fire them unless The Capitol assigns the prep team to the stylist then he is stuck with them.

Louise finishes my look by putting a shimmery powder on my face that complements my skin tone. He fixes my shirt and says I am done and we leave the room. I go to the common area and Louise practically runs to the elevator.

"Why was Louise doing the grunt work for you Odair. Does he think that you are special and that you can't be handle by your brainless prep team." Elle says I can sense a twang of jealousy in her voice.

"Leave it alone Elle. There are some things that you don't understand."

I expect Elle to make a smart ass remark but she doesn't she looks at confused and I think I see pity in her eyes. Does she know about the prep teams as well I wonder if her prep team did something similar to her. Even though she is very cold she is rather beautiful especially with all the makeup they put on her in. It isn't crazy and wild like most of the people in The Capitol but it highlights her natural features.

"Are you two ready to go down to the training center." Julius sounds sad maybe he is sad because our time together is coming to an end.

We get in the elevator and head to the training center. After Julius leaves we head down to the training center by ourselves. Instead of walking in silence Elle startles me with a question.

"Your prep team… did they… never mind" Elle asks sort of embarrassed.

"Did they what Elle."

"It's nothing just probably something my prep team does."

"Are they taking advantage of you Elle"

"What do you mean? Finnick." She says this with rage in her voice and the sympathy I had for her went away.

"Never mind." I start to go ahead of her because we are almost there but she grabs my wrist before I can go any further.

"They say things to me. Things that make me uncomfortable it makes me think that they might break into my room and fulfill their fantasies."

So this does happen to other tributes. At least the tributes in 4.

"Did you tell your stylist?"

"No it doesn't matter anyway. I'll be going into the arena and then I will never have to see them again."

I look at her does she really think she will lose? This is a different side to Elle maybe she isn't all bad maybe it is just an act.

"Not because I will die Odair but because I won't have to be paraded around The Capitol."

"I don't think that's true you might see them when you go on the Victory Tour and when you come back to mentor. You may be stuck with them for the rest of your life."

Elle looks horrified when I tell her this.

"Well I'll see you in training."

I walk away and Elle is still standing there. I guess she hadn't considered the possibilities. I guess winning comes with a price.

There is no lecture today so we can just go to stations. I go to the survival skills station again. Even though I'm with Amber I will eventually have to break away from her.

"Hello." I hear a small voice say to me.

"It's Collin the boy from 3."

"Hello Collin. I'm Finnick."

"So you know that I'm… part of the alliance" he whispers the last bit. It shouldn't be that hard to figure out that Amber, Collin and Caeil stayed together in the training center yesterday.

"Yes."

"Okay good." He runs off with a smile.

"He's cute isn't he?" Amber says

I shrug "I guess"

"Ok so hear is the plan for when we go into the arena. We head toward the cornucopia and get the supplies that are furthest away so we have less of a chance of getting killed during the blood bath. Then we run away to the right of the cornucopia."

"How will we know which part is to the right. We could all be in different directions."

"Well just look for each other and then run in the same direction."

"Ok" I can see plenty of flaws in her plan. We can't go to the mouth of the cornucopia because that is where the careers will be. If you get too close you could end up dying in the blood bath. There are infinite amount of possibilities that could happen but I guess I shouldn't over think it we don't have a lot of options anyway."

A bell rings but instead of signaling for lunch it is signaling for all of us to go in a room and wait so we can be individually evaluated.

We sit in the room and a voice starts calling first Ruby the girl from 1 then the boy from 1 Onyx. Then the tributes from 2 the girl Clara and the boy Rainn. Next comes Caeli and Collin then it is time for Elle and I. It seems like forever before I hear my name but then it comes. Tribute from District 4 Finnick Odair.

I get up and walk into the room and try to look as confident as I can.

"You have 15 minutes Mr. Odair to present us with your skill." says the head gamemaker

I head to the knife station I throw some knives around I hit the target every time. While this is impressive I don't think they will remember me. I head to the rope station and start setting up a trap. This is the trap that if done correctly I can hang someone without being there. I set it up head back to the knife station. I get confused looks from a couple of the gamemakers. I drag some of the rope is on the dummy I pull on it slightly and then throw a couple knives and wait for the dummy to fall into my trap. I can hear the ropes starting to move and realize it is working. The dummy goes up and I keep throwing knifes then I look back and admire my work. I throw a knife at the dummy even though the neck is already broken I make sure it is decapitated. The gamemakers say that my time is up and dismiss me I can see a look of smiles on some of their faces. With a good score and my pretty boy act I think I can get a large amount of sponsors. I just hope what I did was enough


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I head up to the fourth floor when I get there I see James and Elle, they are talking and seem very happy. I head over to Mags.

"How did it go Finnick?" Mags says with excitement.

"I don't know I think I did alright but it is hard to tell."

"How did the gamemakers react to when you left?"

"A couple of them had smiles on their faces. Is that a good thing?"

"Usually it is they must have been impressed with what you showed them." Mags rubs my back and smiles at me.

"Alright everyone the scores are starting." Julius says he is acting like a child on Christmas morning.

We sit on the couch and the television flickers on. Caesar Flickerman the man who will be interviewing us tomorrow is on the screen. I guess he will be reading the scores to us. He starts with jargon and explains the scale. It's from 1 to 12, 12 is the highest and 1 is the lowest.

"Onyx from District 1 receives a 9."

"Ruby from District 1 receives an 8"

"Rainn from District 2 receives a 9"

"Clara from District 2 receives a 9."

All of the careers receive good scores I'm surprised no one got a 10. The gamemakers must have higher standers this year.

Collin and Caeli are next. I am nervous I hope they received good scores.

"Collin from District 3 receives a 5." Not a very good score. Hopefully Caeli does better so Elle doesn't think my allies are a joke. However most of the things Caeli said she was good at had to do with survival skills.

"Caeli from District 3 receives a 7" A seven that is a pretty good score. I wonder what she did to receive it. Maybe she isn't showing us all of her skills.

Ok our district is next

"Finnick from District 4." My palms start to sweat. This could affect the sponsors I may or may not receive."

"Finnick from District 4 receives a 10" I hear people around me congratulating me. But I am curious to know how Elle did. I'm sure if she received a low score it will affect her alliance with the careers. You don't want to be on the bottom in that group.

"Elle from District 4 receives an 8." People congratulated her as well. I except her to give me a death look because I did better than her. Instead she congratulates me. I wonder if this has anything to do about the conversation we had earlier.

The rest of the districts fly by tributes from 5 receive a 6 and a 5. Districts from 6 both receive 4's. Then we have district 7 Amber's district.

"Cole from District 7 receives an 11."

An eleven that is the highest score yet, higher than what any of the other careers received. Maybe I moved down a notch on the kill list.

"Wonder what he did to get that." Elle sounds genuinely curious.

"Amber from District 7 receives a 9." Amber's score is good, respectable she got the same as some of the careers.

The rest of the District numbers flash by most are in the range from 6 to 3. I don't think anyone has ever received a 1 before but there is a first time for everything.

After the scores are read the television shuts off. Everyone is discussing the scores and how proud they are of us. However, Elle and I don't seem to say anything we are in sort of daze. James and Julius head off to bed. Mags lingers she says that we shouldn't stay up too late even though we get to sleep in an extra hour.

Elle and I sit here in silence. I feel like she wants to tell me something but I don't ask. After everything she has done since we got here I don't want to give her the pleasure. If she has something to say she will have to be vocal about it. We sit there a little longer and then I get up and walk to my room. Whatever she wanted to tell him must not have been very important.

I get to my room and head straight to the bed I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I go to sleep instantly.

I'm in a room a big room that has bright lights in it. If you look at them they practically blind you. Where am I? I look around and try to find a door or a light switch to turn down these bright lights. As I'm looking for the door I notice two figures at the end of the hall. I start running to them to ask for help but then I see the pink and blue and hear their giggling and stop dead in my tracks. What the hell are they doing here and where the hell is here. They start getting closer to me and before I know it I am back up against the wall. I can hear their voices now.

"Isn't he—" Abbi says

"Perfect" Emma finishes.

They are right up next to me now. Abbi grabs something out of her purse. I can't see what it is but I don't want to know. I try to escape but Emma holds me down. I can't fight her not in the position I am in. Abbi comes closer and I can see that handcuffs were what she took out from her purse. I don't like where this is going. Abbi grabs my hands and handcuffs me to a pole on the wall. Emma gets off of me now. I struggle and try to escape thinking that maybe these handcuffs are not that strong but it is no use.

"He's so cute when he struggling, don't you think?" Emma says

"Yes." Abbi replies.

They start laughing. It sends shivers down my spine. I am at the mercy they could do anything to me and I wouldn't be able to fight them off.

Emma and Abbi get closer to me. They sit down next to me and they start kissing my face and work their way down my neck. I struggle trying to push them off of me but it is no use I am handcuffed to the wall and can't escape. Emma backs off but Abbi keeps going she pries my mouth open and shoves her tongue in it. While she is doing this Emma is starting to take me shirt off. Abbi release me and I beg for them to stop.

"No please leave me alone. I don't want this. please stop."

"Isn't he cute Emma he thinks he has a say in this."

They start cackling like crazy. Then Abbi starts taking off my pants.

I scream and then take in my surroundings. I'm in my room in The Capitol. I've broken out into a sweat and realize that it was dream a terrible terrible dream. It was just a dream Finnick. It wasn't real it was just a dream. I say this to myself over and over again but I don't believe it. I am holding my knees against my chest and start rocking back and forth and keep telling myself it was a just a dream but it seemed too real. I look at the clock and see it is only 4:30.

"There is no way I will be able to fall back asleep now." I mutter to myself.

Then I remember that I will be seeing Abbi and Emma tomorrow so they can get me ready for the interview with Caesar Flickerman. I shudder at the thought. I grip tighter around my legs and I push my knees closer to my chest and before I know it I am crying. It was just a dream Finnick… just a dream.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I'm looking up at the ceiling it has been 1 hour and I still can't get back to sleep. I can still hear their voices and feeling them touching me. I shiver _It was only a dream Finnick. Only a dream. _I know I will be seeing them today so I have to pull it together. I come to the conclusion that I won't be able to get back to sleep so I head off to the shower.

I get in the shower and at I first I think the skin on my face is peeling off but then I remember I never washed off the stuff that Louise put on my face. I was the mask that was on my face and just stand in the shower. I stand in the shower until my skin starts to get wrinkly. I step out and use a towel to dry myself. I look at the clock and realize I have been in the shower for almost 2 hours. I'm supposed to wake up in a 2 hours so we can start training for the interview with Caesar Flickerman. How do you train for an interview? Then I remember I need to put on the flirtatious pretty boy charm to get the attention from the ladies in The Capitol. I head out of my room because I don't wish to stay there it just brings memories to the terrible dream I just had. I go to the common room and plop down on the couch.

"Ugh.. how did I get myself into this mess." I say rather loudly because I figure no one else is around.

"Your name was picked during the reaping or did you forget that Finnick." His voice startles me. I turn and see James sitting in the kitchen area drinking wine. I wonder if he remembers what it's like to be a tribute I'm guessing he doesn't by the way he treats us.

"I was talking to myself." I sneer.

"That's fine as long as you don't answer yourself. Apparently that's a sign you are going crazy." James says while taking a sip from his wine.

"What are you even doing awake." I ask. I must admit I am curious because he can't be worried about Elle.

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Odair."

Why did I even ask when I knew he wouldn't give me a straight answer. I would go back to my room but the memory of that nightmare is still in there.

"I can't sleep during the nighttime." James say abruptly.

"What do you mean you can't are you saying you physically cannot sleep during the night."

"I guess can't is the wrong word Mr. Odair the word _won't_ is more fitting. I won't sleep during the nighttime."

"Why _won't_ you sleep during the nighttime."

"Because of the nightmares."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes nightmares, well actually the doctors call them night terrors because they are more intense…"

"What are these night terrors about?"

"I don't want to scare you before you go into that arena Finnick." He says this with sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean? Why would this scare me?"

He sighs "Finnick after you win the games you have to deal with the repercussions of the things you did in the arena these effects can tear you apart and will most likely change your life forever."

"… You mean when you kill someone." I say this so softly I am surprised he can hear me.

"Yes… killing someone damages the human psyche. There are after effects that you are not aware of. If you win the games you will know what I am talking about."

"Do you really think I can win James?" I don't think about the after effects right now all I care about right now is winning.

James quietly laughs "Finnick take a step back and try and think about this from the point of view of a citizen from The Capitol."

"Well they see me as a piece in this crazy game and they also don't understand that killing people for sport is wrong."

James shakes his head "While that may be true Finnick I was thinking more along the lines of that you made every women and some men in The Capitol melt just because you gave them a smile in the opening ceremonies and the fact that you got a high score from the gamemakers also helped the citizens go wild for you."

"Well you're not my mentor why are you telling me this."

"Because Finnick I actually think that you are the obvious winner for the Hunger Games this year."

"What makes you think that just because I got a high training score doesn't mea—"

"It does matter Finnick especially when it comes down to getting sponsors however in your case you would be correct." He pauses as if he wants to say more. "I shouldn't be telling you this but most of the other mentors think you were given that score not for skills but for your good looks."

"What makes you say that?"

"You really don't see it do you Finnick?" James asks sounding very surprised.

"See what?"

"The people in The Capitol are very shallow."

"That I did know but why would the gamemakers just give me a better score because of that."

"Because Finnick the people in The Capitol have already fallen in love with you."

I look at him in shock. I haven't even said anything to these people and they already _love_ me. What is wrong with people in The Capitol apparently with them all you need is a pretty face. I already knew they were shallow but now I think they have no depth at all.

"Mags already had a handful of sponsors for you after the opening ceremonies and after tonight I would say that you are well off. You could probably obtain anything that you needed in the arena.

I wonder if he is allowed to be sharing this information with me. I'm going to assume no.

"I have never seen anyone get so many sponsors before the interview with Caesar Flickerman that is when all the pregame sponsors usually come in. You don't even need those but I'm sure you will receive some. He laughs as if someone just told a funny joke.

"Mags will not have to try and sell her tribute to sponsors this year because she already has what she needs and then some for you."

"What about Elle?" I don't know why I'm asking this but I am curious I want to know how she is doing.

James smiles "I can't tell you everything Finnick. I have already broken a few rules by giving you some information. I can always blame it on the alcohol if anyone finds out." He points to the wine bottle.

James isn't that bad of a guy I think. Maybe it was all an act to make Elle more comfortable. I think of him when he is in town and he seems very approachable. I wonder if he does this for all of the tributes he has mentored.

"Even if I do have enough sponsors that is still not a guarantee that I will win. I could easily die in that arena."

"This is true. However with you being so popular already who knows."

"Are you saying that the games are rigged James?"

"To an extent everything is rigged. However in this situation I don't think so but I can tell you this Finnick, the odds are _definitely _in your favor." He says with a smile on his face.

"Well I think I will head back to my room now. Since I sense you want to be alone."

"I… no you can stay I don't mind." I really don't want to be alone besides talking to someone makes me forget about the nightmare.

"Fine I will stay if that is what you want." James say jokingly "What are you doing awake at this hour Finnick? Are you worried about your interview with Caesar Flickerman if you are I think you can stop worrying about that."

"No I wasn't nervous. I… had a nightmare." I look away quickly after I say this. I don't want to seem weak. Then again he can't sleep in the nighttime because he has night terrors.

"Would you like to talk about it Finnick?" He says in a comforting tone.

"I..."

"They say talking about it helps sometimes. However I'm not going to make you do anything you do not want to."

"That's a relief." I blurt out considering the nightmare I just had it makes sense.

"Why do you really think I am that bad? I tend to act the way I think my tributes will feel most comfortable with. But I never make them do anything they do not want to because I am not a cruel person despite what you have seen in the past couple of days."

"No it's not that… It has to do with the nightmare."

"Was someone making you do something you did not want to do?"

"... Yes"

"Were they making you kill someone you love?"

I shake my head.

"Was it someone you knew in the dream?"

"I've met them but I wouldn't say I know them."

"Someone you have recently come into contact with."

He doesn't ask this even though he is looking for confirmation.

"Yes"

"Was it Elle or another tribute because that is very common Finnick."

"Yes" I say yes because I don't want to talk about my real nightmare. Even if he says it will make it better I think just trying to forget will be better.

"Well that is not uncommon and you shouldn't feel embarrassed that you are having nightmares Finnick. I am a 35 year old man and I can't sleep unless the sun isup. We all have demons but to face them we have to admit what they are."

"That makes sense."

"See you feel better now. You just had to talk to someone about it."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"I think if we go back to our rooms we could have a couple hours of sleep before all the madness happens."

We head back to our bedrooms even though I get the feeling neither of us will be sleeping. I try and think about everything James has said. Could he be telling the truth? But why would he lie, he would have nothing to gain from this. I think I can't wrap my head around from that conversation was that he strongly implied that the games were rigged and that they would be in my favor. But why would the gamemakers care if I won. Just because the people in The Capitol _love _me shouldn't mean anything to them. I'm sure they would get over my death as soon as the victor was crowned and they would be _Finnick Odair? Never heard of him_. They wouldn't be able to gain anything if I won besides most victors are forgotten about by the time the next games roll around. I'm sure if I won it would be the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Finnick you need to annunciate so that everyone can understand what you are saying no matter where they are in the room." Julius critiques

"Won't I be wearing a microphone Julius why will I need to annunciate?"

"Because if you don't have clear speech people won't be able to understand you and if people can't understand you how do you think you will get sponsors?"

According to James I don't need any more sponsors. I'm still wondering if he was telling the truth.

"Ok well I will tell Mags what you need to work on because I have to check in with Elle to see if I can give her an attitude adjustment."

Julius skips out of the room.

Mags comes in after a few minutes.

"Apparently you need to learn how to annunciate" Mags jokes.

"Yes we should work on that." I say sarcastically.

Mags smiles and shakes her head.

"How are you Finnick. I feel like I haven't been seeing you enough of you especially since you are my tribute."

"Don't worry Mags you have given me great advice. Besides you can really help me when I get into the arena if I get sponsors that is." I pretend I don't know about all of my sponsors but from the expression Mags is hiding I can tell that James was telling the truth.

"Yes well I'm sure I can come up with some." She smiles at me and sits on the edge of my bed.

"Are you worried about your outfit for this evening?"

_I don't care what I'm wearing I'm just worried about Abbi and Emma._ I think to myself.

"Not really. I trust Louise and my personality will help even if it isn't that great looking."

"That's nice Finnick. You're such a sweet boy."

"Thank you."

Just then Abbi and Emma burst through the room. They are barley wearing anything just pieces of material that cover up their private areas. They leave nothing to the imagination. Just there outfits are making me uncomfortable.

"Hello Finnick." They say in unison.

"Abbi, Emma" I smile and wink at them. I need the practice for my alter ego and these girls are the perfect audience. However the way they look at me just reminds me of the nightmare.

"Louise talked to us Finnick." Emma states

"Will be sure to behave." Abbi says with a seductive tone and starts creasing my face with her pale pink skin.

My skin begins to crawl

"Ahem" I hear Mags say.

"Who's that?" They say in unison and with a great deal of jealously in their voice.

"That's my mentor Mags."

She smiles and waves and says

"Did you girls run out of time to get ready this morning?"

"No." They say in unison again.

"Why do ask? Do you not think we look nice?" They both twirl and the fabric goes every which way. I look away because I do not wish to see them naked.

"No I ask because it looks like you forgot to put on the rest of your outfit. Looks as if you ran out in your underwear."

I muffle a laugh.

"Well fashion is different here than it is back in District 4 Mags." Abbi states

She nods but clearly doesn't care.

"Well it doesn't matter we have to get Finnick ready for his interview." Abbi says clearly trying to get Mags to leave.

"Well go ahead no one is stopping you." Mags looks at me and winks. I wonder if Louise talked to her as well. If he didn't it doesn't matter I feel comfortable with her here.

Abbi and Emma take me into the bathroom and there is some weird thing in the shower.

"What the hell is that?" I ask confused.

"Don't you know Finnick?" Emma asks with a dumbfounded look.

"It's because he isn't Capitol Emma. That is a spray tanner Finnick. It will make your skin tan." Abbi says annoyed.

"But I'm already tan?"

"It's to make your eyes stand out. It was Louise's idea." Emma says with a gentler tone. I must say out of the two of them I do like Emma better. Abbi seems like the instigator and Emma just follows her blindly.

"Abbi I can take care of this. Why don't you set up everything else."

"Fine." Abbi says clearly annoyed and stops out of the bedroom. and Emma and I are left alone.

"Alright Finnick. Step into the shower. When you get in there I will close this curtain. Then you should strip down—.

I cringe. Emma must have noticed because she stops talking.

She pats my shoulder lightly. "Don't worry Finnick. I won't do anything to you."

"Louise did talk to you."

"Yes and I am sorry that you feel that we have taken advantage of you truly I am."

"Really so you and Abbi actually feel sor—

"Abbi doesn't Finnick. That's why I sent her out of the room." She pauses. "She does this with all of the tributes. That's why I sent her away."

"Then why don't you stop her? or tell Louise? Why do you follow her blindly when you clearly think it is wrong?"

Emma puts her blue hand on my shoulder and says whispers "Because I'm afraid of what she might do to me." I look at her arm and notice that she has purple splotches all up and down her arms. I think it is just a fashion thing but deep down I know that they are bruises. I wonder what Abbi does to her, her own sister. She doesn't say anything after a few minutes I figure she won't.

"So I'm supposed to step in here?" I motion to the shower.

Emma looks confused by my question and then realizes that I am talking about the spray tanner.

"Yes, when you are in there strip down to your underwear. Then places your clothes outside, then stand in the center and put your arms out like this.

She stands at the center and looks like a lower case "t".

"Then tell me when you are ready and I will press the buttons. Close your eyes and try not to move or else it might come out uneven, also it will be cold so prepare yourself."

She hands me a hair net and I step into the shower. I do as she instructors and then shout "I'm ready."

I hear her fiddling with buttons and she shouts

"Ok be ready in 3, 2, 1."

The machine starts to mist me with some spray. It is cold and smells terrible it only last a couple of seconds I thought it would be longer.

"Ok step out and let me see."

I step out and look at the mirror. I am visibility darker and my eyes do stand out, they are like gleaming emeralds.

"I need to spray this on you to make sure so it doesn't run."

I stand in the same "t" formation and she sprays something that is sticky but it smells like honey I bet that masks the smell of the chemicals from the spray.

"Ok you're done. Put this one." She hands me a white robe. "Don't worry if some of the spray rubs off that is normal."

I nod put the robe on and she takes my hand and ushers me to my bedroom.

When we get to the bedroom the floor is cover in all different products, I wonder what all that stuff is. I couldn't imagine being a girl they probably have twice as much stuff.

"Finnick you look gorgeous. I'm just jealous I didn't get to be the one to assist you in the bathroom." Abbi gives me a wink and flirty smile. What happened to this girl? Her sister seems normal. What happened to her to make her like this?

"Well you are better at setting things up." Emma says.

I go to sit down but they both yell stop.

"I'm sorry Finnick I forgot to tell you, you can't sit for an hour. Even though I sprayed you down there is still a chance that the spray tan may run. You don't want to look uneven." Emma says

"Alright."

They take off the hair net and start fiddling with my hair. They start putting on that slime then the spray. Then they start putting some sort of clips into my hair. Then they go onto the face and start smearing the creams, first the white one, then the green, and finally the skin tone. They stop to admire their work.

"Does it look alright?" Abbi asks.

"I think so but maybe we need an outsider's opinion. Mags, what do you think?"

I almost forgot Mags was in the room. She walks over to me, looks me up and down and smiles.

"He looked fine but he looks better now." Mags says kindly.

"Ok great but we are still not done." Abbi says with excitement.

They start putting the shimmering powder on my face. Then grab a tube that has a brush with black gunk on the bristles they put it on my eyelashes and it burns.

"Is that stuff supposed to burn my eyes?"

"It should pass in a minute if it doesn't let us known and we will take it off." Emma says

It does pass in a minute. However, my eyes teared up and now they need to put on more of the powder. They then step back

"Twirl" Abbi commands.

I do as I am told.

"Ok I think phase one is complete. Now take off the robe so we can start painting." Abbi states

"Painting?"

"Body painting. We are going to add designs like a tattoo but don't worry it will wash off." Emma explains

"Louise wouldn't let us do real tattoos" Abbi sounds annoyed by this.

They open up a case that has silver, teal, and blue containers. Emma opens one of the containers and it looks the same as the creams that they smear on my face. They grabs brushes and start by makes intricate circles with the silver –they look exactly like Louise's' tattoos—it starts at my left shoulder and goes down in a diagonal line to my right hip. They then continue the line and do the same on my back. I assume that I am going to be shirtless for my interview because why else would they be painting me. They use the blue and teal to fill in the circles. They then add some squiggle lines to make it look more abstract. They spray me down with the sticky honey smelling stuff. Emma then grabs something from the makeup pile. It looks like a pencil but is silver. She puts the silver stuff on the bottom and top of my eyes lids. It starts to burn and before I can ask she says.

"It is supposed to burn for a minute or two if I doesn't let us know." Emma says. She is very concentrated right now.

"Try not to cry again. It makes your pretty face look uneven. We don't want that." Abbi smirks. She looks like she wants to be somewhere else or doing something else.

"Ok I think we are done. Louise will come in, in shortly to look you over and then show you the outfit."

They both skip out of the room and I am left alone with Mags.

"What do you think?"

"I think you will have an easy time working The Capitol women. Is that still your angle?" Mags says

"It was, unless you have a suggestion?"

"No I think that this strategy will work in your favor." Mags smiles.

I wish I could ask her about my sponsors. I want to know if James was telling the truth but I'm afraid I will get him into trouble. He did say he had broken some rules.

"Besides I think Louise constructed your outfit tonight with that in mind. " Mags smiles

"Does Louise do this with every tribute?"

"Oh yes. I talk with Louise about the direction my tribute wishes to take. Whether it be tough, weak, funny, smart, sweet, or flirtatious. He tries and uses that as inspiration for the outfit."

I nod. "He cares what happens to the tributes doesn't he."

Mags smiles. "Yes he is one of the few people in The Capitol that actually does care about the fate of the tributes. He sees them as people and not objects for a game. He takes this as seriously as a mentor does—or should."

Just then Louise bursts through the door.

"Hello Finnick, Mags" he says with a smile.

"How did the preparations go today Finnick?" he says with a worried tone. In all honesty it did go good. Better than I thought it would. I thought I would've had a mental breakdown do to the nightmare I had last night but, I didn't. I did find out that Abbi is more evil than I thought she was. I even felt bad for Emma.

"It went well." He can tell I am telling the truth and then brings in a bag that I'm assuming has my outfit in it.

He pulls out what is in the bag. The pants are blue and Louise says that it is made from denim—whatever that is— It has accents of teal and silver in the stitching . He next pulls out a shirt –for lack of a better term. It is white it has a v-neckline and it is sheer so you can see right through it. This is why Abbi and Elle painted me.

"The foe tattoos are to make to make it look like you are from The Capitol. That will get them to like you. If they think you are one of them you will be adored. It is see through so that you can work off the façade that you want to.

"Why not just have me shirtless?" I ask. I can still work the angle but I am curious it is pretty much the same thing.

"Because there are dress codes. Each tribute must wear a shirt, pants, or a dress."

"And this counts as a shirt?"

"Yes it does. If fabric is on your body then it can be considered as a shirt. Besides I don't think anyone will deny it and if they do you can work your charm on them."

"Yeah I guess you're right."

Mags smiles "It will be alright Finnick just make the people in The Capitol love you and no one will care what you wear."

Well apparently they already _love _me at least according to James.

We head out to the common room. Elle, James, and her stylist are already out there. Elle is wearing a teal dress that when she moves the lights hit it to show off a silver tint. She has similar tattoos than I do except hers start on her shoulder continue in a v shape to her other shoulder. She has a crazy design of waves of her eyelids and her eyelashes are somehow light blue.

We head to the elevator and head to the ground floor. When we get there we see all of the other tributes and their stylists. All of the girls are wearing dresses and crazy makeup. The boys however, are wearing suits, nice blazers, shorts, and there are outfits like mine however no one else has a see through shirt.

"Nice outfit Odair." Onyx—the boy from 1 says. He is wearing nice pants a red shirt and blue blazer.

"Well you know I try."

"Yeah well I don't care how pretty you are or how much make up you wear. Tomorrow when we get in that arena you're mine."

"I don't think that will be the case."

"What do you mean?" He says shocked

"Well Elle already promised me that if I was to die it would be by her hands. So unless you want to die by killing me I would step off."

Onyx glares at me and then walks off.

"You look nice Finnick." Caeli

"Thanks, so do you." Caeli is wearing a short pink dress, silver heels and her hair is falling down in curly ringlets. Her cheeks are very pink and she has big lashes. I think her stylist was going for a cute doll look. I must admit she does look very pretty.

"Yeah my stylist was going for the innocent look because when I get in the arena I will be vicious." She gives me an evil smile.

"So do you know the plan for tomorrow?" I whisper

"Yes."

Caesar Flickerman starts with the opening. Says he thinks this year's Hunger Games will be very exciting and says that all of the tributes have great potential.

The interviews starts Onyx and Ruby talk about how they will bring pride to their district if they win. Rainn and Clara talk about their training scores and their outfits. Collin and Caeli discuss their scores and how they think they will manage in the arena. They both recieved low scores I wonder what Caesar thinks about the tributes. Does he have a favorite?

Next up is Elle. She walks out to Caesar.

"Hello Elle. May I say you look marvelous tonight. Your stylist must be a genius!"

"Why yes Caesar, If I die in that arena tomorrow I'm just glad I got to wear such a pretty dress." I'm surprised by her actions what happened to being all tough?

"Yes as you should so are you worried for tomorrow?"

"Of course not Caesar the arena could be anything or have anything in it and I will still win and my family will be very proud once I make it back to District 4. It's like I said after I volunteered District 4 needs a new victor and I know this year they will." She smiles and winks to the crowd. They clap and scream in her honor.

The bell chimes signaling that her interview is over. She smiles and blows kisses to the crowd as she leaves.

"Good luck Finnick." Mags whispers in my ear.

"Now our next tribute has been all anyone can talk about. Please welcome the great Finnick Odair from District 4."

When I walk out on that stage there is a roar of emotions and I hear people yelling they love me some even are saying that they want to marry me. I haven't even spoken to them and I am getting declarations of marriage. I wonder if the citizens in The Capitol even know what real love is.

I walk giving waves, blowing kisses, and giving winks to women in The Captiol. I swear some of them look as if they might faint.

"Hello Finnick." Caesar greets me

"Hello Caesar." I say seductively.

"This is quiet the outfit Finnick. I think many people in the audience love it."

"Well you know Caesar I wanted to show off for the ladies out there after all this could my only chance I get to." I wink at the crowd and screams of joy come from the audience.

"Ahhaha That is very considerate Finnick. Now you received a very high score in training. Did you except to do so well?"

"I hoped I would Caesar but if I am being honest I thought I did rather poorly." I don't think I did poorly but I want the crowd to think that and the other mentors who think I got my score for good looks. They will tell the tributes that I am not a threat in the arena.

"You're just being modest no Finnick." Caesar jokes "But I think I am going to ask a question that is on everyone's mind out there… is there a special girl back in District 4?"

I laugh "Of course not and none of the girls back home compare to the ones in The Capitol. They are far more beautiful." I wink to the crowd and they erupt into a frenzy.

"Well maybe some lady out in The Capitol can capture your heart."

"Maybe."

The bell sounds

"Give it up for Finnick Odair from District 4."

I get up wink and blow kisses to the crowd. I have these Capitol women eating out of the palm of my hand. They are so easy manipulate it is almost sad.

"That was marvelous Finnick." I hear Julius beam.

"I thought so as well." I smile.

I expect the other tributes to be glaring at me but instead they are laughing at me. I think to myself good let them think I'm a joke that way it will come to a shock when I end up killing them.

I don't pay attention to the other interviews until they get to 7 not because of Amber but because I want to see how Cole got that 11.

"Hello, hello Cole."

"Hello Caesar." He says in a deadpan voice. I guess he is going for the tough guy act.

"Well you are the tribute who received the highest score from training tell me how did you do it."

"Well I just showed off my strengths and there are many of them." He gives with a wicked smile.

"I'm sure there especially with a score like that."

"Yes and it doesn't matter who or what tries to kill me in there because nothing or no one will be able to stop me. If they don't believe me they come and try."

Caesar says his goodbyes and then Amber is up. Amber talks about District 7 what winning would mean to her. What her secret weapon will be and the fact that she has already made some friends. Caser presses for more information on that but she just says "You'll see tomorrow."

The rest of the interviews go by and then we head back upstairs. The others are talking about the interviews. I couldn't care less. There are no more events that we have to do. Tomorrow is the arena and tomorrow I may die.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello everyone who has read this far! I hope you like what you have been reading I assume you do because you have read the first 11 chapters. I would love to hear your feedback! Also I apologize for some of the spelling/grammar mistakes I have made and the future ones I will probably make lol. I will stop rambling so you can start reading chapter 12. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12 **

"Alright Elle, Finnick." Julius looks into our eyes with sorrow.

"Tomorrow is the main event. I just want to wish you luck. You two should get your rest I'm sure it will help you." Julius says it isn't in his usual tone of happiness. It is instead filled with sadness.

I turn to Elle this could be the last time I see her before we enter the arena.

"Elle I just want to say good luck."

Elle rolls her eyes "I don't need your luck Odair because I know I will win." She walks away shaking her head.

Why dio I even bother?

Mags walks over to me "Finnick."

"Mags?"

"First remember… the people in the arena are not your friends. They will try and kill you. Second make sure to use everything, if you get creative it will work in your favor. Third follow your instincts. If they tell you to run you run. If they tell you to break away from your allies you do. If they tell you not to eat something don't eat it. Lastly never give up hope. You never know what might fall out of the sky."

I nod. I don't know how to respond.

"I will see you before you leave. Make sure to get as much sleep as you possibly can. It will help you to be refreshed and well rested." Mags hugs me tightly kisses my cheek and walks me to my room.

The first thing I do is head to the shower so I can get all of the makeup off. I stand in the shower and watch the water go from dark to light and to clear again. I step out of the shower and look into the mirror. I look at my face and for the first time I notice the dark circles underneath my eyes. I didn't think I was tired but my face tells me otherwise. I look into my eyes and instead of seeing confidence all I see is fear. I guess what I was feeling was all a lie. My reflection shows the emotions that I have been denying all along. I'm just scared. I think back to what James said the night we talked _We all have demons but to face them we have to admit what they are. _I also think about what my sister said the day of the reaping_ if you think you can win you will win._

I think about what both of them have said. The things they are saying are true.

Although I am contradicting myself I want to hear myself say it. I look in the mirror.

"I can win the 65th Hunger Games… but a part of me—a big part of me— stills fears that I will die in the arena.

I have admitted what my demons are I just hope I can face them. I leave the bathroom and head to my bed. As soon as my head hits the pillow I am dead to the world.

I awaken to a knocking at my door. I look at the clock and see it is time to start getting ready… to go to the arena. I get up and see it is Mags at the door.

"Where's Julius?" I thought that the he would be the one to take us to the arena.

"He is in his home Finnick his job is over with now. He said his goodbyes and is now waiting to see the outcome." Mags says with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sorry I just assumed he would take me to… the arena."

"No, Louise will be the one to escort you to the arena."

"Really?" I sound shocked

"Really, they want to have the stylists take you down. They want to make sure that your uniform is put on correctly."

Mags walks me out into the common room. Louise and Elle's stylist are already there.

"Are you ready Finnick?"

"Don't I get to eat something first?"

"They have food in the prep area."

"Ok… I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

I start to walk over to him but I hear Mags yell

"Wait!"

"What is it Mags?"

"I want you to tell me what you should remember when you are in the arena."

I think back to her speech last night

"The people in the arena are not my friends. Make use of everything I have. Trust my instincts. Never give up hope."

Mags smiles "Good don't ever forget that."

Mags pulls me into her arms and hugs me tightly she kisses my cheek and then whispers in my ear "I will see you again Finnick."

This could mean a number of things. She could be referring to the fact that she will see my dead body, or that she will see me again in the afterlife, or she could be referring to the fact that she will see me again after I win. I like to think it is the last one.

"You're ready now." Mags says loudly for everyone to hear.

Louise and I walk to the elevator and don't say anything. We get to the ground floor and head toward some hovercrafts.

"Hovercrafts?"

"They will take you to the arena. The arenas are usually built in a remote location so no one will find them."

"Ah"

We get on one and it takes off. I take a seat and a woman comes over to me.

"Arm." The woman says nonchalantly.

"What?"

"Give me your arm." She says annoyed now.

I hand her my arm. She turn it over so my palm is facing up, she uses a needle and injects something into my skin.

"Ouch what was that?"

"It's your tracker. It used so people can tell where you are in the arena." She gets up and walks away.

The hovercraft lands and we are escorted into a building and put in a room. In the room there is a table of food and drinks, an outfit placed on the wall, a bench, and the launch pad that will take me up into the arena.

"Would you like to get dressed first or eat?" Louise asks me in a calm voice.

"Eat." I say shakily. I want to eat first because once I put on that outfit I know I will not be able to keep anything down.

I take a plate and pile it high. Some of the stuff I have never seen before but this could be my last meal in awhile.

"Don't eat too much." Louise instructs

"Why? This could be my last meal."

"You will be running and if you eat too much it will be harder to run."

What he is says this I know it is true. I remember running drill with Fiona right after we ate a big meal. We both ended up puking on the side of the beach. We erupted with laughter after… however I don't think I will be laughing this time .

After I finish eating Louise gets up and brings the outfit bag over.

"Do you think we will be able to tell anything about the arena by the clothing?"

"I can make an educated guess. I am usually able to tell what elements you will be facing due to the fabric they give you."

He unzips the outfit bag. In it there are black pants that seem to have hundreds of pockets, a black belt, a plain green shirt, and a black jacket that also has plenty of pockets. The outfit is completed with a pair of black boots.

"What's with the pockets?"

"I don't know. The obvious would be to hold supplies but why wouldn't they offer that for all of the games. Some of them are rather large as well. The ones in the lower pant legs are as big as a small knapsack."

"Interesting" is all I can muster.

Louise examines the clothes.

"These clothes have little to no protection from the elements. The jacket will not keep you warm. I expect that the weather conditions will be very hot and very cold at night. The pants might seem clunky are made of a material that will make it easy for you to run and it looks like they are resistant to mud. I suspect that there will be a great deal of that in the arena. The boots won't give you much support but they will protect your feet they are water proof.

"In conclusion I suspect the arena will be muddy and wet. The weather will probably be very hot in the day and very cold at night. I also suspect that the pockets will have an important use but it will only become clear once you enter the arena." Louise finishes. I'm surprised he can get all of that from just looking at the clothes.

"Alright time to get dressed."

I start getting dressed. The shirt is very lightweight, the pants feel light as well but they make swish noise when you walk. That is a disadvantage because if people are near you they will hear you. The jacket is a little heavy but it also makes a swish sound when you walk. I put on the boots and then I am ready to go.

Louise and I look at the clock. It says 20 minutes. In 20 minutes I will be in that arena. We sit in silence for 5 minutes. I can't take it any longer so I start pacing.

"I just want to get this over with already."

"Don't wear out your energy Finnick just sit next to me and talk."

"Talk about what?"

"Anything, everything whatever you want to discuss."

"Do you think I have any sponsors?" Even though James reassured me that I do have sponsors I still don't believe him

"I don't have access to that information Finnick and if I did I'm sure I wouldn't be able to tell you. But I can tell you that many ladies were impressed with you last night. I'm sure one of them could spare a few dollars to help you out."

"I hope so."

After that we just sit in silence. Until I hear _2 minutes till launch _from a voice from the overhead.

"Alright time to go." Louise says in a comforting tone.

As I walk to the launch pad I notice my reflection on the walls. I stop dead in my tracks turn to my reflection and state "My name is Finnick Odair and I **will** win the 65th hunger games even though I fear I might die. I will make it back home **alive**.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Tributes the 65th annual Hunger Games will begin in 60 59 58…

I look around, in front of me is the cornucopia it is surrounded with mud, thick wet mud. To my left is a field of tall grass. To my right is a swamp like forest. I wonder which one has more dangers in it.

"30 29 28.."

I look around to see if I can find Amber, Caeli or Collin. I find Amber she is three circles to my right. I see her motion to a section that has a few backpacks. I nod signaling her that, I understand.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" a gong sounds signaling that the games have begun.

I start running as fast possible but after a minute I fall face first into the mud. The mud is very thick and goes up to my knees, it makes it hard to do anything. I get up and notice almost all of the other tributes have fallen too, this is going to make fighting interesting. I am running to the spot that Amber motioned to. Around me I hear screams and the sound of blood spatter but I don't stop I need to get to the supplies.

Someone tackles me to the ground. It is the boy from 6 he has a knife and is ready to use it. I headbutt him and push him off of me while he is discombobulated. I can see Amber now, she is covered in mud, before I get to her though I hear Elle's voice.

"Odair where do you think you are going?"

She throws something at me but I quickly duck to avoid the deadly object. I pick it up, it is a knife.

I make it to Amber

"You see Collin or Caeli?"I ask out of breath.

"No I… get down." She screams

She throws a knife and I can hear someone behind me go down. She picks up the knife they threw. _That knife would have killed me if it wasn't for her_. We pick up the backpacks and run heading toward the swamp.

"We can't wait for them Finnick. They could already be dead and if we wait around we could end up dead."

"I was thinking the same thing. If we meet up with them later we can be allies."

We are at the edge of the swamp when we hear someone yelling our names. I look back and see it is Caeli and Collin.

Amber and I stop and motion for them to hurry up. Caeli is practically dragging Collin. _This boy is going to weigh us down._ They get to us but before we can exchange pleasantries Rainn—the boy from 2—grabs Collin by leg. You can hear him begging.

"We have to leave him behind." Amber says

I know Amber is right after Rainn kills Collin he will come after us.

"No, I won't leave him." Caeli says practically crying.

"Well then you will be on your own." I say

Amber and I take off running. After a few minutes we hear rustling behind us. We get prepared to fight and then notice Caeli has been following us.

"I couldn't save him." She whispers.

Amber nods "We have to keep moving. The further we are for the cornucopia the better."

We start running for another ten minutes and then sit down. We are all covered head to toe in mud. We all fell down during the bloodbath, we also struggled in the mud while running.

The mud slows you down, everything you can normally do is ten times harder it also uses up more energy. This is a huge disadvantage for everyone. If you are being attacked and in the mud you won't get away. If you are on the hunt, the people you are hunting will be able to get away.

"We should look at what supplies we got." Amber says

We open up Caeli's backpack first. In it are matches, a sleeping bag, containers, nuts and pieces of dried meat, and a small pot.

"What's with the pot?" Amber asks

"I don't know." Says Caeli

"You could use it as a weapon. Bash it on their head I doubt it will be a fatal blow but it could knock them out."

"Maybe but I don't think that is what the gamemakers had in mind." Amber says

We open mine and Amber's backpacks. They are similar to what Caeli's had in it however the one I grabbed had a set of throwing knives in it.

"Knives good score Finnick." Caeli says

"Yeah I guess. Do you have a weapon Caeli?"

"No… I didn't. I'm lucky that I could get a backpack."

"You can take one of my knives after all you need a weapon if you are going to defend us."

"Thank you Finnick."

Then the cannons start to blow signaling the tributes that have died today.

"I counted 9."I state

"That means there are only 15 left." Amber says quietly.

It is extremely hot and the air is muggy. There are many bugs as well I just hope they are not poisonous. I can already feel my mouth getting dry. If we don't find water soon dehydration will start to set in.

"We should find water." I state

We walk about a mile and do not find any clean water. We just see water with green slim on top of it. We head back to camp tired and thirsty. If we don't find water soon we might die. I guess James was just trying to trick me about having sponsors.

"We will continue looking for water tomorrow. We should leave this campsite tomorrow as well it will. Don't want to stay in one place to long. Makes it easier for people to find us." Amber says

"I still think we should look for water right now, with this heat we may be—

"I've got it." Caeli states

"Got what?" Amber says annoyed.

"The pots, I think I know why they were placed here."

"What? Why are they here then?" I ask

"I think they were placed here so that we can purify the water."

Amber and I both look at her as if she is insane. Neither of us believes her.

Caeli sees the expression on our face but continues.

"Think about, we have been looking for water all day and have not found clean water. However, there is water all around us. While Finnick's suggestion about using the pots as weapons was clever I think this is the real reason."

We stare at her and think about what she said.

"It sounds plausible. Why else would they give us pots."

"But that might not be the case Caeli. I can't figure out is why our sponsors haven't sent us water." Amber says

"Maybe we don't have any." I state. It could be possible everything James told me was probably a lie.

"I thought of that Amber, I think it is because they are not allowed to send us water."

"Can they do that?" I ask looking at Amber.

"They could probably do whatever they wanted. It is their game after all."

Caeli nods "That is what I thought."

"How can the pot be helpful to purify the water?"

"You put the water in the pot and get it boiling. You leave it boiling for a least five minutes and then the bacteria will float to the bottom and then presto you have purified water." Caeli says with excitement in her voice.

"So you're telling me all that the green slim is going to come off the water and it will be safe to drink?" Amber says with disbelieve in her voice.

"The green slime is called algae and we can strain that before we start boiling the water. All of the other bacteria will go to the bottom. I suggest that we leave an inch in the pot so we don't drink the water that still has bacteria in it."

"What if this doesn't work?" I say worriedly. Her plan does sound like it will work but what if it doesn't we could all die.

"It sounds like it will Finnick, besides her skill set did have to do with water purification."

"Alright but how are we going to get water boiling in the middle of the woods?"

"With a fire…which could be risky."

"Either we die from dehydration or die from someone trying to kill us. Do you have a preference?" I ask.

"Start the fire Finnick." Amber says glaring at me.

Amber and I gather some branches to use for firewood. I start stacking the wood into a position I learned from the survival skills station. Amber heads to grab the matches and starts the fire.

Caeli is getting the pot and the top and straining the water to get rid of the green slim, that sits on top of the water. After she is done with the straining she comes to us and puts the pot on top of the fire.

Amber gets up "I'm going to find something we can eat." =then she walks off.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Caeli reassures me.

I nod.

"Why do you know how to do this?"

"I just do." She smiles

After a while the pot begins to shake she removes the lip and sees it is boiling.

"We have to wait five minutes to make sure all of the bacteria is gone."

It has almost been five minutes when Amber comes back with a pile of plants in her hand. Caeli takes the pot off of the fire and sets it down to cool.

"Did it work?" I ask anxiously

"Come see for yourself." Caeli says. Amber and I both come over and see that it has worked. At the bottom of the pot you can see the bacteria and minerals that were contaminating the water.

"How are we supposed to drink it if it is scalding hot?" Amber asks

I roll my eyes "Wait for it to cool."

"I'll get the water bottles. That way we can have some for tomorrow as well." Caeli runs and grabs the water bottles. Amber starts to sort the plants she collected.

Caeli puts the water very careful in the bottles making sure not to spill any. The water fills up six water bottles. One for today and one for tomorrow.

"Okay I think the water has cooled enough for us to drink." Caeli says

We each grab a water bottle and take a sip. I am surprised this water taste just like the water from the tap back home.

"It did work. Good Job Caeli at least we don't have to worry about dehydration."

After I say that a silver parachute comes from the sky and lands next to me.

"Open it, it's for you Finnick." Amber says with excitement.

I open it, inside is a bottle of iodine and some tablets. What could I use this for?

"What is it?" Caeli asks

"A bottle of iodine and some tablets, I don't know what they could be used for though."

"It's to purify water stupid. I hear Amber say.

"You really could have spent more time at the survival station." She teases

"Why would my sponsors send me a way to purify water? When we have already it figured out?"

Amber shrugs.

"It is more convenient to use those products to purify water. Also it keeps us better hidden because we don't have to light a fire." Caeli says.

"Well then why didn't they give us this before we knew how to purify water?" I ask with a bit of anger in my voice

"It's probably the game makers. If Caeli is right, about not letting sponsors sent fresh water, I doubt they would let them send purifiers, until we have figured it out ourselves." Amber says

"Interesting..."

We eat the plants and drink the water until we hear the anthem play we look at the sky to see which of the 9 tributes have died today. It starts with Collin, the girl from 5, both tributes from 6, both tributes from 8, the boy from 10, the girl from 11, and the boy from12.

_That means Onyx, Ruby, Rainn, Clara, and Elle are still alive. Also Cole the bloodthirsty boy from Amber's District is still out there._

"We should sleep." Amber interrupts my thoughts.

"Do you want to take first watch Finnick? Or should I?" Amber asks. She completely overlooks Caeli I feel that if Caeli wouldn't have helped with the water today, Amber would have tried to kill her.

"I will you and Caeli get some rest."

"Wake me when you're tired."

I nod.

I look up into the sky and see stars. For a brief minute, I feel as if I am home sitting on the beach and looking up at the stars. However it could not be further from the truth.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I awaken to someone shaking my arm. I jump and almost stab them with the knife in my hand that I was sleeping with. Then I realize it is Amber.

She rolls her eyes. "Next time I'll be make sure you aren't wielding any weapons."

"How long have I been out?"

"A couple of hours. The sun just came up. I woke you up because Caeli and I think we should be moving on."

"Where are we moving to?"

"Do we need a destination? Let's just start looking for people to kill. "Amber growls.

I feel that the elements of the arena are getting the better of her. I should break away from her soon. I will hang on a few more days because she is collecting the food.

"We should purity some water before we leave." I state

"Ok I'll set it up." Caeli walks away to start purifying the water.

Amber goes and collects some plants and I sip the bottle of water that Caeli purified last night.

While Amber is gone she voices the concerns I have been thinking about Amber.

"I worried about her Finnick. Maybe we should break away from her."

"I have been thinking the same thing but I think we still need she collect all the food."

"We should try and look at the plants she gets and we could go pick them."

"There could be plants that look similar that are poisonous."

I think back to the training station with the winereesh. It was very similar to another plant that is called a raspberry.

She comes back and we eat the plants and drink the water. After we are finished we pack up the water and food.

"How are we going to find people? I don't know how to track people." I don't think Amber or Caeli know how to either but I don't think I should say this.

"It can't be that hard. We just look in the obvious places." Amber says with confidence.

This arena is huge. I don't think it will work. I don't saw anything because I know Amber is on the verge of killing someone.

"Ok." Caeli and I say in unison.

We back track to where we were yesterday.

"This is the main lake. Amber states. "Every path in the swamp leads here. I'm sure if we wait here people will come. I doubt everyone has found water and they are probably getting desperate."

We sit and wait for about an hour until we hear a cannon go off, 10 minutes later another one goes off.

"13 left." Caeli says.

Amber and I both nod. We start to hear rustling.

"Get down." I whisper. "Someone's here."

We get down and then we hear their voices.

"Ugh we have been searching for hours. Where the hell is the water?" Elle complains

Looks like the careers haven't figured out the water situation.

"More importantly where the hell are our sponsors. It's like they want us to die." Onyx sneers

"We should just drink the contaminated water. I don't want to end up like the boys from 5 and 11." Ruby says.

_They must have died from dehydration but how would they know that?_

"Remind me why we didn't just kill them?" Rainn asks

"They were as good as dead why waste the energy?" Clara sneers

"Well, we either die from dehydration or die from the contaminated water do you have a preference?" Elle asks

I said something similar yesterday although I said dehydration or someone killing us. I guess Elle is still confident she will win.

The careers sit in a circle and sharpen their weapons. They eat plants and Ruby ends up giving in and drinking the contaminated water. After she does a silver parachute arrives with the water purifiers. I guess you just needed to drink water in order to receive the purifiers.

"I'm surprised pretty boy is still alive. After all we all know he doesn't have any skills. Right Elle?" Onyx says

She nods.

"He did run away during the bloodbath I doubt he will kill anyone or even knows how." Elle sneers

"I'm just surprised that the game makers are manipulating the system just so people have something pretty to look at" Clara sneers

"Doesn't matter he will be dead soon enough isn't that right Elle?" Rainn says deviously.

"Yes. Try not to mess up is face too much when you kill me. He has to look pretty in his coffin." Clara laughs

They all break out into evil laughter. I can't take what they are saying. I want to kill them, to prove them wrong.

"We should go." Amber mouths probably reading my mind. If I did go in, it would be a suicide mission. There are 5 of them and 3 of us, and I get feeling that Caeli is not a fighter.

We start to get up to leave, but Amber breaks a twig in the process.

"Shit." I hear her mutter.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Onyx teases.

I grab my knife and come into view.

"Oh look it's pretty boy. It's like he is serving himself up on a silver platter for you Elle." Ruby jokes.

Elle comes up with a sword trying to cut my head off but before she can get close I throw a knife at her. It only hits her arm but it was enough to stop her. The rest of the careers are looking for my blood.

"Run you idiot run!" I hear Amber shot

Caeli and Amber get up from behind the tree and start running. The careers are following close behind.

"Where do you think you are going pretty boy?" Onyx shouts.

I turn and grab a knife I try to make a fatal hit but his hand blocks it. He goes down and the other careers stop running after us. I guess they can't move on without him. He must be their keeper or something. We take off running and don't look back.

The last think I hear is Onyx shouting.

"It doesn't matter how far you run pretty boy. I will find you and I will kill you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It seems like Amber, Caeli, and I have been running all night in the swamp. We made many twists and turns, so it will be harder for them to find us. We stop and drink some of the water.

"Way to go Finnick." Amber says.

"Are you saying it is my fault the careers are chasing us Amber?"

"Well you are the one who attack them."

"I wouldn't have needed to attack them if you didn't break that twig." I grip my knife ready for to attack. I know she is good with an axe but is she good with knives. I think I could catch her off guard but if she attacks me first I—

Caeli cuts off my thoughts probably sensing Amber and I are about to kill each other.

"I think we should only stay here for an hour. Just because we have put some distance between us doesn't mean they are not close by."

Amber and I both share a look and call a mental truths

We drink the water, eat the left over plants, and the dried meat. Caeli gets more water to purify. Then it is just Amber and I. I could kill her right now and then Caeli. Caeli would be such an easy kill. She is so defenseless the only reason she has lasted this long is because of us.

"Sorry about earlier Finnick." Amber says softly

"We almost died I understand."

Caeli comes back with the fresh water and puts them in our packs. Then the anthem plays and just like Ruby said it's the boy from 5 and the boy from 11. We sit and finish the water from earlier and then we get up and leave. I have a feeling we won't be sleeping tonight.

We run as fast as we can for hours but eventually slow down to a steady joke. The mud isn't helping us. We are moving terribly slow, we all fall over multiple time. Caeli falls down the most.

We keep moving until the sun comes up and then practically collapse next to a group of tress that has many vines on it. _Maybe I should grab some I could use them to set traps_.

We take out our water and gulp it down Amber grabs plants that are close by and we scarf that down, and the dried meat.

"I wish we could get more food." Amber complains "All we have been eating for 3 days is plants."

"We had the dried meat today." Caeli says.

Amber glares at her and this time I don't blame her.

Soon after she says this a silver parachute falls from the sky and lands between Amber and I.

"Whose do you think it is?" Amber asks

"Maybe if we open it, we will be able to tell." I suggest.

She takes the silver parachute and opens it and then wrinkles her nose.

"I bet you think this is funny Damien." Amber mutters under her breath.

"What is it?"

"Moldy green bread. When I said I wanted food Damien I meant fresh food. Thanks for wasting my sponsor's money." I assume she is yelling at her mentor.

I think about how District 4's bread is green.

"Hang on let me see that."

Amber hands it to me with a strange look on her face.

"If you eat it Finnick you might get sick."

"No, I won't."

"Why is that?"

"This bread is from my district. It's tinted green because of the seaweed." I state

"Guess it was your package then." Caeli says with a tone of jealously in her voice. I forget she was even here.

"Let's share it."

There are 12 rolls. We each take four I save two. We sit in silence for a while.

"So do you think are safe here?" Amber asks

"As safe as we could possibility be." Caeli says.

"We should start moving in the night I don't want to stay here to long. Someone could find us."

They nod.

"We should sleep who wants to take first watch?" I ask.

"Your idea so you can Finnick. Give me at least 2 hours before you wake me."

I nod. She doesn't say when you get tired because we are all tired. We ran through the swamp all night. Our muscles are sore and we have a fresh coat of mud on us.

While Amber and Caeli sleep I get up to grab some vines. I think the alliance will be over soon. I might as well get some materials that I can use later.

I get to the tree and pull on the vine it doesn't come down. I grab my knife and try to cut them. As soon as my knife makes a little cut on the vine a giant scream escapes. I step back and the vines are moving. One wraps tightly around me wrist but before it can move any further I cut it off. They are following me probably trying to kill me.

"RUN RUN." I yell to Amber and Caeli.

They wake up and look at me confused.

"No one is here Finnick."

"The vines." Is all I have to say and they understand they quickly grab the backpacks. We run in a zigzag style to try and get the vines to stop following us, it doesn't work. _I don't think they will go away until they kill someone. _I consider tripping Caeli. Amber won't question it, she is the slowest runner. Before I do it though we hear a thud and the vines start to constrict around a girl. She is begging for us to help her but we just stand there and stare at her as the vines constrict around her.

"Please help me." The girl shouts

"Please I don't want to die." The girl is crying. I can tell she is starting to lose circulation because her skin is turning blue.

"Please Please Ple—" Her skin goes purple and her eyeballs are expanding they look like they are going to explode and sure enough her eyeballs explode just like a water balloon. Caeli and I splattered with her blood. The cannon blows and the vines slither away.

"What the hell?" Amber says.

"We should keep moving in case those things come back." I shout.

We run to the edge of the swamp and can see the cornucopia. Next to the cornucopia are the careers.

"Do you want to move?" I ask Amber and Caeli

I feel as if I am too exhausted to do anything but I don't want to die because I am lazy.

"I think we will be ok. We should sleep some more." Caeli says. Of course she suggests to sleep. It isn't a bad idea we all need it, but she doesn't have to keep watch. If she did we would probably die.

"Sounds like a good idea. Finnick I'll guard you get some rest." Amber says with a kind tone in her voice.

"Ok, thanks."

After falling down in the mud, running all night, and getting chased by deadly vines I think I deserve a few hours of sleep. As soon as my head hits the ground I am asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Amber pats my shoulder.

"Can I sleep now?"

"Yeah, of course. What have the careers been doing?"

"Elle and Onyx are treating their wounds the rest are trash talking you. They are very dehydrated and are talking about staying here for a few days."

"Interesting, that means we could be stuck here for a couple of days."

Amber nods. "I was thinking we should head to the tall grass. I don't think many of the other tributes have been over there. Probably because they think it is more dangerous."

"Do you think it is?"

"I think there are probably more animals and traps from the game makers. But I could be wrong."

I think about this that could be what they want us to think and it just might be tall grass.

"I think we should move on tomorrow… maybe we should leave her behind." I motion to Caeli.

"Maybe, all she brought to the group was water purification skills. Since we know how to do it she is just dead weight now."

Before Amber heads to sleep the anthem plays and shows the girl from 12, who died from the vines. _Only 12 more Finnick._

A few hours later Amber and Caeli wake up.

"Caeli, last night Amber and I were talking. We were thinking we should go to the tall grass. We think not many tributes are there and that makes it safer." I explain

"There could be dangerous animals though." Caeli says

"Well even if that is the case we think it is still safer in the tall grass."

"You don't have to come with us." Amber says gently

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" Caeli states with a big of anger in her voice.

"No I was just saying that you are not obligated to come with us. We can't stay together forever well… we could but then we would end up killing each other." Amber says with anger in her voice now.

"Well then why don't we get it over with right now?" Caeli says

"Do you know what you are asking, bitch? You could never kill me or anyone for that matter you—"

Amber gets cut off by Caeli throwing a knife at her. It hits her on the head and she now as a wound gushing with blood.

Something in the back of my mind is telling me to run but my legs are frozen.

Amber tackles Caeli to the ground and is on top of her. Caeli tries to escape by clawing, biting, headbutting, and screaming. It is no use Caeli is already dead. Amber slits her throat and Caeli's blood spatters all over Amber. I can hear her chocking on her own blood. After a minute the cannon blows.

"You ready Finnick."

I nod

"We wanted to get rid of her anyways." I say nonchalantly.

Before we can get very far the careers start coming over here.

"I think the screaming was coming from over here." Says Rainn.

"Me too." Elle agrees.

"They can't see us yet, the tall grass isn't very far away. Do you want to make a run for it?" I ask we only have a few seconds to decide.

"Let's go." She decides

We start sprinting to the tall grass. We stop for a moment to hide behind the cornucopia.

"Where the hell did they go?" Rainn yells.

"What do you mean they?" Elle asks

"That girl was in 7's and pretty boy's alliance. They have got to be around here somewhere."

"Do you really think those idiots are smart enough to pull a munity?"

"Not pretty boy but 7 is and pretty boy would just follow blindly. I think 7 is going to end up killing him sorry Elle."

"As long as he dies I don't care."

Amber motion to the tall grass, we run and make it there. We go in further before we say anything.

Amber is laughing "Did you hear those idiots? Saying we weren't smart enough for a munity. I hope their worried about us now." Amber laughs

"Yup can't wait to see the look on their faces when we end up killing them." I say

Amber erupts into laughter. I don't think this is funny though. I know what I have to do next. I have to sever ties with Amber. The alliance has gone as far as it could. I just hope she understands.

"Hey do you want to explore the land Finnick?! I feel like we are the first people to come here. We should bask in the glory of it all." Amber says gleefully. Too bad I am about to break her heart.

"Yeah sounds great why don't you lead the way?"

"Ok! Great."

I let her walk a few steps ahead of me before I pull out my knife. I get ready to throw it but then I hesitate. _This is when you become a killer._ I throw the knife and it is a direct hit. Her body falls to the ground and the cannon sounds.

I stand next to her dead body and say

"Sorry, but I couldn't trust you anymore and I would rather kill than be killed."

I grab my knife from her back take the backpack that she was clutching in her hand and head off to make camp and explore the unknown.

After a few miles of walking I find some trees with some vines on them. I am very cautious to sit there because of what happened last time. I grab a nearby rock and throw it at the vines. They fall down so I know they are safe.

I grab some vines and start weaving some nets. I start thinking out loud.

"I can at least trap my victims but how will I kill them? I could use the knives but, I don't think I could take out the careers with just a few throwing knives. I could make traps to hang them, but they may not find them. I should sleep on it maybe I will think of something tomorrow."

I sleep with my backpack on in case I need to make a quick getaway. I have purified water so I don't have to waste time tomorrow.

_What am I going to do? I can't kill these people. Maybe if I had—_ My thoughts are interrupted by a loud thud. I quickly get up knife in hand. I scan the area and see nothing until I look down. On the ground lays a large silver parachute. I jump quickly to the ground and open it. I finish my thought from earlier

_I can't kill these people. Maybe if I had a trident I could._

"You have a trident. Now it's time to go hunting." I say with a devilish smile.

There are no more _what if's_ in my mind. I know I can win the Hunger Games. The only question that remains is how much longer do I have to wait.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_I should head to the swap that is where most of the tributes are. But the careers will still be in the front of the cornucopia and even with my trident I can't fight all of them at once. _

"They will start to look for me eventually. Until then I could see if anyone else is in the tall grass. I'm sure someone else has come over here." I state outloud.

I walk for a bit and then I look at the skyline and see smoke. Looks like someone set a fire. The weather in the tall grass is the total opposite from the swamp. It is cold over here and the air seems clean. _I wonder if they have fresh water over here. _

I head towards the smoke line and that is when I see her. It's a girl who looks a little bit older than me. I notice that she has a 10 on her shoulder. She is from district 10.

I grab the trident and start walking up to her but she hears me and turns around I try and hide the trident behind my back.

"Hey it's the pretty boy." The girl laughs

_Does everyone in the arena call me this?_

She isn't attacking me. Why isn't she attacking me? Does she think I am not even worth the energy? I've made it to the final 10 clearly I am doing something right.

"You want to start an alliance I figure you need it." The girl says with a tone of annoyance in it.

"What makes you say that?" I say in a very defensive tone.

"Quit the act. We all know you have no real skills. You are just a pretty face. Something for the citizens in The Capitol to look at. You won't win." She sneers

"Then why don't you just kill me yourself?"

"You're not worth the energy besides I bet you have some food. I could protect you in exchange for it." The girl offers nicely but I am annoyed with this implication.

"I am not very good at sharing and I don't need your protection."

"What makes you say that?"

"This" I pull out the trident from behind my back and stab her right in the stomach.

"What? No? They said you were useless." The girl says weakly.

"Well I guess they were wrong."

She says something else but I don't hear it. I start to walk off and a couple of seconds later I hear the cannon blow.

_Only 8 left. _

The smoke I was walking towards has now disappeared.

_The cannon probably scared them off._

It doesn't matter. If I go off in that general direction I'm sure I will be able to find them_. _I pull out some of the nets I weaved last night and get ready to use them. Trapping them will make it easier for me to kill them.

I start to hear rustling in front and behind me. _There must be more than one person._

I feel someone behind me. I turn and throw the trident before I see what is there. It hits a boy— who looks a little older than me— right in the chest and a cannon blows.

_7 left._

When I go to collect my trident from the dead boy's body I hear a voice

"No Kyle! You killed him! You killed him. They said you were useless."

_Another person who thinks I am useless guess James was telling the truth. I think the bit I said during my interview sealed the deal. _

A knife comes whizzing at me I duck but not in time it cuts my leg. It is nothing serious. I figure I will be out of here in a few days so I don't think infection will be a problem.

The girl then tackles me to the ground. She has fresh tears in her eyes and rage in her voice.

"How did you do it 4? You are supposed to be the one who wouldn't kill anyone and would die off by at least day 3."

I notice the girl is unarmed. I am stronger than her and as soon as I get her off of me I can kill her.

"Don't know who told you that but clearly they were wrong." I say with a smile.

"You think you're so smug well how do you like this."

The girl shoves something into my arm. She then gets off of me and runs away. I start to feel funny my legs feel as heavy as lead and I pass out.

When I awaken the sun is very bright. I must have been out for a day maybe more. As soon as I wake up a silver parachute floats down to me. It is some type of cream. I look down at my arm and see it has swelled and looks infected. I rub the cream on it and the swelling starts to go down. What was that she stabbed into my arm? Was it supposed to be lethal? Well it doesn't matter it didn't work. I'm just glad no one found me while I was passed out.

I try and stand up but my legs feel like jelly and I can't stand up. I look down to see if my legs are swelled but they aren't. _I better camouflage myself. _

I drag myself to a nearby tree with some mud underneath it. _Good it should be easy to conceal myself with mud because I still have a decent layer of mud on me from the swamp._ I grab one of the water bottles and spill it on the mud to make it wet so I can smear it on my face. I cover myself up and throw some vines on top of me and around me to make it look natural. I also conceal my backpack and trident. I hope no one finds me I don't know if I will be able to outrun them with my legs being messed up from whatever the girl from 9 injected into me.

I lay here for a few hours and the anthem plays and see no deaths today. I must have been out for at least a day because they would have showed the boy from 9 and girl from 10 I killed. I try to go to sleep and pray that my legs will work in the morning. I don't like sitting around waiting to be killed.

Just as I have fallen asleep I hear voices and realize it is the girl from 9 and Rainn.

"Where did you say you injected him with the extract of the winereesh?"

_Winereesh so that is what she injected into my. No wonder my arm swelled up. Since I didn't consume it I don't think I will die. _

"Over there in the forest. He is more deadly than everyone thought. I think he is an actual threat." The girl from 9 says

Rainn scoffs "I really doubt that. We just have to find pretty boy and bring him back to Onyx and Elle. They have been fighting over who gets to kill him."

"Hang on."

"What?"

"Footsteps… and hand marks. He tried to move."

"So he is gone?"

"His muscles would still be messed up. The hand marks are probably because he fell down when he tried to get up."

_Shit the girl from 9 can track she is going to find me soon._

"He crawled in that direction."

They start coming near me.

"The trail stops here."

"Well then where is he?"

Rainn practically stomps on me. I notice that my legs can move now but I probably can't run far and if they did find me I wouldn't be strong enough to use my trident. I hear Mags' voice in my head _Use what you have and be creative_. Get creative what can I use to kill them with that won't require a lot of force. I look down and come up with an idea.

"He is probably camouflaged somewhere." Rainn says

"Check on the ground and in the trees he is in this area." The girl from 9 says

Rainn and the girl from 9 are about to step on me and this is when I make my move. I get up and tackle Rainn to the ground. I grab my belt –that I took off earlier— and strangle him. His face turns purple and after a minute the cannon blows.

I get up and try to see the girl from 9 but she has run away. I can't stay here any longer she knows where I am. I head in the opposite direction I think she went and walk very slowly into the distance.

_6 more Finncik. Just 6 more kills and you can go home. _


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I make to the edge of the tall grass. I figure no one else is over here and I should head back to the swamp. Maybe the girl from 9 is still here she was seen with Rainn last night. I wonder if they had some kind of alliance. It doesn't matter. I'm pretty confident that I can kill her.

My legs are back to normal and so is the rest of my body. I have spread the cream on my arm and on the cut on my leg. They seem to be all the way healed. I peer my head out from the tall grass. The careers are no longer there. They are probably looking to see if Rainn is the one who died last night or they are looking for people to kill.

Since the careers aren't here I make a run for the swamp. I stop midway at the cornucopia to make sure the coast is clear it is. I run to the swamp. I want to set up some traps so it will be easier for me to capture the careers one at a time rather than try to face all 4 of them at once.

I start walking to the heart of the swamp that has the main water source. Iif you are searching for people you will have to cut through here. I figure this is the best place to set up traps. I open my backpack and pull out the vine nets I weaved in the tall grass and set them aside. I take out some vines I cut from the tress so I could use them for traps later. This is nice because I have no idea if the vines in the swamp are safe to use. The good thing about the swamp is that there are a plethora of plants that I can choose to weave out of.

I start setting up traps that when they break the blade of grass a net will fall on them and trap them. I set up another trap that when you step into the loop hole it will pick you up by your foot and flip you upside down. I make the trap that impressed the game makers during my evaluation. This trap can hang you if you step into the deadly circle. Now all I have to do is wait for my victims to get caught.

I sit around for a while and wait. I forgot how hot it was over here, I am already drenched in sweat. I open my backpack and break into the two rolls I saved from the other day and dried meat.

"This is taking longer than I hoped." I mutter to myself.

It is nighttime now and no sign of anyone. The anthem plays and it shows Rainn's face.

I sit for a few more hours once I am about to come to the conclusion that no one is coming. I try and get some sleep but then I hear running and people talking.

"I've got you now." A guy shouts

Who is that? The voice doesn't belong to Onyx and that is the only boy left besides…COLE the other tribute from 7. I haven't seen him since the blood bath.

I can see them. The girl from 9 is sprinting away from him. Little do they know that they will walk into my traps. The girl is almost at the heart of the swamp. She makes one step and boom. The vines wrap around her and drag her in an upright position she is now in the air the vines wrap around her neck. She is gasping for hair and a few seconds later the cannon blows.

Cole stops dead in his tracks. He comes in to the view and sees the girl from 9 hanging by the vines.

"Who's there?"

_Yeah because someone is actually going to answer you._

He walks a few more steps to examine the girl from 9 and triggers a trap. He is the pray and I am the predator.

I walk out into to view, trident in hand smile on face.

"Pretty boy." Is all he says

"Why do people keep calling me that?"

"Because that is all you are." Cole states but I can sense fear in his voice.

"Really if that is the case then why am I out here and you are in my net?"

"You did this?"

"Oh yes I am very good a trapping people." I say with a devilish smile.

"Hold up pretty boy maybe we can work out some kind of deal here."

"I'll tell you what Cole if you know my name I will let you go."

"It's something with an F. Fredrick, Fredrick. That's it! Right?"

"So close but no. The name is Finnick, Finnick Odair."

"Please don't"

"I'm sorry Cole but you lost my little game and now it is time to pay the price."

I jam the trident right into his hear. The cannon blows instantly.

_Now all that's left is the careers. _

I grab the trident and go back to my nook. I see the hover craft pick up the girl from 9 and Cole and they disappear.

_There are 4 people left I only have 2 traps left. _

I quickly start making more nets to capture them. The careers must have seen the hovercraft and will probably come here to find the killer unless the gamemakers try and put us together. I feel like the citizens of The Capitol would like to see a bloody ending.

In hand to hand combat I could take down the girls probably because they have the same height ratio to me. Onyx though topples over me in height and weight. If it came down to me and him I don't know if I will be able to kill him.

I quickly make 3 traps and set them up just in time because I can hear their voices.

"The hovercraft picked up the bodies over here." Clara says

"Whoever killed them is probably still nearby." Elle says.

"Who do you think it was who killed those people?" Ruby asks

Onyx, Elle, and Clara all say in unison "Cole."

"That's what I was thinking." Ruby says

"Sorry about that Elle looks like—" Onyx gets cut off by getting captured in one of my traps.

"Onyx!" Ruby yells she runs over to help him but then she becomes trapped.

"I don't like this." Clara says

Clara takes one step and she gets looped around and is now hanging upside down her foot trapped in a loop.

"Finnick? Finnick? Get out here right now! I know these traps are yours!" Elle yells. I'm surprised she knew that.

"You really think pretty boy did this Elle? Wake up the boy is dead he was useless and—

I step out and throw a knife and throw a fatal hit at Onyx. The cannon blows.

"Sorry about that his talking was getting annoying." I say wielding my trident.

"What the hell pretty boy." Clara states in a rage.

"I wouldn't call him that,that is why Oynx just died." Ruby says

"At least one you has a brain." I mutter

My eyes are only on Elle I see that she is going to start to run but before she can I throw my net around her and drag her back to the heart of the swamp. I tie her up to a tree so she can't escape.

"It looks like this will be the second bloodbath." I say smiling. I know the people in The Capitol are loving this I. So I ham it up for them.

Clara, Ruby and, Elle are all yelling things at me. Clara and Ruby are crying and screaming please don't hurt us.

I roll my eyes "There's only one winner and it is neither of you."

I get my trident and throw it at Ruby direct hit cannon blows instantly. Clara is trying to claw her way out of the net but it is no use. She knows what will come next. I take my trident from Ruby's body and shove it into Clara's stomach. It takes a moment but then the cannon blows.

That just leaves Elle and myself.

"Finnick. Why don't we settle this honorably. Let me go and we can do hand to hand combat. No weapons, no tricks. Just are natural skills. Then we can see who the real victor is." Elle says calmly.

"I think we both know who the real victor is Elle. I outsmarted you by trapping you here. I already proved myself because I have killed 7 people and after you it will be 8."

I say the last sentence with disgust in my voice I am going to kill 8 people. Taking away 8 lives from innocent people, this is a sick twisted game.

"No Finnick don't kill me, I have to win. I need to bring pride to my family's name and District 4." she starts sobbing

"Well good luck with that" I mutter

I start walking closer to her.

"Please don't Finnick. Please don't kill me." Elle says with uncontrollable sobs. She knows that she lost the game and is going to die. She probably thinks that if she cries enough I will let her go, but that is not the case.

_This is what you get for volunteering_ I think to myself.

"It's like you said Elle when you volunteered. District 4 needs a new victor and this year we will get one. You are correct… but it will be me who comes out victorious, not you."

She screams and I ram my trident into her neck. The cannon blows and then a voice announces

"Congratulations! The victor of the 65th Hunger Games is Finnick Odair from District 4.

23 people have died in this arena. However I feel like I died too, at least the sane part of me did.

**End of Part 1**

I hope you all enjoyed Part 1 of Finnick's Story. Don't worry Part 2 will be coming along shortly. The updates might be slower because it is Christmas time but I will try to post at least one chapter a day. Anyways Part 2 will focus on the effects that the Hunger Games had on Finnick and he finds out that when you become a victor there are strings attached to title.


	19. Chapter 19

**Part 2**

**Chapter 19**

I am in a swamp running, running from evil vines chasing me. They start to wrap around my body. I can barely breath I feel like I am dying.

Then I scream myself awake. Fiona – my sister— comes racing toward me.

"Finnick, it's alright. It wasn't real it was just a dream." She rubs my back.

"It was no dream it was a nightmare." I say

It has been 2 months since the games and I have been having nightmares ever since. I figured I would be able to forget what happened. It was no use almost every night I have nightmares. Sometimes they are the vines trying to kill me, usually though I relive the moments about those 8 innocent people who… stopped breathing.

"It's alright Finnick. Nothing is going to hurt you here." Fiona says in a worried tone.

I feel bad for my sister, we share the same room and I wake her up almost every night. I have been given a house in the Victor's Village but I don't want to live there. It will just remind me of the games. It is supposed to be a reward but all it is, is a reminder of the games and the memories I want to forget. Then my mother comes into the room.

"Finnick are you alright? I heard you yelling."

My mother worries about me every second of every day. I know she would worry about me when I went off on my own alone before the games, every mother would. But now she is in constant fear. fear of what I am thinking about, fear that I may hurt someone, or that I may hurt myself.

She fears that I may hurt people because I have hallucinations every so often. I usually see the people in the games and they are trying to kill me and I attack them so they can't kill me. I have already thrown a few kitchen knives at my father and sister. I haven't hit them but I've come close. If I would hurt them I would never forgive myself.

"I…" if I said I was alright I would be lying. My mother is already worried about me but if I said no I think she would worry even more.

"It's alright." I hear her say but I can tell she doesn't believe that.

"Why don't we go into the kitchen." She grabs my hand and walks me to the kitchen and sits me down at the table. She probably took me out of the room so Fiona could go back to sleep. She has to go to school tomorrow.

She sits next to me and stares at my face. She does this a lot. I don't know what she is looking for, maybe she is trying to see if the son she saw before the games is still in there somewhere. I look at her face she has dark circles under her green eyes she looks as if she has aged years since I have come home. This probably has to do with her watching me in the games and seeing the impact they made on me.

She reaches her hand out to touch my but I flinch away. Her eyes have sadness in them but she advance any furtherr.

"Do you want to talk about this Finnick?" she asks

"No." I whimper.

"Maybe it will make you feel better."

"It could make me feel worse."

She stops and thinks about this for a minute.

"I don't think so you can't keep these things bottled up forever. They will eventually spill out all at once and those feelings will consume you Finnick. You need to talk to someone , maybe one of the other victors. They probably understand what you are going through and are probably more helpful than me."

What she is saying is true. But I have already tried talking to the other victors. I tried talking to James but he practically had a nervous breakdown when the memories from his games came back. I remember when he told me he had night terrors. I guess that is what I am suffering from now. Mags is a very good listener but wasn't much help. She locked up all of her memories from the games deep into her mind and she couldn't remember them even if she tried. I wish I could do that, but no matter how hard I try the memories always come back. There are 2 other victors –one male and one female— but they refuse any visitors and don't go outside. Talking to them would be impossible.

"I've tried talking to the other victors. They don't want to talk about it because it brings back bad memories for them." I say this looking down at my hands I don't want her to see my face because my eyes are filling up with tears.

She pulls my chin up making me look at her. Her expression is filled with compassion and sorrow.

"You don't have to share everything right now, but can't you tell me something small. It could be anything. I just want you start talking about this because I'm afraid you will start hurting yourself Finnick." She says this and now tears are filling her eyes.

_Does she think I will kill myself? _

"I'm not going to hurt myself." I whisper.

We sit there in silence for a while. Until I start to talk. I figure she won't leave until I tell her something.

"They are the same every night."

She looks at me confused.

"What is the same every night?"

"The nightmares. They are the same every night. Well not exactly the same but they all have the same elements. They all show me doing the same thing. They show me the people in the arena that I…" I trail off and don't finish the sentence. My mother looks satisfied but then says

"Say it out loud Finnick." She says this in a kind tone not one out of anger.

"Say what out loud?"

She looks at me with regret. I know what she wants me to say but I don't want to. I don't even allow myself to think that word. Nothing good would come from it and if I say it, the situation would become too real.

"You know what." Her voice is more stern now. She won't let me leave until I say it. Until I admit what I have done.

"I don't want to!." I yell at her and a few tears spill out of my eyes.

"If you say it out loud it will help you come to terms with the situation. You have to accept what you did. I'm not saying that you are not allowed to feel guilty, I would be afraid if you didn't, but you have to accept what happened." My mother says in a kind voice but it is sounds like she is scolding me.

"I don't know how to start." I whisper

"Why don't you start by saying your name and then continue." She suggests

"I…"

"Finnick Odair." My mother says to encourage me.

"I Finnick Odair competed in the 65th Annual Hunger Games and won but in order to win I…"

My mother nods and smiles in encouragement.

"In order to win I had to _kill _8 people."

As soon as I say this is I start hysterically crying. My mother wraps her arms around me and rubs my back and makes shushing noises.

"I'm glad you admitted this Finnick. I think it will help in the long run." She says this in a happy tone. I know she isn't glad that I _killed_ 8 people. She is happy that I am coming to terms with reality. What I did can't be undone and the sooner I realize that, the sooner I can move on and start healing.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I wake up on the sofa in the living room. I didn't have any nightmares after my discussion with my Mother but, I didn't want to go back into my room just in case. I didn't want to wake up Fiona again.

I look at the clock, it is 10 o'clock. Fiona has gone to school by now, so just my parents at home. My mother doesn't work anymore; after she saw how I was when I came home she quit her job so she could take care of me. I felt guilty about this but I give my parents money from my victor winnings. The money I get for being a victor is more than I need. I don't need anything so I give a decent chunk of it to my parents and I started an account for Fiona so she can have some money saved up for when she wants to live on her own. All of them refuse the money but they eventually give in, because they know it will make me angry if they don't take it. My father is a fisherman and he only works one day out of the week because he catches enough fish to make a decent amount of money.

"Finnick? Good your awake." My father states in a dead pan voice.

My father distances himself this started once I came home from the games He doesn't want anything to do with me. My father has always loved spending time with me and especially liked teaching me new things. Then I went to the games and now he is cold and only talks to me when he absolutely has to. I think it is has something to do with the fact that I… killed people. It's not like I had a choice I wanted to come back home.

"We need to talk. When you are ready come into the kitchen." My father says and then walks out of the room.

This is something he always says when we get in trouble. He gives us a lecture and then some form of punishment. I wonder what sort of trouble I have done. If it is about the games he would've brought it up two months ago.

I don't want to go in there right away. So I head to the bathroom so I can take a shower, I take a longer shower than usual because I want to avoid this conversation. I get dressed hang up the towel and slowing head into the kitchen. Both of my parents are talking about something heatedly but stop as soon as I come in.

"I can come back later." They were fighting over something. I could leave so they can resolve this issue.

"No it's alright we need to talk." My father says

He motions to the table. On the way there I pick up an orange. Mostly to distract myself from the conversation I am about to have. I notice that my mother looks very unhappy. Whatever my father is about to tell me I don't think she agrees with him.

"Finnick you have been home for 2 months now." What he says isn't a question but he is expecting a response.

"Yes." I say as I start peeling the orange.

"When you first came home I thought that your outbursts would go away. It looks like that is not going to happen."

_Where is this conversation going?_

I look to my mother to see if I can tell anything from her expression but she is looking down at her hands.

I pop a piece of orange into my mouth.

"Due to this you have started to affect the household in a negative way." He continues

"Well I'm sorry I got called to play a game of life or death." I say somewhat sarcastically but there is anger in my voice.

"That was not your fault but the way you are reacting—

I cut my father off he has no idea what he is talking about. The way I am reacting is not in my control if it was I would shut it off but I can't

"You think I am doing this purpose? I am not! Do you know what it was like in there? Have you ever killed someone? If the answers are no then you have no idea what I'm dealing with." I yell at my father with disgust.

My mind is starting to flash back and forth between me in the kitchen and me in the arena yelling at the careers. I try and get a hold of myself and put my hands on my temples. I'm trying to keep myself in reality and not go somewhere else.

"Finnick?" my mother says worriedly she comes over and sits next to me and places her hand on my shoulder and then all I see is the kitchen and my father avoiding my gaze.

It is silent for what seems like an eternity. I wonder if this will be the end of the discussion. I have feeling in my gut tells me that it isn't and that this conversation is just getting started. My father starts talking again but it is in a nicer tone.

"Finnick even when you are having a good day you are still causing negative effects here. Your sister is doing poorly in school because she cannot get enough sleep and because your hallucinations are distracting. She cannot focus on her studies. Your mother also had to quit her job—

"I didn't ask her to do that." I interrupt again.

"I know but you did need someone to look after you—

"And why couldn't that person be you? You only go out fishing once a week. You could have taken care of me. But instead you made it your you mission to avoid me."

He looks at me in shock and I continue

"What? Did you think I wouldn't notice? I may not be completely sane right not but I'm not stupid! You only talk to me when you have to. I am just a burden to you now."

My mind starts to flash back and forth again I place my hands to my temples again but this time it looks like the arena is winning. My mind settles on this and I am about to lung out behind the tree and attack Onyx but then I feel water falling onto my head. I see my father holding a cut of water above me. Well I can't complain it worked. However my mother feels differently.

"Connor!" My mother shouts at my father

"What? He was starting to drift from reality and I would rather he didn't try to kill us today."

My parents continue to fight and I start to drift in and out of reality

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" I yell.

They both turn to look at me and they both look shocked. I have never spoken back to my parents but their yelling was increasing their odds that I might try to kill them. I don't feel guilty. It was for their own good.

My father has a hard expression and starts to talk again. "Finnick, this conversation is not going how I had hoped it would. So I am just going to cut to the chase. When you won the Hunger Games you were reward with money and a house.

I know what he is going to say before the words come out of his mouth.

"Your mother and I feel that it would be best for everyone if you moved into your house in Victor's Village."

I know this was my father's idea and I know that my mother doesn't approve of this but he was going to do it weather she agreed with him or not.

"I don't want to!" I shout.

My father slams his hand down on the table

"This is non-negotiable Finnick! By tonight you will be in your house in Victor's Village and the next couple of days we will move your things there."

"You're kicking me out of the house?" I say with shock in my voice. I never thought my parents would kick me out of the house especially at 14 years old.

"That is not what I would've said in this situation but for lack of a better term yes. You can no longer stay here Finnick." He says this with no sense of regret or remorse in his voice. He almost sounds happy.

I need to get out of here. I turn and start running for the door. My mother says something to me but I don't hear it. Once I get outside I can hear them shouting at each other but I don't care. I start running I don't know where I will just run until I stop.

When I do stop running I am in front of Mags' house. Before I can knock on the door she opens it up.

"That one will be yours." She says pointing to the house across the street.

How did she know that is why I can here? As if reading my mind she answers.

"Your mother came by yesterday. She said that your father would talk to you about moving to Victors Village." Mags says with sorrow in her voice.

"He flat out said I was no longer allowed to live there." I say with rage in my voice.

Mag "That's unfortunate Finnick, I'm sorry."

Yes it is unfortunate. Living there was the last shred of normalcy I had in my life and my father took it away. I never thought someone I loved would cut me out of their life and my father did it so easily.

"I can't live by myself Mags." I whisper. I say this because if I do live by myself I know that would be the beginning of a downward spiral and it will keep going downward until I die.

"Don't worry you won't be." Mags says.

I look at her confused.

"Your mother said yesterday that if you did end up leaving she would come with you. She thinks that if you live alone it will do more damage and I agree with her Finnick. You shouldn't be left alone when you are in a fragile state like this. She pauses. "If your mother doesn't come tonight you will be staying with me. Is that alright?"

"Yes I don't want to be left alone. Thank you." I say

"You don't need to thank me Finnick. I am doing this because I care about you."

I smile. Mags and I talk and she pulls out some cards and we play a card game that was popular when she was a girl. After a few hours we hear a knocking at Mags'door.

"I bet that is your mother. I don't get many visitors." Mags says and opens the door and sure enough it is my mother. She has been crying. I wonder how this has affected my Mother's and Father's relationship.

_Great something else I have destroyed because of these stupid games._

As soon as my Mother sees me she runs towards me and grabs my face in her hands and starts kissing my cheeks.

"Finnick, I'm so sorry. I didn't want that to happen especially not like that. I'm so sorry." Tears start to spill from my Mother's eyes.

"It's ok Mom. I know it wasn't your idea and I know you didn't want this. Especially after the conversation we had last night." I look up at her and smile and pull her into a hug. We are both kneeling in the middle of Mags' living room and are a mess. Mags doesn't say anything though. She understands and I think she feels sorry for us—for my whole family.

I want to ask her about Dad but before I can she gets up and thanks Mags for the help. She tells her it was nothing and was glad that she could help and if she ever needed anything that she should come to her. Before we leave I go give Mags a hug and kiss her on the cheek she replies with

"You're a sweet boy Finnick."

"Goodbye Mags I'm sure I will see you soon."

She nods and we head across the street to my new home. I notice that my mom has two suitcases with her sitting outside of Mags' house. One for me and one probably for her.

We walk inside the house. The house is huge. It is two floors. On the top floor there are four bedrooms and each one comes with a bathroom. There is also a little common area near the stairs. On the main floor there is a huge kitchen which is filled with any appliance you could think of. It has a living room that has two large sofas, two chairs, a fire place, and a coffee table. There is also a bathroom and a hall closet.

"This place is big." Is all I can say.

My mother nods in agreement.

"You should pick which bedroom you want. Then I can set up mine as well."

It doesn't really matter they are all the same size they all have a queen size bed, two night stands and two chairs. I take the one to the far right and my Mother takes the one next to it.

We walk back down to the kitchen. She wants to see if there is any food. I don't think either of us has eaten today due to the dramatic events. I doubt there is any food here but, to my surprise the fridge is full and so are the cabinets.

"This is amazing." She whispers.

I shrug

My mother makes a simple dinner and we eat at the table. I need to ask questions about what happened when I wasn't there.

"How long was Dad planning this idea?"

My mother carefully considers her answer before she says anything.

"After you won the games your father and I felt very relieved that you did not die. We both agreed that when you came home we would not treat you any differently just because you had killed people. We knew that you had to do that to make it back to us alive.

I guess this question has more layers than I thought it did.

"When you came back from the games we were just glad to see you in person. You looked like the same Finnick I remembered. Neither of us knew how affected you were from the games. We assumed that you would be filled with guilt and remorse because you had killed people.

"When you were home for the first night we thought nothing was wrong but that changed when you went to sleep. When we heard you screaming we thought someone was trying to murder you, but you were just having a nightmare. At the time it seemed like nothing just a normal nightmare. After spending a few weeks in an environment where you constantly think you are going to die. I'm sure anyone would have nightmares.

"When the nightmares started happening every night your Father and I figured the games have left you emotionally damaged. Your Father thought that it would go away after a few weeks but I thought…that it was going to be like this from now on and that it would get worse unfortunately I was correct.

She smiles at me and then continues.

"When you started pushing yourself away from everyone else I became very worried. I thought you were becoming depressed and that you might try to hurt yourself. Soon after this you started seeing things. At first it was no big deal your body would just shut down and you would have a glazed over look in your eyes. Sometimes it would last a few minutes sometimes it lasted hours on one occasion it lasted the whole day. But then when you threw a knife at Fiona and then your Father the day after things started to get more complex."

"I didn't mean to throw those knives at them." I whisper

"I know Finnick." She smiles at me and squeezes my hand and then continues her story.

"After that your father said he wanted you out of the house. He said that you were a danger to everyone in the house. He suggested that you should go to your house in the Victor's Village. He suggested we should only see every so often, so, you could still feel that you were a part of the family. I thought it would be cruel to kick out our 14 year old son just because he is going through something, something that neither of us could ever imagine. I was sure that you were doing the best that you could in this situation.

"Your Father granted you another month to live in the house. If you hadn't gotten any better you would no longer be able to stay here. You know how your Father is once he makes up his mind there is no changing it. No matter how much I tired or begged he still wanted you out of the house.

"I soon realized that you were not dealing with your problems. You were just wishing everything would go away or that you would magically forget that you had killed 8 people. I realized that if you couldn't admit this to yourself soon you would be in danger of never being able to heal. For the rest of the month I worked on you, trying to get you to talk to someone or to confess what you had did but each time it didn't work.

"Until last night." I interrupt

"Right, I figured that since you hadn't had many hallucinations and that nightmares were your main problem your Father wouldn't want you out of the house. However as you can tell I was wrong."

My mind doesn't know how to process all of this information. From what I can gather it sounds like when I threw that knife at my Father he no longer cared about me. However, my mother… my mother jknows that what I am dealing with is beyond my control and she just wants me to face my problems. I then think about Fiona.

"Dose Fiona know about any of this?"

My Mother's face hardens.

"She doesn't know all of the details. She got told that you _wanted_ to move to Victor's Village and that I came with you because I couldn't let you go alone."

"Oh. Do you think she will visit me?"

She smiles "Of course she will Finnick. Your sister I think is the only one who hasn't changed since you came home from the games."

I think about how Fiona has acted since I came home and realize that she hasn't changed. My mother hasn't changed much and my Father practically disowned me but Fiona hasn't changed at all. I guess all of the normalcy isn't gone from my life.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

All around me are people in school uniforms smiling and laughing. It's strange to think that just a few months ago I was one of them. I had to get out of that house in Victor's Village. I did sleep soundly last night but I get a weird feeling when I am in that house. I feel as if I am being watched. I figure I would come down to school and see my sister when she got out of school. It's not like I have anything important I need to be doing.

I feel a tap on my right shoulder and turn but don't see anything. I shrug my shoulders and then turn around to see Fiona.

"Hey loser, can't believe you fell for that one." Fiona jokes.

"Ha Ha you're so funny but you shouldn't sneak up on me." I joke back

"Don't worry if you try anything I will be able to stop you. I've got a good one two punch." She winks at me and lightly punches my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" she says in a serious tone.

"I got bored, wanted to get out of the house."

She nods

"So what's the real story behind the move to Victor's Village?"

I'm about to answer but then a teacher storms out

"Miss. Odair! Miss. Odair!"

"What'd you do." I whisper under my breath in a jokey tone.

Fiona light shoves my shoulder and mutters shut up.

"Miss. Odair you were supposed to stay after school today. The school year is almost over and you are somehow failing. You were supposed to stay so we could discuss summer school."

I cringe that is my fault. I realize that I recognize this teacher. I never had her because she only teaches the upper level students. I do remember her name though.

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss. Tribble that was my fault." I put on the charm. I don't want my sister going to summer school because I can't sleep at night.

"Finnick Odair what are you…"

She trails off probably making the connection that we are related. I wonder why she didn't get it before both of our names even start with the letter "F".

"Yes, I'm afraid that these bad grades Fiona has been receiving are my fault… you see I've been having trouble _sleeping_." I say this seductively and put lots of emphasis on the word sleeping and wink at her.

"Oh I see well… I guess we can make an acceptation." She blushes and starts giggling. "The best I can do t is give Fiona passing grades, nothing better than a C."

"That is perfect, thank you for understand." I wink she giggles and then walks off probably to forge Fiona's grades.

I guess the women in The Capitol aren't the only ones who are easy to manipulate.

Fiona lightly punches my shoulder.

"You shouldn't do that?"

"Do what? Help you from failing?

"While I am appreciative, you shouldn't use your _charm _or _good looks_ to manipulate people." She tries to say this seriously but fails.

"Oh really? Because I remember you singing a different tune a few months ago." I smile at her.

She sticks out her tongue.

"Walk me home." She commands

"What if I don't?" I say sarcastically

"I'll tell everyone that the great Finnick Odair that um he isn't as charming as he seems to be?"

"That's the best you could come up with?"

"Well you didn't give me enough time to think about it." She pouts

"Ok well on the way home think about it and when we get there you can tell me."

We start walking Fiona talks about school work and the "drama" that is going around with all the girls in her English class. Apparently they are doing a play and the main guy is "super hot" and there is a kiss scene and they all want to be the one who gets to kiss him.

"But it wouldn't be real." I say

"What do you mean Finnick? A kiss is a kiss."

"No it's not. That kiss isn't real because he is pretending. He may not really want to kiss the lead female role but is doing it because he is in character. It's not him who is kissing the girl it is his character. Did that make any sense?"

"Yes because I am related to you. I can following your crazy way of thinking. But what do you know about kisses? Last I heard you hadn't kissed anyone. _Unless one of the women in The Capitol has stolen your heart because the women in District 4 are dull compared to them." _She says the last line impersonating Caesar Flickerman because he said something similar when he interviewed me for the games.

"No never been kissed and no, no women in The Capitol has stolen my heart. However the women in District 4 are dull but in a good way. The women in The Capitol don't even look human."

"What do you mean?"

I explain to her about the crazy hair, skin, makeup, tattoos, and strange surgery that you can have done.

"Sounds like looks in The Capitol are very important no wonder everyone thought you were a weakling in the arena." She says in a serious tone.

"Pssh you mean the pretty boy comments?"

"Yup." Fiona says awkwardly

I think she doesn't want to talk about this in case I start hallucinating.

"Yeah well I remember your last words to me were _see you soon pretty boy_." I impersonate her

"Hey, hey only I'm allowed to call you pretty boy. It is my right as your sister." She sticks out her tongue and I stick mine out at her.

We are almost at the house when Fiona turns and looks at me.

"Wait here." She says and runs toward the house.

"What? Why?"

She comes back a minute later.

"Okay Dad left to go fishing. He will be back late. You can come in if you want."

I'm being invented into a house I have lived in for 14 years. The feeling is strange but I don't feel sad just disappointed.

"Ok time to tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"Why you're in Victor's Village?"

"I wanted to be."

I don't even make an attempted to convince her. She isn't stupid she knows something is up.

"Fine don't tell me whatever." She says clearly annoyed.

I don't think I should tell her. I think she would want to come and live with me and I don't want that because my Dad would be lonely. Even though he doesn't care about me I still care about him and I wouldn't want anyone to be lonely. I know the feeling all too well.

"Does it matter. You can always visit me."

Her faces lights up when I say this.

"Awesome I can see the big cool house you got now."

I smile and nod.

"So are you excited Finnick?"

"For what? You coming to my house you aren't that important Fiona."

"No stupid the Victory Tour. And what do you mean I'm not important?"

I roll my eyes.

I had completely forgotten about the Victory Tour. What is there to celebrate? 23 people are dead. I don't think a celebration is needed.

"I haven't thought of the Victory Tour much."

"Well you should probably get on that brother it starts in 3 days."

"What 3 days?"

Then I remember for the Mags has asked me to see her today. It probably has to do with the Victory Tour.

"Yeah… I figured you knew since you are the victor and all."

"I don't want to go." I blurt out.

"That's what I expected you to say." Fiona says with sorrow in her voice "I wonder if any victor wants to go?"

"Some of the bloodthirsty ones would be glad to go you can trust me on that." I know Elle would've been happy going on a Victory Tour.

"You going to be ok? I mean cause you kinda freak out."

"I hope so." I can't give a straight answer. When I go to the Districts where I killed people I don't know what could happen. I doubt I would try and kill someone though.

"Well the good news about this is when you get back we can celebrate your birthday!" She squeals

"Oh yeah right the big 15."

"Don't run this already Finnick."

"What do you mean by that."

"For some ungodly reason you hate birthdays."

"I do not hate them. I just don't like them."

She rolls her eyes "Whatever Finnick. I don't care if you bring down your own party. Just try not to bring down mine again."

"What do you mean _again_?"

Fiona goes threw a list of things I did that supposedly ruined her birthdays when she finishes the list I get up and tell her I have to go and see Mags.

"Going to talk about super secret mentor victor stuff?"

"It's probably about the Victory Tour."

"Oh that's not as exciting as I thought it would be."

"What do you think we talk about?"

She shrugs "I don't know maybe bash the people in The Capitol or the other mentors."

"Yeah, well that has never happened. I'll see you later though."

"Maybe I could come to Victors Village tomorrow?"

"Maybe."

I realize that my Mother was right Fiona hasn't changed at all.

I make it back to Victor's Village and head straight to Mags' house. I knock on the door and expecting to see Mags answer the door I see James instead.

"Finnick."

"James?"

"Come in Mags and I were expecting you."

I see Mags sitting in her living room knitting.

"You wanted to see me? I'm assuming this has to do with the Victory Tour."

"Good you remembered." James says with glee.

"Actually no, my sister just reminded me."

"It's alright it doesn't matter you know now." Mags says

"It will all start tomorrow." She continues

"I thought it was supposed to start in 3 days."

"That's when you first arrive in 12." James explains.

"Oh well what happens tomorrow?"

"Louise, Abbi, and Emma will be coming to get you ready. You will then get ready for a brief live interview with Caesar Flickerman. Then you will be whisked away and we head off to District 12 and work our way up to The Capitol of course we celebrate in 4 last." Mags explains

"It takes almost 3 days to get to 12?" I ask

It took one day to get to the Capitol from District 4. That means the journey for people in District 12 must take at least 4 days. I wonder how much earlier their reaping is. They surely have to do it before any other District because we all have to get there at the same time for the opening ceremonies.

"That is correct." James interrupts my thoughts.

"Interesting. What exactly happens on this Victory Tour." I ask with nervousness in my voice.

"Well you've seen it happen every year." James says

Mags stops knitting and walks over to me

"It is the same as you see it in District 4. The victor comes and makes a speech in front of the justice building says something about the dead tributes and then you usually are taken into the justice building for some sort of party." Mags finishes

"As a side note in your speech you should say fallen and not dead." James adds on.

"So that's it that's all?"

It sounds too easy. I have seen it happen every year and every year I always feel a bit of rage towards the victor… _but this year I am the victor._

Mags then starts talking again

"You know what is like on the receiving end during the Victory Tour but you don't know what it is like on the other side. While you may feel hatred towards the victor who is on the Victory Tour, this year you will be that victor Finnick. You will also have to look into the eyes of the family members of the _fallen_ tributes. Even if didn't kill them or even see them in the arena you will still feel guilty. The worst part about the Victory Tour isn't the guilt though; it is that you have to act happy even though you may feel like falling apart.

I think she is done but the she adds

"It will be worse for you Finnick because you have to keep up the charming, flirtatious, egoistical act because that is how people see you, and that is how they will always see you."


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

"What do you mean? Why is that how they will always see me?" I don't understand what she is saying the games are over. Why do I need to keep up the façade?

"Because that is how you presented yourself in front of the whole country. People don't have a sudden personality in a few months. Whenever you do something related to the games, you will have to act like that. Your ego may be able to shrink over the years because you are only fourteen right now. However, the flirting will have to continue." Mags says with sorrow in her voice.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" I say yelling at James and Mags

"Would you have listened?" James asks

"No" I say silently

"That is why we didn't tell you, we knew it wouldn't matter." Mags says again.

It doesn't matter but I'm still angry. I sit down on a chair and grip the fabric in my hands as tight as I can. Mostly to hold in my rage but also so I don't start hallucinating. Most of my hallucinations start off when I'm angry or scared.

"Finnick don't worry the people who know you, know how you really are. The rest don't matter."

_Yes it does everyone will hate me. Everyone will think I'm glad I killed 8 people. _

I let the fabric go out of my hands

_There is nothing I can do. I have to accept that and move on. _

"I turn and look at James "Will you be going too or just Mags?" I ask this because technically Mags was my mentor not him.

"Yes I was a mentor for the games this year. Even though I didn't mentor you much both mentors are required to go."

I smile and nod "Is there anything else?"

"No that is pretty much it. The beauty crew will be coming early tomorrow so I would recommend you go to bed early." Mags smiles and then goes back to knitting.

"Ok well thanks. I will see you both tomorrow." I leave the room and head across the street.

When I get home my Mother comes running from the living room to see me.

"Finnick, where you? I was worrying something might have happened, are you alright?" My mother says this all in one breath. She looks extremely worried. I guess I should have told her where I was going or left some kind of note. I left the house not thinking about it. I now feel guilty.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I left to go see Fiona after she got out of school. We talked for a while back at— _What do I say home? That is not my home anymore—_ the house and then I went to see Mags. She needed to talk to me about the Victory Tour. I promise next time I will tell you."

My Mother's face has softened but I can tell I am going to get some sort of lecture.

"Finnick, you have to tell me where you are going and who you will be with. You had to do this before you went off to the games, so I don't know why you feel you don't have to do it now. I would think that you would want to tell me where you are going, given the circumstances."

She is right before the games. When my sister and I wanted to leave the house we would have to tell her where we were going, who would be there, and a time frame when we would be back. It sounds like she is strict but that is not the case. She just cared about us, she would always let us go off and do the things we wanted to, but in order to do this we had to tell her where we were going and when we would be coming back. I think it made her feel safer knowing where we were.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see Fiona. I wanted to make sure she was ok with all that has happened, and I had to see Mags because I had to talk about Victory Tour." I say the last part with disgust in my voice I don't want to celebrate that 23 people are dead.

"Alright, but next time you need to tell me or else you won't be able to leave the house for a while." She says with a stern voice.

Just because I am not be 100% sane my mother, still scolds me and doesn't treat me any different and I must admit it I'm kind of glad.

"I understand."

"Alright good. I was wondering when you would start talking about the Victory Tour. Don't you have to be leaving soon?"

"Sometime tomorrow, I didn't realize until today."

Why does it seem like everyone knew about this but me.

"Well it doesn't matter you know now. I think it only lasts two weeks just remember that when you are gone." My mother smiles.

I can tell she is worried, just like Fiona was. They are worried how I will react to everything. I must say I am worried too.

I head up to my room and go to sleep.

I'm looking gleefully at my victims that I have trapped in my elaborate nets. I throw my trident at Ruby and Clara both begging for me not to do it and when I have killed them I look and admire my work. looking pleased. I then go to my last victim, Elle.

"Please don't Finnick!"

"After everything you did to me you deserve to die, and I'm going to kill you slowly and painfully so you can know the suffering that you caused me. I grab a knife from my belt and scratch her face, arm, and legs to see the blood glistening everywhere. I take some of her blood and rub all over my body like a crazy person would. Then I—

I wake up screaming and then I start wiping my body trying to get rid of the blood. I realize there is no blood because it was just a dream. _Not a dream a nightmare._ My mother then comes in.

The worried look on her face is back. I think she thought since I didn't have any nightmares last night that maybe a change of scenery was all I needed but she was wrong. The nightmares are just as disturbing as ever. She notices that I am still trying to wipe away the blood and grabs my hands.

"What are you doing Finnick?"

"Trying to get rid of the blood."

She is about to say something but before she can I say.

"I know there is no blood, it was just another nightmare. But it felt so real I just needed to make sure." I say this looking down again. I don't want her to her to see my face because I feel embarrassed.

"Finnick." She says

"What?"

"Look at me."

I hesitate for a minute and then look up at her. I notice that she is smiling at little. _Why is she smiling?_

"Why are you smiling." I voice my thoughts

"You admitted it was a dream—a

I'm about to interrupt and say nightmare but she fixes her mistake.

"You admitted it was a nightmare and that it wasn't real. No one had to tell you. You figured it out all by yourself. I think that is an improvement." She says smiling again.

She is right before it would take minutes, in the beginning it took hours for someone to convince me that what I saw in the nightmares wasn't real. I don't say anything though.

"You should try and get back to sleep. People are going to be arriving early tomorrow to get you ready for your Victory Tour."

She gets off of the bed but doesn't leave the room. She goes to one of the chairs and stays there until I fall asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I go downstairs and see the people that I left in The Capitol.

"Finnick! Good you are awake." Julius beams. Julius has changed his blue hair it is now maroon.

"Your Mother said if you didn't wake up in thirty minutes she would wake you."

I look and see Abbi and Emma they look the same pink and blue. Louise looks the same as well expect his purple skin is faded and is almost back to his original skin color which is a pale white.

"Alright after you eat breakfast you should shower Finnick that way your skin with be fresh and clean and easier to work with." Louise says with a smile

"Ok." I have toast and an orange for breakfast. Everyone is talking about how popular I still am in The Capitol and that they can't wait to see me again on the Victory Tour.

I then head up to the shower. I take a rather long one because I don't want to be all made up. I head out of the shower and put on my underwear and walk down in my robe. I figure that is what they will instruct me to do anyways.

"How have you been Finnick?" Louise asks me in a worried tone. He knows I'm not alright either. I have stayed in contact with Louise. Not by phone but by letters. I have talked about how I was having nightmares but didn't go into the specifics

"Better. I'm starting to come to terms with reality and I can't change what has happened in the past."

Louise smiles

Then Abbi and Emma come in the room.

"Finnick you need to come to the bathroom you need to get tanned." Abbi says with excitement

"But he is already tanned?" my Mother says confused.

I laugh because I said the exact same thing "Not tan enough." I impersonate Abbi.

I walk in the bathroom and then there is the strange spray tanner machine. After we finish I look into the mirror and see that my green eyes are sparkling . I look down on the floor and see this made a mess in the bathroom.

"You're going to clean this up right?"

"Don't worry Emma can do that." Abbi says

My mother sees me "Finnick your eyes I never knew they were so bright."

"That is the effect of the spray tan Mrs. Odair." Louise says nicely

My mom likes Louise. She knew I was writing to him and she knew that it was helpful because I was talking to someone. Louise is a genuine person and he cares about the tributes. I think is glad that one has finally won so because he doesn't want any of them to die and because I think he wants to make new friends.

I get ushered into the living room where all of the supplies are out on the coffee table. They start with the hair. The usual brush, slim, fiddle with it, and then spray to hold it all together. They hand me a white shirt I can wear while they put something on me.

"We want to make you shimmer." Emma says

"Shimmer?"

"Yes a sun kissed look." Abbi winks

They put powder and some cream on me and my body starts to shimmer especially when I walk.

"The light reflects the powder so it will always look like your skin is glowing." Louise says.

After this is over with someone is knocking on the door.

"Is anyone else coming?" My mother asks Julius.

"Not that I am aware of but it could be James or Mags."

My Mother goes to open the door and Fiona comes in.

"Fiona!" My mother hugs her instantly. She hasn't seen her in two days so she is probably happy to see her daughter.

"What are you doing here?"

"Finnick invited me."

My Mother looks at me "Did you."

"Sort of… it was an open invitation."

Before we can talk anymore my sister goes into the living room to look at everything and everyone.

"Wow." Fiona says

"I know it's a lot to take in."

"No I can't believe it takes 3 people to make you look _pretty_. Here I thought it was all natural." She jokes

"Well I'm sorry I shattered the illusion." I joke back

"Who is this Finnick?" Abbi says with rage in her voice. Does she think every woman I talk to I am romantically involved with?

"This is my sister Fiona."

"Oh how cute she is younger correct?" Julius says

"No older." Fiona says annoyed

"It's only one year." I tell Julius

"So you will be 16 this year how exciting. That is a very important year." Julius beams

"Why is 16 so important?" Fiona says confused. I don't get it either. Maybe it is a Capitol thing.

"That is when you are considered an adult." Julius says.

"Here it is 18 Julius." Mom mother says.

"Oh interesting. Well it doesn't matter I'm sure it will be a good one." Julius winks

"Yeah if Finnick doesn't ruin it."

"Fiona" my Mother says

"What? He has ruined my birthday ever since I was 10."

"Maybe you set your expectations too high." I comment

"Well it doesn't matter. I'm already planning your birthday Finnick and when you get back from your Victory Tour you will be amazed." She smiles

"Whatever" I don't really care what we do for my birthday.

The rest of the day I have creams smeared on me and lotions, so I can look fresh and smell nice. Why I need to smell nice I don't know. The people in The Capitol won't be able to smell me. By the time the sun has almost gone down James and Mags show up.

"Is he ready yet." James asks

"Yes just got done." Julius says

"Ok good the camera people came here an hour ago to set everything up. They are doing a test run right now to make sure everything is working because this will be a live interview." Mags explains.

Louise hands me an outfit and I put on. It is just a very relaxed outfit something I would be wear every day.

"Alright Finnick we should do a practice run before the interview starts. I will last no longer than 5 minutes. You will come out of your house and look at the camera and tell them everything that has happened since the games and how your life has improved. " Julius says

_How my life has improved. _It hasn't improved ever since I came home my life has just gotten worse. I guess one more lie I have to present to the country.

We step outside. They have pieces of tape on the ground for where I am supposed to start and stop walking. They then give me a few example questions and I answer them and put on the charm very thick. If I have to do this for the rest of my life I might as well ham it up.

They count down from 5 and then I can see Caesar Flickerman on the screen. He starts with an opening dialogue that is about me. He says I am by far the most popular victor the country has ever seen. That people cannot wait to see how I will mentor and then he starts talking to me.

"Everyone it is the great Finnick Odair."

"Hello Caesar, and Hello to everyone from The Capitol who I have missed so dearly."

"I'm sure you have Finnick so tell me how has life treated you since the Hunger Games?"

"It has been very different. After all it is a big change to go through but I am thankful for everything The Capitol has done for me."

"So what do you expect from the Victory Tour?"

"I expect to see all of my admirers of course. I'm sure I have a lot out there throughout the country and I would love to see all of their faces." I smile and wink

"I'm sure you would. Well we will let you get to it and we will see you very shortly in The Capitol."

The screen then cuts out and I go out of character.

"How was that?" I ask Mags

"You did well." Mags pats my head.

"Alright everyone we need to be on the train in 15 minutes grab everything and head to the station. We will leave without you. Except you Mr. Odair we need the victor for the Victory Tour." Julius says

People start scrambling all over the place but I head inside my house. I want to see my Mother before I leave. Fiona left hours ago but at least I can say goodbye to her.

I walk into the house and she is in the kitchen.

"Mom."

"Finnick?"

"I'm going to be leaving soon 15 minutes to be exact. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to miss you." I will miss her. I don't want to be away from anyone in my family especially her.

She comes over to me and hugs me. "Don't worry Finnick it only lasts two weeks. Then you will be home again and you can see me and your sister all you want." She says in a reassuring tone and hugs me.

"Okay." Is all I can say. I can feel a lump forming in the back of my throat.

"Finnick, just remember some of the things you see are not real. No one is going to attack you or try to kill you. You are not in an arena fighting to the death. You are just traveling to the other Districts so they can see the new victor. That is all." She hugs me tighter. She must be very worried about me to be saying this. She knows that I am improving but doing this could trigger a lot of things.

My mother kisses my forehead and walks me outside. I walk over to Mags and James and we are all ushered to the train station.

The last time I left District 4 I never thought I would come back. Now that I have made it back I never want to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The train ride to District 12 seems to fly by because we are almost there.

"Now Finnick have you thought about what you are going to say?" Julius asks

"Well sort of." I haven't really come up with anything. I figure I would just go with it act like I am very proud that I won that I brought proud to my District and act say that The Capitol loves me. Basically I have to become someone I hate.

"Well that's good. I'm sure it will flow easily." Julius gets up and walks out of the room. It is just Mags and I.

"What's District 12like?"

"You will seen in about an hour." Mags says.

"Well yes but I'm curious."

"There are no words to describe District 12 you just have to see it yourself." Mags says this with sorrow in her voice.

I know District 12 is one of the poorer Districts but I'm sure it can't be that bad. I'm glad the first District we are going to isn't one that I killed someone. I get to test the waters first see what it is like and then go to the District where I killed someone. I think District 9 will be the worst because I killed both of their tributes. I can only imagine the looks on the faces of everyone.

The train starts to slow

"We're here!" Julius shouts with glee. I wonder if he has ever been here.

We get out of the train station and I am a bit shocked at what I see. I'm am shocked because it is freezing cold out and there is white stuff covering the ground but I'm also shocked to see that these people are living in practically rubble. I haven't seen the citizens yet but I assume that it will not help.

We are ushered inside the Justice Building.

"Now before you go out and make your speech you get to meet the mentor of the fallen tributes." Julius explains he doesn't sound very excited and that is surprising.

"The mentor you are meeting is the last living one in District 12. Isn't that exciting?"

Not really I think. The poorer Districts don't have many winners. I wonder how many 12 has had. There are not that many in 4 right now but there is always more than one.

"Finnick may I present you to the only mentor of the District 12 Haymitch Abernathy!"

I looked at the man in front of me. He is probably he his late 40s or early 50s. He is clutching an alcohol bottle and looks drunk. He has an interesting blonde hair cut that looks like he has cut it himself. He also looks as if he hasn't slept in ten years.

"So you're the lucky winner this year." Haymitch says sarcastically

I have to put on my act now.

"It is nice to meet you Mr. Abernathy and yes I am the _lucky _winner of the Hunger Games this year. I have brought great pride to my District. I'm sure if the tributes from 12 would have won, they would have also brought pride to their District.

Haymitch looks like he wants to punch me and if I'm being honest I want to punch me. Everything I just said couldn't be further from the truth. I am the winner but luck had nothing to do with it. It all has to do with the art of killing and how good you are at surviving. I couldn't care less if I brought pride to my District. All I cared about was making it home to my family and now my family has shattered into a million pieces and I…

My mind starts racing and I can't process my thoughts. I can feel my palms starting to sweat and I start to panic.

I'm in the ocean drowning. I come up and gasp for air. I see an island in the distance and start swimming toward it but the closer I get the faster the current gets. No matter what I do I cannot make it to that island. I'm just stuck in the ocean the waves crashing all over me, and a rip tide is starting to pull me to the bottom of the sea. Then I hear a clicking noise.

The clicking noise was coming from Haymitch snapping his fingers in front of my face. I guess I faded away from reality for a moment.

"Are you alright boy?"

_No_

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because you have been standing here for 20 minutes in some sort of unbreakable trance, no matter what they tried you just stood there. It was like your body was here but your mind wasn't."

_20 minutes! In my hallucination it felt like 20 seconds. I wonder what they tried to get me to snap me out of it._

Haymitch is looking at me as if he wants to tell me something but doesn't. I put back on the façade to make it seem like it was nothing.

"Oh well I'm not good at public speaking."

"That doesn't explain the unbreakable trance."

"It was probably just nerves."

He shakes his head and just as he is about to say something I see Mags come out looking worried.

"He seems to be with it now." Haymitch says nicely to Mags. They have probably known each for a while they are both older victors and have probably mentored together a lot. Maybe they are even friends

"Finnick are you alright."

_No._

"Yes… I just got nervous."

Mags knows this is a lie. She is genuinely concerned about me so she doesn't play any games. It doesn't matter that Haymitch is here.

"Finnick, what is wrong. You can tell me."

Haymitch is looking at me with compassion now.

"I um… I…

I don't know how to answer and I'm starting to drift out of reality again and I end up shouting

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I start walking away. I don't know where I am going but it doesn't matter.

I can hear Mags and Haymitch talking I catch one word and it comes from Haymitch's lips the word is _unstable_. Well unstable is the right word to describe me. At least he didn't say crazy.

I end up in a room that I think is used for the tributes to say there final goodbyes. I end up pressing my knees to my chest and just sit there.

_Why do these things happen? Why can't I be normal again? Why can't The Capitol just leave me alone?_

I put my head down on my knees and a few tears trickle out of my eyes.

_No do not cry. I guess this is my new normal. I guess I just have to accept that and move on. _

But I don't want to. Just like how I didn't want to admit I killed those people. I can't admit this is the new normal because… I don't want that to be true.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

I'm leaving the room and heading back to the train platform to find Mags and apologize. Then I hear voices.

"This victor has been keeping all of District 12 waiting for almost an hour. Does he not understand this is causing people not to make money which could be causing people not being able to buy any food." A women says

"He doesn't care all he cares about is himself. He is probably glad with all of this and probably wished he could've killed all 23 of them." A man says.

"I don't know if that is the case, apparently he went crazy after he met Haymitch. Went into some daze and then stormed off." Another man says with compassion.

"Anyone who meets Haymitch would go crazy. He is a drunk lunatic." Says the women again.

I'm about to turn around but I hit a pole and it makes a very loud noise. All of them stop and start walking toward it.

"What was that? Does the building have birds in it again?" the women says

"That was supposed to be taken care of but I'm sure one could have flown in."

I don't wait for them to come to me I go out to them.

"Oh thank goodness I found someone."

The women glares at me and so the does man. However the second man is not glaring just smiling.

"What you mean found someone?" I women sneers

"I got lost. My escort came in here to use the bathroom but must of forget he brought me with him. It's like a maze in here." I laugh awkwardly I doubt they will buy this but it is the best I could come up with.

"Don't worry Mr. Odair. The Justice Building can be a bit of a maze. When I first became mayor I would always be late to meetings because I would get lost." The man winks and smiles at me.

He turns to the other two people and tells them to go outside and tell them that he found me and that the speech will start in 10 minutes.

"So Mr. Odair what do you think of District 12?"

"Well I haven't seen much of it. Is it always this cold here?"

The mayor smiles "No it is winter time here. It will be like this for a few months and then it will be warm again."

"Oh I see. Is that white stuff on the ground dangerous?"

"Oh you mean the snow? No not usually, the only real danger is falling down, or getting caught in a blizzard. Why do you ask?"

"I've never seen it before. We don't have that in 4. We do have hurricanes during these months usually."

"Oh I see well that is more dangerous thea our snow usually no one dies because of it." He smiles and we are almost out of the Justice Building.

_I wonder how he knows what a hurricane is._

I get to the room that Mags and Haymtich were in. James, Julius and Louise are all in there now. They are all whispering something, I assume it is about me.

"Look what I found in the Justice Building." The mayor says

"Finnick good. You are messing up the schedule for the citizens of District 12 I hope you are happy with yourself." Julius says annoyed.

_No I am not. Especially what I heard what that women say in the Justice Building. Apparently food is hard to come by here. _

"Leave the boy alone I'm sure he was just curious. 12 is quite different then 4." Haymitch says. Which I am surprised he must sorry for me.

"Haymitch why don't you come with me so you can take your seat on the stage." The Mayor says Haymitch follows slowly behind.

"Ok Finnick. I'm sure as you noticed it's rather cold here. I a jacket I made for just for the occasion." Louise says and hands me a the jacket. It looks similar to the one I wore in the arena however this one actually keeps me warm.

I put it on. I can hear the mayor starting to make a speech introducing me to the people of District 12 but before I go out I want to apologize to Mags.

"I'm sorry."

She looks at me and in a scolding voice says "We can discuss this later in more detail."

Looks like I'm not going to get out of this that easily.

"Ladies and gentleman may I present you to the new victor Finnick Odair.

That's my cue.

I step out on the stage and take in the people of District 12. They are very skinny. I just want to give them some food. _We have plenty on the train can't we give some of it to them. _There are not a lot of them. I can't believe this is their whole District. There are only about two hundred people. In District 4 there are at least a thousand people maybe even a little more.

I look to the back of the crowd and see there are two platforms that hold the fallen tributes families. On the side for the girl there is only an 18 year old boy. I'm assuming it was her brother. _What happened to the rest of her family? _I look to the boy's side and see his mother and sister. I never saw either one in the arena but Mags was right I do feel guilty.

"Hello citizens from District 12. It is an honor to be here with all of you today. As I'm sure you are aware of by now that I am the winner of the 65th Hunger Games.

_Of course they know the mayor just said it. But I have to act arrogant. I have to act like all of the victors I despise. _

"It was a great honor to compete in the games. It has changed my life in ways that I'm sure none of you could even imagine. _That part isn't a lie it has changed my life in ways they can't imagine but not in the way they are thinking. _

"I didn't know the tributes from District 12. Even though they did not win I'm sure they were fierce competitors. They would be as honored asI am to be standing up here in front of all of your beautiful faces and I'm sure they would have gained as many admirers from the country as I have." I wink.

_How do I finish this._

"It was a great pleasure being here today and I'm glad you listened to what I had to say." I get off the podium and smile and wink then walk off of the stage.

The mayor gives me an outro and then I can hear him tell the citizens that the events of every day activities will be continue .

I walk angry to James, Louise, Mags, and Julius.

"That was wonderful and here I was told you weren't good at public speaking." Julius says.

Mags or Haymitch must have told Julius that is why I was in a daze and because Julius is so gullible he would believe them.

"How did you like it Finnick." James asks me.

I see Julius is distracted and is talking to some important people from District 12.

"I hated it. Everything you said was true. I felt the guilt and I hated acting like someone who thinks he is below all of this."

"I'm sorry Finnick but it is the character you have you play."

"Yeah whatever."

We then are all taken to a room in the Justice Building that I'm assuming it only gets used for an occasion like this. It is nothing special just a big room with tables and chairs. I'm sure though in District 12 this very special for them.

"We have prepared a meal to celebrate and honor our victor Finnick Odair." The woman who says this doesn't even try to hide her disgust and I don't really care. I feel bad for taking food from them when they need it more than I do. The food is rather bland and doesn't taste very good but I make sure to eat all of it because I know the citizens here would probably do anything to be eating this.

After dinner they bring out dessert and break out the alcohol. They joke that they should keep Haymitch anyway from it because he will drink it all. I take the dessert but not the alcohol.

Haymitch walks over to me

"Well boy what do you think of 12?"

"It's different but nice."

"You don't have to lie. This place is a shit hole compared to your District 4."

_How would he know this? He is a victor and has been there once for his Victory Tour but he hasn't had a winner. It could've changed over the years._

"That's your opinion."

"Not really its fact."

_Why is he arguing with me?_

"Whatever."

"It's too bad we don't many trees here." He says casually.

"Yes you. I saw many off in the distance."

_How drunk is he._

"Oh did I say tress? I meant swamps too bad we don't have any swamps here."

_Now I see what he is doing he is trying to __**make **__me angry but why? What will he gain from this._

Haymitch continues "Maybe some vines too and some tall grass."

I'm starting to see red. Haymitch is bringing back memories from the arena and he is doing it on purpose.

"I think we may have some winereesh though." She says this laughing.

I can't control my anger anymore I jump out of the chair and push him against the wall. Then everyone looks over here at us. I trealize I'm holding a knife to Haymitch's neck.

"Looks like this victor still has some fight in him." Haymitch boasts

"I was provoked." I shout at him

Haymitch laughs "Maybe he had too much boozes. I think I would know."

People are still looking but they don't look worried. They probably believe him about the alcohol he is probably always drunk.

"Let me show you around Finnick."

Before I can say no he is gripping my arm tightly and dragging me out of the room. When we are further enough away I yell at him.

"Why the hell were you doing that? I know you were during it on purpose, you wanted me to attack you."

Haymitch smiles. "You're smarter than I thought which is good."

Haymitch sounds more sober. I wonder if he plays it up. I wonder if that is his act.

"You didn't answer my question!"

"I was just testing something."

"What? That I would try and kill you or do you want me to kill you?"

"I'm trying to help you boy. You are starting to get a reputation in The Capitol. One that is going to affect your future, and not in a good way. Unless you change it fast and very soon."

"What do you mean my reputation? Every person in The Capitol loves me." I spit back in disgust.

"That's the problem and it isn't helping that you are good looking. " He says with a hint of sadness.

"What do you mean? Why is that a problem? Should the people in The Capitol hate me?"

"In your case yes, you should get them to hate you."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

Haymitch sighs I don't think he is going to give me a straight answer but whatever he is trying to tell me must be important.

"You're the new victor. With that comes responsibilities and –

"I know I have to go back and mentor."

"Yes, but that is not was I was talking about. The road you are going down is going to lead to other responsibilities. Other responsibilities that only a few victors have to deal with."

"So?" so I have to do a few more things for The Capitol it cannot be that bad. Especially since other victors do it.

"Finnick this is just a friendly warning that for the rest of your Victory Tour you should act dull, angry and bored. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."

I'm about to ask him another question but then Julius finds us.

"Finnick we should be leaving soon, say your goodbyes and please thank everyone and make it quick. We have to make it to 11 by tomorrow."

As I'm walking away I hear Haymitch say "Remember what I said Finnick."

What is Haymitch trying to get at? If it was really important he would've just told me flat out and not make it some riddle.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

We get on the train. I apologize to Mags. She said that my hallucination probably has a deeper meaning than just drowning in the ocean. She thinks it has to do with the island and why I couldn't get to it. I don't know if she is right but I don't care. All I can think about is the conversation I had with Haymitch.

Mags and James both said that it would be unrealistic to have be a completely different person when on the Victory Tour, and that I would have to play this character for the rest of my life. Maybe they don't know how it will affect my future or maybe Haymitch was just drunk and talking madness, but I don't think that was the case.

District 11 is bigger is bigger than District 4 and much hotter than District 12. I wonder how the weather can change so dramatically, 11 is only 2 hours away from 12. They also have a lot of fields to harvest the crops because they are the agricultural district.

Even though Haymitch warned me if I didn't change my I don't change it. I act charming and egoistical but when I look at the dead tributes family all I feel is guilt. I didn't see them in the arena but the guilt is still there.

It seems like we had just arrived but we are now leaving District 11.

"Alright everyone tomorrow is District 10! I'm sure it will be as good as 11 and 12. However it goes up from there because all of the other Districts know how to throw a proper party!" Julius exclaims

The reason 10, 11, and 12's celebrations are not that exciting is because they probably don't have the money. They are lower Districts and everyone in Panem –apart from The Capitol— knows this. I'm surprised Julius doesn't know this, but I think I am his first victor, and since he is from The Capitol he probably doesn't understand.

I head to my bedroom. I look up at the ceiling for a while thinking about what Haymitch said _I'm trying to help you boy. You are starting to get a reputation in The Capitol. One that is going to affect your future, and not in a good way._

How could it affect my future in a bad way? My future was already affected when I came home from the games. I doubt it will be as bad as that. He was probably exaggerating.

I turn over and think this will be the first District I'm going to that I killed someone, the poor girl tribute. I will have to look her family members in their eyes and I will have tell that I'm sure they would have been happy if they had won. That doesn't make up for the fact that I killed her. It doesn't sound very sympathetic but I have to keep up the act, but something in my gut is telling me I should stop and take Haymitch's advice.

When we get to District 10 it is very bright and very hot. When I take in my surroundings I see lots of land and on the land are fenced in animals that I have never seen before. Most of the animals I have seen have come out of the sea, these animals all have four legs and are rather large. District 10 specializes in livestock I guess that has something to do with animals.

We get to the Justice building I don't know what to say. Am I supposed to acknowledge that I killed the girl or am I supposed not mention it at all. James walks over to me

"Any questions Finnick?"

"What am I supposed to say about the girl I killed? Should I say sorry?"

"Saying sorry would make it worse you should acknowledge it. Maybe say she put up a good fight."

I nod

_I can't say she put up a good fight because I killed her on sight. I even taunted her as I shoved my trident into to her stomach._

I get up on stage say the usual things I'm the best blah blah blah everyone in The Capitol loves me and then I get to the part where I am supposed to talk about the dead tributes a knot starts to form in my stomach.

I look to the boy's side. There are his parents and his sister they don't seem to be showing any emotions maybe it is because I didn't kill him. Then I look to the girl's side which has her parents, 2 sisters, and a brother and they are all staring at me with rage in their eyes.

"I would like to thank the tributes from District 10 they did the best they could especially the female tribute—I don't even know her name— I didn't see the male tribute in the arena but I did see the female one. She confronted me and we both fought. She did the best she could but unfortunately there can only be one winner and that was me.

The Father looks as if like he wants to run through the crowd and murder me. I don't blame him. My "apology" is basically saying that she was good but I was better, and that is why she died. If the victor would have done this when coming to my District I think my Father would've done the same thing.

After that I am taken inside the Justice building to get a meal and meet the important people that run the District. They all give fake thank yous and then we are all back on the train.

"Well that went splendid." Julius says

"Oh you know it." I say with distain in my voice.

He then skips off to bed completely oblivious of how this situation is, to people who aren't from The Capitol.

Mags has already gone to bed. She is an old women and tends to go to sleep earlier. Since the "celebration" at 10 lasted longer as soon as we got on the train she headed to her room.

"So how did I do?" I ask James

"Fine, given the circumstances maybe next time try and say it with more compassion."

"I was just playing the part. Was I really that bad?"

"Your _apology _just seemed like an excuse for you to brag about killing someone."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing on this Victory Tour?"

"Well yes and no. In Districts 1 and 2 that speech would have worked wonders but in 10, 9, and 7 you should try to keep it light and just say they were good competitors and there could only be one winner and unfortunately it was not them. Do not say they lost because you were better than them."

"I didn't want to say that. It's not like I am given a script."

I think back to what Haymitch said about how I should get people to hate me maybe this will work in my favor.

"James… what happens if a victor is very popular in The Capitol?"

His face hardens as if remembering a bad dream. "Why do you ask Finnick?"

"Just something Haymitch said to me. He said that if I became too popular it would make me have a bad future or something."

"He was probably just drunk. He isn't popular in The Capitol I don't think anyone even remembers him."

"Isn't that a good thing? You wouldn't need to worry about putting on an act you could just be free."

"I guess both sides have pros and cons."

"What exactly does he mean when he says I will have a bad future? He says this happens to all of the tributes that become too popular. Why would the popular ones suffer the most?"

"Why are you so fascinated with this Finnick? I have seen Haymitch when he mentors the games. Every year he is a drunken mess and is barely there for his tributes. Why are you taking something he said so seriously?" James says angrily.

"Because I get the feeling you and Mags are keeping a secret from me and if it is going to affect my future I think I have a right to know."

There is a long pause before James says anything.

"We are not keeping a secret from you. Haymitch is just telling you this because of some conspiracy theory he has. After he won he was very taken with the people in The Capitol but after he came home everyone –family, friends, girlfriend— died in an accident. He thinks that it had to do with President Snow. Which is crazy I'm sure the president has better things to do then kill off victors families, but never the less he always gives the same spiel to the new victors every year."

"How could they have all died in the same accident?"

"I don't know Finnick I'm sure it was a fire or something. 12 is filled with coal dust if you dropped a match in the place things would burn up instantly… don't tell me you believe him."

"No just curious."

"Alright well I think we should head off to bed. We are seeing 9 tomorrow and I think it is going to be hard on you considering you killed both tributes."

I nod

We head off in the same direction and spilt when we get to our rooms.

So Haymitch is just a crazy drunk with a theory a very farfetched one at that. The president wouldn't go through the trouble to look up all of the people Haymitch was close to and kill them. What would he gain from that anyway? Absolutely nothing. I feel sorry for him and stupid at myself for believing him. He is probably just a lonely old man.

Even though I know his theory is crazy I get a feeling that what he is telling me isn't entirely wrong.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

Julius is banging on my door. "FINNICK GET UP! YOU CAN'T STAY IN THERE ALL DAY! WE ARE GOING TO BE IN 9 IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES."

I've never heard him yell but I don't care. I have been awake for hours but have been dreading this moment since the tour started. I killed both of the tributes here. I did the same for 1 and 2 but I doubt they will be as angry as the people in 9 are.

I can hear him coming back again "FINNICK YOU DIDN'T GIVE LOUSIE ENOUGH TIME TO MAKE YOU UP. THAT IS GOING TO REFLECT OFF OF ALL OF US!"

Good god is that what he is worried about, that I won't look nice? Well I doubt anyone cares what I look like except the people in The Capitol.

I get out of bed and put on a similar outfit that I wore yesterday for District 10 and head to the main car. Everyone is there but only Julius looks mad.

"Finnick finally I mean honestly you are making us late."

"Well boohoo we are late to some event where I give a fake apology about the two people I killed."

"I don't care wheatear you killed them or not things are—

"What do you mean you don't care? I murdered them. Their families will never see them again. They never got to live a full life and that is because of me, and you are saying that you don't care?"

"Correct it doesn't matter anymore all that matters is this."

All I can feel is rage at Juilus right now. How can he be so incentive or stupid or both.

"Get him out of here." I say in a very cold tone

Everyone looks at me and then I scream "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

James and Louise are practically dragging him out of the room he is yelling things at them and me. However I was doing it for his own good, if he would've kept talking I defiantly would've have attacked him.

"You did the right thing." Mags says

"Yes well if his ignorant mouth would have kept on talking I would have hurt him." I say this in a grave voice and probably have a look of a crazy person.

"Well at least you had the sense to get rid of him before it escalated to that. Now then just make this speech as same as the others but don't boast about killing them. Like in 10 when—

"James talked to me about that last night."

"Good I'm glad. It will be alright Finnick."

We get out of the train all of is in foul moods. The important people of 9 must have picked up on this because they keep their introductions short and keep their distance from us afterward.

The introduction starts and I go out after I hear the new victor Finnick Odair!

I walk to the stage slowly I don't want to look out into the crowd but I know I have to. On all of the faces in District 9 is rage. I feel as if I say one wrong thing they will all come up here and attack me. Better just make it short and sweet. It probably doesn't help that I don't remember their names.

"Hello people of District 9. As you know I am here today for my Victory Tour so we can all celebrate me victory in winning the 65th Hunger Games. However I don't feel like celebrating."

After I say this every face in the crowd looks at me confused. _Well it is true. I don't think I am supposed to say this though._

"Because I know that there would be two other people who would have wanted to be here. I don't remember their names, but I know that they meant the world to some of you out there, but in life we have to take certain paths. That is why I won because this is the path I took. The path to become a victor."

I finish my speech and see looks of confusion or rage. At least I got to finally make a speech that was somewhat true.

I get off of the stage and return to the Justice Building.

We go to the same celebrations I sit there staring off in space bored out of my skull. It doesn't change it doesn't matter what District I am or how the events are different. I can always see people looking at me with disgust all over their faces.

The celebrations are cut short tonight by Julius so we can get out of here extra earlier. I'm assuming this is because I get "difficult" again.

"Anything you wish to tell me Finnick?" Julius says

_Yes you shouldn't be hunting for an apology but I will make a fake one just to shut you up._

"I'm so sorry Julius I don't know what came over me. Maybe I had too much fun at the celebration at District 10."

"Oh don't worry Finnick it happens to the best of us. Just don't let it happen again."

I nod. Julius leaves and I am left alone with people who understand the reality of this.

"I'm assuiming you wanted him out so you wouldn't hurt him." James asks

"Yup."

"Finnick, I know this may sound like I'm defending him but he doesn't know any better to him it is all just a game. He doesn't see it as real people dying just charters from a tv show." Louise says.

"You're from The Capitol. Why can you see it then?"

Louise knows that this is the flaw in his argument. Some people in The Capitol do know better.

"Why don't we all just get some sleep." Mags says

We all agree. The rest of The Victory Tour is going to be awkward.

After 9 it seems like everything flew by so fast all of the landscapes started to mess together and all of the people did too. The only Districts are 7, 1, and 2 these are the Districts I killed people in so of course they would stick.

I feared that the people in 7 would hate me more than the people in 9 because I literally stabbed Amber in the back, not to mention I murdered Cole as well. They all just seemed like they didn't care and they just wanted this to be over with.

Districts 1 and 2 were just disturbing. They all had looks of envy and glee in their eyes. Even though 4 is a "career" district we don't all look happy on the Victory Tour. Now all that is left is The Capitol.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I hear a light tapping on my door. I turn to look at the clock it says 5:30.

_Who would be knocking now? It is 5:30 in the morning_

"Finnick." I hear Lousie whisper

I don't want to get out of bed so I just say come in.

"What do you want?" I say angrily. I do not like getting up early and since the Victory Tour I haven't had many nightmares. Ever since District 10 I have not had any nightmares. It may be strange but I think this Victory Tour is some sort of therapy for me. It is making me come face to face the things I have denying for the past 2 months.

Louise smiles "We are going to be in The Capitol today—a

"I know but what does that have to do with this ungodly wake up call? The sun isn't even up Louise."

"Someone is very grumpy in the morning.

He smiles and then continues

"You have many events today in The Capitol not just parties like in the other Districts. You have interviews and then the party at Presidents Snow's mansion."

"Again why did I have to wake up this early? Can't we just do it when normal people are awake?"

"You really aren't a morning person are you Finnick? I need to get you ready this early because as soon as we get to The Capitol you are expected at interviews and because it is The Capitol it isn't going to be the normal things you were wearing in the other Districts. I have to make you look like a Capitol citizen."

"Ugh can't you just do this while I'm sleeping?"

"No, not with the makeup I need to put on you today. I will give you 5 more minutes to sulk then we really do need to start getting ready."

I complain the whole time while Louise is fixing me up. I think he finds it hilarious because the whole time he is muffling a laugh. When we are finally done it is 10:30 just an hour before we arrive in The Capitol.

I look at myself in the mirror. It isn't stuff the usual stuff that he does. When he said he wanted to make me a citizen I didn't think he would go all out.

I start at the hair. To get this look he messed with it for about 2 hours. It is in the same style I usually wear it the only difference is the color or should I say colors. My hair has all different hues of greens and blues that complement each other well. In order to make sure they would complement each other and not turn into one big mess. he had to do it very slowing and gradually put in more colors. It helps bring out my eyes; this is something Louise always wants to achieve. The hair stuff will wash out but it might last a couple of days.

Then we get to my body. This took the remainder of the time .The clothes I am wearing are not very reveling but my skin makes up for that. My skin is no longer just a golden tan it has an undertone of periwinkle to it. I thought it would miss match with the hair but it goes together.

When I look at myself I don't see Finnick Odair from District 4. I see Finnick Odair the victor and current obsession in The Capitol.

I walk out to the dining cart because I am starving, being made up for 5 hours did make me hungry.

"Finnick! You look marvelous, you look like you have been living in The Capitol all of your live."

"That was the plan." Louise says behind me.

I'm about to pick up a bagel and eat it but Louise grabs it from my periwinkle hands.

"Are you telling me I can't eat now?"

"No just not that. The things made of it will cause discoloration around your lips can't have that."

"You wake me up at 5:30 and now you are telling I can eat certain things!" I yell. I probably sound like a drama queen at the moment but I don't care. I look like an idiot and am tired and hungry.

"I'm sorry Finnick but this is temporary. If you wanted I could have dyed your skin this color. Then you could eat anything you want."

"Ugh. Can you please give me something I am allowed to eat then."

He give me oatmeal and water.

"That's it!"

"That's it, it is still setting. For lunch you can have whatever you want."

I heavy down 4 servings of the tasteless oatmeal. I notice that James and Mags are staring at me. I can't tell if it is the way I look or the way I am eating. Probably a combo of them both.

Julius leaves the room to make phone calls to make sure everything is set up so we don't have any hiccups on this journey.

"Louise… why did you?" James asks

"If this was by my choice I would not have made him look like that. I had Capitol stuff prepared but I wasn't going to go for a Capitol citizen that has lost touch with reality."

"Then who told you to do this then?" Mags asks with worry in her voice

"I think you both know the answer to that."

They both know the answer but I don't it is like they forgot I am even here.

"What are you talking about? Louise you didn't want me to look like this? Who told you to dress me like this?"

"As I was telling Mags and James I had an outfit all ready for you but then I got a phone call. They said you were still very popular here and he expressed that many of the Capitol citizens would love to see you in… there type of fashion. He said this would make an illusion that you were a Capitol citizen. I think he just wanted your popularity to increase within The Capitol."

"Who is this he you keeping mentioning? Is he really that important? Why would he care what the citizens thought?"

"Finnick the person who called me personally for you to change your look was… President Snow."


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"President Snow? Why the hell would he care?" I ask

I think back to Haymitch's warning in District 12. I am starting to regret not taking his advice.

"He cares about the people in The Capitol." James says

"Well what about the people in the other 12 Districts? There are more people in Panem than just the precious Capitol."

"For the Victory Tour he seeks more to the people of The Capitol than all of Panem." James tries to explain.

"Wait is this why I am doing all of these interviews as well?"

"No that is a requirement Finnick. Most of them are not that bad." Mags says

"Well I'm sure the subject of my get up will be all they can talk about. Which makes it easier for me because I won't have to lie about how great my life is because I won the games."

"You found it." Mags says

"Found what?"

"The silver lining."

"You can make anything seem positive." I smile and she gives one back.

We get off of the train and there are tons of cameras at the train station and many girls screaming out my name, some of them were even crying.

We get into the building and there is a room with a back drop and two chairs. There is also a long line of interviewers who all wish to speak with me. Just as I guessed almost all of them ask about the new look. The first question is _Is this real Finnick or fake? _and then the last question is always _Has anyone captured that heart of yours yet? _and both answers are no. To the first question they are disappointed but for the second question they are ecstatic. Probably because they think they have a shot with me.

After all of the interviews are over we get a lunch break. Then we get to head to President Snow's house for the big celebration. I feel like this is going to be the only party where people are genuinely celebrating.

On the way to Snow's mansion the houses seem to get bigger and bigger. Almost all of them are bigger than any of the Justice Buildings we have been to. _How do people in The Capitol have so much money? There has to be some poor people right?_

When we arrive to President Snow's estate the party is in full swing. Many people have showed up and I'm assuming it is only the best The Capitol has to offer.

"Are you ready?" Mags asks

"I don't know and I don't care. All I care about is that after this we will be back on the train and when it stops I will be home."

When I walk in many people come up and talk to me. They all want to know the same things the interviewers had asked earlier today, they all have the same reactions as well. After the crazy has seemed to die won I head to the food.

They have so much food at this party. It is the most food I have ever seen being served at once. Since I haven't really eating anything all day I go to a table and start eating. I have no idea what I am eating but I like what I am tasting. After I have finished eating someone is tapping my shoulder. It is Abbi.

"Hello Finnick you look marvelous tonight."

"Thanks."

"Do you mind if we dance."

"Sure." The only reason I say yes is because I don't want more people talking to me and asking the same questions.

"You know Finnick I like you better like this. You look sexy."

I stop listening to her after that and just nod occasionally. After the song is done more girls are lining up to dance with me.

I don't really pay attention to the girls or what they are saying I just look off into the distance. While I am looking off I see President Snow sitting in a chair above everyone and just staring watching his party unfold. I then notice after a while he is not watching the party he is just watching me. A shiver runs down my spine and then I hear Julius say

"Finnick it's time to leave we don't want you to miss the train back to District 4."

_Home I get to go home. _

I say goodnight to the girl I was dancing with kiss her hand wink and then walk off.

Julius takes us to the train station but doesn't go with us because he isn't needed. He says that he will see me for the 66th Hunger Games and cannot wait.

"Finnick." Louise says

"Louise, thank you for um... everything." I motion to myself

"Don't worry it was nothing. I also hope to see you again for the Huger Games because I know you will be a great mentor." Louise and I hug and then it is just Mags, James, and I and we are heading back to District 4. We are heading back home.

The first thing I do when we get on the train is head straight to the shower. I want to get all of this stuff off of me. I spend probably a good 30 minutes in the bathroom and when I am finished there is dye over the shower but somehow my skin is still periwinkle and my hair is still an array of greens and blues.

After the shower I just go to my bed and fall asleep because it doesn't matter by this time I will be back in District 4 with my Mother and sister and no one I will have to try and impress and no longer put on an act. When I am home I can just be Finnick Odair from District 4, not Finnick Odair the victor.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**A/N: Hello everybody! I can't believe this is already Chapter 30 thank you for reading this far. I noticed someone in the review section was asking about when Finnick will be meeting Annie. I'm sorry but you will have to wait a little longer. I have written some sections about them already but, more things need to happen to Finnick. I won't go into to specifics because of spoilers, just think of it as ****_How I Met Your Mother_**** if this thing didn't happen well kids I wouldn't have met your mother (if you don't watch that show then you probably have no I idea what I am talking about) But she will be in the story eventually! J Here's a quote from ****_How I Met Your Mother_**** that I think gives a better example"I know that you're tired of waiting. And you might have to wait a little while more but, she's on her way. And she's getting here as fast as she can." If you haven't seen ****_How I Met Your Mother _****you should it is a good show. As another side note am I the only person who thinks of Annie and Finnick when they hear the song Little Talks by Of Monsters and Men? Anyways sorry for the rambling here's **

**Chapter 30**

"Finnick! Wake up!" Fiona says to me.

"Ugh go away Fiona."

"Don't you know what today is?"

"If you woke me up just because it is my birthday I will personally murder you." I say into my pillow.

"Well we better find you a knife." She jokes

"Ugh if it is my birthday shouldn't I get to do whatever I want." I mutter into the pillow again.

"Please Finnick don't flatter yourself. Besides it is almost noon, and I think it is safe to say that you are back on your normal sleep schedule." She teases

It's been three weeks since the Victor Tour. After I got home my life seemed to go back to normal. I think the Victory Tour was strangely just what I needed. It made me face the things I had been denying since I came home from the games. Yes, I still feel guilty and yes I still have nightmares but, they aren't every night I have only had one since I have been home. I don't hallucinate at all which I like. I like being in control of my emotions and actions, basically being in control of my body. I can tell that my Mother is happier and she is also getting more sleep at night knowing that her son is alright.

"Come on get your purple butt out of bed."

Even though it has been three weeks my skin is still noticeability purple. I called Louise and he said that if it hadn't come off in a month he would come and take a look at me.

"Ugh" I get up off of the bed and lightly push her off.

"Don't be a jerk."

"um… Fiona it is my birthday I think that means I can do what I want."

"You don't like birthdays so the same rules don't apply."

"Well could you at least make me breakfast?"

"I'm your sister not a housewife."

I roll my eyes and head for the door to go downstairs.

"Wait." She yells

"What?"

"You can't go downstairs yet."

"Why the hell not? This is my house." I joke

"Yeah well um… erm. I thought it would take you longer to wake up."

"What exactly is waiting for me down there?"

"You're going to have to wait ten minutes more minutes."

"Ten minutes? I could still be sleeping!."

"Please Finnick don't be dramatic we all know how you are in the morning or in your case the afternoon."

Ten minutes pass and then she says it is safe to go downstairs but before we do I say

"If people jump out and yell surprise I—

"Don't worry no one will do that." She ensures. It sounds like she wants to add more to that sentence like _Don't worry no one will do that because we think you might try and kill them._

We make it down the stairs and I can see my Mother did make me my favorite breakfast but I don't see anything else.

"Finnick, good morning or afternoon." She smiles she would say this all the time before I went to the games. I think she is glad she can say it again.

"I made you breakfast when Fiona said she was going to wake you up." She walks over to me hands me my breakfast kisses me on the cheek and says

"Happy 15th birthday."

"That's it." I blurt out

"What? What's it?" My mother looks a little worried.

"Fiona made it seem like something big was going on down here."

Fiona starts laughing "Sounds like you want people to make a big deal that it is your birthday."

"You went through the trouble to make it seem like what I was getting for my birthday wasn't actually something I wanted. But instead I was actually getting what I wanted and then you made me think that I actually wanted what you wanted me to have."

"Wait, what? That sentence is confusing."

"What he is basically saying Fiona is that you tricked him and you shouldn't have on his birthday." My mother says.

"Not exactly but close enough."

We sit in the kitchen and talk about events of the day and everything is great until my mother asks

"Are you going to see your Dad today Finnick?"

"I hadn't planned on it."

Apparently while I was on the Victor Tour my Mother and Father are on better terms than when I left. Which is good I don't want them to be fighting and hate each other but, now my Mother wants me to go and see him.

"You should see Dad Finnick. He asks about you."

"Then why can't he come here?"

"Why can't you go there?" My Mother says

"You two are bother stupid neither of you wants to make the first move but then you complain that the other one hasn't. You both just need to shallow your pride and go see each other." Fiona says

"When did you become so wise?"

"When you were going crazy." She jokes

"Fiona." My mother says angrily

"That's very original Fiona." I lighten the mood. Although I am pretty much back to normal I don't like being called crazy. My Mother knows this James and Mags know this. However, Fiona doesn't I don't know why but she doesn't.

"I was actually going to see Mags today." After the Victory Tour I have seen Mags almost every day. I like talking to her about things that I can't talk to other people about. Not because they won't listen but because they wouldn't understand.

"Alright Finnick but I still think you should see your Father."

"Maybe but I make no promises."

I think if I were to ever forgive my father he would have to come to me. I wasn't fully in control of myself when he threw me out of the house. However my Father was in control and he just cut me out of his life. If he wants any type of relationship he will have to initiate it because I don't want to get hurt again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

I get up out of bed and head down to the kitchen. I see a note on the counter it reads _Finnick went to buy groceries be back soon love Mom. _Good we were almost out of food.

After the Victory Tour my mother has felt comfortable leaving me alone. She doesn't do it all the time but just enough so I can feel normal.

Today I don't feel like being left alone so I decide after I shower and eat I will go and see Mags maybe James. Mags has mentioned that he asks how I am doing.

Right before I am about to leave I hear someone knocking at the door.

_Who could that be? Not my mother, not my sister either they don't knock they just come in. It's probably James or Mags. _

But when I open the door it isn't James or Mags. When I open the door I see my father.

"Finnick why are you purple?"

That is the first thing he says. I have not seen him in about a month and the first thing he says is asking why I am purple. It is not a stupid question but it shouldn't be the first thing he says.

I roll my eyes "I had to do it for The Capitol on the Victory Tour. What do you want?" I say with my jaw clenched.

"Oh… Finnick can I come in? I want to talk to you."

"No, you may not. This is my house and I don't want you here."

His face cringes when I say this. I said it on purpose he said something similar when he kicked me out.

"Finnick please." He is begging his face his full of sorrow and regret. He will still not get an invitation but I will talk to him.

"Alright, I will talk to you but, you can't come in." He accepts this answer. It wasn't what he wanted but he still gets to talk to me. I walk outside and we sit on a bench next to the flower bed in my yard. We sit here for a few minutes and I'm starting to get impatience.

"Can we hurry this along? I have things I wanted to do today."

"Finnick, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" I'm not going to let him get out of this easily. I'm angry and I want him to work for it.

"That I avoided you and because I kicked you out of the house. I did this because I didn't want to deal with you. I just wanted you to go back to normal and you never did. It made me sad seeing you that way but, I was selfish. Instead of trying to help you I just wanted to get rid of you because it would fix my problems. I would no longer feel sad for you because I would no longer have to see you.

My father pauses to make sure I am listening. What he is saying is the truth but I don't like it.

"But I soon realized that I made the wrong decision."

"Why didn't you come here sooner then? Why wait this long?"

"I came by your house while you were on the Victory Tour because I didn't know that you had left."

"I have been home for three weeks. Why didn't you come over then? Don't say because you didn't know because I know Fiona tells you when she comes here."

"I was afraid to face reality and I was afraid that you would never want to see me again. I'm sorry Finnick and I know I can say that for the rest of my life and it won't matter but you should still know it. I want you to let me back in. I know that our relationship will never be the same but I would like to mend the bond that I have broken."

He is finished talking. The things he said I didn't like but he was being truthful which I can respect. I'm glad he didn't lie or just say I'm sorry I fucked up big time this time. I feel like he deserves something and I will slowly let him back into my life. I don't want to share everything with him but I will let him see the inside of the house before I can tell him anything he says

"Also Finnick Happy Birthday. I know it was yesterday but, I still wanted to say it." He doesn't look at me he is staring at the sky.

"Alright I say."

"Alright what?"

"Alright you can come in but, only for a little bit. I need to see one of my mentors today."

He smiles and nods. I think if I would have said if he could only come in for a minute he would have been happy.

I show him around. He also thinks that the house is very big and nice. However he says something no one else has.

"I wonder if they give you the house and the money because they feel bad."

"I doubt it, if you have been to The Capitol you would know why."

"Are they really that bad? Fiona and your Mother has told me that your beauty team seems fine."

"Louise is fine. However his assistance are not." I don't want to go into more details Abbi and Emma. He doesn't ask because he knows he doesn't have that privilege anymore.

I start showing him out but before he does I ask him something.

"Dad, would you want to come here for dinner tonight?" I ask his because he is trying to fix things and I figure I might as well put in some effort. This thing can't be one sided for it to work both us need to put in the effort.

He looks very happy that I ask this. "Of course I will Finnick."

"Alright, I 'm sure you know Fiona is coming here for dinner, you can just come with her."

Fiona switches having dinner with my Father and having dinner with me and my Mother every other night. Before he leaves I tell him one more thing

"Don't worry if I'm not here when you show up, I will be coming."

I leave a note for my Mother telling her that I am going to see James and that Dad will be coming for dinner so she can make enough food. He smiles when he sees the note. I walk him out of the Victors Village. I don't need to but, I want to stop by James' house and his is at the very edge of the Village. It saves me the trip.

I knock on James' door and stand there for a minute. I knock again and no one answers.

_Strange where could he be. _

Since James didn't I answer I head to Mags' house because she might know.

I knock and she answers right away.

"Hello Finnick."

"Hello." She doesn't ask if I want to come she knows.

"I saw you talking with your Father out there. Is everything alright?"

"You shouldn't spy on me, but yes he came to apologize."

"And?"

"I liked that he was honest about what he had did. I figured I should let him back into my life slowly. I invited him to dinner tonight."

"You're a sweet boy Finnick. I'm glad that you are doing this."

"Yes well if someone makes an attempt I should at least give them another chance."

"That is right. So anything exciting happen yesterday for your birthday?"

"Not really and that is what I wanted."

"Good it is nice to get what you want."

"Mags do you know where James is? I wanted to stop by because you said he was asking about me, but when I went there he wasn't home."

"That is because he is at his job." Mags smiles.

"James has a job?" I'm surprised most victors don't work because they don't need to. All of the current victors don't even like leaving their houses.

"Yes, I guess it would be more volunteering because he doesn't do it for money."

"Where does he work?"

"It depends. Today it is Tuesday so he will be at the doctor's office today."

"Doctor's office?"

"Oh yes. He has medical skills. It came in handy when he was in the games. Most of the triubtes were dying because the gamemakers made the air filled with poison. He figured out an antidote and that is why he won."

James doesn't talk about his games because he can't deal with the memories.

"Oh… but why do it? Is it just to help people?"

"Yes and no. He only works at the Doctor's on Tuesday and Thursday because that is the only day they need him. He does it more for himself, he uses it as a distraction."

"A distraction? From what?"

"I think you know what Finnick."

"It's so he can't think about the games."

"Correct. I'm sure if you wanted a job you could find one."

"That's alright I don't need one. I have Fiona as my distraction."

We both laugh at this comment. I stay for another hour and then head home. My whole family is there and it feels weird.

"Hello Finnick, did you have a good day visiting with James?" my mother asks.

"No, he wasn't home he was at his job. Did you find everything you wanted while getting groceries?"

"Yes, I di and then some. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

I nod

"Why does a victor need a job? Shouldn't he have enough money?" My Father asks and then looks as if he shouldn't have but, I don't want to walk around eggshells. He would've asks this before. I even asked Mags.

"He doesn't do it for money. It is more of a volunteer thing."

He nods and seems satisfied with the answer however Fiona isn't.

"Why does he want to volunteer?"

"Because he wants to keep himself distracted so he doesn't remember." I don't have to add from the games. They will know what I mean.

"Oh so you're not the only one who got all head crazy."

"Fiona." Both of my parents scold her.

"What? Finnick knows I'm joking." I do know she is kidding but still, I don't like it

"Yes, I know but, I don't like it, I don't want to be told I was crazy and I don't think the other victors would like it either."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I figured you would have eventually stop or figured it out."

"Sorry, I'm not that intuitive."

Dinner is ready and we sit at the long table in the kitchen and for a moment I feel as if my life hasn't changed and everything will be okay again, but it won't because in 6 months I will be heading back to The Capitol to train people who might die.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It seems like six months flew by. In those six months I have patch up my relationship with my father, my skin is no longer purple and I only have nightmares once a month. My life is pretty great right now. I fear that going back to The Capitol will bring back all kinds of bad memory.

"Mom I'm going to the mentors meeting." I say

"Okay. Good luck?" My mother says confused.

The reaping for the Hunger Games is happing in two weeks. Before it happens the mentors get together to decide who will be mentoring this year. I have a guaranteed spot because I am the new victor but the other 4 get to fight over how gets to go. I'm hoping it's Mags or James because I haven't even met the other victors. I don't even know their names.

We are supposed to meet at the Justice Building so conversation can be recorded so it will be on file. I guess they want it in case someone wants to change their mind, I'm assuming they aren't allowed to do. Why else would they need proof?

I walk across the street to Mags' house she wanted us to walk over together. She is waiting outside for me.

"Hello Finnick."

"Hey, how long do these things usually last?"

"Not long, we figured out a system. There are four of us James and I go one year Marina and Dylan go the other year."

"But there are five this year?"

"Yes, well you are going because you are the new victor. It might get difficult on who goes with you."

I nod.

We get to the Justice Building and are taken to a room that has a long table. James is already there and another man who I assume is Dylan. Dylan is rather slender and is in his early 20s he can't be older than 23. _I wonder why I don't remember him. _He has blonde hair and green eyes like almost everyone in District 4 and he has the same golden skin. He also can't sit still and keeps playing with his shirt. Someone is also sitting in the corner with a typewriter.

"Dylan this is Finnick. Finnick this is James." James says.

"Nice to meet you." I say

"Well the pleasure should be all mine Finnick after all, you are the favorite."

"Whatever."

"Oh someone is not as charming as they appear to be." He jokes

I look over to the women in the corner.

"Don't worry she hasn't started yet. We have to be sworn in or some bullshit. You can say whatever you want." Dylan says with a smile.

"Well then, you should know it is all an act."

He gives me a wicked smile "Oh yes I know all about acting Finnick. Why do you think any of us are here?"

I think about his comment he is right. We all had to be fake in order to win. No one who acts like themselves would win, unless they are a career. They would get sponsors no matter what.

"Where's Marina?" Mags asks.

"Why the hell would I know? Do I look like her keeper?"

"No." Mags say with anger in her tone.

"I can see if she is coming." James says

"I think that would be for the best." Mags says

"Yeah someone has to bring here her, because she can't go outside because she will die from acid rain." He says sarcastically and impersonates Marina.

"Dylan…" Mags says in a scolding tone.

"What? She's crazy."

"You shouldn't call her crazy." I say

"Why not, we all are." He says and I can detect sadness.

There is an awkward silence until Dylan starts talking.

"You know with a new victor we will have to set up a new system why don't we—

"No talking about mentoring until you have been sworn in." The women from the corner says. I forget she was here.

Dylan rolls his eyes.

We wait another 20 minutes and James and Marina come in. Marina has brown hair and green eyes she looks at to be in her late twenties. She has the tanned skin –she must go outside— but all over her skin are scars. They are very tiny and look the same as raindrops when they fall on the pavement. Then I remember Dylan's comment about acid rain.

"Alright now that all of the victors are present we can swear you in."

She makes us say something and records it so she has our voice on tape.

"Alright victors, Finnick Odair is the new victor so he will be going to mentor this year. Now you must decide who is going with him. The mentoring meeting may now begin."

"Alright let's cut to the chase, we have to change the schedule. I'll go with Finnick this year, and then Marina you can go with Mags or James next year." Dylan says.

"Ok." I hear Marina say

"Great now we can go." He gets up to leave but I stop him

"I don't want to go with you."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't like you."

"You're going to need a stronger argument no one in this room likes me."

"That's not true Dylan and you know it." She looks at him with compassion. I wonder if Mags was his mentor. He isn't that old he probably one within the last five years.

"Whatever, so what do you want then Finnick?"

"I want to go with James or Mags because I know them best and I think they would be more helpful than you." I glare at Dylan

"But they went last year, Dylan and I are supposed to go. It wouldn't be fair." Marina says

"This whole situation is unfair." I say

"The schedule is fucked up because he won. I think he should have a say in who goes with this year but, we should make up a new schedule so we don't have to go through this every year." Dylan says

"I agree with Dylan."

"I think we should just focus on this year. I'm sure we can find a new system but, if one of the tributes when this year the odd number of people will be solved." Mags says.

"Alright Finnick who do you want?" Dylan says and all eyes are on me.

"Sorry Marina but I don't really know you. James, Mags will one of you come with me?"

"Of course Finnick." They say in unison.

"Finnick, I think James should go with you. I would but I don't think I could handle all of the madness especially since we had your Victory Tour." Mags looks sad I know she wants to go but she knows it would be bad for her health.

"Are you alright with this James."

He looks like he wants to say no but if he does, I know I will be going with Dylan.

"Yes I think that would be for the best."

We pause and then the women starts talking "So you all agree Finnick and James will be the mentors of the 66th Hunger Games."

We nod.

"The mentoring meeting is over you are all free to go." She gets up and walks out.

We all get up and leave the Justice Building. We all head in the same direction to go to Victors Village. So these are the other victors. One who seems to be cynical about everything and the other who is afraid that acid rain will fall down on them.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Citizens of District 4 Happy Hunger Games!" Julius beams. He has maroon hair and is wearing a strange shirt with black pants that have red swirls on them. He plays the film that explains why this happens every year and then gets to the drawing of the names.

"Ladies first."

I hope Fiona doesn't get picked. When a family member gets pick things get very interesting. They like to compare them. I think of Cashmere and Gloss from District 1, their games were back to back and they both won. I hope that doesn't happen with Fiona.

He reaches into the bowl and picks a name right from the top.

"Evelyn Lovely." A girl from the 17 section starts walking to the stage. She doesn't look scared she looks excited. My mind goes back to Elle. Looks like another bloodthirsty career is in the mix.

"So darling what do you think of being this year's female tribute?" Julius asks with excitement.

"Great, I was going to volunteer if I didn't get picked but, luckily I don't have to take away the glory from someone else." She smiles

"Now for the male tributes."

He reaches deeper into the bowl and pulls out the name

"Chase Donahew."

It's Chase the boy I went to school with and asked if I was ready for this last year. I was hoping it would be someone I didn't know but, it looks like I was wrong.

"How do you feel about being this year's male tribute Chase?"

"I don't really know how I feel Julius, but I know I will be having a good time."

The tributes are now dragged off into the section where they can say goodbye to their family and friends. James and I are taken to the train station.

"Do you know either of the tributes Finnick?"

"Sort of, Chase and I were in the same class. We had a few conversations."

"Well it doesn't matter, it will still make it harder."

I nod.

"So how do mentors get sponsors?"

"I can show you that once we get to The Capitol or, later tonight after the tributes go to sleep. Right now we just need to focus on them and make sure that they understand the situation they are in."

"Shouldn't they already be aware of that?"

"Finnick were you aware of that last year."

"No but Elle was, and I feel that Evelyn will be as well."

"Yes but I can take her and you can take Chase."

"I don't want Chase because if he dies I will feel responsible. At least Evelyn would've volunteered."

"Alright."

Just then Julius gets on the train with the tributes. Evelyn looks fine and I can see fire in her eyes but, Chase looks like he wants to throw up.

"Alright these are your mentors Finnick and James." Julius explains.

"I want James." The girl says

"I'm sorry Evelyn but Finnick and I have discussed it. You will be getting Finnick and Chase you will get me." James says.

"Alright now that, that is decided." Julius says

"No it's my life that hangs in the balance and I don't want the newbie." Evelyn sneers

"We will both be mentoring you." James says

"Whatever." She says

"Alright the recaps won't be shown until tomorrow so they can show every District. This gives you time to get to know your mentor."

Julius walks out of the room probably going to the main car to eat something.

"So what happens once we get to The Capitol?" Chase asks

"You will be taken to your prep team to get ready for the opening ceremonies." I say

"Oh ok. Is it bad?" He asks

_Yes_

"No it just takes awhile." James smiles

We then head to the main car and eat dinner. It is very quiet we barley talk. After dinner the tributes head to their rooms, probably being consumed by their thoughts.

"So how do I get them sponsors?"

"You usually have to wait until the training scores are posted. Then sponsors will come to you. If no sponsors come we have a list of past sponsors of District 4. You will then try and sell your tribute bring up their training score tell them about their potential. I think you won't have a hard time though, you could just charm them and they would probably give you a little bit of money."

I nod.

"I think I'm going to head to my room."

He nods.

Tomorrow we watch the recaps of the other Districts. None of them stick out to me but I wasn't really paying attention. I don't think it matter it won't help the tributes. You just have to tell them the careers are dangerous.

When we get to The Capitol people are shouting and screaming and trying to get a glimpse of the tributes. I forgot how crazy people were, some of them are shouting out Finnick but most of them are focused on the tributes. Which I'm glad maybe the people in The Capitol have forgotten about me.

When we get into the building the madness for the preparation is in full swing.

"Alright tributes time to meet your beauty team." Julius shows Chase to his, and James and I show Evelyn hers.

James and I are going to go over plans on how we think the tributes should present themselves for the opening ceremonies but, before we can a man comes over to us.

"Hello Mr. Odair."

"Hello?"

"Can you come with me please?"

"Sure." I become nervous where is he taking me?

"Where are we going?"

"You have been requested to see someone, someone important."

"Oh? Who would that person be?"

"President Coriolanus Snow."

"President Snow?" I repeat to make sure I heard him right.

"That is correct."

"What does he want with me?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me and I don't ask."

I nod and get in the car as soon as we are outside.

_What does he want him me?_

I remember on the Victory Tour how he was studying me at the party.

The drive is around 30 minutes. As soon as we get out of the car my stomach is in knots.

_Relax I'm sure this is normal. Maybe he does this with all of the new victors._

However I get the feeling that is not true especially since the man who brought me here has no idea why he wants to see me.

I get into his and house and am taking to a room that is an office. There are white roses everywhere.

I'm in here for fifteen minutes and then he comes in.

I forgot how strange he looks.

"Ah Mr. Odair why don't you take a seat." He points to the seat in front of the desk. I sit and he walks around and sits behind the desk.

"So Mr. Odair how do you think your tributes will do this year?"

"I don't know, I think the female tribute has lots of promise but, the male one will be lucky if he survives the bloodbath." I'm not saying this for President Snow it is what I feel. Chase will be lucky if he survives the bloodbath.

"I see do you know what I like about you Finnick?"

"No? Would you like to inform me."

He smiles "You are very honest."

"Thank you."

"So I will be very honest with you.

I nod

"Finnick ever since your Hunger Games people cannot stop talking about you. I think you are the most popular victor Panem has ever seen. I think the people in The Capitol would like to get to know you better." He says this with an evil smile on his face.

I think back to Haymitch's warning. Is this how my future will change in a bad way.

"So want you want me to do more events in The Capitol?"

"Oh no Finnick I think the citizens in The Capitol would want to spend one on one time with you."

"Okay…"

Where ever this is going I don't like it. Something is telling me that I should run.

"Finnick you just celerabeted your 15th birthday is this correct?"

"Yes, I was 14 when I won and shortly after I turned 15, why do you ask is that a age significant in The Capitol?"

"No, but 16 is."

"Ok…"

"Finnick I brought you here to offer you a business deal."

"A business deal?"

"Oh yes. I offer other victors this deal as well, usually they accept."

"Ok what exactly does this business deal entail?"

"You will spend one on one time with the citizens in The Capitol. They will pay to spend time with you."

"How much of this money do I get?"

"None of it. The money you will make will go toward the whole country."

"So what you want me to talk to these people and then collect their money."

"Oh no Finnick, I think the citizens in The Capitol want to be more _intimate _with you. However this deal can't start until you are 16 because of that. I thought I would offer you the deal in advance due to your popularity.

_Intimate? Is he saying that I would become a prostitute just so I can make money for the country? Well I don't care it won't happen. I can't believe some of the other victors do this._

"So what do you say Finnick would you like to be a part of this deal?" He asks this but I feel as if he is telling me instead.

"While I am flattered and appreciate the offer I don't think I will take you up on the offer."

"No? Are you sure Finnick? If you don't there could be certain… _repercussions._"

"No I think I'm alright but, again thank you for the offer."

He smiles an evil smile "Alright then. Well I don't want to keep you from your tributes you are free to leave."

One of the guards gets walks me out.

_I can't believe him. I can't believe the other victors do this. Why would they do this? I guess they have no morals. _

I wonder what repercussions will happen because I didn't take the deal. It probably has to do with a financial problem for the country but, I don't care because unlike the other victors I have moral standards.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

I get back just in time to see the tributes before they go out on their chariots. They are both wearing blue green and white and it goes up to make it look like a wave, they are also holding fake tridents. I'm guessing I had something to do with that.

"Hey you guys look great."

James and Louise look at me worriedly.

"Where the hell have you been Finnick?" Chase says

"I was dealing with some business."

"Whatever." He says

They head out and Louise and James are worriedly looking at me.

"Where did you go?" James asks

_Should I tell the truth?_

"President Snow asked to see me."

"Finnick what did he want." Louise asks.

"He just wanted to thank me for making all of The Capitol citizens rejoice." I smile they both know I am lying I can read it all over their faces they don't question it though.

The opening ceremonies are quickly over and then we go upstairs. The rest of the time seems to fly by and before I know it, it is the day for the tributes individual evaluations.

"Ok tomorrow is the day where you need to show off your individual skills you should try and do well because the higher the score the more likely you will get sponsors." I say

"How would you know Finnick this is your first year?" Chase says angrily

I feel like Chase knows he doesn't have a chance of winning so he is taking it out on the everyone else. .

"Well I did win so I must know something." I mutter

They go down to the training center and then it is just James and I.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air. Unless you want me to stay?"

"No, it's fine you can go. There's nothing we can do for them until tomorrow, when we get them ready for their interviews."

I walk to the elevator but instead of pressing the ground floor button I press the penthouse button. I want to talk to Haymitch, about the things President Snow said to me. I keep thinking about what he said to me on the Victory Tour that I'm sure he knows something.

When I get off the elevator I head to the common area and am greeted by a woman but, I can see Haymitch sitting at the kitchen table drinking.

"Finnick Odair, I think you may have the wrong floor." The woman states.

"No I actually came here to speak with Haymitch."

"Haymitch! Are you saying District 4 wants to work with District 12 this year?" She says this with excitement. I doubt many mentors try to set up alliances with the tributes from 12.

"Well I have to talk with Haymitch about this."

"Oh yes of course let me get him for you."

"That's alright I can see he is in the kitchen."

"Let me walk you anyway he can be… difficult."

She walks me to the kitchen and there is Haymitch drunk and it is only noon.

"Why hello there pretty boy." Haymitch slurs.

"Haymitch, Finnick wants to discuss some business with you. Isn't that exciting." She squeaks

Haymitch's face tells a different story he knows this has nothing to do with the games.

"Alright let's go to the roof then. If we are going to discuss business I need somewhat of a clear head."

We head for stairs that take us to the roof that has chairs and a patio. The roof can only be accessed by the people on the top floor. I think they give 12 the best suite because they are the poorest District.

"What" Haymitch asks in an angry tone.

"Do you remember what you said to me on the Victory Tour?"

His face changes and he looks a little worried.

"Yes why do you ask."

"I… Snow asked to see me when I first got here."

"What? What did he want?"

"He offered me a business deal."

"What type of deal?"

"One I didn't want to be a part of."

"You declined." Haymitch says his face full of worry.

"Yes."

"What did he say after you declined?"

_Do I tell him the truth? Well that is why I came here._

"He said there might be some repercussions."

"What kind of repercussions?" he says with a tone full of worry

"I don't know."

"You didn't ask?"

Haymitch says this as if I did something stupid.

"No he was talking about bringing in money for the country. I figured it had to do with the government."

"Finnick, Snow doesn't take refusals lightly if he said there would be repercussions he will probably take it out on you personally."

I start to worry what will he do make sure there is never another victor in 4 again. Did I just sign all of my tributes death certificates. Then I think about what James told me on the train on the Victory Tour about how Haymitch had a conspiracy theory that Snow killed every member of his family.

"What do you think he will do?"

"I don't know but, if I were you I would reconsider his offer."

I'm about to object but he continues

"Trust me boy whatever he is asking you cannot be that bad."

_Yes it is. _

"But whatever you choose just remember I warned you."

I nod and then we head back inside. When we get there I see that the tributes from 12 are back and that their stylists are here as well.

"Oh shit." I say out loud if they are back that means my tributes have probably been back for an hour.

"What is wrong boy?"

"I didn't realize we were up there for so long. I left my tributes."

"Don't worry you have another one to pick up the slack."

He goes and picks up a bottle throw the top on the ground and slumps into a chair he doesn't even acknowledge him. No wonder 12 never wins it's because he doesn't try.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I'm about to head to the elevator and am praying no one will talk to me but, then the female tribute from 12 says something.

"Finnick Odair? What are you doing here?" she sounds hopefully

"I wanted to talk to Haymitch that's all."

The girl looks happy but then Haymitch rains on her parade.

"He's not here for you. The people from 4 still want to kill you. They are probably working with 1 and 2 because the careers stick together. Isn't that right Finnick?"

"That's not entirely true."

"Oh really that suprises me. Did you actually want to talk about the games?"

"No, my tributes are just too proud and don't want help from anyone."

"Well that's stupid they'll probably die as fast as these two." He chuckles

I don't know how to respond. Telling his tributes they are going to die is not going to help them it is just hurting them.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to get to my tributes so we can watch the scores together."

I head to the elevator and can hear multiple people shouting at Haymitch. It doesn't matter they could yell at him all day and he still wouldn't care.

"Finnick, good you are here Chase and Evelyn were starting to worry you wouldn't show up." Julius says

"Don't worry I'm here now."

I head over to the couch and asked what they did for their individual training

"What did you two do for your individual sessions?"

"Well if you were here sooner you would've known." Chase sneers

"Well I destroyed everything in the training room so I should at least get a 10."

Well Evelyn was correct because she received an 11 but, Chase only received a 6. Chase storms out and heads to his room James follows him.

"You got any sponsors lined up for me yet Odair?"

"No, I've been told they don't come after the training scores. I think you will be getting some tonight and tomorrow as well."

"Good."

Evelyn walks off and I am left in the room with Julius and Louise.

"So is there a room or something I'm supposed to go, to get sponsors?" I ask

"Yes there is Finnick I was going to escort you there now actually."

He takes me to the 6th floor but instead of the elevator going straight to a room it goes to a long hallway. Julius leads me past a few rooms and then gets to one where most of the mentors are and a large number of people from The Capitol.

"Here you go. I will see you later Finnick."

He walks off and then I walk into the room.

"Finnick come here and sit next to me." A woman says with blue skin and crazy eyelashes. Her pupils also look bigger as if she has doll eyes.

"Hello, what is your name beautiful?"

She blushes "It's Sapphire." She says and winks

"So Sapphire what do you think of my tributes this year?"

"Well the girl Evelyn seems marvelous however, the male tribute seems dismal. I'm betting he will die in the bloodbath." She laughs and I try to hide my disgust.

"Well if you think Evelyn has so much potential maybe you would like to help her?" I touch her arm and wink.

"I don't know Finnick I would like to help her but, I think I am starting to develop a gambling problem." She winks

_Then what are you doing here? _

"Oh come on… I'm sure you can spare a few dollars for me." I say seductively.

She blushes and thinks for a minute "Ok… I think I can spare 5 grand you better use my money wisely Finnick." She winks gets up and gives me a green ticket that has her name, number she pledged, and some sort of number. I'm assuming it has to do with her bank account.

She must be really rich if she can just throw away 5,000 dollars on a person who might die. I don't know how much things cost in the games. I don't know if this is a lot or a little but it is something.

"Oh Finnick you stole my guaranteed sponsor." Cashmere pouts.

"Sorry."

"Whoever gets to Sapphire first always gets money. She doesn't give much but she always gives some."

"Really so 5 grand is a little in this game."

Cashmere stops and looks at me in shock.

"Sapphire gave you 5,000 dollars." She whispers

"Yeah, is that a lot?"

"Yes, money to the people in The Capitol doesn't mean anything but, they never give such big donations until the game has started."

**"**What is the usual offer than?"

"Nothing more than a 1,000. I guess since you are still the big thing in The Capitol they want to help you. I'm sure it will wear off by next time you mentor and You should back off because you are using my angle."

"So how much do things usually cost during the games?"

"Shouldn't James be teaching you these things?"

"He's been busy, the male tribute has been difficult."

"Well yeah he's going to die. He was stupid enough to decline the invite to the career party." She winks

"Oh I see. So the prices."

"In the beginning the costs are low you could probably give them anything. When the double digits are gone the prices go up but not that much but, when it gets to the final 8 the prices sky rocket and go up every day, by the time it is the final five usually no one can send anything."

"Oh"

I think back to my games I got a trident when it was after the final 8 I must have had a lot of sponsors.

"When you were in the arena you broke the sponsor scale. That is how you got that trident." She smiles

"I see."

"Your sponsors saw you just as a pretty face, like everyone in your arena did. However all of the victors understood you were the one to beat and the one who was going to win." She smiles

"It was nice chatting to you Odair but I have to get money for my tributes just try not to take it all." She winks and goes to talk to a man with neon green hair.

I stay in the sponsor center for probably 3 hours, by the time I leave I have close to a 100 grand. I figure it is a decent amount. James was right if I turn on the charm I could get money. I never got a donation under a thousand. All of them wanted the money to go to Evelyn and they made sure I understood that. So none of this money can go to Chase, I feel if it did I would have angry people coming after me especially since I have all of the pay stubs that have her name on it. James and I have separate accounts mine is for Evelyn and his is for Chase and his has a zero.

I get back to the hotel room and see James in the common area.

"So I hear you were gaining sponsors. Did you make anything?"

"Yes, but they all want it to go to Evelyn, if it doesn't I feel they will come after me."

"That's what I would expect. I can try to work them more tomorrow but, I think it will be a lost cause." James says

"I did try to sell him up but they just talked about Evelyn the whole time."

"Did Julius explain how pricing works?"

"No but Cashmere did."

He nods

"Am I not supposed to talk to the other mentors because she approached me."

"It's fine, she did come to us to see if Evelyn and Chase wanted to work 1 and 2."

"Chase declined she told me, she also said he would die in the bloodbath."

"Unfortunately I think that might be true."

"We better sleep I want us to get up early, so we can discuss the interview with Caesar."

I nod we head to our bedrooms. I wonder if this is what it will always be like, me giving up on a tribute when I know they are a lost cause.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

James and I get up early in the morning. We meet with Louise to go over their outfits and see how we can use them to play off of the crowd for their interview with Caesar Flickerman.

Evelyn doesn't want my help for preparing for the interview.

"I don't need you to tell me how to act and look pretty. Just find me sponsors."

I leave the room and head up to the sponsor room and to my surprise I see Haymitch there.

"Get lost?" I ask sarcastically

"Nope, I try and get some money however it usually never works."

"Maybe because people don't want to speak with a drunk."

He shrugs his shoulders "Maybe, how are you doing with your tributes?"

"Well my account is only for the girl but I think I am getting by."

"I'm sure you're doing better than getting by, you probably don't even need to be here."

"How much money do you think will be enough?"

"I don't know I never get enough."

"You know the prices and how they work." I say angrily

He scratches his head. "If you use it wisely anything over 50 grand would be enough. In your games you probably had 500 grand before you even had your interview. You probably ended up with almost a million dollars."

"A million dollars?"

"Yup not all of it was used. They actually had to give money back. That I think is a first."

"What about when they die? What happens to that money?"

"It goes to the gamemakers for next year. They gave their money back due to some legal thing. They probably thought it would never happen." He laughs.

With Haymitch's information I figure Evelyn has enough. I try and get sponsors for Chase. When they give him money I tell them to set it up in James' account so Chase will be the one who can use it. I'm here for an hour and a half. I leave with six thousand dollars. It isn't a lot but at least he will have something.

I get to the fourth floor and they are dressed. Evelyn is wearing a soft pink dress with her hair done in big curls. Chase is wearing nice slacks and a nice jacket.

"Get me any sponsors? Evelyn sneers

"He cannot tell you." James says

"Well you were gone for a while I hope I got something."

James comes over to me and whispers

"Did you get something?"

"Yes, but not for her. I got some for Chase, six thousand."

"I only an hour and a half?"

"Yes."

"How much money do you have for Evelyn?"

"100 grand."

He looks at me surprised.

"You don't need to go to the sponsor room if someone wants to sponsor her just let them come to you."

I nod.

We then go to the ground floor so we can watch the interviews. Evelyn and Chase do well they play up the crowd and get people to smile and clap for them but, they aren't very memorable. For Evelyn it doesn't matter she already has a decent amount of money.

We get back to the room and tell them to rest up so they can be prepared for the arena tomorrow. I wonder what it will be like this year.

"So where exactly do the mentors go during the games." I ask James

"There is a room near the training center. All of the mentors are in there and we watch the games. We have computers that give access to the supplies. We can spend and see how much money we have." James explains

"Okay thanks."

"We should get some sleep we are going to have a bit of a stressful few weeks ahead of us but, nothing will compare to what the tributes are going through."

I get woken up by Julius early in the morning.

"You have to be ready in the common room for when the tributes wake up."

I do as I am told.

James, Louise, and the other stylist are there waiting for the tributes.

"Alright everyone I will be off to my home I will see you next year or on the Victory Tour."

. We sit in silence for an hour and then we wake the tributes.

"Good luck in there and do whatever it takes to survive." I say it and feel stupid but, it is better than saying nothing at all.

The stylists take them down to the hoover crafts and James and I go down to the ground floor to get ready to help our tributes.

"When we get there and there are twelve desks and 24 seats, one for each of the mentors. James escorts us to the desk that has a 4 above it.

There are 3 computer screens that are floating above the key board. They are touch screen and seem to be see threw.

"The one on the left is Evelyn's screen the one of the right is Chase's, the one in the middle shows what Panem is seeing." James explains

"How do we access the money and look at what we can buy?"

James makes the video feed shrink by double tapping it. The video goes to the top left corner and it shows a list of items you can scroll through, and the prices are next to them. It shows how much money you have in the top left corner.

"You can search for items if you press that bar there at the bottom of the screen and then use the keyboard to search for an item you are looking for. For example if you want medicine just search medicine and a list will come up for you to pick from."

He then taps on the video feed again and it goes back to full screen.

I look at Evelyn's account it went up to 170 thousand she must have had some list minute sponsors.

I see a woman making her way around the room with a syringe and is putting it into the mentors arms.

"What is she doing?" I motion to the women

"She is injecting a drug that will not allow us to sleep. After our tributes die she gives us another drug so the effects can wear off."

"So they want us to watch every second of it."

"Just when your tributes are alive but yes, they want us to watch them die."

The woman comes over to us and sticks us in the arm. I suddenly feel an adrenaline rush and sit down because it is so intense. I can barely concentrate. How is this helpful?

"Don't worry the effects go down after thirty minutes." James says

It does and then the screens light up and the video feed starts. The countdown has started. The arena is an ice mountain. The white stuff I saw in District 12 on the victory tour, is everywhere and is blowing hard on the tributes. I remember how cold it was in 12 some of the tributes will probably die from the cold weather.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1"

The horn sounds and then the tributes run in all different directions. My eyes are only on Evelyn's screen. She is running and picks up a weapon and starts killing people without hesitation. She meets up with 1 and 2 and start killing people who are in "their" area. I then see Case on the screen and see Evelyn killing him.

James' screen goes black. That is probably what happens when your tribute dies. The women who stabbed us before comes over to James.

"I'm alright, I want to help him, he is a first time mentor."

She nods and goes away.

James doesn't seemed effect by this. I expected he would die in the bloodbath but it feels different.

Everything seems to calm down in next 10 minutes. The other tributes not with the careers have run off into the snowy terrain. I can see Evelyn shaking.

"Must be cold." I say to James

"Yes, I feel a few will be dead in 24 hours because of that."

"Can't they light a fire?"

James does something with his screen so we can get an aerial view of the whole arena.

"It isn't very big but it would be increase their chances of being killed."

"But, they might die from the cold weather."

"I guess it is a pick your poison type of situation." James says with sorrow.

"Should I send her something?"

"I think so, the prices will continue to rise and she will need it for the whole game."

I get to the screen where I can view items and type the word "heat" a list of coats, blankets, and fire starting materials appear.

"The higher the price the better the quality." James explains

I find the highest priced coat and tap on it. The description reads: Coat for harsh cold weathers, waterproof, will keep body temperature at normal level. Comes with gloves.

The price for the coat is 500 dollars.

"Do I just click the buy button?"

"Yes, but let me see first." James says

"Good choice. This would probably rise to a couple thousand by tomorrow."

"I thought the prices went up when the number of people go down."

"Usually, but arena's like this with harsh environments tend to be different. If a tribute has no sponsors they will probably end up dead within 48 hours."

I nod and press the buy button and Evelyn's account number goes down and a silver parachute lands in front of her.

Evelyn smiles and says "Thanks Odair."

The other careers look at her enviously.

"Does this put her at a disadvantage?"

"Probably, but they won't kill her until it comes down just to them."

I shrug.

For the next few hours the careers set up camp and discuss whether they should stay there for the night or look to kill more tributes. They come to the conclusion that they should wait for the cannon count and go off of that. I and the other mentors already know that 10 were killed in the blood bath.

After the cannon count they decide they should stay there. They believe at least one will die due to the weather conditions. They decided who should take watch and then fall asleep.

Each of the careers has received coats but none of them are the same as Evelyn's. I guess she has more money

I watch the screen which shows what all of Panem is seeing. It is showing two girls—the girl from 12 and the girl from 7—fighting over some matches because they know they will freeze to death without them.

"This is where she dies." Haymitch slurs.

But to his surprise—and mine— the girl ends up pinning the girl from 7 down and uses the strap from her jacket to strangle her. The cannon fires and the girl from 12 takes the other girls things and heads off to make a fire.

"What usually happens when the tributes sleep?" I ask

"Usually look for sponsors but Evelyn doesn't need them."

"So we just have to watch what is going on."

"Correct."

We sit there and watch tributes freeze to death for the rest of the day. I wish I could go to sleep but I can't because of the drug.

This is a form of punishment they want the victors to see other people suffer. They want us to see our tributes die. They want us to never forget what it is like in that arena.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

"Ugh" is all I can say

The games have been going on for 12 days. My body is telling me that I should sleep but these drugs won't allow me. After day 6 they drugged us again. James decided to get the antinode. He comes in after he is awake but, I am envious because I want to sleep.

There are only 8 left, both from 1 and 2, Evelyn, the boy from 8, the girl form 5, and to everyone's surprise the girl from 12. I think Haymitch has never stayed awake this long. After day 6 they took away his alcohol because it could cause fatal effects with the drugs he has in his system.

"Just die already! I want to go to sleep and I want my alcohol!" Haymitch yells at his screen.

She would've died but he surprisingly got her some money so she has a coat and fire starting materials. If he wouldn't have given her those he could be sleeping and drinking. I guess he does care a little bit.

The day has been rather boring. They end up killing the boy from 8 and the girl from 5. Now it is just the careers and the girl from 12.

"We have to find 12." How the hell is she still alive?" The girl from 2 says

"Who gives a fuck? As long as she is dead it doesn't matter." The boy from 1 says.

Evelyn, the boy from 2, and the girl from 1 glance at each other. Evelyn then digs her knife into the girl from 2 and the girl from 1 kills the boy from 1.

"God they were annoying." Evelyn says with fresh blood on her face.

_Only four left now something big is going to happen._

I look at the main screen and it is showing the girl from 12. I zoom out to get an aerial view of the arena. She is on the side of the arena, far away from the rest of the tributes. They are probably going to bring them together somehow.

After an hour of showing the remaining tributes walking around aimlessly, a loud screeching noise goes off in the distance. All of the tributes look up at the sky. A large swarm of birds come around the tributes and start pecking at them violently. I zoom out again and see that the tributes are being brought to the cornucopia.

They are all at the cornucopia and see each other.

"There she is." The boy from 2 sneers

The careers get in some formation to make sure that the girl from 12 doesn't escape. However she pulls a knife from her belt and it goes right into the boy from 2's chest and dies instantly.

"Wonder how she learned that?" Haymitch says.

Evelyn and the girl from 1 are both shocked the girl uses this to her advantage and tackles Evelyn to the ground.

"Get off me!" She screams.

The girl from 1 just stands back and watches this.

"What are you doing help me!" Evelyn begs.

"Nah one less person I have to kill."

Evelyn manages to get out of the hold but the girl from 12 grabs her ankle and ends up breaking her leg. Evelyn tries to crawl away but is too slow. The girl from 12 sits on top of her and slits her throat getting blood all over her face.

My screen fades to black. Evelyn is dead. I turn to look at the screen in the center to see who will win. I hope it's the girl from 12.

"Well looks like you earned your spot in the final twelve." The girl from 1 sneers.

"I guess you could say that."

Without hesitating the girl from 12 runs and rolls onto the ground. She has positioned herself so she is behind the girl from 1. She is holding her neck and has the knife up against it.

_Do it kill her. _I feel disgusting rooting for one of them, but I would much rather a person from an outer district win, they deserve it more.

Just as the girl from 12 is about to slit the girl from 1's throat. The girl from 1 jabs her elbow into the her chest. This cause the girl from 12 to let her guard down for a moment and the girl from 1 has escaped her grasp.

She tries and grabs the girl from 12 but she dodges her attacks. While the girl from 12 is running away she slips on an icy patch and falls down she tries to get back up but keeps falling down. The girl from 1 reaches her gets on top of her and stabs her right in the eye. The cannon goes off and a new victor is made.

After that the remaining mentors are ushered to the elevators. Outside the elevators are the people to give us the antinode. They put each of us in an elevator. As soon as I get into the elevator I am given the shot and feel as if I will pass out right there. I guess that is why they put us in an elevator so they know we made it to our rooms. They press the 4 button and I am taken up to the room. I get off of the elevator make it to the couch and fall asleep.

I wake up and am disoriented. I look around and see James in the kitchen.

"James?"

"Finnick good you're awake. I was hoping you would be before we had to get on the train."

"Train? Isn't that leaving in a day or two days?" the lack of sleep caused my days to get all messed up.

"It is leaving today. You slept all yesterday and I'm assuming you are still tired."

"Yes." I try and get up to head to the kitchen but I feel dizzy and end up falling to the ground.

"Ah."

"Don't worry it's a side effect from the drug and lack of sleep. You will get used to it, the more you take it."

I eventually make it to the kitchen and drink some orange juice and eat a bagel.

"What happens when we get back to 4?"

"We get back to life just as we left it."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"What about the Victory Tour, the events we have to attend."

"That won't happen for another 2 months and I'm sure you remember what the people in 4 do. It is the same as being the new victor except you are not being honored."

I nod.

"Did you see it?" I ask

"The end of the games? Yes I did all of the mentors who are awake must go to the ceremonies when they crown the victor. I saw it during the recaps."

"Oh, alright."

My mind feels like mush once we get on the train. I have a hard time processing my thoughts. It is a combination of the lack of sleep and the effects of the drug. I head to my room to sleep. I wake up in a few hours and feel better I head toward the main car to get something to eat.

"Hello Finnick feel better?"

"Yes actually."

We sit there and eat and talk about what we thought about the games. Both of us wanted the girl from 12 to win.

"Do you think Haymitch wanted her to win?" James asks me

"I don't know the whole time we were in there he kept yelling at the screen for her to die. I think it was mostly because they took away his alcohol. I think a big part of him did want her to win though."

"I doubt he trained her to do any of those things." He states

"Probably, do you think he will ever have a winner?"

"He almost did this year. I don't think it matters about the mentor as much as the person."

I nod. We sit in silence for a few minutes and then a train attendant comes in.

"Mr. Odair you have a phone call."

"Ok?"

He takes me to the room that is used for phone calls.

Who would be calling me? My mother and sister called me the night before the games started; they wanted to make sure I was alright, could they be calling me again for the same reason?

I pick up the phone "Hello?"

"Finnick?" Fiona says. She sounds sad

"What's wrong?"

"Something's happened Finnick. There was an accident." Fiona says I can tell she is crying.

"What do you mean there was an accident?"

She says the last line practically sobbing and I can barely make out what she says

"Finnick… Mom and Dad are dead."


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

"What do you mean they're dead?"

"They died in an accident Finnick!"

"What kind of accident?"

"Mom and Dad were going down to the boat. Dad wanted Mom's help to bring in the fish he caught. They did and after they were finished Dad was going to move the boat back into the arena but, when he turned on the boat it exploded it killed Mom, Dad, and two other people. The strange part about all of this is Dad recently had the boat checked and they didn't see anything wrong."

_Did Snow do this? I remember what Haymitch told me "Finnick, Snow doesn't take refusals lightly if he said there would be repercussions he will probably take it out on you personally" No that's crazy Snow wouldn't kill my parents… would he?_

"I don't know what to say."

"There is nothing to say Finnick. They're dead. They're dead! THEY'RE DEAD!" my sister is crying uncontrollability.

"Fiona are you alone?"

"No Mags came over here once she heard."

"Can you put her on the phone then?"

I can hear the phone being handed to someone.

"Hello Finnick." Mags says with sadness in her voice.

"Is it true? Are they really… dead." I whisper the last word.

"Yes Finnick I'm sorry but, unfortunately things happen in life that we cannot control."

"What am I supposed to do now Mags?"

"We will figure that out once you get home, you should be back around this time tomorrow. Just try and get some sleep, I'm sure you are tired."

"How can I sleep when I know my parents are dead!" I shout into the phone.

"Finnick, there is nothing that you can do, accept it and move on." She say this kindly

"But I don't want to! I don't want them to be dead."

"I'm sorry Finnick. I think I should get off of the phone and help your sister. I will see you tomorrow."

She hangs up the phone and I am left in the room alone. I woodenly walk back to my bedroom and lie on the bed.

_My parents are dead. My parents are dead. My parents are dead. My parents are dead. _

I keep thinking those four words until I fall asleep.

I get a knock on my door. I have spent most of the day in here. I know we won't be in District 4 for a least another three hours.

"Finnick are you alright?" James asks through the door.

"No." I say without even thinking.

James comes in

"Who was on the phone last night Finnick?"

"My sister."

"Oh what did she want?" he says this happily he probably thinks she was calling just to check on me.

"She wanted to tell me something… something important."

"What?" James says he sounds concerned now

"She called to tell me that there was an accident, an accident that killed my parents and 2 other people."

"Finnick I'm so sorry."

"Do you think President Snow did this?"

"Finnick, don't start believing Haymitch's theory. I'm sure it was just an accident."

"No, but when I saw Snow I turned down an offer he wanted me to be a part of, he said there would be repercussions. What if this is a repercussion?""

James thinks about this for a minute. "I'm sure it is just an unfortunate coincidence. Trust me Finnick Snow has better things to worry about. The country of Panem is not as peaceful as you might think it is."

"What do you mean?"

"It's nothing for you to worry about Finnick. How was your sister on the phone?"

"She was crying, and upset because our parents are dead and I think I killed them."

"You didn't kill them. It will be alright. Do you know if your sister was left alone? If she was I can call Mags to come and stay with her."

"No she was already there. She was trying to help my sister. "

"Good she shouldn't be left alone and neither should you." He looks at me as if I might go crazy. I wonder if it has to do with how I acted last year.

James and I sit in my room in silence until we make it back to District 4. When we stop at the train station I run out of the train. Instead of talking to the mayor and make a speech about the dead tributes, I run to my house. I don't care about them, I didn't know them, I did know my parents.

A soon as I make it into the house Fiona runs up to me and hugs me. She holds me so tight I can barely breathe but, I don't care because I don't want her to let go. She is the only person I have left. She is the only person I care about. She is the only person I love.

Fiona and I probably stand in the foyer for 20 minutes just hugging each other. We don't say anything we just stand there. We know that, this is saying everything we don't want to speak. _Mom and Dad are dead. You are all I have left. _

"Finnick, Fiona." Mags is in the kitchen I don't know if she was watching us the whole time or not but, it doesn't matter.

"I made you something to eat."

"Not hungry." We both say.

"Fiona hasn't eaten anything since yesterday morning and I'm assuming you haven't either. You both need to eat something."

We stop hugging and head to the kitchen but Fiona is holding onto my hand. The meal Mags made is nothing special. It is soup and some bread. Probably doesn't want us eating anything too difficult. She knows we don't have the will to eat anything too complex.

"What happens now?" I ask aloud.

_I don't know what happens after someone dies I'm only 15 .Are there papers I have to fill out? Do I have to plan the funeral? What happens to their house? _

"What do you mean?" Mags asks

"What happens to their possessions? What happens to their bodies? What happens to…" I don't want to ask any more questions.

"I took care of most of that already. Fiona inherited everything because she is the oldest living family member."

"What is this _everything?_" Fiona says with disgust.

"The house, the money they had left, and the…" I feel like Mags is going to say and the boat but it blew up I doubt we will get another one.

"The boat blew up, it killed them why would I get that?" Fiona says in anger

"Well your parents did own another boat." Mags says

Fiona and I look at each other. We didn't know our parents owned another boat. We just knew about the one that killed them.

"What do you mean another boat?" I ask

"In the papers it says they owned another boat. It is in the arena in plot of 2364."

"Why wouldn't we know about it?" Fiona asks

"I don't know. It could have been an older boat they stopped using, or stopped working but, they didn't sell it probably had sentimental value."

"I want to see it." Fiona says and gets up to leave.

"I think you should wait for a little while." Mags says

"No I want to see it now!" Fiona shouts

"Alright I know I won't be able to talk you out of it." Mags says she grabs an envelope and hands it to me.

"Go with her Finnick"

I nod and open the envelope, inside are keys and the number of the plot in the boat arena 2364.

"Why do you think they didn't tell us?" Fiona says with anger as she is running to the boat arena.

"I don't know, it probably doesn't mean anything Fiona." I say

"Of course it does! There has to be a reason behind it and I want to find it!" Fiona shouts and gets many onlookers attention.

I grab her arm. "Fiona, don't get your hopes up. It could just be nothing but a broken down boat. Just because they didn't tell us doesn't mean it has a special meaning."

"Yes it does!" she shouts

"No it doesn't!" I shout back

Many people in the town are staring at us their eyes are full of pity.

"Yes it does!" she shouts back

"Why? Why does it have to mean something?" I shout

"Because I want it to! I want there to be some bigger meaning that they left us." She is now crying

She hugs me

"Fiona don't get your hopes up, you will just end up disappointing yourself."

We get to the boat arena and get to the station were we have to sign in.

"Plot number and name?" the man says

"2364, it should be under Odair."

He nods "No one has been it that plot since the boat was put there. It doesn't matter it is to the left just follow the number signs it shouldn't be hard to find."

We get away from the check in station. "It hasn't been checked out since they placed it here, if they used it until it was broken down, it would have left the arena." Fiona says

"Maybe they forgot it was here?"

"Finnick, boats don't coast just a few dollars. They wouldn't forget something like that." Fiona says

I know she is right but I don't expect to find anything here I don't want to get my hopes up.

"2364, 2365, 2364. There it's that one." Fiona points and runs off to it.

We arrive at the boat. It is a sail boat. They are cheaper so they must have bought it when they had less money.

We get to the boat and I notice the name.

"The name of the boat is _F.F. Odair_" I tell Fiona.

She comes and looks at it. "Fiona and Finnick Odair." She says confidently

"It could mean something else."

"You really think that?"

"No, but I'm not getting my hopes up."

We walk onto the boat and head to the lower level where the bedroom and kitchen area is usually located. It has one bedroom a kitchen and a loft area.

"This is bigger than it looks on the outside." I say

"Yeah." Fiona says 

She goes to the bedroom to look for something I don't know what. Something in the kitchen catches my eye. On the kitchen table it looks like there is paper on it.

I walk to it and find 3 long envelopes. The paper is old and yellowing but I can still read what is on the front. On one of them it says _Fiona _on the other one it says _Finnick and _on the third one it says _Open First_

"Fiona"

"What did you find something?"

I hold up the envelopes.

"What do you think is inside?"

"Well we are going to open them."

She grabs her envelope and is about to open but I stop her.

"Wait, we are supposed to open this one first."

"Okay."

I open the letter and read it aloud

_Dear Fiona and Finnick._

_ If you are reading this it means your Father and I are dead. I hope both of you are reading this and have not died from the Hunger Games, and also that you are adults. There should be two other letters on the table, one labeled for Fiona, one labeled for Finnick. In the envelopes should contain multiples letter from your Father and I. We both have written letters for each year you were alive. In the letters we talk about the important events that happened and things we thought of saying but never did._

There is another paragraph that looks like it was written more recently.

_The older you got the more pages the letter has. We both loved you more than the air. We don't want you to feel sad about our death because hopefully the memories you made with us can last a lifetime. Make sure you look in the cabinets in the boat before you leave. _

_We love you and will miss you. _

_ Mom and Dad._

When I'm finished reading it Fiona and I both have tears falling down our face.

"We should open them." Fiona says

I open the letters. The years one through six are basically talking about all of the accomplishments I made walking, talking, reading. But for the rest of the years it gets deeper. They talk about things that we had at school and the troubles that we faced. When I get to the ten letter my mother talks about how afraid she was because this is when we started to train for the Hunger Games.

When I get to the year 12 letter my mother and father talk about everything they feared for the my first reaping in the Hunger Games. They had the same thing in every letter always worrying that they would lose me and in all of them they said we knew if you got called you would die. After I get to year 14 I stop.

_Do I want to read year 14? Lots of bad things happened that year. _

"What's wrong Finnick?"

"I don't think I should read year 14."

"Yes you should. I feel like that would have the most emotion."

I nod and open the letter. The beginning talks about every day stuff but then I get to the page that is dated with the day of the reaping. I hold my breath and start reading.

_Finnick this year you were chosen to compete in the 65__th__ Hunger Games. When I heard your name get called out I felt fear and sadness because I had a feeling that I would never see you again and that I would have to watch you die with the rest of the country._

_When the games started I was happy that you had an alliance because I knew it would help you get further in the game. When you made it far I knew you would have to kill people it get back home but, it is one thing knowing it and another watching it. When you killed that girl I was afraid for you to come home because I feared that you would never be the same person again. _

_After you came home from the games you seemed fine but when you feel asleep and you started yelling we thought maybe someone from Elle's family came to kill you because you killed her. You were just having a nightmare though. You got worse and my fears of you never being the same person seemed to be true. _

_Your father kicked you out of the house. I was devastated he talked about doing it but, I never thought he would go through with it. When you got to the house in Victors Village things seemed to be getting better._

_When you went off for the Victory Tour your father and I spoke for a long time and he explained why he did what he did. I still didn't agree with him but I was glad he could swallow his pride and admit what he did was wrong. I was just hoping you could forgive him. _

_Mom_

The letter from Dad was pretty much the same accept he talked about the sorrows he felt watching me go crazy and how he shouldn't have thrown me out of the house and how happy he was after I let him back into his life.

"Was it worth it?" Fiona asks

"Yes."

I open my last letter. I notice it is slimmer than the other ones. _That is because they died before they could finish it._

_After you got home from the Victory Tour you were the same Finnick I remember apart from having a nightmare every so often. I kept pushing you to fix your relationship with your father because I knew it would help you and I knew he deserved it._

_Eventually you gave in after you just turned 15. Your Father was so happy. Especially when you said he could come over for dinner every night. It felt like we were just a family again. I knew you would never go back to the old house but, you still brought everyone together. _

_When you went off to mentor for the 66__th__ Hunger Games I was worried that you would start to have bad affects again. I hoped that wouldn't happen but, I would just have to wait until you came home. Even if things did go back to the way they were I would love you always._

Then the letter ends. She never got to know if I was alright after the games.

Tears start to fall out of my eyes. I'm glad I have something that I can hang onto but, I'm sad she never got to know, that her son was alright and still is.

"Did you finish yours Finnick?"

"Yes."

"We should take this back to your house."

She gets up to leave but then I remember in the first letter _make sure to check the cabinets._

I open up the kitchen cabinet

"What are you doing?"

I pull out a box and open it. It is filled with pictures. Fiona checks the other cabinets and finds a small box but, it looks like I found the main treasure.

We head back to the house and spend the rest of the night looking at the pictures and remembering the good times, when things were much simpler and when they were still alive.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

"Hey Fiona. What's that you're holding?"

It has been a month since our parents died. Fiona comes here after school every day and spends the night, she pretty much lives here now. In here hand she has a decent amount of papers.

"I went to the house today to collect the mail and look at all of this stuff."

I look through the mail and see that most of it is bills to pay for the house water, gas, heat , electric.

"There bills for the house." I state

"I know, they are monthly but how do we pay them?" Fiona asks

Fiona and I are not very good at taking care of ourselves. We barely know how to cook so when we eat it is usually just soup from a can. The other victors have all been to my house. I was surprised when Dylan came here and he truly did seem sorry but was still a jack ass.

"I don't know, maybe we should ask Mags when she comes over here." I say

Mags comes over every day to make sure we are still alright. She usually gives us something to eat. She doesn't know that we can barely cook anything.

"Do you have to do this stuff for your house?"

"No it is one of the perks of being a victor." I say with disgust in my voice.

She nods and heads to the kitchen table to do school work.

Mags comes over in about an hour.

"Hello Finnick, Fiona."

"Hi, Mags we had a question for you." I say

"Alright what is it."

"Fiona went to the house to get the mail and she found the bills that we need to pay but, we don't really know how to pay them." I say sort of embarrassed

"Don't worry I can help you. I should teach Fiona because you aren't the best with math." She jokes

"I am not."

She smiles and then goes to put something in the fridge and sees that we have barely have anything in there.

"Finnick do you need to get groceries?"

"Um no… we have enough."

"You don't know how to cook do you."

"We can make a few things but nothing very good." Fiona says

She sighs "Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"We were eating I didn't think it mattered." I say

"Well you should be eating something healthy."

For the rest of the night she teaches Fiona how to pay the bills and then she teaches us both how to cook. She says she will be coming here every day and teach us something new, and at least one day a week we have to make a meal for her so she knows we know how to make something.

"Alright it is getting late I should probably get going." Mags says

"I'll walk you out." Fiona says

We walk Mags back to her house even though she doesn't need it. We feel like we should do something.

After they leave the house, the phone starts ringing.

_Wonder who that is? _

I don't get many phone calls. Most of them come from Mags and James.

I pick up the phone and hear the bone chilling voice that haunts my dreams.

"Hello Mr. Odair." Says President Snow.

"Hello?" I say confused and with a hint of anger.

"I heard about your parents _accident _such a shame when something could have been avoided but, I'm not just calling you to offer my condolences. I was wondering if you had rethought that deal I offered you."

As soon as he says this I know he killed my parents. Haymitch's conspiracy theory was true except he didn't kill everyone I loved he kept Fiona alive. Why did he keep her alive?

"You killed them."

"I heard it was a faulty wire but, who knows _accidents_ happen. It would be a shame if something like this happens to your sister." He says evilly

"Are you threatening me?"

"Threatening is such an evil word. I would like to think of it as giving you two choices. In one choice you do what I want and no one gets hurt. In the second choice you don't do what I want and the people you love get hurt."

"So if I accept this _deal _of having relations with people from The Capitol you will leave my sister alone?"

"Exactly, does this mean we have a deal?"

I want to say no but, I know if I do he will kill her.

"This why you kept her alive, to use her as leverage" I say through clenched teeth

Snow laughs "You are very smart Finnick but, you didn't answer my question. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes."

"Excellent you will be given further instructions and I know you will follow them."

"Is that all?" I ask angrily

"Yes I will be seeing you soon Mr. Odair."

And the phone clicks and I am left here alone. I just sold my soul to protect my sister.

Now I understand why the other victors took the _deal_ it's because they didn't want the people they loved to get hurt. I wish I would've asked about the repercussions or just taken the deal. How could I be so blind and naïve?

Fiona comes through the door.

"Are you ok Finnick?" Fiona asks

"Yes, I'm fine."

_No, I'm not as soon as I turn 16 I will be fresh meat for the people in The Capitol. It doesn't matter Finnick. You have to do it to protect Fiona._

The rest of the month passes and Fiona and I both know how to cook and pay bills. It is also time to get ready to celebrate the new victor because the Victory Tour will be coming to 4 tomorrow.

James comes over to explain how it will work.

"All of the mentors attend the Victory Tour as I'm sure you remember. You just have to shake hands and then go and celebrate."

"Ok when do we head down there."

"Around 4:30 the victor is expected at 6:00 but us mentors have to get ready."

"Get ready for what sitting in a room?"

"Basically, yes."

It's 4:15 and I leave my house. When I do I can hear someone shouting my name.

"Finnick, Finnick!"

I turn around and see that the voice belongs to Dylan

"What do you want?"

"Someone is grumpy I just wanted to see if you would want to walk together but, if you don't I can just trail behind you awkwardly."

I roll my eyes "Aren't you supposed to make sure Marina is coming?"

He sighs "I tried already."

"Does she not like or something?"

"As I said before most the victors do not like me."

"You're not that bad. Maybe if you weren't such a smart ass people would like you a little better."

"I've thought of that but, it would be too much work."

"But seriously why doesn't she want to leave the house with you?"

He sighs "She was my mentor. She was disgraced with how I played the games and doesn't want to see my face anymore."

"Oh, what did you do that disgraced her?"

"Do you really not remember my games? I didn't win that long ago just three years before you."

"Sorry isn't ringing a bell. I was only eleven."

"Well I –

James interrupts us.

"Everything alright here?"

"Yes." Dylan says annoyed

We walk a little more and are in The Justice Building. Mags and Marina are close behind. We get taken to the room where we had the mentors meeting except this time it is just us.

"So the new victor what is she like?"

"Like the rest who win from 1." I say

"Thanks for painting such a pretty picture Finnick." Dylan says

"Didn't you watch the games?"

"They were on, doesn't mean I paid attention."

There is silence

"Why do we have to wait here for an hour and a half? What is the point of it? We aren't going to talk to each other."

"That is because some of us want to forget about you." Marina says coldly

"And you think I don't want to forget? You know Marina I am so sick of you doing this. Everyone in this room has killed someone."

"Yes we have but what you did was disgraceful and inhumane."

Dylan rolls his eyes. He doesn't say anything else because he knows it won't matter. But I'm curious because I can't remember.

"What did he do that was so disgraceful?"

Marina turns to me "The fact that you don't remember is also disgraceful. I would expect better from you Finnick."

"Well I was only eleven."

"Doesn't matter."

"You know what Marina I saw the weather report today it said it was cloudy with an 100% chance of acid rain." Dylan says laughing.

Marina starts visibly shaking and yells Shut up!

For the rest of the hour it is Marina and Dylan bickering on and off.

We are finally released from the room and introduced to the Victor whose name is Annabelle. We listen to her speech boasting about how she is the best. She is then taken to the Justice Building where we sit and talk with each other. It is just as boring being a mentor as it is being the victor. I don't want to be here and I don't want to be celebrating.

When she leaves I am glad. I don't stay to talk to anyone so I just go home and go to sleep.

The rest of the week goes by and nothing exciting happens until Saturday.

I go downstairs and can tell my sister is making something.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to make something special for you."

"Why?"

"You'll see." She winks and goes back to cooking

After 30 minutes she comes over to me with a cupcake that has a candle in it.

"Happy Birthday! I kept it low key because I know that is what you like." She smiles

Oh yes my 16th birthday. Now I am officially allowed to have sexual relations with anyone I want in The Capitol or should I say anyone I am forced to.

"Do you not like it?" Fiona says with a worried expression. I must have been staring at the thing for a while.

"No it just looks pretty that's all."

She nods I take a bite out of it. It tastes wonderful.

"Mom used to make these sometimes, on our birthday." I say

"I know that's why I made one, was it a bad idea?"

"No I like it ,thanks Fiona. But for your birthday don't expect anything."

"No duh you can barely make toast."

"Whatever." I stick my tongue out at her and she sticks hers out at me.

I six months is the 67th Hunger Games, and that is when I will probably get further instructions but, I'm not allowed to mentor this year. So how exactly is this deal going to work.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

"Fiona, I'm leaving." I yell up the stairs

"Where ya going?"

"Mentors meeting." We both say

"If you knew why did you ask?"

"I don't know you could have a hot date or something." She jokes

"Ha ha."

"When will you be home?"

"I don't know it probably won't last that long."

"Ok because I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach and watch the sunset." She smiles

"Ok if I make it back in time."

"You better or else the other victors owe me a sunset."

I walk out of the house and head to the Justice Building.

I get to the room and see the woman in the corner and Dylan.

"Hey." I say

"Yeah, whatever." He says annoyed and reminds me of Haymitch.

"Are you drunk?"

"Hungover there's a difference. Now please keep your voice down. The blaring lights are already bad enough."

"Why were you drinking?"

He rubs his hands on his face "You really don't get the concept of be quiet do you Odair."

"Nope."

"Well if you must know yesterday was the three year anniversary of my sister's death. I didn't want to be reminded of that. So thank you for asking." Dylan sneers

"Oh I'm sorry that your sister is dead."

"Why did you kill her?"

"No"

"Then don't say sorry. You say sorry when you did something wrong."

"Ok."

Mags and Mariana walk in and sit down.

"Are you alright Dylan?" Mags asks

"Peachy keen."

Mags must know that his sister died yesterday, 3 years ago.

"Where's James?" I ask.

"He was trailing behind us he should be here soon." Mariana says

In a few minutes James comes in takes a seat and then the women swears us in.

"You are here to discuss who will be mentoring this year. Usually a mentor cannot go back to back unless it is upon the request of the newest victor. However, this year that rule has been revoked and the mentor has been predetermined. The only mentor from District 4 for the 67th Hunger Games will be Finnick Odair and he will be a mentor for the games until further notice. You may discuss the schedule for next year. The mentoring meeting may begin."

We sit in a moment of shock and confusion. I'm going to be the only mentor this year and will be mentoring every year until I die. It is probably Snow's doing, another sort of punishment. However, this is affecting the tributes as well.

"Hold up woman you're saying Finnick is going to be the only mentor this year." Dylan says

"That is correct."

"And he has to go back every year until he dies." Dylan continues

"Not until he dies just until further notice." She says this but I think she knows it will be for the rest of my life.

"That's horse shit you can't do that."

"It has already been done. You are supposed to be talking to your fellow victors Mr. Watt, not me."

"What is there to discuss? I'm the only mentor this year and for the foreseeable future, I will be going to the games. You guys can decide an order to see who is going with me and how you can rotate." I state

"This isn't fair." Marina says

"Nothing can be done about it now." Mags says

"Oh yes there can." Dylan shouts and gets up

"Dylan, sit down!" James shouts

"Jesus, keep it down." Dylan grabs his hands and puts them on his temples.

"Well maybe if you didn't drink so much he wouldn't have to keep it down." Marina says

"You know what girly I'm tired of your bullshit. So I killed 22 people boo fucking hoo."

"You killed 22 people?" That means in his games he killed all of the tributes except one. How is that even possible?

"Surprise! That is why she despises me and, why the rest of District 4 fears me, I'm the great victor who killed almost everybody." Dylan says sarcastically.

"You shouldn't have killed all of them." Marina says

"Sunshine please shut the fuck up. I stopped caring about you a long time ago."

"Yeah I bet." She mutters

"Well you—

Mags cuts them off "This conversation does not have to do with the games. We should either figure out a schedule or leave because the mentor has been predetermined." Mags, sounds angry

"Alright how about this for the schedule Mags, Marina, James, Dylan." I say

"Good enough for me." Dylan says

"Everyone else?"

"Sound fine." Marina

Mags and James shake their heads.

"Are you all finished?" The woman in the corner asks.

She can't ask us if we had decided on the mentors because it was already decided. We wouldn't talk about a schedule for next outside this room. I don't think Dylan and Marina would want to be in the same room as each other unless they absolute have to be.

We all nod

"Ok then the mentors meeting is dismissed you are free to go." She walks out and everyone follow but Dylan hangs back.

"Odair come with me."

"What?"

"I want to tell you something."

I follow him back to his house which is right at the entrance of Victors Village. The spacing for the houses doesn't make sense to me. Mags, was the first winner so she should be closest to town but she is the furthest away. I then remember when I came here she said the one acorss the street was mine. Then I realize the house that are occupied are either at the very front or the very back. I guess we get to pick which house we want to live in.

"Why did you want your house so close to the exit?"

"So I could run away." He says this as a joke but I don't think he is joking.

I walk into his house and it is very clean, cleaner than my house and it smells like apples and cinnamon.

"What are you looking for?"

"Nothing it's just cleaner than my house and smells better also."

"That's because I have someone who visits often." The answer is very vague but I don't think he wants to talk about it so I don't ask.

"So what did you want to tell me?"

He heads to the fridge and pulls out a beer uses the counter to open it and starts drinking it.

"Do you want one?"

"I'm not old enough."

"Such a goody, goody." He smirks

"Yes I'm a goody, goody but didn't you invite me here to tell me something?" Maybe Dylan just wanted someone to talk to.

"Yes" he sits on one of the chairs in the kitchen that are for the island. "Don't you want to know?"

"Know what?"

He sighs "About what Marina said, how I killed all those people."

"I am curious but you don't have to tell me."

"You'll just ask someone else, might as well hear it from a person who actually did it."

"I take it people tell it incorrectly."

"Yes." He says impatiently

"You can tell me but you don't have to."

"I appreciate that. You are probably wondering how I managed to kill all of them because of the bloodbath."

"Yes usually lots of people kill in the blood bath."

"Yes well for the 62nd Hunger Games there was no cornucopia so there was no blood bath. The game makers placed us each in a different part of the jungle. They were considerate enough to give us a backpack and a weapon. There were no alliances and I was good at tracking people and hunted them down and killed them.

He takes a sip of his beer

"Surely someone else tried to kill someone else." I ask

"I'm sure they did or would've if they were given the chance. They had weird type of plants in that arena fire, electrical, and gas based. I don't know if you are good at science but mixing those three together can become deadly. I got a whole bunch of them together and lit half of the arena on fire. After the fire there were only 6 left. That is when the game makers dragged us together so they could have a bloodbath. I killed 4 of them until it was my district partner and a boy from 10. I was not going to kill my district partner. I went after the boy but he stabbed her in the back before I got to him. I then stabbed him. They both went down and I "won".

"The games only lasted 6 days. It is the shortest Hunger Games in history. I am also the lucky victor who has the honor of saying I killed the most people." He says disgusted.

"You didn't really kill all of them. When you said you killed 22 people, I thought you stabbed them to death." I say

"Does it matter a kill is a kill. Even though I wasn't there when those 16 people died I still did it. The best part of all of this, is that the highlight reel was only 20 minutes as opposed to the 3 hours it usually is."

"Interesting."

I hear the door opening.

"Dylan are you back yet?" I hear a female voice

"Kitchen" Dylan says

The girl comes walking into the kitchen. She is short probably around twenty she has sun kissed skin curl light brown hair and has brow eyes to match. She walks up to him and give him a kiss. Then she stops and notices me

"Oh, someone else is here. I can come back."

"Don't worry I dragged him here." Dylan says

The girl waves at me "Tori"

"Finnick."

"So how did that mentor meeting go?"

"Not well." Dylan says picking at the paper on his beer bottle.

"Why are you going there this year?" Tori says worriedly.

"No, they are taking advantage of the system."

"You shouldn't be drinking that and what do you mean taking advantage of the system." Tori says

"Odair why don't you explain since it is your problem."

Tori turns to me

"Well, they sort of predetermined that I would be going this year."

"But, you went last year?"

"Yes."

_How does she know mentors can't go back to back_? _Dylan probably told her. They look like they're romantically involved so it would make sense._

"He didn't even tell you the best part yet. He has to go every year for the rest of his life." He laughs with disgust

Tori walks over to him takes the beer out of his hand and dumps the rest of it down the sink.

"Come on woman." He says sarcastically

"No you've had enough."

He shrugs not caring. It is silent for a minute and I am about to say I am going to go but, then Tori says something

"Did you do something Finnick? To make someone angry?"

"Not really, the people in The Capitol seem to like me a lot."

"Yeah they _love _you." Dylan says sarcastically

"They used to _love _me too. Too much." Dylan says looking down at the table

"Too much?" I have a feeling he is talking about the deal Snow made with me.

He stops and looks at me dead in the eyes for a few minutes.

"You know how much don't you?"

Before I can say anything he looks me in eyes and says

"Don't ever tell anyone. If you do things can happen, bad things. The people you are trying to protect may feel guilty, maybe too guilty, knowing that they are causing you pain, so they may do something to fix that." His eyes are glazed over with tears. Tori comes over to Dylan and rubs his back.

I think he is implying that they will kill themselves to try and protect you but, why would he know that? His sister, her death. Did she try and do that to save Dylan from the iron grip Snow once had on him?

"You've figured it out haven't you?"

"Well…"

"That's a yes." He shakes his head.

"Don't pity me Odair. A few years ago I was right where you are now. However, I made the mistake of telling my sister so she killed herself, thinking it would help me but, every day I know that she did it because of me and I can never forgive myself. Don't make that mistake with your sister or anyone else you are doing this for."

"Ok."

It is silent for a few minutes.

"Well speaking of sisters I promised mine I would show her the sunset on the beach tonight."

Dylan smiles at me. "Have fun with your sister."

I turn to leave and say "Thanks for the information."

"Don't worry just don't forget about it."

I head to the door and can hear Tori and Dylan talking I can hear them saying I love you to each other. I guess that is the only person who cares about him now but, since he is out of Snows grasp how is she still alive?

I walk back to my house by the time we get to the beach it will be sunset.

"Fiona?!"

"Good I was starting to think I would have to whoop some victor butt."

We walk to the beach

"So how did the meeting go? Who's going this year?"

"I am."

"Oh really I've never seen a victor go back to back before, you breaking the rules Finnick?" she winks at me

_Yes_

"No they are just trying something new. That is also why I will be the only mentor this year."

She stops dead in her tracks "Are they doing this for every District?"

"I don't know."

She shrugs

We make it to the beach and just as I had predicted we are just in time for the sunset. We sit on the sand and watch the sun disappear into the ocean.

"It's moments like this Finnick where it feels like nothing has changed." Fiona smiles at me

"You're right." I smile back at her.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

"Finnick?"

"Yes Fiona?"

"You want to go star gazing?"

Tomorrow is the reaping for the 67th Hunger Games. Fiona and I would always star gaze the night before. We didn't last year because I was too busy worrying that I might go back to being crazy. I'm still busy worrying about how Snow's deal will work but, I know she wants to do this. I just hope she is safe. She should be safe, that is part of the deal, she cannot get hurt.

"Ok."

We get to the beach and Fiona falls right into a big pile of sand. I sit next to her and watch her look up at the sky.

"Oh look at shooting star!" Fiona says "Did you see it Finnick?"

"Yes. We haven't seen one of those in years."

She smiles "They say when you see a shooting star someone is getting their wish."

"Did you wish for something?"

"No, but I'm glad someone else is getting what they wished for."

"Do you really believe in that stuff?"

"Of course I do."

"You're 17 and you still believe?"

"Yes." Fiona says annoyed

"Why?"

"It gives me hope."

"Hope for what?"

"One day my wish will come true."

"What is your wish?"

"Can't tell you or it won't come true." She smirks at me

I sigh and we sit here for a few more hours.

"It's a better world."

"What?"

"My wish. A better world, a world without the Hunger Games."

"Yeah well hate to burst your bubble but that will probably never happen, at least in our lifetime."

"You don't know that, do you think people will keep going along with this forever?"

"They have for 67 years."

"Yes but don't you watch the propaganda video they show every year? "

"Not really I just ignore it."

"Well Finnick it says that Panem used to have 13 District's but, then 13 started to rebel so this caused a war. That is why we have the Hunger Games. To punish us for fighting for our freedom. It will happen again the only question is when?"

I think about this she is probably right. I've seen the poorer Districts and how little they have. They probably want to do something but, there Districts are too small evenl if they wanted to make a statement it wouldn't be very helpful.

"Well you should focus more on the present."

"It's nice to think there could be a better future."

"Yes it's nice to think of hypothetical scenarios all day but that won't change anything."

"Why do you have to be so pessimistic?"

"Why do you have to be optimistic?"

We both smile at each other.

"We should head back, it's starting to get pitch black and I want to be able to make it to the house when I can still see."

"Alright."

I help her up off of the sand and we walk back to the house in Victors Village.

"Good afternoon District 4 and Happy Hunger Games!" Julius shouts into the microphone. This year Julius is donning slicked back golden hair. He is wearing a tacky golden outfit and his teeth even seem to be gleaming with gold.

"Now let's see who the lucky tributes will be this year."

For the female tribute it will be "Isabella Carter." A girl from the 14 section walks up she has light brown hair and pale skin. She looks like she wants to throw up.

Now for the male tribute. "Darren Blake" A boy from the 17 section walks up, he looks strong and has a gleaming smile. He has many female admirers, he smiles and blows kisses to them. If he is like me then I won't have to work hard for sponsors, which is a good thing because I know I will probably be busy else wear for most of my free time.

They shake hands. I head to the train with Julius.

"So you're the only mentor this year Finnick." Julius says confused

"Yes, I think they are trying out a new system or just trying to help Haymitch." We both laugh at that.

The tributes come in.

"Darren, Isabella this will be your mentor Finnick Odair!"

"Great I get the pretty boy for a mentor." Darren says

"Hi Finnick." The girl smiles at me

Great for my tributes this year one of them is disgusted with me and the other has a crush on me. I don't know which one is worse.

We head to the main cart and have the awkward conversations. After the meal everyone heads to bed but, I can't sleep the closer we get to The Capitol the more I know that this 'deal' is going to start.

In the morning we watch the reaping. Isabella doesn't seem to care because the whole time she can't keep her eyes off of me but, Darren is looking at the other tributes as if he wants to eat them. We make it to The Capitol and it is the usual take them to meet their stylists and then wait. I'm afraid someone will come and find me but, they don't.

I make it to the area with the chariots.

"Hello Finnick." Abbi says

I barely recognize her since the last time I saw her she had pink skin and pink hair. Now she has lilac skin and black hair.

"Abbi." I nod

"Hi Finnick." Emma says sheepishly

Emma has silver skin and purple hair, she also has bruises on her body. _What does Abbi do to her? _

"Do you want to see them, they are perfect." Abbi says

Darren and Isabella walk out and they are wearing tightly woven seaweed for their outfits and looks as if they have been sprayed with something so it looks as if they have just come out of the ocean.

I head over to my tributes.

"Ok when you get out there, make sure to do something so they won't forget your face. You may be from a career district but, if you don't make an effort you will be forgotten which is a disadvantage."

"Got it." Darren says

"Isabella?" I ask

"Yeah sure. Do you like my outfit Finnick?"

I want to slap my face and sigh. This girl is going to die she doesn't care about this. She is just happy she can be ten feet away from me.

"Yes it looks great, Louise did a nice job."

"Thank you Finnick."

Louise comes up to me. He is no longer purple. Not even his hair, it is a sandy blonde. The only thing Capitol about him are his tattoos.

The chariots start moving and going out to the opening ceremonies.

"So what do you think about them?" Louise asks

"Well, I feel as if the girl is distracted by me."

Louise smiles "Yes the whole time I was getting her ready the only thing she could talk about is how exciting that she got to be hanging out with Finnick Odair."

"That is going to end up killing her. If she doesn't take my advice it could hurt her chances of getting sponsors."

"Well that is her fault. You can lead the horse to water but you can't make it drink."

"I'll still feel guilty."

"If she tried and died you would feel guilty, correct?"

"Yes"

"So it doesn't matter either way." Louise smiles

The tributes come back and we head upstairs. The whole elevator ride Isabella is giving me googly eyes and smiling.

I roll my eyes.

We get to our floor and make little discussion about the ceremonies.

"You guys will be going to the training center tomorrow you should get some rest."

"Okay." Isabella perks and skips off to her room.

"Do you realize the effect you are having on her?" Darren asks

"Yes, and I think this is causing her not to understand the situation she is in."

"One less person, I don't have to worry about killing." He smiles and walks to his room.

I sit out in the common area for an hour waiting, to see if these further instructions will be coming but they don't. I'm not naïve enough to think it won't be happening. I think it won't happen tonight.

I wake up in the morning and sit with the tributes

"You should try and show off some of your skills so the other tributes will find you desirable. You should try and get the attention of 1 and 2. You are already in good with them by being a career district but, you still have to show you are valuable." I explain

"Great." Darren says

"Ok." Isabella says in a love daze

"Make sure to go to the survival stations. It is just as useful knowing how to kill."

Julius takes them down the training area and I am left alone. When tributes are training, mentors are supposed to be thinking about advice to give them, or hunting for sponsors. However my schedule is different compared to other mentors. Earlier this morning I got a phone call saying someone would be coming to see me. It's vague but I know it has to do with my instructions for this deal.

I hear the elevator doors open and pray that it is Julius.

A man walks in he is wearing a suit, he has hair black as coal, and a beard that has abstract angels.

"Hello Mr. Odair. My name is Lucifer. What do you think about your tributes this year?"

"I... I'm sorry what?"

"Did I say something wrong Mr. Odair? I thought it was just a simple question."

"Quit the act I know why you are here."

An evil smile appears on Lucifer's face.

"Well I was just being polite. I can sense that you just want to cut to the chase."

"Whatever. Just tell me what I need to know so we can get this over with."

Another smile escapes Lucifer's face.

"Very well Finnick. Each day I will come here when your tributes are not around. I will hand you a card that has a name and address on it. You will leave the building and there will be a car, to take you to your destination. Once you arrive go find the client and do **whatever **they ask. After their requests are filled and they are _satisfied _you are free to leave to tend to your tributes—

"So I will be seeing you this time every day—"

"Mr. Odair please don't interrupt we are just getting started. That will be for the day visit. In the nighttime after the important events related to your tributes have ended, you will be sent another card and you will follow the same routine as you did earlier in the day. When you are finished the driver will take you back here. After the second client you are free to do whatever you wish until the next day, when the cycle starts all over again. Do you have any questions?" He flashes a wicked smile

He is finished. I don't know what to think. At least 2 people in one day that I will have to do _whatever _they ask. I sense there is no within reason but I want to ask anyways.

"What if one of the clients ask me to murder someone, or steal something does that fit in the category of do whatever you are asked."

His lips form into a tight line.

"No do not murder or steal even if they ask. I doubt they will ask when people ask to see you they have other things in mind. Do you have any other questions?" He flashes that evil smile of his.

"What happens when my tributes are in the games? Do I just leave them to die?"

"Oh no, Mr. Odair we are not evil. When your tributes are in the game you will stay until they are dead. After they die you will have a day to sleep and then the cycle will begin."

"Ok whatever. I understand do I need to sign a paper or something? Or are you just going to give me the card?"

"No papers need to be signed Mr. Odair."

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a card. It is the size of a business card, _well this is a business deal._

"Here you go Mr. Odair." He gives me the card gets up and leaves. How will he know if I do this? _It doesn't matter Finnick, you are doing this to save Fiona. _

I look at the card. The name is written in gold and has perfect penmanship. The girl with the lilac skin and black hair. The girl that has had her eye on me since I first came to The Capitol. The girl who takes advantage of tributes. The name on the card reads _Abbi Mitchell. _


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Even though I don't know Abbi's last name I know this is her. I'm surprised that she has enough money. Snow made it seem like my asking rate was a small fortune. I doubt she gets paid a lot for being a stylist for the tributes/victors. Wonder where she came up with it. It doesn't matter I still have to see her. I wonder if I will be seeing Emma.

I head downstairs and go to the black car Lucifer described. The driver asks

"Mr. Odair?"

"That's me. You have the destination I assume?"

He nods and I see sympathy in his eyes.

I get in the car. It is rather nice. It has an assortment of beverages and snack that you would find at a bar. The journey is about 30 minutes before the driver tells me have arrived.

I get out of the car and notice it is a large apartment complex. It is bigger than the hotel they put us in for the games. I look at the card _Abbi Mitchell apartment 42 C._ I'm assuming it is on the 42nd floor. I walk into the building and there is a receptionist that nods at me and says

"Finnick Odair! What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing some friends." I smile I don't think she believes me but I don't care. I can't say what I'm actually doing.

I head to the elevator and hit the 42 button. I'm in there in a minute. I turn to the right. 42 A… 42 B… 42 C. I knock on the door. The nerves started to hit me. How the hell is this going to work? I expect Abbi to answer the door but it is Emma instead. I guess she is part of this as well.

"Finnick…why don't you come in." I can tell she doesn't like this situation. I wonder why she didn't leave.

I walk into their apartment. It is bigger than I thought it would be. The living room and kitchen are just like mine in the Victors Village. Except they are filled with bright colors and the walls are more abstract. The couch and chairs have sharp points and do no look very comfortable.

"You can take a seat Finnick if you want." Emma says. She motions to the couch. I do as she says. I look at Emma and realize she has more bruises on her body. I have a feeling that my body might be bruised after this.

"Finnick I'm sorry." She whispers I nod I don't think she wants Abbi to hear.

"Was that Finnick at the door Emma?"

Abbi comes out

I turn on the charm "Yes it is and might I say you look ravishing."

She looks at me angrily. "Quit the act Finnick. I like it better when you are being yourself, or the scared little boy. I have wanted you since you first came to The Capitol. But due to certain laws I had to wait two years. It seemed like an eternity but now here we are and we can do what I have been craving for so long." She says this a tone of anger not happiness.

_If she has wanted this for so long why does she seem angry?_

"Do you want to head to the bedroom then?" I say in my normal voice because she doesn't want the act.

She scoffs. "Oh Finnick don't be silly we are just getting started. I paid a great deal of money for you and I want to make sure I get everything that I paid for."

She pauses.

"Finnick you are only 16. I'm assuming you have never had sex with anyone."

"Well no."

Abbi smiles a devious smile.

"We can fix that."

She pauses again.

"I don't sleep with virgins Finnick. I want you to have some sort of experience so you aren't terrible."

"Well how do you suppose we fix that?" I say confused

She has a devilish look on her face and then states "Easy. Why do you think I didn't send Emma away." Now I understand why Emma is here on the off chance I was a virgin she wanted me to have sex with Emma.

"What Abbi no I don't want to." Emma shouts at her

Abbi walks over to her and starts slapping her and shouting. "Did I ask you what you wanted to do? You do as I say. I don't know how many times we have to do this before you get it." She then starts hitting her again and then stops.

Now she says it out loud. "Finnick, you and Emma are going to have sex and I am going to watch. Watch so I can evaluate your skills and then I can _fix _you when we go to my bedroom."

_Fix me what the hell does that mean?_

"Get started both of you take your clothes off. I'm sure Finnick has to get back to his tributes soon." She commands.

_I've never seen a naked girl before. I've never had sex before. Hell I have never even kissed a girl before and now all of that is going to change._

Emma hesitates but then starts stripping off her clothes. I follow her lead. She walks over to me and kisses me on the lips. It doesn't feel right it feels like I am being violated. _You are being violated_. She keeps kissing me and caressing me she does this until my body is ready to perform. She then straddles me and then I'm no longer a virgin. She starts bouncing up and down in a rhythmic fashion. I can see her silver breasts bonce every which way. I can tell neither of usare enjoying this. It just feels strange and weird and I know it's not because it's my first time all I feel is violation.

After a few minutes of this Abbi pushes her sister off of me and Emma falls to the ground. Abbi then starts dragging us into her bedroom.

"Well your performance didn't seem that bad but there are something's that still need to be _fixed_." She says in a evilly.

She grabs Emma and shoves her in a chair and handcuffs her to it. She then starts beating her senseless.

"What are you doing?" I practically yell at her.

"Having fun. Your turn." She winks at me

I look at Emma she is naked, handcuffed to a chair, and being beaten by her own sister. _I wonder if this happens a lot_. I don't care that I'm supposed to do whatever, I'm asked I'm not hitting her.

"No. I won't hit her."

"If you don't hit her I will make it worse for you."

"Just let her go."

She goes over and uncuffs her, then Emma runs away.

Abbi then pushes me down of the bed hard and forceful. She then straddles me and stars hitting me…hard. She does it everywhere on my body and I don't stop her. Not because I'm not allowed to but because I'm afraid of her.

She opens her bedside table and is holding rope and some sort of paddle. She ties me to the bed and this reminds me of the nightmare I had when I was competing in the Hunger Games but, this is real. She then grabs the paddle and stars hitting me with it. The feeling burns she hits the same spot at least five times in a row. I can already see the bruises forming on my body. She then takes the paddle and starts to do it on my face and neck. I start to cry out in pain. I have never felt so much pain in my life and I have a feeling this is just getting started.

"Do you like that Finnick?" I don't say anything, I don't know which answer would be worse.

She is then done with the paddle and straddles me and stars having very rough sex with me. Knocking my head on the backboard of the bed so much that I start to see spots. Clenching her finger nails deep into my skin until she sees blood, making sure that the rope is rubbing my wrists so I will get rope burn and ,when my wrists start to bleed she looks at me in admiration, and biting me as if she wants to eat my flesh. I start crying out in pain but that only makes her grab the paddle and slap it hard on my thigh. I try not to cry out in pain but it doesn't matter,the pain is too much to bear and, no matter how much I tell myself not to scream yells still escape my mouth. She rides me so hard I feel as if I might pass out but, unfortunately don't.

"Get on top." She commands. I can barely move over to her. How does she expect me to have sex while I'm on top of her? I think it is physically impossible. I have to try at least because I have to do _whatever _she asks.

I get on top and can barely thrust into her but she still moans even though I am doing nothing I'm just inside her. I am using the remainder of my energy to hold myself on top of her if I tried anything else I know I would pass out. She reaches her hands on my back and then takes her long nails and digs them into my back. She scratches the same place over and over until my back starts bleeding. She finally finishes and pushes me off of her. She seems very happy with herself.

"What did you think Finnick? Pretty good first experience don't you think?"

_Fuck no! You have left me bloody and bruised. Not to mention you did this without my consent and the whole time I felt violated and, scared that you might kill me. I thought doing whatever people wanted wouldn't be this bad. I don't know if I can do this. _

I don't say this I just nod.

"Get your shit and get out." She says

Well I already felt used but this puts the cherry on top of the fucked up cake.

I can barely get out of the bed. My entire body is sore and my muscles are stiff, I can also feel blood dripping down my back. While walking to get my clothes I fall down 3 times because it is too painful to walk. It is too painful to breathe. I feel like crying but I don't have the energy.

When I get to the living room Emma is still there but avoids my gaze. I wonder if Abbi does this to all of the men she brings home. How can someone find this attractive, she is practically killing people and she is turned on by that. I do not understand and I will never understand and I don't want to understand.

Putting on my clothes seems almost impossible, it hurts when I just breathe but, I suffer through it and let out inaudible screams. I never want to come back. I never want to see her again. I never want to do this again. _But you have to, to keep her safe. I need to keep Fiona safe._

I make it to the elevator and can't stand up any longer. Walking to the elevator felt like walking 20 miles out in the sun with no water and it was only 20 steps away. I pull the emergency break and collapse on the floor, I somehow find the energy to cry. To my surprise no one contacts me to see what the emergency is. I wonder if they have cameras in here and can see me having an emotional breakdown. It doesn't matter. I don't care.

I just wish time could stop time in this elevator so I don't have to face any other people. I just want to go back to my room lock myself in there, and either pass out or cry. I can't do that though. I have to look after my tributes, I also have to see another client tonight. I punch the emergency brake and the elevator starts moving again.

I'm doing this for Fiona. I can't let her die. She is all I have left


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

I make it back to the hotel and am in the elevator. When it takes me up to my floor I get out of the elevator and collapse on the carpet. I just want to stay here.

_A few more steps and then you can collapse on the bed. _

I get to the living room and see Julius and Louise. Julius looks at me with anger but, Louise looks at me worriedly. I don't blame him I look disheveled. I can tell I'm still bleeding and think some of it is seeping through my shirt.

"Finnick, why don't you sit down so we can talk." Julius says

What? Am I going to get a lecture because I wasn't in the room thinking about advice for my tributes.

"I'd rather stand." If I sit down I will let out a yelping noise and know I won't be able to get back up.

Julius nods and then starts talking

"Finnick, you are here to train your tributes and give them guidance ,not go off and do whatever you want."

I start gripping the sofa because I can feel my legs are about to give out.

"Well I'm dealing with some business. I'm trying to talk up the tributes, even though the scores haven't been given, I don't think it is going to hurt talking them up. It will make it easier for them to receive sponsors."

"While that is a good thing you still need to be here to give them advice on how to survive. No matter how many sponsors they receive, it won't help if they don't know what to do. "

I'm about to yell at him but Louise interrupts before I can.

"Speaking of the tributes don't you need to be collecting them soon?"

I look at the clock it has been 2 hours since I left. There is no way it is time to collect the tributes yet. However Julius nods and leaves the room. As soon as I hear the elevator doors close I let go of the sofa and fall to the floor.

"Finnick! What's wrong? What happened?" Louise yells at me in worry.

I don't say anything I don't know if I'm allowed to say anything but, Louise continues talking

"You're bleeding."

I look down and see the blood has started to seep through my shirt. It is coming from my back and chest from where Abbi dug her nails into me until I started bleeding.

"Why don't you take off your shirt so I can take a look at it."

"No" is all I say but, I don't fight him, when he starts unbuttoning my shirt. I don't have enough energy to fight him, and I don't really care at this point.

When he gets to the third button he stops and gasps in shock, probably from the bruises and the bleeding.

"Finnick, who or what did this to you?"

"No one." I whisper

"Well that is obviously a lie. Someone did this to you, you can barely stand up."

Louise then looks at me then something clicks together. It is a like he just solved a difficult puzzle.

Does he know about the deals Snow makes with certain victors?

"Well it doesn't matter now. At least let me see the damage so I can at least treat the wounds."

I nod. He takes my hand puts it over his should and drags me into my bedroom. When we get there I collapse on the bed and let out a yelp.

"I'll be right back."

Louise leaves the room and is back in a minute. He brought with him some pills, lotion, and a bottle of liquid, and cotton balls.

"Sit up if you can"

It takes me probably 5 minutes to sit up.

"This will sting. But the cuts are deep so it will help heal them faster." He puts the liquid on a cotton ball and puts it on the cuts.

I wince at the pain but, compared to everything else it isn't that bad. This goes on for twenty minutes to make sure he has gotten all of them and when his finished he asks.

"What was there name?"

He does know about the deal.

"How do you know?"

"This happened a few years ago with another victor. They told me about the…deal and the consequences that came along with it."

"Dylan?"

He looks surprised, that I know this.

"Yes, however he never came back beaten and bloody. The person who did this to you clearly has a twisted sense of taste. You shouldn't hurt someone like this."

"Why does it matter? What are you going to do to them?"

Louise face hardens

"Just because you can't do something to them doesn't mean I can't"

What is he going to do hurt them? That would only get him into trouble which I don't want. Telling him it was Abbi won't do anything but, I will see her again and my reaction to her will be different. I might as well tell him.

"It was Abbi" I'm afraid that I shouldn't be sharing this information but, what are they going to do kill my sister because I am telling people. They wouldn't get their money then.

"Oh dear. I knew she abused Emma but, I never knew it was anything to this extent."

"Why don't you stop her from abusing Emma?"

"I've tried to get Emma to leave her sister but, she is afraid if she does that she will kill her."

"Oh. Aren't you worried about the other tributes?"

"Yes."

"Why don't you fire her?"

"I'm not allowed to." Louise says with anger

"I suspected that. How does she have so much money? Snow made it seem like if you wanted to buy me you needed a fortune."

"Her Father and uncle work very high up in the government. They either gave her the money so she could… buy you or, they pulled some strings so she could abuse you." Louise says disgusted

"Is that why you can't fire her?"

"Correct. If I do I can no longer be a stylist. That means I could no longer help innocent people who are going to fight in a death match."

He goes to the get the lotion and rubs it on my bruises which make them feel a little better.

He hands me the bottle of pills.

"You can take one of these within six hour periods. They are for the pain."

He gives me a glass of water. I take a sip and I swallow it.

He touches the left side of my face where you can clearly see bruises on my neck and jawline.

"I should cover that up. Your tributes will be coming back soon and it would be easier to hide it, than make up a story."

I nod.

He leaves the room to get his makeup bag. He smears the face color cream on the bruises and on the rest of my face.

"Can't have your face be two different colors, people will be able to tell you are wearing makeup."

I nod I'm sure he would know.

I look at the clock two hours until they have to come back.

"You should try and sleep. I will wake you thirty minutes before they are supposed to arrive." He smiles and walks out of the room.

I lie back down and wince, I do feel a little better though. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out. I can't believe this is what I will have to deal with for the rest of my life, or at least the rest of Fiona's life.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

"Finnick." I awaken to Louise lightly shaking my shoulder

"Are they here?"

"No, Julius just left to get them. It will probably be another 20 minutes."

I nod and slowly get out of bed. It still hurts but I can stand without feeling like I will collapse. I walk to the kitchen and get something to eat. I haven't eaten anything all day and I'm hungry but I know I need to eat.

As soon as I am done eating a bowl of pasta and some bread from District 4 I hear the elevator door open.

"Where's Finnick?" the lovestruck Isabella says

"I think he is in his room. He seemed to be sleeping earlier." Julius says angrily.

"I'm over here." I yell.

"Oh Finnick!" Isabella runs up and hugs me causing me to wince.

"Finnick" Darren nods

I push Isabella off of me and they sit at the table.

"How did it go?"

"Good I think I'm getting in good with the careers I'm sure we have an alliance." Darren

"Did you look at the survival stations?"

"No, I figure if I'm in an alliance with them I could get all of the food at the cornucopia."

"They might not have food. It is just a suggestion, you should at least spend one hour there."

Darren nods.

"What about you Isabella get in good with the careers?"

"No, I spend time at the survival station though." She smiles at me

"Well that's good but, you might want to try and get some friends."

"Whatever you say Finnick." She winks at me

Jesus this girl is so thick.

We sit here for about two hours discussing in more detail about the training center and Darren and Isabella eat. Then the elevator door opens and an Avox comes over to me and on a silver platter is an envelope. I'm assuming this is the card for my second client. I take it from the tray and she walks away to stand by the elevator again.

I open the envelope and see the card the name of the card reads _Jordon Canes_. I hope that this Jordon woman doesn't want to do what Abbi did. I wonder what she will say about all of the bruises. I better start thinking of a good excuse.

"I have to go, I have some business."

"Finnick" Julius says disapprovingly

"It is a formal request from Gloss to discuss a deal between out tributes."

Julius looks excited. The only reason I said Gloss is because I know he is here. I have no idea who is here with him but it is an alibi.

I hit the ground floor button and head to the car.

Her apartment isn't very far away. I go up to the 15th floor and find 15 E I knock on the door and Jordon answers it but to my surprise Jordon Canes is a man.

Jordon is a name for boys and girls. I had just assumed it was a women because I thought all of my admires, were women but, apparently not.

_I wonder how this will work?_

I have never heard of man on man or women on women before. It doesn't really matter whatever you like is fine with me and I still have to do _whatever _they ask. I don't know how I will have sex with a man though. I know how it works with a man and women. But how does it work man on man? I guess I will find out.

"Come in Finnick." I do as I am told

His apartment is the same size as Abbi and Emma's however his style is plainer. Jordon is probably in his early 20's he can't be older than 25. He looks normal and not like the other Capitol citizens. Has brown hair, pale skin, and is around my height.

"I bet your surprised to find out I'm not a women." Jordon jokes.

"Well I was put back a little bit but I love all of my _admires_." I put on the charm. Abbi didn't want it but I know the other clients will.

"Most women admire you but there is a great deal of men as well."

"That is nice to know that I have such a diverse group of admirers."

"Yes I guess. Finnick have you ever done anything like this?"

What he is asking? It could mean a lot of different things so I don't know how to respond.

"Be with a man intimately."

"No" I have barely been with anyone intimately. I'm assuming the people in The Capitol don't think this. They probably fall for my womanizer act and think I have had sex with loads of people but the count is only at 2 and neither of them were by choice.

"Don't worry I'm a good teacher." He winks and then starts kissing me. He takes off my shirt. He doesn't say anything about the bruises and continues to kiss all the way down to my pants. He then pull down my pants and underwear and starts giving me oral sex.

My body is telling me that I should enjoy this. My mind however is telling me that this is violating my personal rights.

I finish in his mouth and he kisses me and pours my sperm back into my mouth. It tastes bitter and salty and something I don't want in my mouth even if it came from my body. When he turns around I spit it out onto his carpet.

"Now it's my turn Finnick."

I go over to him and do the same routine he did. When I start giving him oral sex it feels weird to but I have to do _whatever _he wishes. It is also more difficult than I thought it would be. While giving him oral sex he starts to thrust his hips causing his penis to go in and out of my throat. This does make my job easier but then the thrusts become faster and more intense and I can feel myself gagging and I am having a hard time breathing. He finishes mid thrust deep in my throat and I can feel his hot sperm going down it, not all of it goes down I open my mouth to spit it out but Jordon clenches my mouth together so I have to swallow all of it.

He says I am free to go I grab my clothes but before I go he gives me an envelope. I don't open it. I don't care what is in it. Is he giving me this because he feels bad that he just abused me and thinks this will make up for it? Well it won't. My throat muscles are throbbing and I can still taste him in my mouth. I get back to the car and the driver takes me back to the hotel.

When I get to the lobby Haymitch is at the bar and sees me.

"Hey pretty boy come have a drink with me."

I walk over to him. I wouldn't call Haymitch a friend but, I don't mind hanging out with him plus he will be a good distraction.

"Drink with me."

"I'm not old enough." My voice is very hoarse I suspect it has to do with the oral sex.

In District 4 you need to be 18 to drink. However I feel in The Capitol they don't have any rules for that.

"Pssh you're not in District 4, they don't give a shit here."

The bartender comes over and asks "What will it be."

"Whatever he is having." The bartender shrugs and gives me a glass with a small amount of acholo in it. I assume the stuff is strong.

I take it and gulp it down. I want to get the taste of Jordon out of my mouth.

"That was 30 year old scotch you're not supposed to drink it like that boy." Haymitch says in a scolding tone.

I don't care I wanted the taste of Jordon out of my mouth and it worked.

"Why are you not with your tributes?" Haymitch slurs

"I had some business to take care of."

He hiccups "What type of business does a 16 year old have in The Capitol?"

"I was looking for sponsors for my tributes." I lie I can't tell him what I was really doing.

"They haven't even showed the scores yet just because you got a buttload doesn't mean they will, besides they aren't as good looking. Speaking of good looks what happened there?" Haymitch points to my neck and lower jawline. I guess Louise's' makeup couldn't conceal all of it.

"Nothing I ran into something."

"What the hell did you run into to make a bruise like that on your face and neck?" his eyes looked worried and he seems more sober. I wonder what he is thinking. I wonder if Haymitch knows that this was the deal I originally turned down. I don't think he knows my parents are dead, if he did I think he would ask me about it

"It was a door. One of my tributes opened it suddenly hit on my neck. It is nothing serious."

"Really? To me it looks as if someone hit ya." Haymitch says. If someone was overhearing this conversation they would think Haymitch was joking but he isn't. He is trying to get me to tell the truth.

"Well it was a door."

"Whatever you say."

"I'll have another." I tell the bartender.

Before he can get it Haymitch yells "Well hell boy you can be my new drinking buddy. Put these drinks on my tab." Haymitch tells the bartender."

I should go up and see my tributes. I wasn't gone that long because all Jordon wanted was oral sex but, I just want to sit and have a drink. I'm not ready to go back into everything just yet


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

The days are all the same wake up, tributes go to training center, Lucifer comes and gives me a card, I go see the client, come back, tributes come back, I receive another card, go see the other client, come home and go to sleep.

None of the encounters I have had, have been as bad as Abbi. I'm hoping I never get a client like her again. They are still bad. I am being violated in ways I can't explain. Before I leave they all give me something. Usually it is jewels, expensive jewelry, or just money. I think they give it to me because they are trying to make themselves feel better but, it doesn't matter. If they really cared they wouldn't buy me.

I just came back from seeing a client. This woman smelled and tasted like cigarettes. I head to the bathroom just like after the rest and try to wash her from my body but, it doesn't matter I can still feel her.

After I get out of the shower I brush my teeth for 30 minutes to try and get the cigarette taste out of my mouth but, there is still a faint taste of them there.

I hear the elevator ding in the common room.

_Who is that?_

It's not Julius he is in his room and it isn't Louise because he is working on the interview outfits. Could it be Lucifer to give me another card. I don't leave the room to find out.

"Hello?" Cashmere shouts

_Cashmere? What is she doing here? She was here last year? _

"I don't think he's here. He could be with a client still." Gloss says

_A client still? How does he know about that?_

"We could wait for him." Cashmere says

"The escort is probably in here somewhere." Gloss says

"We could just say we want to discuss game business I'm sure they would let us stay. Besides I heard he is using you as an alibi so he doesn't tell people where he is really going. It would make sense."

"I don't know it feels wrong."

I'm deciding if I should stay in my room or go to talk to them.

_They will just come back_

I walk outside as if I hadn't heard them.

"Finnick!" Cashmere shouts with glee.

I jump to act as if I didn't know they were here.

"Cashmere what are you doing here?"

"We wanted to talk to you— what happened to your face?" Gloss says

I got out of the bathroom so fast I forgot to put on the makeup Louise gave me so I could avoid conservations like this and still look astatically pleasing to my clients. I tell him the same thing I told Haymitch.

"Ran into a door."

"It doesn't look like it was a door." Cashmere says

"You sound like Haymitch." I say

"That's because it is obvious it was not a door." Cashmere says

"Why do people care so much how I got a bruise, yes it ruins my 'pretty face' but it will heal." I say with disgust in my mouth.

"Well then maybe we should come back at another time when aren't so angry." Cashmere says

The start to head for the elevator but I want to ask them why they thought I could've been with a client.

"Wait"

They both turn around.

"What did you mean when you said I could've been with a client?"

"You were listening to us." Cashmere says.

"Are you going to answer my question?"

"God you're thick Finnick." Gloss says

"What?"

"Why else would we think that?" Cashmere says

"I don't know it seems like everyone knows."

"Not everyone, probably just the few people you have talked to." Gloss says

"Are you saying you are a part of this deal?"

"Yes." They both say

"Well goodie for you. I guess it runs in your family."

I say this as a joke but they both look like they want to punch me.

"I guess you could say that, you see Snow didn't find me desirable enough when it was just me but, when Gloss won I guess I become more desirable."

"Are you saying that both of you get sold at the same time?"

"Yes we are the duo under Snows deal 2 for the price of one." Gloss says

"Really? The asking rate is high, shouldn't it be double?"

"No it doesn't work like that, it has to do with popularity. I'm assuming you are the one who costs the most at the moment." Cashmere says

"Oh do you have to come every year also?"

"No, not every just 2 years in a row? Why?" Cashmere

"Because, I recently got told that I have to come back every year for the rest of my life."

Cashmere and Gloss both look at each other.

"That's unfortunate but, what can you do?" Gloss says

"I keep getting told things are unfortunate there is nothing you can do."

"Well yes but things could be worse." Cashmere says

"Really how could it be worse, than being bought and sold for sexual pleasures ?"

"Well at least you do it alone." Gloss says

_Do it alone_ Cashmere and Gloss must go on these things together all the time. I wonder…

"Incest is a big thing in The Capitol. They all love it, seeing it, doing it. It is a bit disgusting when you think about it. Could you do unspeakable things with your sister Finnick?" Cashmere voices my thoughts.

_No. _No matter who I was trying to protect I could never do that with my sister. I would rather die than do that.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Good question." Gloss says I can tell this wasn't his idea.

"To know that you are not alone, there are a few other victors but most of them got old or they became less popular."

I think about Dylan. He won before them, so they probably didn't know that he was part of this deal.

"Oh. Do you think that will ever happen to us?"

"The getting old part yes but, the becoming less popular part who knows? But I think in your situation you will always be popular."

"Okay."

I hear someone walking

"Finnick do you think after the scores air, you will try and get sponsors or—

Julius stops and notices Cashmere and Gloss.

"Oh, I'm sorry I must be interrupting official game business, don't mind me." And he heads off to the kitchen.

"That's some escort you got there." Cashmere jokes.

"But for the game talk though I guess this is the official invitation for the alliance." Gloss says

"I'll talk to them. I'm pretty sure Darren is in on it but, Isabella is blinded for her obsession with me."

"Surprised your last tribute wasn't like that last year." Cashmere teases me.

"Well I guess some people have some restraint."

"We should go, Callie will probably be wondering where we are."

I'm assuming Callie is their escort.

"If you ever want to talk Finnick, you can come see us." Cashmere yells as she walks to the elevator.

I thought my deal was messed up but, what Snow is making Cashmere and Gloss do is inhumane. I feel bad for them. I didn't think this deal could be worse it was but, I was wrong apparently nothing is off limits when it comes to Snow.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

The scores show and Darren received a 10 and to my surprise Isabella receives an 8. I'm done with my clients for tonight so I can sit and talk, about what they should expect for the interview with Caesar. I will probably be missing for a few hours while they are getting ready. Hopefully I don't see Abbi.

"Alright you have the interview with Caesar Flickerman tomorrow do you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what exactly should I do?" Darren asks

"Answer his questions and try to be charming. After tomorrow you will go to into the games. That interview is the last impression you get to make on the people of The Capitol."

He nods

"Have you been getting us sponsors Finnick?" Isabella asks

No I haven't had the time but since I have time now I should go and try to get them some.

"I'm not allowed to tell you about that."

"Oh."

"You should rest up, just because you are just getting made up for the interview tomorrow, should try and get as much sleep as possible because once you get into that arena you will need to be rested.

They head off to their rooms and I head to the elevator to go to the sponsor room.

I get to the sponsor room and there are not that many people compared to last year. I see Sapphire and according to Cashmere if you get to her first you get money.

"Hello Sapphire."

"Finnick, you remembered me?" she sounds a bit shocked

"Of course, how could I forget such a pretty face?" I touch her cheek and wink at her

"You are so sweet Finnick."

I smile "So what do you think of my tributes?"

"They both seem to have promise this year, I think they will both survive at least until day 3.

"Well if that is the case, would you like to help so they can last until day 4."

"I think so, your tribute last year was a good investment." She winks as she says

"I'm thinking 950 what do you think Finnick?"

"That is such a generous offer. Thank you Sapphire." She goes to get the tickets. One is green and the other is light blue

"Two tickets?"

"Oh was I not clear, I meant 950 for each tribute."

"Wow that is very generous Sapphire."

"Don't worry I'm know I'm putting it to good us." She winks and gets up and heads to a mentor from 7.

Sapphire gave me almost 2 grand. Where does she get this money?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Haymitch say from the corner

"You get lost Haymitch?"

"You get a new joke? And no I think the boy I have this year might have a chance of winning. He got a 10 from his training score."

"Oh I didn't catch that."

"Most people don't watch that long, but there are papers to prove it." He lifts up papers in his hand

"Well I would offer you a deal but, I already took one from Cashmere and Gloss."

"Don't worry they would be too afraid to team up with the career districts." Haymitch snorts

"Oh, and why shouldn't I seek out help for Sapphire?"

"Even I don't get many sponsors and I know not to get money from Sapphire."

"Why because everyone wants her?"

"Because her money always comes with strings because it isn't hers, it's her husbands." He takes swig from his bottle.

"I got money from her last year?"

"You will see the consequences eventually."

"It can't be that bad."

He shrugs "It's not bad she might ask you to do things."

I will probably just get her as a client and I can live with that.

I find some more sponsors, despite Isabella being a love struck idiot she managed to get 35 grand and Darren managed to get 50 grand. I think this will be the only chance to get sponsors so I'm glad I got a decent amount.

I start heading back to the elevator but when I'm almost there I feel a sharp pain on the back of my head and black out.

When I wake up I'm on the floor in someone's house, in a small room. The room has a sofa and two chairs.

"What the hell?"

_Where am I? What is this? Does this have to do with a client?_

Someone comes into the room. I notice it's Sapphire.

"Sapphire? Where am I? What are you doing?"

"You're in my house. Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. My husband just wants to talk to you."

Am I about to learn the consequences of taking money from Sapphire?

A man walks into the room he is tall has a strong build and has crazy blue hair, that matches Sapphire's skin.

"Finnick Odair?"

"That's me." What's he going to do to me?

"Sorry for the way you got here. You couldn't come here by yourself it would be too risky."

"Too risky? Are you going to kill me?"

He laughs

"Why do they always ask that?" He turns to Sapphire

"I don't know, probably has to do with them getting abused." Sapphire says

"Don't worry Mr. Odair, no one here will hurt you."

"Then why did you knock me out, to bring me here?"

"As I said it would be too risky. I have lots of victors come in and out of here. I think people might start getting suspicious."

"Suspicious of what?"

"Tell me Finnick, what do you think of the Hunger Games."

"I… is this a trick?"

"No Finnick, no trick we just want to know what you think." Sapphire says with a smile

"It isn't right." That is all I say I don't want to say everything I think about it because I think this is some sort of trap.

"Good, that is what most of the victors say when we bring them here but, there are some who say they enjoy it and think it makes great entertainment."

"Who says that?"

"Doesn't matter. If you could describe yourself in one word, a word that says what you have become since winning the Hunger Games what would it be? And don't say victor.

_Not a victor? I get bought and sold to do unspeakable things. I have to come back here every year. I no longer have control of what I can do. I have lost my rights. I am treated as nothing more than an object, being bought and sold to the highest bidder._

Then the word comes to me. This word is perfect to describe what I have become after winning the Hunger Games; and it isn't victor.

"Slave"

I think I always knew this at some level but, saying it out loud feels different. It makes me realize that I really don't have any rights.

"Good choice, most victors go with owned but, slave is closer to the truth." The man praises me but I can tell he is sad

"Gee thanks." I say angrily

"Finnick, wouldn't it be nice to live in a world without this type of government, and a world without the Hunger Games and people that were longer treated like slaves?" Sapphire asks

She sounds like Fiona when she was talking about what she wished for on a star.

"Obviously but, that won't be happening any time soon."

"I think it may happen sooner than you could expect." The man says

"What do you mean?"

He leaves the room.

"What is this Sapphire?"

"You'll see."

The man comes back with a map of Panem. It is the one they show us in school to teach us where all of the Districts are except this one has District 13 on it.

"Why is there a 13?"

"Because that is where District 13 is." The man says

"I think you mean was."

"No, **is**"

"What?"

"District 13 still lives."

"What are you talking about they died out 67 years ago. They are the reason we have the Hunger Games."

"That is partly true but, they still live and for the past 30 years they have been trying to help us bring down the government."

"What?"

"They want a world where no will be owned or have to fight in a death match for entertainment." Sapphire says

"Well if that is true why is it taking so long?" I ask angrily

"These things take time. You need enough people and a plan. You also need someone to bring the country together so they can rebel."

"You haven't found that person yet?"

"We thought for a brief time it could be you, but the rest of Panem seems to hate you." The man says

"Tell me something I don't know. The act I put on makes me hate myself."

"Yes, but someone will come along eventually."

"You don't know that, it's been 67 years and no one has come yet."

"They will eventually or, the government will finally get the courage to rebel."

"Whatever. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because we want your help."

"With what?"

"To talk to the other victors in 4, and how you might be able to rally 4."

"The other victors in 4 don't know about this?"

"One does."

"Who?"

"I think you know who."

"Dylan?"

"Yes, he was in on the deal at first, but after his sister died he didn't want anything to do with it."

"Why? When his sister died that should've fuelled the fire."

"He is consumed by guilt. He can barely do anything when it is related to the games. I think if he tried to help with the rebellion he would fall off of the wagon."

"Oh, I had no idea."

"He's good at hiding it."

"You should try to get his help though. Of all of the victors in 4 he would be the most helpful. So what do you say Mr. Odair, would you like to help get freedom for the people in Panem?"

I don't even have to think about this

"I'll do whatever I have to.

"Good, we can take you back now. We have to make you look disheveled so you can keep up your act and won't cause suspicions.

I'm about to leave but, I realize I don't know his name

"I didn't catch you name."

"It's Mikael Heavensbee."

I get taken back to the hotel and head to my room. Was he serious? Is this really a thing? I think if I talk to Dylan I will be able to tell but, I'm getting my hopes up.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

Today is the day they head into the arena. Their interviews last night were not terrible; they got the attention of the crowd. I wonder if they gained more money. I feel guilty thinking that I'm happy the games are starting. Not because I want to see people murdered but because I won't have to see any clients. I hope they last a long time.

I get to the mentor room and head to the 4 desk. I tap of the screen to see if they have earned any more money. I tap on Isabella's screen and see she now has 40 thousand I go to Darren's screen and see he is still at 70 thousand. It's still a good chunk of money.

I wonder how I will be able to watch 2 screens at once. They should be staying together since they have an alliance but, if they run off I think I will have to choose one and have the other fend for themselves.

The woman comes over and starts injecting us. I haven't gotten used to it yet so I still feel the adrenalin and have to sit down. After 20 minutes it has passed and I'm able to focus.

In ten minutes the screens start to light up and we get a view of the arena before the tributes have entered.

The arena looks like a giant city almost like The Capitol. It looks untouched and that it has been here forever. There are lots of buildings, meaning there will be lots of places to hide. Which is an advantage but it will make it harder to find and kill people.

The tributes start rising from the tubes; they look confused as if this is not where they should be.

"Tributes welcome to the 67th Hunger Games you have one minute, and may the odds be ever in your favor." The voice speaks

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2 , 1" The bell rings and they head off to the cornucopia.

They both run very fast to my surprise the tribute that is killing people is Isabella and not Darren. Darren just heads to the cornucopia to meet up with 1 and 2.

Isabella arrives shortly.

"Nice job 4, you have fun." The boy from 1 says

"Yes, I live for this stuff." She smiles wickedly, maybe her being love stuck was just an act but, that doesn't make any sense.

While they are sorting out the supplies I do an aerial view of the arena. It is very large if you needed to light a fire and were on the opposite side of the arena you would be safe for at least 5 hours.

After things have settled down the cannons start firing. I and all of the other mentors know that half of the tributes are already dead.

The only mentors left in room 1, 2, 4, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11. Both tributes from their District died apart from 10 and 11 they have one left.

The rest of the day is the same routine as the others ones. Careers look for people to kill, they kill them, and when they are done they head back to camp.

They killed the tributes from 9 and 10, there are 9 left. More than half of the tributes are dead and it is only day 1.

I look to the main screen and it is showing everyone else trying to sleep.

In the night time the girl from 7 and boy from 8 set up a trap for when the careers wake up. As soon as they get up and walk to the left building it will collapse on them. At least that is what they say it will do. I want to see if it will work.

After they wake up the girl from 7 breaks a piece of glass to draw attention to the building they set up to fall. They blindly head over there and to my surprise the building does collapse and I hear 4 cannons go off immediately. Darren's screen fades to black. He is dead. I look to Isabella's screen and she is alive but badly injured. She gets out of the rubble and is holding her stomach where there is a huge piece of glass sticking from it and you can see her rib bone sticking out.

I look for medicine to see if I can send her anything. I find some iodine and some cream that is supposed to heal wounds instantly but when I look to the prices I am surprised. The iodine is 20,000 dollars and the cream is 40,000. I guess since it is only down to 8 the prices have sky rocketed.

I look at the amount she has to see her total she has absorbed what Darren has left. She currently has 105 grand if I spend that it will be back to what her original amount she has. If I take too long to decide she will die from her injuries. I hit buy and the silver parachute shoots down to her.

She looks confused but then opens it. Her face is full of relief. She takes out the glass and sprays the iodine on it and then rubs the cream on it and her skin magically starts to be put back together_._

_ I wonder who the other career is that survived. _

It doesn't matter Isabella crawls over to her backpack stands up and starts to walk as fast as she possibility can so no one will attack her. She settles in a building that is just full of bed rooms. She goes up some the stairs and then chooses a bed and sleeps in it.

3 days have passed and nothing has really happened since the building fell. The other careers that died were the tributes from 1 and the boy from 2. Only the girl from 2 and Isabella are left from the career pack. There are only six left. I wonder if this game will be less than a week. It's been five days and almost all of them are dead.

I look at the main screen and see both tributes from 7 are fighting over an axe. The girl let's go quickly and the boys dives it right into his head. The cannon blows she grabs the axe from his head. Now there are only 5.

The gamemakers must not like this happening because for the next 4 days nothing happens. I would assume the people in The Capitol would be getting bored from this but, they want the tributes to suffer. Having it last less than a week would be giving them a pleasure they don't deserve. I'm just glad Isabella is still alive because as long as she is alive I don't have to get sexually abused.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

The only people left are Isabella, the girl from 2 and the girl from 7. The rest died in a strange wind storm that knocked down a bunch of buildings. They are all being brought to the cornucopia to have the final fight. The gamemakers are not giving them an easy time getting there. They are dropping fire bombs from the sky which is makes all of the buildings collapse.

They all get to the cornucopia

"Time to die" the girl from 7 says.

Thy girl from 2 and 7 start going at it hard and Isabella is just standing there. I don't know if this is her strategy but, it is working in her favor.

"This is what it is." Isabella says.

The girls stop fighting and look at her.

"What did you say?" the girl from 2 says

"This is what it is, this is what they want."

The other girls look at each other.

Bombs are still going off and destroying buildings. There is a black fog all around the fallen buildings. Isabella starts walking to it.

"What? What are you doing." I say at the screen.

Isabella walks into the black fog and then a cannon goes off.

_Why did she kill herself? _

The girl from 2 is shocked but the girl from 7 is not. She takes this opportunity to slit her throat, the final cannon sounds and the voice says "Congratulations Sara Silver from District 7 you are the victor of the 67th Hunger Games."

I get in line for the elevator and to get the antidote. I am shot in the arm and then the elevator whisks me away to the fourth floor.

I'm so tired but I can't stop thinking about what Isabella said _This is what it is, this is what they want._

_What did she mean by that?_

She probably figured out that they just want people dead. She probably didn't want a painful death so she just walked into the bombing section to die immediately. I feel sorry but, I'm glad she went out on her own terms. I get the feeling that, that doesn't happen in the arena very often.

I make it to the couch and head fall asleep.

I get awoken to someone shaking me. I expect to see Julius but, instead I see Lucifer.

"Ah! What do you want." I say

"I just wanted to tell you that your services for this trip are over with. I want to show you my office. If you ever come to The Capitol when it is not during the games you have to come there."

"I have to come here when the Hunger Games aren't happening?"

"Not a lot, usually just on holidays, you will probably also come a week before the games start, so you can see more people."

Lucifer seems less intimating than I remember; it is probably because I have been around him more.

I get up to walk to the elevator but fall down because, I'm not used to the drugs.

"You alright there? You've only had the drugs twice after the fifth time you shouldn't fall down any more."

"Whatever just take me to your office."

He presses the 6 button and we are taken to the floor where the sponsor center is located.

"Why are important things on the sixth floor?"

"We didn't design the hotel. Before this was used for the games, this floor had multiple rooms and not just a suite. The rooms got redesigned so we could use them for other things."

"Does that mean District 6 has the smallest room."

"Yes"

"That doesn't seem fair."

"Well life isn't fair." He says in a dead pan voice.

We walk all the way down to the hall and there are lots of offices. We stop until we are in font of one with the name Lucifer E. Ollins on the door.

He goes and unlocks the door and holds it open so I can come in. The room has a sofa in the corner, a desk in the middle of the room with two chairs in front of it, there are also multiple cabinets. The desk is very cluttered with multiple papers on it. I catch my name on a great deal of them.

"Are those all of the people who wish to see me." I motion to a stack that I can see my name on each form.

"Don't be nosy. You aren't entirely wrong, they are your bids."

"My bids?"

"Yes, you know how people pledge to give money to sponsors."

"Yes."

"Well it is the same with you however, there is a starting limit."

"What's the starting limit?"

There is silence.

"Don't you think I deserve to know how much I am being sold for?" I ask

"None of the other victors want to know."

"Well I do. I want to know how much money people are wasting on me."

He sighs "Alright, all victors staring prices are different due to the popularity they currently hold in The Capitol. When a victor becomes unpopular they get released from the contract."

Cashmere already told me most of this

"Ok but, what does that have to do with my starting rate."

"Because your asking rate is currently the highest. It is actually the highest I have ever seen. You're asking price could be a purchase for another victor."

"I go for a lot, cut to the chase."

"Fine, Finnick your asking price starts at 10"

"10 million dollars?" I ask surprised and disgusted that someone could waste that much money.

"That is correct."

"If that is the asking price what is a price for a final sale?"

Lucifer bobs his head back and forth thinking "The has been 50 million the lowest has been 15 million."

"Someone wasted 50 million dollars on me? That money could go to something useful like food for people in the outer districts. Instead they waste it so they can get sexual pleasures."

"They don't think about that stuff."

"Why don't I get any of this money again?" I say annoyed

"Because Snow owns you and he knows that you will do what you're told."

"Why did you want me here again?" I say with rage

"To show you my office, and to give you a list of probable dates that you will be coming back here."

He hands me a list of holiday events, only six are listed. I thought there would be hundreds.

"You can leave if you wish; you have a train to catch in a few hours."

"Yeah well better get my clients in order. Why don't you call me when I reach a billion." I say sarcastically.

I walk out and head back to my suite. I get there and Julius is looking around frantically.

"Oh there you are Finnick! You have to be on a train in an hour."

"I was looking for you to ask when I had to leave."

"Oh, I'm sorry I just got here. Usually I don't come back but, since you are all alone I figured I should take you to the train station."

"Thanks."

He takes me to the train station and says see you next year.

I get on the train and spend most of the time looking out the window not thinking about anything but, when I do I think all I can think of is all of the money, the people in The Capitol are wasting on me. That money could be used for so much more.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 **

I look at my face in the mirror. I'm trying to see why the people in The Capitol fawn after me but, I don't see it. Why do they find me so attractive?

I splash water on my face and head outside. Ever since I got back I've wanted to talk to Dylan. Whenever I go to his house he isn't there. I first thought he just wasn't answering the door but, then I started watching him more closely. He usually leaves early in the morning and comes back in the afternoon. There isn't a set schedule but, I do know on Mondays he always comes home around 1:30. I feel a bit like a stalker but, I have to ask him the things Sapphire and Mikael told me.

I start walking to his house when he is entering Victors Village.

_Right on time._

"Dylan"

He turns my way

"Oh hey Odair." He says unamused

"What are you doing?"

"Heading to my house. What are you doing?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" he says annoyed.

I remember what Mikael said about Dylan, how he is consumed with guilt. I wonder if this is how he deals with it.

"When I was in The Capitol—

He cuts me off "Not here." He whispers.

"What?"

"If you want to talk why don't we go somewhere more quiet?" Dylan says with a change of attitude.

"I… we could go somewhere in town." I say confused.

"I guess."

We head out of Victors Village it is about a mile away from town. He starts talking after Victors Village is no longer in sight.

"Don't talk about Capitol stuff in the Village."

"Why?"

"People are always watching and listening.

I stare at him

"No, I'm not paranoid; I know these things trust me."

"Does it have to do with Sapphire?"

He stops walking

"What?"

"Sapphire —

"I know who Sapphire is, Mikael too. How did you find out about them?"

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. They knocked me out and took me to their house. They said some things about a better future." I say vaguely because he seems paranoid.

Dylan shakes his head "They are still going on about that. That crazy dream of theirs it will never happen. Don't be stupid enough to believe or help them Finnick." He starts talking louder

"They're stupid, I was stupid. Just forget about it Finnick. What they are talking about is nothing more than a fairy tale world that will never happen! Just leave it alone and deal with your personal problems don't try and save everyone in the world, because the people you actually care about might slip through the cracks. As long as you are happy that is all that should matter."

"I wouldn't say I'm happy." I say

"Well that is your problem then. Do whatever you want but let Sapphire know that I don't care how much you beg I don't want to be a part of this."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

I hesitate

"Wouldn't your sister want a better world? For you, for everyone so they don't end up like you."

He looks really angry when I say this and then he punches me and I fall to the ground

"You didn't know her you can't say that!"

He starts hitting me again.

"I'm sorry please stop."

"No." he has a look of a crazy person in his eyes

I think he is going to keep hitting me until I pass out I can feel myself bleeding. but I hear a voice.

"Dylan stop get off of him!" Tori shouts.

She grabs his shoulders and he stops hitting me more a moment. She puts his face in her hands.

"Stop."

The crazy look from his eyes are gone and he gets off of me. He doesn't say anything he just gets up and runs away.

"Are you alright?" Tori asks me

"I'll be fine. Shouldn't you go after him?"

"Nah he'd prefer to be alone for an hour. I will know where to find him." Tori smiles

"Okay."

"What did you say?"

"It had to do with some people from The Capitol –

"Sapphire?"

"How do you know about her?"

"Finnick, Dylan doesn't keep many things from me."

"Oh… I probably shouldn't have said anything, I just wanted to know if they were telling me the truth. They say he knew about this."

"He did."

"Well what changed his mind?"

She has a look on her face that says she shouldn't tell me.

"You don't have to tell me."

"It had to do with his sister, before I met him that was all he had. His parents died when a hurricane hit."

"Wait you met Dylan after his Hunger Games."

She nods "Why does that surprise you."

"Well yes."

"That's what the rest of town thinks. _Why am I in love with a crazed killer_?"

"No that's not what I find surprising it's that you're still alive."

She looks at me quizzically.

I realize that it sounds like I'm implying that he would have murdered her by now. Before she can tell me off

"Not because I think he would kill you but, because of the deal Snow had on him. If you don't follow it he is supposed to kill the people you love. Or is that a bluff?"

"Not a bluff, you should know that with your parents and all."

"Then why are you still alive? The deal clearly isn't going on anymore. Is it?"

"No the 65th Hunger Games was the last year he was under contract."

"Did he become less popular?"

"Yes and no. It was mostly because he attacked some of the clients. Then he was defined as mentally unstable."

"Attacked clients?"

"You can't try that." She looks at seriously

"Why not? He did?"

"He did it because his sister died the year before. He knew her death was connected to the people who were buying him. So he wanted to kill all of them for, revenge. "

"Couldn't I just do that?"

"You could but, I don't think you want to hurt anyone. Besides I doubt the psychiatrist they send out would deem you mentally unstable."

"They send someone?"

"If it was that easy to get out of the deal anyone would try this."

"Still doesn't make sense why they wouldn't kill you. I bet Snow was mad that he wasn't bringing in money anymore."

"Snow probably thought death would be too kind. He wanted him to live so he could punish himself for the rest of his life." Tori says with rage in her voice

I sit up and touch my face. It isn't as bad as I thought the cut is just above my eyebrow and not very deep.

"Don't worry I'm sure your pretty face will heal." Tori jokes.

"I feel bad. The reason he hit me was because I talked about his sister."

"Don't, he is in denial still."

"That she's dead?"

Tori rolls her eyes "That a better world is worth fighting for."

"Oh."

"He should've never stopped working with Sapphire and Mikael." She says angrily

"Then why did he?"

"Only reasons he knows. When he tries to explain it to me, it doesn't make sense."

"Sapphire and Mikael think if he gets back on board it will help significantly for the role District 4 will have."

"Probably, but the other victors can help also. You can't make him do it Finnick." She says a little worriedly

"I know. So this is a real thing, people in The Capitol want to overthrow the government?"

She smiles "Yes"

There is a moment of silence.

"I should go after him, put some ice on your face." She smiles and then heads off in the same direction Dylan went.

I found out what I wanted. Sapphire and Mikael were telling the truth. Now I have to tell the rest of the victors.

I didn't think what Mikael said about Dylan was true but, he was right. I doubt he will want to help with this but, I still want to keep him informed because I know he wants this. But he is too busy fighting his own demons to deal with everyone else's.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

**A/N: OMG chapter 50! **

I wake up and head over to Mags' house. I want to know if she knows about Sapphire and Mikael. I think she is one of the oldest victors. Apparently the plan to overthrow the government has been in motion for 30 years. I would assume she would know something.

I knock on her door and she answers right away.

"Mags."

"Hello, Finnick."

I'm about to ask if I can come in and talk but, I remember Dylan saying talking about Capitol stuff in the Village was a bad idea. I don't know if it is because he in paranoid but, I don't want to risk it.

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Mags looks at me strangely. She doesn't have problems walking. She is just very slow at it. It isn't at the top of things she would like to do. But there is something in her eyes that says she understands.

"Alright but not too far." She smiles

We start walking and I wait until Victors Village is out of sight.

"You know about Sapphire and Mikael don't you?" she asks.

"Yes? How do you know?"

"How do you think? I've been around awhile, I hear things. Dylan also came to me a few years back to talk me."

"Have they made you do anything?"

"Not much. Mostly they want to make sure all of the victors are aware of the plan, so when the time is right they want us to help District 4 rebel."

"So,nothing really."

"Not exactly. There was some sort of underground movement going on. Where people would come to talk with the victors. We would tell them what really goes on in The Capitol."

"What happened to it?"

"People stopped coming after Dylan won. They were afraid of him."

"For killing all those people?"

"Yes and because he heard voices and thought everyone was trying to kill him.

"Why?"

"People were afraid because he killed those people. It didn't help when he started hearing voices They would tell him people were planning on killing him. He attacked innocent people because he was so paranoid that someone would kill him."

"His sister dying really messed him up."

"No this happened before his sister died. The voices started a few weeks after he came home from the games."

I thought I was messed up after the games but Dylan was worse. At least I knew I was having hallucinations, Dylan genuinely thought people were trying to kill him.

"So Sapphire and Mikael don't really have us do annoying."

"This plan is basically just a game of waiting. They want people to be ready so when the time strikes they know who will help."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"Well when they said they had a plan in motion for 30 years I thought there would be something more."

"The idea was around for 30 but, until recently they started getting the support they needed."

"Oh."

"I'm sure it will happen eventually." She smiles

What in another 30 years? Mags will be dead by then and I would be almost 50. That would mean 30 more years of getting sexually abused by the people in The Capitol.

"There's another reason why I wanted to talk to you."

"Really what?"

"I have to go to The Capitol this weekend. I was wondering if you could keep an eye on Fiona."

I will only be gone three days but I don't want her to be alone.

"Of course Finnick." Her eyes are filled with sadness when she says this. Then I realize I never told her about the deal.

"You know why I'm going. Don't you?"

"Yes, it happens to almost all of the victors now."

"So the rest of the victors, they all know."

"Yes."

"Why don't you tell us before the games?"

"It would be no use. You would still do whatever it takes to make it back alive."

"Great maybe I will see people I know." I say sarcastically

"It won't be that long." Mags smiles

She was wrong. Those three days felt like three years. I always saw more than two clients a day. I was up almost 24 hours a day. I doubt I got more than an hour of sleep each day.

I didn't even know the names of these people. Usually they are imprinted in my brain. There were so many that I couldn't pick these people out of a line up if I wanted to.

It's the last day and I have seen my last client. Then I receive one more card. I open it and it is not a note for a client. It is a paper that is summoning me to see Lucifer. It says I cannot leave until I see him.

I head down to his office. I see Cashmere standing outside his door. She doesn't look as disheveled or as tired as I do.

"Finnick." She nods

"Yeah whatever." I'm too tired to talk with Cashmere. I don't care what she is going to say. Probably complaining about how terrible it was being sold with her brother. I won't blame her but I don't have the tolerance to care.

"I'm taking you didn't have fun on this holiday."

I give her a death glare. I'm in no mood for sarcastic comments.

"I'm going to take that as a no."

There is silence for ten minutes

"What the hell are we waiting for?" I ask

"Oh, he is going to give us the performance reviews."

"Performance reviews?"

"Yeah after we leave the clients fill out some form. They mail it back and then he reads the reviews to us. Just another form of punishment." She shrugs

"Who's in there now?"

"Gloss."

"You don't go in together?"

"We have separate cards." She says glumly

We wait another 30 minutes and then Gloss leaves the room he tells Cashmere he is heading back to their room.

While waiting for Cashmere to leave I sit on the floor fiddling with my shirt. I wonder what those cards will say? I know I won't' want to hear my reviews.

She is in there for an hour before she leaves. When she walks out I don't knock on the door I just go right in.

Lucifer looks as disheveled as I do. Must be all of the bids coming in. I don't pity him, he deserves this. He is in the business of buying and selling people. This is the closest thing as a punishment he will get and he deserves every bit of it.

"Finnick, good to see you."

"I can't say the same."

He smiles his evil smile.

"Well it doesn't matter. Do you know why you are here?"

"Cashmere said it was to hear my reviews." I spit back

"Cashmere is correct. However, I can't read all of yours."

"Why not?"

"There are too many and all very long."

"Is that supposed to make me happy or something?"

"Depends. All I know is it makes the clients happy."

"Why bother with the reviews? So I can see them again."

"No you will never see a client twice. It is so we can show them at the auction. The better reviews you have the more money we can collect."

"Just stat reading."

He starts reading reviews and the names and faces I couldn't remember come back. It is just by the detail of what happened in that visit that makes me remember. They are all very detailed and talk about my merits and physical attributes. I try to tune him but, he asks questions. If I'm not listening he just reads it again.

After he reads ten he says I'm free to go and I should head to the train station soon because a train will be leaving in twenty minutes and if I miss it the next one won't leave until tomorrow.

I make it on the train and I head straight to a bedroom. I fall asleep instantly but, am soon awoken by nightmares. All of the things that were mentioned in the reviews come back vividly as if they were happening again. I can almost feel all of their touches on my skin. I head to the shower and stay in there for 4 hours. It doesn't matter I can still feel them as if their touches are burned into my skin.

I go back to the bed and try to sleep but it doesn't come. Eventually I just turn on my side and start crying. I stay in my bed crying until a train assistant knocks on my door and says we will be in 4 in 15 minutes. They probably think I died or something. I haven't come out of my room since I got on the train. Not even to eat. I don't feel hungry. All I feel is violation from people in The Capitol


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

I go to an event in The Capitol every month. Each time I go, I feel I have more clients. I think they are putting the max limit for each day that they think I can handle. I almost never sleep. It is just short naps throughout the day. It makes it hard to determine how long I have been here. The day always comes when I get to go home though.

When this first started happening Fiona didn't think anything of it. Now when I tell her I am going she looks angry. When I come back she looks as if she wants to yell at me, but she never does. After 3 months of this she started pushing me away. She spends most of her time with her friends. She barely even sleeps here anymore. She goes to our parent's old house. Someone should use it; we still pay bills for it. I don't like it I just miss her. I don't have many people I can talk to. She has many friends she always has. This never made me feel jealous or envious but now I wish she would come home. I wish our relationship was the same before I became a sex slave.

I just came back from a four day holiday. They celebrate a new season and party for four days in the street. Nonstop drinking and eating. They have no problems to worry about ever. Sometimes I wish I was from The Capitol. Then I remember they like to watch children die every year for sport.

I come off the train but I don't want to go home yet. I head to the beach so I can take a walk. I don't want to face Fiona. I can't stand her being so cold to me. She might not even be home. I'm just too afraid to look.

When I come to the house it is late. I didn't realize how long I had been walking. I got back around noon, now the sun is setting. I arrive at my house and pause before opening the door. Then I forcefully open the door. Fiona looks shocked by my dramatic entrance. She doesn't say anything she just goes back to cooking.

"Finnick where have you been? Your train came back around noon. I have been waiting for you." She sounds annoyed not worried.

"I was walking on the beach sorry. I didn't realize how long it had been. I wanted to clear my head."

"Whatever. Guess I'm just an afterthought now." She has no emotion when she says this.

"You're not an afterthought. I wanted something similar because The Capitol is so different.

"You could've stopped here first or at least left a note." Fiona doesn't look at me she is looking at tomatoes she is cutting.

"I'm sorry Fiona. I will the next time. Maybe I could drag you with me." I say jokingly.

"Whatever."

When I visited Lucifer before I left he said I would have to come back to The Capitol after the mentors meeting. He said I might not even make it back for the reaping. I didn't think that was allowed but, they can do whatever they want and I will have to say yes. I have to tell her. The reaping is in at the end of the month the mentors meeting is usually a week before.

"I guess I should tell you that I will be leaving a week before the reaping." This is all is say

Fiona looks up from the tomatoes she was cutting and stares at me as if I told her I wanted to blow up the world.

"Alright Finnick go back to The Capitol and have fun with all of you _friends _ I'm sure it's more important than being with only person who actually gives a damn about what happens to you." Fiona says with rage

"You know Finnick I don't see why you care so much about your _friends. T_hey clearly don't care about you. I I don't think you realize how much you are hurting me when you leave for The Capitol. Do you know why?"

"I…" I don't know what to say.

"You are all I have left. You don't seem to care. I thought after Mom and Dad died you would never go back there unless you had to. I guess the joke is on me. I never thought you changed that much after the games. I guess all of the love from people in The Capitol finally got to you. Just know you are throwing away what really matters."

The things she is saying are so hurtful. I feel extreme guilt and extreme rage at her. The only reason I go away is to protect her and she thinks that I'm turning into the person I hate. The person The Capitol love but, I despise.

"Fiona there are certain things you don't understand."

"What do you mean Finnick this is a black and white scenario. You leave here so you can fuck every woman in The Capitol. Everyone knows that is why you go back. You are turning into one of them, a shallow person with no heart.

I want to tell her everything but I remember Dylan's warning. If I tell her she could feel so guilty that she would kill herself to protect me.

"You aren't even going to deny it."

She stares at me and starts heading for the door.

I don't care I would rather Fiona be suicidal then her being angry at me for the rest of my life. I feel if she walks out that door it will be the last time I see her.

"Fiona wait!"

Her hand is on the doorknob. She is starting to twist it. The door briefly opens but I run over fast enough to shut it close.

"Let me go Finnick! I don't want to be around you anymore!"

When she says this, my heart shatters into a million pieces. The one person I want to be around. The one person who I can trust. The one person I have left. Just said she doesn't want to be around me anymore. She was all I had left. Now I feel like I've lost everyone who I loved. The irony is I am doing all of this to make sure nothing happens to her.

She tries to open the door again but my hand is firmly on it and it won't let her leave.

"Fiona if you give me 20 minutes I think you might change your mind."

"How about 10 minutes?"

This isn't going to be negotiable so I just nod.

I grab her wrist tightly and take her to the kitchen table. I don't let go of her because I'm afraid she will run away.

"I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone. I want you to be quiet until I am finished do you understand? If you still want to leave after I tell you this. I won't stop you." I say this very seriously

I don't start until she looks at me.

"Your ten minutes start now" she says.

She really does want to leave. That is her way of saying start. I just hope she listens instead of counting the minutes she has left to stay here.

I don't know how to start. I have never told anyone this. All of the victors know. I decide I just go back to the beginning and tell her everything.

"After I got back from my games I thought my life would go back to the way it was before. I soon realized that was not the case. So did you when you saw how I acted. Things did change back to normal and I thought it would be okay. That dream was shattered after I went to The Capitol to mentor the 66th Hunger Games.

She doesn't seem to be listing but I keep talking.

"Before the opening ceremonies started I got a personal request to see President Snow.

When I say this Fiona seems interested but I still don't think she is listening.

"When President Snow came to see me. He said that the citizens in The Capitol still loved me and that I had become the favorite. He said I could thank the citizen for everything they have given me. I wondered how this could be. He then stated that I could repay them by… spending some alone time with them.

I look over to Fiona and she looks to be paying attention now.

"I didn't understand what he was saying to me so he explained. I would spend time with people in The Capitol and do whatever they asked me to.

"Whatever they ask?" My sister whispers.

"Yes, whatever they ask. At the time I was only 15 and he said that this _contract _would start when I was sixteen due to some laws. He offered me it and I declined the offer. However, he said there would be repercussions if I didn't accept the deal. I thought it would just affect the government and not me personally.

It seems like the pieces are starting to click in Fiona's mind. I don't have to explain what happens next. I do anyways to make sure she doesn't walk out of my life forever.

"When I was on the train back home from the 66th Hunger Games you called me and told me Mom and Dad had died. I just thought it was a coincidence. But then a couple of days after the funeral I got a call from Snow. He threaded that if I didn't take the deal something similar might happen to you. I didn't want you to die because you were the only person I had. I accepted instantly to make sure you would be safe."

"Now every year I have to see clients during holidays and during the Hunger Games. This is also why I will be going back every year for the rest of my life."

I let go of her wrist.

"I'm done. If you still want to leave, I won't stop you." I say this with tears forming in my eyes.

She sits there for a few minutes taking everything in.

"Finnick…' is all she says.

We sit in silence for a few more minutes while she collects her thoughts and figure out what she wants to say to me

"Finnick I'm so sorry."

"Why? You didn't know and I didn't tell you because I wanted you to be safe, and not feel sorry for me."

"But, the things I just said they were so cruel. You didn't deserve it." She says with tears rolling down her face. "You don't need to do this."

"Yes I do. If I don't I will have your blood on my hands. I can't handle any more blood on my hands. Especially with happened with Mom and Dad."

Fiona starts hugging me as if she never wants to let go. We both cry. I have been keeping this a secret from her for so long that, I can't keep all of the tears I have wanted to cry for so long in anymore.

When I stop crying, I don't know how much time has passed, but my eyes can't produce any more tears. Fiona is rubbing my back and running her fingers through my hair. This reminds me of our Mom she would do this when I was upset. I wish she was here right now.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and then Fiona breaks the silence.

"Finnick… have you ever kissed a girl?"

Her question throws me off. After all of the things I have just said and the emotional breakdown I had. She wants to know how I have been sexually abused.

"I…" my voice is horse from the crying but I don't know what to say. I don't want to tell her all of the horrible things the citizens in The Capitol have made me do and I don't want to remember.

"Not someone you were made to kiss but someone of your own choice, someone you wanted to kiss."

I have actually never kissed by anyone of my choice. It is probably strange for a seventeen year old. I haven't thought about this because it isn't important any more. Even if I do find myself in that type of relationship, it would just give Snow someone else to use against me.

"Why do you ask Fiona?" I whimper.

"Snow is robbing you from your life. The most important moments that everyone is supposed to live and I feel angry about this. You deserve better." Fiona says in a comforting tone.

What does she expect me to say I know I deserve better. I can't change the circumstances. I have to keep Fiona alive no matter what the cost.

"Finnick do you think you could convince Snow to change his mind. Maybe offer a swap or—"

I cut Fiona off. She is suggesting that she wants to become a sex slave so I can get a girlfriend and have somewhat of a normal life.

"It wouldn't work Fiona because you aren't well known in The Capitol and—"

"I think people would want to spend the night with the sister of the great _Finnick Odair_."

When she says this I think she is right. People would want to spend time with her just because she is related to me. I think of Cashmere and Gloss if she even suggested this to Snow we would end up like them.

"It doesn't matter because I won't let you. I can't let anything happen to you because you are all I have left."

We sit in the kitchen for a while and then Fiona walks me upstairs and tucks me in bed. The way Fiona is taking care of me is how our mother use to. It makes me miss her but also makes me remember her.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52 **

I watched Fiona very carefully for the next few weeks. I was afraid she would commit suicide like Dylan's sister did but, she doesn't. I think I watched her whenever she was home. I just wanted her to be safe. I came to the conclusion that she was not suicidal and backed off.

Things were back to normal but, I was afraid when I went back to The Capitol it would change.

"The mentors meeting is today." I tell her

"I know." She says sadly

"I'll have to catch the night train to go to The Capitol."

She nods

"I don't want you to go."

"I know but I have to."

"To keep me safe." She finishes my sentence

"Fiona while I'm gone you're not going to hurt yourself are you?"

She rolls her eyes "Don't worry I'm not suicidal. You aren't worth dying for." She jokes

"Ok that's good to know."

"You're probably going to have Mags check on me anyways."

"Mags, is going with me this year."

"How do you know that?"

"We figured out a schedule last year it goes Mags, Marina, James, Dylan."

"So no one will check up on me?" she sounds excited

"No, I talked with James and Dylan one of them will come over every day."

"Does it have to be Dylan?"

"Fiona, trust me Dylan is better equipped to handle this situation better than anyone."

I explain the similar situation Dylan was in, except his sister killed herself

"Maybe he should just live here while you are gone then."

"No, he wouldn't like that. He isn't good with change."

After Dylan hit me he came by and apologized. I forgave him. After everything Tori and Mags told me he deserved it. I think he figured I knew but, he didn't talk about it. After he apologized he would come over every day at exactly 1:30. Fiona didn't know because she was still in school. He knew when I was leaving for The Capitol because, he remembers the holidays they celebrate.

He didn't come over one day and I was concerned so I went to his house. Tori was there she didn't let me in but, I could hear him saying someone was after him and they were trying to kill him.

She led me outside and talked to me. Apparently Tori had to work later than usual. Dylan got paranoid and thought someone killed her. She said he doesn't hear voices anymore but, if something unusual happens he always thinks someone is after him, and that they are trying to kill him. He thought Tori was dead because she was two hours later than usual. Even though she told him she was going to be late. He still thought someone killed her. I made sure to always be home at 1:30 in case he thought someone killed me if I wasn't there.

"Does anyone like change?"

I smile "I don't think so."

I get up and head to the Justice Building so we can get this quick meeting over with. I'm the first to show up. I take a seat at the head of the table. I notice the woman in the corner is staring at me smiling. She must be in a good mood.

"Hey Finnick."

She never talks to us unless we are being sworn in or saying the meeting may begin. She usually doesn't use are first names either.

"Hey." I say confused

"You don't remember me do you."

I'm about to say no but then I get a good look at her face. Yes I do remember you, you were one of my clients at the seasonal holiday. How does she have at least 10 million dollars? This job can't pay much. Then again neither did Abbi's but she got her claws into me because of her connections. Before I can answer Marina comes in. I have never been so happy to see her.

"Hey Finnick." She says she is in an oddly good mood as well and I know I didn't sleep with her.

"You seem happy."

"Well this won't take long. I won't have to be around Dylan. That may have something to do with it." She smiles

She was his mentor in the games and yet she despises him. I wonder if she knows how messed up Dylan became after his games. I'm assuming no.

"Why do you hate him so much? I mean you were his mentor in the games."

"He killed all those people."

"That can't be the only reason. He told me he set half of the arena on fire which killed most of them he only stabbed a few people. We have all killed someone in the arena before. So you shouldn't act all high and mighty."

"It isn't the people he killed, it's the one person he didn't."

The only person Dylan didn't kill was the female tribute from 4.

"What you're mad that he didn't kill the girl from 4?"

"No, I knew he wouldn't kill her. It should've been the two of them at the end. Then Dylan would have killed himself but, it didn't work out like that." She almost sounds sad.

"Well that didn't work. Why do you care so much it's not like you knew her?"

She avoids my gaze. Now I see why she hates Dylan it isn't because he killed all those people, it's because he came back.

Before she can answer James comes in.

"Did you see Mags and Dylan?" I ask

"Yes, they were a little bit further behind but they will be here shortly."

We wait for ten minutes and then they show up. We get sworn in and then the mentoring meeting begins.

"We all know who's going with me right?" I ask

"I believe the rotation scale started with Mags." James says

"Correct I suggested Mags, Marina, James, then Dylan. It's not set in stone it could change."

"It's fine." Marina says.

"So you all agree the mentors for the 68th Hunger Games will be Finnick and Mags?" the woman from the corner asks.

We all nod in agreement.

She gets up and leaves. I can swear I saw her wink at me.

We all get up and leave. I want Dylan to make sure he knows I'm going to The Capitol so he doesn't think someone killed me.

"I'm heading to The Capitol tonight."

"I know."

"Did you have to go before the games?"

"No, Tori told me a few weeks ago you would be leaving after the mentors meeting."

"Okay." Tori must have given his brain enough time to process this so, he knows no one has kidnapped or killed me.

"I'll still check on your sister though. When you are at The Capitol."

"I'll give you a little warning she might be afraid of you."

He shrugs his shoulders "Most of the people in town are. You know I won't do anything to her and if she is too afraid James can just check on her."

I nod.

I get to my house. "See you after the games."

"Hopefully one of the tributes wins."

I head inside and see Fiona waiting for me with dinner on the table.

"Are you my sister or a housewife." I tease

"I thought it would be nice to have your favorite meal before you went off to The Capitol."

I sit down and we eat dinner I look at the clock and it says 8:30. I have to be at the train station by 9:00. It doesn't take that long to walk there but if I'm late I know I will be punished.

"You should probably get going." Fiona says

"Yeah, don't worry I'll see you after the games."

"Yes you will and when you get back you can make my favorite dinner." She teases

I head down to the train station and am greeted by the train attendants. I think even if I was late they would've waited for me. Not many people use the trains. You need to get authorization and many forms are filled out. Where would people go though? You aren't allowed to go to other Districts unless you are a victor on a Victory Tour.

Riding on the train is very lonely. You just have the train attendants and they just want to help you do everything. It gets annoying after a while.

We arrive in The Capitol and I see Lucifer right away.

"Hello Lucifer." I say coldly

"Good, Finnick you're here. You are back to your usual routine."

"Just two a day?."

"Correct, one in the afternoon and one in the nighttime."

"Good."

"Yes, since this is before the games, your clients are potential sponsors."

"Am I supposed to say thank you?"

"We thought it would be helpful."

"Well it's not."

Each day it's two clients. I find this some sort of a vacation compared to all of the people I had to see on holidays, it is nice to relax a bit. I get to sleep and have some down time. I call Fiona every night to make sure she is ok. She tells me that she is actually fond of Dylan and likes when checks on her. This is good I didn't want her to be afraid of him. I feel it would hurt him and he doesn't deserve any more hurt.

The reaping day comes. I was finished with the clients the day before. There was no train to take me back home. They need trains in all of the Districts to take the tributes here. I will just have to watch the recaps like every other citizen in The Capitol.

I turn on the tv so I can see the tributes I will be mentoring this year. I am actually hoping for volunteers. It makes it easier if they die. I still feel bad but, they wanted to go into the games and knew if they lost it would end their life.

However, when Julius announces the female tribute it is not a volunteer. I rewind the footage several times to make sure I heard him correctly but each time I watch he says the same thing.

The female tribute for the 68th Hunger Games is Fiona Odair.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53 **

Fiona Odair. No. No. she can't compete she is supposed to be safe. That is why I have been dealing with feeding the sexual desires of the citizens of The Capitol. There is no way this is true. I watch the footage at least 100 times and they all say the same thing.

When she walks up on stage there is no fear on her face just confusion. She looks as confused as I feel. I told her she would be safe so why would her name get called. I look at the other victors Mags looks angry, James looks sad, Dylan looks like he wants to beat Julius to a pulp, and Marina just stands there having no reaction.

If I was in there right now I would have caused a scene. It makes me think this is why they wanted me in The Capitol before the reaping. This wasn't supposed to happen.

My body is on auto pilot, before I know it my legs are heading down to the elevator and I'm pressing the ground floor button.

I head out to the car I get taken in when see clients. The driver recognizes me. He feels sorry situation I am in. He has never said it the way he hesitates before we head to the destination and the look of sadness in his eyes tells me everything he won't or can't speak.

"Mr. Odair? I didn't get a destination."

"That's because this is personal. I need you to take me to see Snow."

He hesitates but gets in the car and does as he's told. He drops me off a block away because he won't be able to get in through the gates.

I do though I walk right in. I charm my way to the front and avoid all of the guards acting as if I am in the arena.

He is in the foyer waiting for me

"Ah Finnick I was expecting you thirty minutes ago. No matter you are here now."

"She was supposed to be safe."

"She was I did not attack her or try to kill her."

"Then why is she a tribute in the Hunger Games."

"I can't rig the reaping Finnick. Everyone is supposed to be treated equally. Just because we have a deal doesn't mean anything."

"So it's just a coincidence that, this is her last year she will be able to compete and her name gets called.

"Yes." He flashes a devilish smile

"Well I think that is a lie."

"What makes you think that?"

"So you could give me more attention. Everyone will be talking about Finnick Odair's sister and sizing us up."

"Well, Finnick I always said you were intelligent." He smiles and I know I'm right

I pick up a vase and throw it at him. Guards rush in but he brushes them off

"Don't worry we're friends."

"I quit."

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Why? She already has a one in twenty four chance of death. You can't tell me she will be safe because she isn't."

"Not entirely safe but I can guarantee if you quit now she will die in that arena."

"What is wrong with you!" I shout at him

He smiles. "I only do things that give me a benefit. You will get more coverage and I will have another very popular victor."

"That's only if she wins."

"The odds are in her favor. She will get sponsors because she is related to you. I assume she is good at wielding weapon like you."

"No she's not."

It's true after our parents died I didn't train her. She was alright at throwing knives but not great. She could if the target was right in front of her. She would almost always miss when the target was far away. She can make nets to trap people but she can't set them up as I could. She would have to throw them on people which wouldn't be as effective. The odds are not in her favor I know the odds of her dying are very high.

"Why didn't you just kill her when you had the chance? What did I do? I did everything you asked after you killed my parents."

"As I said I can't rig these things."

"Why not? You do know if she dies you won't have me in your clutches anymore. She is the only person I love that is left. You won't be able to hurt me anymore."

"I've can't say that is true. You will still have to come back here every year. I won't be able to sell you anymore but, you will still have to walk the halls that your sister did right before she died."

He's right doing that is torturous enough. I don't know what to say. So I just pick up another vase throw it at him and leave.

I find the driver and he takes me back. While I'm in the backseat I break all of the fancy drinking bottles they have in there until my hands start bleeding.

This wasn't supposed to happen. Then again none of this was suppose d to happen. I never planned on winning the Hunger Games. I never planned on being a sex slave. I never thought that I would be responsible for killing my parents. That has all happened though. This is different because I believed in false pretenses that she would be safe. I guess you are never really safe. I am naïve. Even if she does win she will end up like me. What if we end up like Cashmere and Gloss. I shiver at the idea.

I get back to the hotel and stay in the living room looking out the window. I stare at the buildings and watch the day turn to night. After a few hours of darkness an Avox comes to give me a card for my new client.

I take the card and head down to the car. All of the broken glass is still there. I feel bad, eventually it will have to be cleaned. I know I'm not the only person who uses this car. At this moment that is the last thing on my mind.

I open the card as I walk into the apartment complex the name reads _Christy Lovely. Apt. 72-4_

I hit the 72 button and am taken to the floor. It takes me awhile to find the room. All of the numbers are out of order, it's almost like a fun house. I find it eventually and knock on the door.

A women in her late thirties answers. Her hair is as red as a rose and she is as pale as a ghost.

"Come in." she squeaks.

I come in we get right down to business and I'm about to leave but she starts talking.

"So your sister is a tribute this year." It isn't a question

I'm sure lots of people will be talking about this. I might just get used to it. I haven't even seen her yet and people already want to know everything.

"Yes that is correct."

"I thought that was the case."

"Well now you know." I smile and am about to leave again but she says something else.

"It isn't a coincidence you know."

"What?"

"When family members get drawn it isn't by accident. They do it to make it more exciting. Whether it is a child from a victor or a sibling, it always brings a new element to the games."

"How exactly do you know this?"

"Please Finnick most of the people you visit with all have connections. You cost so much you have to be the richest of the rich or have someone in a high up power so they can get you a discount."

"Well that's good to know."

She smiles "If you think that is good you should hear more."

I think she is going to add if you do this but, she doesn't, she just talks. Talks about things she has probably never shared with anyone.

"Every time a family member gets picked it is usually after a dull game. Think back to last year not very exciting?"

"Most of the tributes died from the buildings collapsing on them."

"Exactly watching that was dreadful. I heard a rerun of the 62nd Hunger Games got more views. That one was not very exciting either. However, everyone still loves the victor."

"So when people get bored they add in the family members."

"Yes but, not just anyone."

"The head gamemaker I assume."

"Oh Finnick you really don't know anything. The head gamemaker is a mere puppet. They are just used as a front for the people who actually do things. They don't want their names to be known because if it something happened they won't be the ones who get in trouble."

"So who is the person who is responsible for my sister going into that arena?"

"The name of the man you seek is Marcus Fruntle. He was responsible for the setup of Cashmere and Gloss. Also a few years back when a victor from 9 had her 15 year old daughter sent in. He likes adding the family spice to the games." She smiles

"Where can I find this Marcus Fruntle?"

She gets up and heads to her bedroom. I feel like I'm supposed to follow her but she comes back out.

"Here is his business card."

I look on the card, his office is right next to Lucifer's in the hotel.

She smiles at me I don't think she will say anymore but before I leave she tries to give me something

"Don't you've given me everything I need." I say in my charming voice.

She smiles "Knowing certain things is the most valuable thing out there."

I leave and head to the elevator. The first thing I will do tomorrow will be to find Marcus Fruntle. If he is the one responsible for my sister being in the games, I want to give him a piece of my mind.

I wonder if I could get out any other secrets, from the people I visit. Christy did say most the people I visit all get to me because of their connections. I'm sure they all know something valuable. If I reject their gifts and ask for secrets instead I wonder if they would corporate. It would at least be something to try. After all shouldn't I be getting something out of this deal too.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54**

I get back to the hotel I want to race right up to floor six so I can find Marcus' office but Haymitch stops me.

"What are you doing here?"

The trains to bring the tributes here don't come until tomorrow at various times. The ones from 4 usually make it midafternoon. There is no way the tributes from 12 are here now.

"To mentor."

"I mean right now. The tributes don't come until tomorrow."

"Yes that's true but here you are."

"I doubt you're here for the same reasons."

"You're correct."

"So how did you get here?"

"I've been sent away. Last year I wasn't on the train with the tributes either. I think they try to get rid of me for the cameras."

"Doesn't that put your tributes at a disadvantage?"

"They're already at one, besides the escort can help them."

"Well if you'll excuse me I have something I want to look into."

I'm about to head off to the elevator but Haymitch grabs my wrist so hard that I feel he might break it.

"That hurts."

"It's meant to. You're coming with me."

Haymitch drags me to the 12 floor and takes me to the roof and he finally lets go of my hand.

"What?" I shout

"Guess you didn't catch the recaps of the reaping." He doesn't say this meanly. I think he actually believes I didn't watch it.

"No I saw. My sister is a player in this years Hunger Games."

"Correct you feel honored?"

I feel myself lunging towards Haymitch but he grabs me before I can hurt him.

"This isn't the time for joking. I'm sorry."

"Well your sorrys are going to help me or her. Why did you bring me up here anyway?"

"I wanted to make sure you saw it so you wouldn't be shocked tomorrow."

"Well I did, can I leave now?"

"Finnick, your sister has a good chance of winning just because she is related to you."

"You sound like Snow."

"You talked to him?" He sounds shocked.

"When I showed up he was waiting and I was 30 minutes late. So much for the deal of being safe."

Haymitch studies me. Does he truly not know, he gave me warnings since the beginning. I never listened to him because I thought he was a crazy drunk. I wonder if my life would be different if I had listened. Probably not Snow went out of his way to make sure I was popular.

"I will admit it is strange especially for you. You are the most popular victor. I bet you bring in a pretty penny."

"Does 10 million sound good enough?" I say angrily

"That your highest sell?"

"No that is my asking price. I'm assuming it went up from when I last asked."

"Don't worry, your sister will come out of this alive. She already has sponsors just because you two share DNA. I'm sure she good at wielding weapons just as you. She will be fine." Haymitch reassuringly

"I know she will get sponsors. She isn't good with weapons though. Just because we are related doesn't mean we are good at the same things. She can cook, I can't, she can sing, I can't. I can throw a knife and never miss, she can't, I can set up complex traps, she can't. She doesn't know how to do those things. She is a year older but I was always better at this stuff. Our Father also spent more time training me, not her. I think he never wanted to accept the fact that she one day might get called to compete.

Haymitch looks at me, I see the sorrow in his eyes. He thinks she will die too.

"Just say it." I say

"Say what."

"That you think she will die."

He looks at me stunned.

"I don't think that, I think her chances of winning have went down a few notches but, I don't think she will die. Snow can't afford to lose you."

"That's not what he said. He said even if he couldn't sell me he would still own me. Making me come back every year so I can walk the halls my dead sister once did."

Haymitch is silent for a while. I think he doesn't know what to say. This is probably not how he thought this conversation would go. He probably thought I would tell him my sister is as skilled as I am. Then a thought occurred to me if Haymitch and Snow think this it means the other tributes will as well. She will be at the top of their kill list.

"They'll all go after her won't they?"

"Everyone goes after one another."

"You know what I mean. You thought she was good with weapons. I assume all of the other tributes and mentors will also. She will be at the top of the kill list. I doubt she would get in an alliance. After all I killed mine off."

Haymitch sighs but doesn't say anything it's because I'm right and he doesn't want to tell me.

"You said you had something you wanted to look into." Haymitch says abruptly.

"Yes."

"Maybe you should do that now."

It's his way of saying I want you to leave because there is nothing we can do.

My sister is at a huge disadvantage just by having the same DNA. She may get all of the sponsors in the world but, it won't matter because she will still be at the top of the kill list.

Instead of hunting out Marcus tonight like thought I would I'm just going back to my room. I feel so helpless I can't imagine what Fiona feels. Yes I can I was on that train once. All I could think was I was going to die. I can't think that now. I know she is at a disadvantage but she can win. She has to win because she is all I have left.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

I get up at the crack of dawn so I can head down to see who this Marcus Fruntle is.

I start walking down the hall where the offices are. I have walked by this office many times. It's right across from Lucifer's. I get to the door and bang on it. I soon think since it is so early he might not be here. Thankfully, he does answer the door.

The man who opens the door is lean has eyes that look black as coal and has brown hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Finnick Odair?" he looks at me surprised

"That's me."

"I think you want the office across the hall. Lucifer isn't here yet, he usually comes in around 8." Marcus smiles. If I didn't know any better I would think he was being nice.

"No I came here to see you."

He stares at me for a minute and tells me to get into his office.

"I don't know what someone told you, but you can't believe everything you hear."

"Yes, I can. People only tell lies when they can gain something. They wouldn't gain anything from this."

He sighs "I can't take her out of the games you know."

"I know. I bet you could make the head gamemaker let her live. After all they are just a puppet right?"

He looks angry when I say this. The things Christy told me are true. He is probably wondering how I can possibly know this. It doesn't matter I know now.

"I don't who told you this information but you are not supposed to find out about things like this."

"Well I did. There are a lot of things that weren't supposed to happen."

There is silence.

"Why do you do it anyway?" I ask

"Put the family members in the games? It makes it exciting and it shows a message."

"What message?"

"That victors family members still have the same chances of being reaped than the rest."

"Well that may be true but, you do know I have a deal with President Snow."

"Yes, he gets angry when this happens, but what can he do? When it's done it can't be undone." He smiles

"Snow knows this is rigged?"

"No, I suppose he suspects it. With no one to point the finger at it doesn't matter what he thinks."

What Snow told me was true he really doesn't have any say when it comes to who plays in the Hunger Games.

"Make sure she lives."

"Or what? You don't have anything I need or want."

He's right I can't bribe him because he probably has enough money. Then I think of something, something terrible. He probably knows all of the other deals the victors share with Snow.

"It would make Snow less angry if she won."

"Why would that be?"

"He could use her just as he used Gloss with Cashmere. Accept the amount to buy us would be much, much higher."

As I say this I feel disgusted. I don't think I will be able to do what Cashmere and Gloss do. It doesn't matter though I'm just trying to keep her alive. I'm sure I can manipulate Snow enough to make sure it doesn't happen.

He thinks about this. "That still has nothing to do with me. I'm sure the odds are already in her favor." He smiles

He thinks the same everyone else does. I'm starting to regret not training her after I won the games but, what I was either crazy or in The Capitol. I didn't have the time.

I don't think talking to him is going to do me any good. I don't have anything he wants or anything he needs. Then I think of something.

"If you don't let her live, I will tell Snow you are doing this."

He stares at me in shock. He said it himself Snow suspects something but, doesn't know who to blame. If I tell him I'm sure Marcus would be killed. There are certain things you do not tamper with, and tampering with the Hunger Games is probably at the top of the list.

"You're bluffing."

"Am I? I won't lose anything from this. If she dies I will make sure you do also."

His expression is a mix between shock and rage. I'm assuming if anyone ever found out he does this, they never found anything to use against him. He did it himself, telling me Snow suspected something. His greatest weakness is boasting about things he shouldn't.

"Fine. You have my word that I will talk to my colleagues. That doesn't mean anything; they could decide it isn't fair."

"Well then they must not be good friends. I don't care about them just you."

I smile and leave the room. If he doesn't do this he will die. All he has to do is talk to the head gamemaker and say Fiona Odiar cannot die because if she does so will I. If his 'colleagues' don't agree with him that means he is at the bottom of the totem poll and think he is expendable. It doesn't matter he will die either way.

It is not a 100% guarantee but I do feel a little better. I head back to the suite and look at the clock. It's 9:30. The tributes from 4 will probably show up at eleven. I should eat something and then head down to the building where the makeovers are given. I want to see Fiona as soon as she gets here.

I eat very quickly and practically burn my mouth from how hot the eggs were. It is only 9:50. I put on new clothes and head down to the head the building where the opening ceremonies take place. It isn't far it's connect to the hotel. You can't use the elevator to get there thought, you can to get back to your room though, which I find strange.

When I arrive there are the tributes from 1 and 2. I remember from the Victory Tour 1 wasn't very far away. 1,2,4,6, and 8 are the closest to The Capitol. These will probably be the ones to arrive first. The tributes from 11 and 12 are the furthest away. It probably takes them four or five days to get here. They always arrive last. Their reaping is probably a week before everyone else's.

Most of the mentors are just hanging around looking bored. I feel someone tap me shoulder. I turn around and see Gloss. Cashmere isn't here this year since she only goes two years in a row. I'm assuming the same is with Gloss. He doesn't like me as much as Cashmere does. I wonder why he wants to talk to me.

"Your tributes aren't here yet?"

"So? Is there some rule that says I can't be down here?"

"Just unusual, a mentor being here without their tributes."

"Well it doesn't matter. I want to be here when they first arrive."

"Someone is anxious this year. Want another victor in 4 I take it?" he laughs

"You didn't watch the recaps?"

"I never do. It doesn't really matter; you will see all of them at the opening ceremonies. Why should I have?"

"No I don't care what you do. The only reason I care about the tributes this year is because my sister is one."

He looks at me. He doesn't have pity in his eyes but understanding. He won after Cashmere but, I can assume he knows how it feels.

"That's bad luck. I have to attend to my tributes." He walks off. He doesn't have to do anything he just doesn't want to talk to me.

I sit at one of the tables they have for when tributes get ready mentors can brain storm what to do.

I feel like I have been in here for an entirety. I have counted all of the ceiling tiles and half of the floor tiles before I hear her yell out my name.

"Finnick!" Fiona shouts.

We both start running toward each other and end up hugging. Everyone in the room is looking at us. I don't care. They don't understand apart from Gloss.

I didn't realize how full the room has gotten. The tributes from 8 are also here and they look like they have a decent amount done to them.

"It's ok you're going to be ok." I reassure her.

"No I won't." I can tell she is crying.

I take her hand and pull her to the elevator. No one will be here people only come here when the opening ceremonies end. I can't let people see her cry. It is an extreme weakness and she already has enough disadvantages, she doesn't need to be seen as a weakling. It would destroy the little chance of an alliance she could get.

"I thought I was safe." She says

"So did I." I say angrily.

"Then why am I here?"

"Apparently I didn't read the fine print in the contract. Being safe only means Snow won't kill you on purpose. There are also a lot more angles to the Hunger Games than I realized."

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter."

I get a good look at her. I can tell she didn't sleep on the train and she spent most of the time crying. I did the same thing so I can't blame her.

"Try not to cry okay?"

"What?"

I don't want to tell her of all the disadvantages she is already starting out with.

"It will make you look weak. People won't want a weakling as an ally."

"I doubt it matters if they see me cry or not."

"What are you talking about?"

"All of the other Victors visited me before I left."

"Even, Marina?"

"Yes, they all said similar things."

They must have told her she would be at a disadvantage maybe they knew I wouldn't tell her.

"What did they tell you." I sound angry.

"That because I was related to you I would have some advantages but probably more disadvantages. People will think I'm just like you. I didn't believe them at first. When I got on the train though Blake already made accusations and said I'm the greatest person to have as an ally, because I will be just as good as my brother."

I didn't even see the male tribute. I just keep rewatching the footage of Fiona to make sure my nightmare wasn't coming true.

"This Blake guy did he volunteer?"

"Yes? Did you not watch Finnick?"

"I did until your name came up."

Maybe this gives her an advantage the careers will probably want to team up with her but, she will be the first to kill when they break away. If they see she is weak in training it won't matter, she won't get an invite to the party and I know from experience that you should have someone with you in there. Maybe I could talk to Haymitch. The people from 12 are not the best but, they are better than nothing.

"They will see I'm not as good in the training center."

"You will find someone else to work with." I smile

"But, Finnick."

"No, no buts you're going to win." I say this out of anger.

"Okay."

I remember what she said before I left.

"If you believe you will lose you will lose but, the same can work for winning if you believe you can win you will win."

She smiles at me "Couldn't come up with an original line?"

"Just let me hear you say it."

"I can win the 68th Hunger Games."

"Good now just keep saying that." I smile.

I see Abbi and Emma they're looking for Fiona. I don't want them to be alone with her. I don't want them to even look at her.

"Stay here."

I walk towards Abbi and all I feel is disgust. This is the first I have seen her since she abused me. I feel rage.

"Finnick! Where is that darling sister of yours?" Abbi says

"If you touch her I will kill you." I mutter under my breath but I know she heard me

She smiles "You're bluffing."

I lose my temper and push her up against the hall. This causes everyone in the room to stop what they are doing and look at us.

"Did you want to play Finnick." She winks at me

God what is wrong with this girl. I'm considering hitting her. I don't care if I'm in a room full of witnesses. She would probably like it anyway. Before I can do anything I feel someone pull me off of her.

I turn around and see it is Louise.

"Abbi, the outfit I have is very simple. She doesn't even need prep work."

"Why didn't you call us?" she says angrily

"I thought you liked coming to the opening ceremonies?"

"Yes"

"I didn't see the problem then. If it happens again I will be sure to tell you." He smiles

She grabs Emma's arm, practically ripping it out of her socket and they leave the room.

"Thanks for getting rid of her."

"I knew it would be no good if she was left alone with your sister. I will try and handle everything but, they will have to come in on the day before the interview. If it is possible I would make sure you stay in the room when they are there."

"I'll try but if I have to leave, I have to leave."

"Why are you still doing this? She is in danger here."

"Snow said she would die if I quit now. I don't know if he is bluffing but, I don't want to find out."

Louise nods.

"Where is your sister?"

"I'll get her."

I head to the elevator. She looks afraid.

"What was that noise out there?"

"Some tripped and fell down."

I don't tell her the truth. I don't want her to ever know what Abbi did to me, or who she even is.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

Louise lied to Abbi. Fiona's outfit did have a good deal of prep work. I always wondered what happens to the girls when they get ready. Now, I know. They have at least 10 different items for each body part. I wasn't in the room while Louise was working on her but I could see he brought out three makeup bags.

This year Louise has them dressed as mermaids. Blake and Fiona both have streaks of blues and greens in their hair. Nothing as extreme as my hair I had on the Victory Tour but, still interesting.

Blake is topless and Fiona is wearing the top of a bathing suit in the shape of shells. They both have shells in their hair. Fiona is wearing the same type of contacts that Sapphire wears so her eyes look like a dolls. They both have designs of waves all over their body they were sprayed down with something to make it look like they came out of the ocean.

"You look nice I." I tell her

"I feel ridiculous."

"That means they will love it." I joke

"I hope so. This is the first time they see me I need to make an impression. I don't want them to forget me."

Our father would tell us this every year the night before the games. Looks like she does remember some useful advice from training. I doubt she will need to worry about that. She has everyone's attention already. I wouldn't be surprised if she already has sponsors.

"Don't worry I don't think you will be forgotten."

"Because my last name is Odair?" she jokes

"Exactly, remember they are shallow here so really ham up your act."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Over the top, make sure to make eye contact and wave and smile."

"If they won't forget me. Why can't I just stand there?"

She has a point, they definitely won't forget her but, it won't hurt to put on an act for the cameras.

"It won't hurt."

She rolls her eyes "I'm doing this just because I know it will save my life."

"That is what all of this is for."

Tributes to your chariots a voice says.

"Good luck."

"I don't need luck, your last name is enough." She teases.

The chariots leave and Mags comes over to me. I haven't spoken to her since she got here. I've been too busy with Fiona.

"Are you alright Finnick?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes. Fiona said all of the other victors saw her before she left. Why did they do that?"

"They knew you wouldn't tell her the truth about how much at a disadvantage she might be at. Did you figure that out already?"

"Yes, I figured it out. People think she is a skilled killer but, she couldn't hit the side of my house with a knife, unless she was 10 feet away from it."

Mags looks sad.

"I think she could still win."

"I can't say think I have to say know. If I even think she might not come back I…"

I don't know how to finish. I would definitely be sad but, that is expected. My sister would be dead. I just know something bad will happen.

"Then I know Fiona will win." She smiles but I can tell she doesn't sound 100%.

I can tell when the 4 chariot comes into view because I can hear all of them chanting her name. If this was any other tribute I would feel happy but, with Fiona I know too much attention is a bad thing.

The chariots arrive back and Fiona jumps off instantly.

"Could you hear them?"

"Yes"

"You don't sound happy about that." She says worriedly.

"It's nothing."

"Finnick, this is no time for secrets. I need you to tell me the truth. Don't think of me as your sister but, as another tribute."

"That's the problem. If you were just another tribute I would be glad they got that much attention. With you it's different and not because you are my sister. You are going to get overexposed; I have a feeling in your interview with Caesar you will just talk about me."

"So it's like I'm not even here. They just want to see you in the arena again."

"That's probably the best way to put it."

"I hate them already."

"The citizens or the other tributes?"

"All, both. Does it matter? I just hate everything right now."

"You don't hate me." I smile

She looks as if she might cry when I say this but, she holds in the tears.

"Let's head upstairs." Mags suggests.

When we get to the elevator Gloss is there with the male tribute from one. He looks her up and down

"Fiona Odair. You and I should meet up later and _talk_."

When he says this I can tell he doesn't just want to talk with her. He has other things in mind.

"You aren't allowed to talk with tributes from other Districts unless you are in the training center." Gloss says.

"Whatever. I will definitely be seeking you out tomorrow." The boy winks and Gloss practically shoves him in the elevator. I see him nod at me. As if saying sorry he is an idiot.

"Yuck." Fiona says

"Not your type?" I tease

"Not really. He reminds me of some of the guys back home."

I realize I have never asked Fiona about her love life. She never asked about mine until I told her I was being abused. She wanted to know if I have ever kissed someone and she felt bad when I said no.

"Is there a special someone back home?"

"Maybe." She blushes.

"What's his name?"

"Please Finnick, there are more important things for you to be worrying about than my love life."

"I'm just curious; you never mentioned anyone before."

"I don't want to talk about this stuff with my brother. It's weird."

"Why is it weird?"

"I'm afraid you would scare him away." She teases

"Wait is that why you were dressing differently."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, you wore more dresses and spent more time on your hair."

The elevator dings and we walk into the living area.

"Aren't you observant." She laughs

"I'm right just tell me who is the lucky person who has captured my sisters heart."

She rolls her eyes "Fine, it's Adam Kruz."

Adam Kruz. I know who he is. He was in my class. I didn't know him well but, he was always nice and helpful. He works at his parent's shop which sells the baked goods. Fiona could have chosen someone worse but, I guess you don't really pick the people you fall in love with.

"Oh Adam, you could do worse." I tease

For a moment it feels like we are back home. That illusion is shattered when Mags says from the kitchen we should talk to them about the training center.

We go and sit at the table.

"What are we supposed to do?" Fiona asks

"Show them your skills." Mags says

"That should be easy for both of us then. Right Fiona?" Blake says.

She nods but looks at me. We both know she doesn't have much to show.

"Make sure to go to the survival stations."

I say this only looking at Fiona. I don't care what Blake does. He is going to die when she wins. Why bother to make an effort?

Before I can give them any more advice an Avox comes in to hand me my card to visit a client.

I take it she nods and heads back to stand next to the elevator.

"What is that a love letter?" Fiona teases.

"No, I have to go."

All of the blood has brained out of her face. She knows where I am going.

"What do you mean?" Blake says annoyed

"It has to do with sponsor stuff."

"Cool I bet we have a decent amount with Fiona and all."

"You have different accounts for the sponsor money." Am I allowed to tell them that? It doesn't matter now.

I get up to leave.

"I'll walk you out Finnick." Fiona says.

We head to the elevator.

"Why are you going? I'm already in trouble."

"If I don't go you will die in the arena guaranteed."

She looks like she wants to cry. It is one thing hearing about this but, I'm sure it is different seeing it happen in person.

"I'll be back in few hours. If you're still awake we can talk." I kiss her cheek and head into the elevator.

I don't want to go. It's different with the other tributes. I actually don't care about them when I leave. But the more time I'm away from her, the more she doesn't get to know and learn. It also means I get to spend less time with her before she goes into the arena. I know she will win but, she will probably be different after she comes out. The games change you and it is never for the best.


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

I get back from the client and head straight to Fiona's room. To my surprise when I rejected the gift and asked for a secret instead She answered instantly. She told me about the deal with Cashmere and Gloss. She doesn't know all of the victors know this. At least it was something. I feel I could manipulate all of the clients. They seem to feel bad afterword I don't understand why, they wanted it.

I open the door and see she is in her bed. I think she is sleeping at first but, I hear her say my name.

"Finnick, you're back."

"Obviously." I smile

"I was worried."

"Don't I always come back."

I can see she is crying.

"Don't feel guilty it's not your fault."

"I know but it doesn't mean I can't feel guilty."

"Well I can't argue with that."

It is silent for a while.

"What am I going to do tomorrow?"

"Go to the survival station and talk to the other careers. The boy from one seems to like you already."

"What if they see I'm no good?"

"Try and be mysterious or just bring up my name if they keep asking."

"They will figure it out when I get a low score."

I didn't think of that. If she does get a lower score they will doubt her abilities.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Don't lie Finnick!"

"I'm not lying."

"Then tell me what I will show the gamemakers."

"You can cut up all of the dummies. You are strong, just get a sword. You could also make some nets throw them on people"

"I guess."

"Say it."

"Say what?"

"That you can win."

"Why? That is a lie. I know I'm going to die. Why do you give me false hope."

She starts sobbing uncontrollability.

"If you keep thinking that you will die, you will. I can't let that happen. I won't let that happen."

"I can win the 68th Hunger Games."

"Good, say that every day, without me having to ask you."

She nods.

"Don't leave me alone."

I stay with her the whole night. When she wakes up she doesn't look scared. She has no emotion on her face.

We walk out into the kitchen area. Mags and Blake are both out there already.

"Hello. You ready for this? I can't wait." Blake flashes an evil smile.

"I guess." Fiona says nonchalantly

They eat breakfast and the stylists come to get them ready for the training center.

The outfits are the same every year. They are simple and have your District number all over them. The gamemakers probably don't bother learning all of the names. Who am I judge, I didn't even know the last two victors names until they were announced.

They head down. Mags and I talk briefly but then Lucifer shows up to give me my card. Mags glares at him the whole time. Before I leave I want to ask her something.

"Mags, I was wondering if you could talk to Haymitch."

"What about?" she sound surprised.

"I don't know how if Fiona will be able to get in with the careers. I want you to talk to Haymitch about the tributes from 12 and Fiona working together."

Mags seems surprised. "I'll talk to him. I think it would be more effective if you show up when his tributes are there. That way they will believe Haymitch and not think he is telling them a drunken lie."

I leave to go see the client. I ask for a secret instead of a present and she gives me one. This one is related to the games. Apparently my sister will be getting a score of 10 for her training. It is to make her seem as desirable as I was, that is the score I got. There is no way to tell if this is true. She could get a 10 but, I wouldn't know if it was rigged.

I head back to the hotel. They will be gone for a little while. I see Mags and she comes up to me.

"Finnick, I talked to Haymitch he said he wanted to see you when got back."

I nod and head for the shower. The client wanted to put all of this weird stuff on me. Lotion, food, you name, it was probably on me.

When I'm finished I head right up to 12. He is in the living area drinking.

"You have fun?"

"Totally, Mags said you wanted to talk with me."

"I did, the tributes here would be your back up plan. If it isn't clear who your sister is working with before the arena it will just lead them to their death. I know you don't think I care but, I won't intentionally put them in danger.

"So you're saying I should tell you the night before?"

"No, they wouldn't believe me. Even if you did show up. You should make up your mind after the scores have been posted, then I will talk to them."

"Ok, thanks."

"They could say no tough. Everyone things she is the dead ringer this year."

"Wouldn't they want her then?"

"Yes and no. They know she would take them to the end but, then they would think she would kill them."

I think about this, she would do it. She may not be the best but she could kill someone in close range.

"Double edged sword. They could always break away from her."

"True."

"I'm just saying this is no guarantee and I think for her it would be better to be with the careers, for the first few days. If you tell her to break away fast enough she will be alright. Do you think she will kill anyone?"

"If she is able to. She is good with weapons at a close range, but far away it is no use."

"Well being able to kill someone close up is still something."

"Not really, anyone can learn how to do that. You just need to know where the vital organs are."

"Well not everyone is so quick to kill someone. You sure when the time comes she will be able to do it?"

"Yes." I don't have to hesitate for this answer. Her aim may be bad but, she would have no problem killing someone. She understands that is the only way you get out of that arena.

"I'll get back to you."

"Okay Finnick."

It seems like he wants to say more but, he doesn't I head for the elevator. Before I can press the button though the tributes and escort from 12 come out.

"Finnick? What are you doing here?" the escort asks

"Talking with Haymitch."

"Okay. She doesn't sound as excited as when I came here the first time. She probably figures it is just a social visit."

"Why? It's not like your sister needs our help." The girl complains.

"That might not be true."

The girl laughs "Really? Is that why she practically destroyed the training center? This isn't fair we all know she is going to win. Why not just throw us in right now?"

"Destroyed the training center?"

"Yeah, she started at the survival station probably trying to fool everyone she was weak. When she started talking to the boy from one she grabbed a weapon and destroyed everything. She threw knives too but that was just pitiful." The girls says

"Oh?" I say confused. Fiona isn't good at weapons as far as I know. I wonder what she has been doing.

I get in the elevator and press the 4 button and see Blake and Fiona on the couch when I arrive.

"How did training go?"

"Good, having Fiona as an ally will be very helpful she is a killing machine, like you Finnick."

I look at Fiona but, her eyes don't meet mine.

"Blake why don't you and Mags talk in private."

When they are out of earshot I start talking.

"Killing machine? Have you been training behind my back?"

"No, I just got angry."

"You channeled your anger so you could 'kill' people."

"They weren't real people but, yes."

Haymitch probably things I was lying to him.

"You should do that in the arena then."

"I might kill off my alliance then. I can't tell who I'm hitting."

"Why didn't you hit any of the tributes then?"

"Because I was looking for the blue mannequins."

"Maybe you should just go it alone."

"Isn't that suicidal?"

"From what I am hearing it sounds like you will kill anyone who crosses you. You don't need anyone's help. Maybe stay with the careers until the blood bath is over and stay a couple of days. Then you should either kill them or leave."

"I don't like this Finnick."

"Don't like what?"

"Talking about killing people."

"You're going to do it in the arena."

"I know and I won't hesitate but, I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine I won't mention it, just remember it."

The next days of training go by fast. Even though I don't need a formal invitation Gloss comes over anyways. To my surprise so did the female tribute from 2 Enobaria. The tributes must really want her if Enobaria came here. Too bad she will kill them off.

I see clients as well. By the second night I didn't get offered a gift she just started telling me secrets. I guess all of the clients are in the same circle. How else would she know that is what I desire more than money or jewels?

I go to Fiona after I am done with a client. She is always waiting up for me.

"Finnick"

"You excited for tomorrow?" I say sarcastically.

The interview with Caesar Flickerman is tomorrow.

"No, what's the point of these interviews anyways?"

"A way to get sponsors. Most tributes get them after the scores or after the interview."

"Well I don't need those, correct."

"No you don't"

I checked Fiona's account she already has 500,000 she doesn't need anymore. I think she will get some though. Haymitch said I got a million dollars, she is half way there.

She goes to sleep and says she wants to be alone. There is nothing for her to worry about. I think she is finally coming to the terms that she will be the winner this year. I don't have anything to worry about, I knew this all along.

I then realize Abbi and Emma will be coming here tomorrow, to make Fiona up for the interview. I know I will be seeing a client. I hope they don't do anything to her. If they do I would kill Abbi no questions asked. I wouldn't care about the repercussions. I would rather be in a jail cell than being bought and sold.


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

"So Fiona tell me what is it like being the sister of Finnick Odair?" Caesar asks.

The day went fine. Mags ended up staying and watching Fiona while Abbi and Emma were working on her. Fiona looks nice. The outfit isn't over the top. She is wearing a dark green dress that complements her skin and eyes. She has wavy hair as if she just came off of the boat. She is also wearing the contacts that make her eyes look like a dolls.

I figured Caesar would be asking about me as soon as she got on stage. We did some practice questions. This was one of them. I doubt he will talk about her scores.

"It is something that can't be explained Caesar but, I can tell you that Finnick is perfect brother." She smiles

"I'm sure he is. What do you think of all of the comparisons?"

"If people thought Finnick was good, they will be shocked when I head into that arena." She smiles. I told her to say this incase she isn't able to kill people. They would be shocked because she isn't like me.

"Oh, is there a bit of sibling rivalry going on?"

"Of course but, we can finally settle once and for all who is the best." She laughs.

"I'm sure you will. After all you already are doing better than he did. You got an 11 for your training score and Finnick only received a mere 10."

He is true. I wonder what Fiona showed them.

"I know one thing that will be for sure."

"What is that?"

"That Finnick will be proud of me."

"Oh how sweet." Caesar says and the crowd awes. Then the bell rings.

"Give it up for the lovely Fiona Odair from District 4." Caesar says

She walks back here.

"You were right it is all about you."

"I can't help it they all love me." I tease

"Well when I win they will all love me."

"Probably but, I think I will always be the crown jewel." I wink

We get back to the room. My clients are done so now I have the rest of the night to be with her.

We head to her room.

"Are you nervous?" I ask

"I have been nervous since I got here. What do you think the arena will be like?"

"I have no idea, you have seen them every year."

"Yes but, I didn't know if you got told or something."

"They would never be kind enough to share that information."

"I can understand that."

We stay up a few hours just talking to each other as if it is just another day.

"I should go, you need to sleep. It might be the last decent one you have for a while."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

I wake up early and head to the kitchen. I get coffee and an assortment of fruit.

"I wouldn't have gone with coffee." Mags says

"Why not?"

"When they give you the drug it will probably accelerate the effect. It may also make it harder for you to sleep once it's over with."

"Well there's nothing I can do now."

"How are you Finnick?"

"I'm fine, considering."

"I'm sure she will be fine."

"I know she will be." I smile

Julius comes out and so do the stylists they must have to wake up soon. About ten minutes later Fiona and Blake head out here. I head over to her.

"Hey"

"Hey." Fiona says awkwardly.

"Don't worry you will be fine. You're going to win."

"I know." She sounds terrified.

I put my hands on her shoulders.

"You'll be fine. When we get back home I will cook you that dinner."

"What will you be trying to kill me?"

We both laugh.

"Okay, I want to hear you say it."

"I will win the 68th Hunger Games."

"Good."

Fiona and I hug each other tightly.

"I'll see you in a few weeks pretty boy."

"I love you." I say

"Love you too."

She smiles kisses me on the cheek and then heads over to Louise. He takes her to the elevator and she will then be taken to the hover craft that will take her to the arena.

Mags and I head to the elevator to head to the mentor room.

"She'll be fine." She smiles at me

"I know."

We make it to the room. Head over to the 4 desk and get drugged. The feeling isn't as intense but, I still have to sit down.

In ten minutes most of the mentors are in the room. Then we get our first look at the arena. It's hard to see. They it goes green and we see it. All that is there pavement and all of the tributes on their circle. They all have a back pack and an assortment of weapons next to them. There is nowhere to hide, collect water, or find food supplies with everyone out in the open this won't last long. It looks too easy. The games could last only a day.

"It looks easy." I tell to Mags.

"It's not. The reason we couldn't see before is because it's pitch black in there. That is why they left the weapons and survival kits next to them. If they are smart enough to look next to them. They could be right next to someone and not even know it."

"Even if they are following blindly it still can't last long."

"The gamemakers probably have lots of ways of interfering."

The tributes start to rise. All of them are looking around confused. They are probably wondering if there are some technical difficulties.

The voice starts to countdown and they still look confused or like they want to ask a question. When the bell gongs only 5 step off of their plate and run in all different directions. They didn't get their weapon or their survival kits but they are far away from the cornucopia.

After about five minutes people figure this is it and they start running off to find something. Only four people find the supplies that were left for them, the girl from 3, the boy from 5, the boy from 7, and Fiona.

I want to see if they have anything useful for being able to see in the dark. I search darkness and a bunch of items come up. The night vision glasses catch my eye the description reads: While wearing able to see in the dark.

I look at the price. It is 100 grand. The gamemakers must have jacked up the price so only a select few could get it. This could be all of someone's sponsor money. I look to see how much Fiona has. Her price went up to 700 grand. She has more than enough. I click buy and the number goes down.

The silver parachute hits her right on the head. She looks up frightened. Then feels around for the object that hit her and realizes it is a parachute. She opens it but can't see what it is.

"What is this?"

She fumbles with it for a good 5 minutes and then figures out they are glasses. She puts them on and looks relieved. She notices the male tribute from 10 who is a couple of inches away from her. She grabs the knife and slits his throat. A cannon goes off and all of the tributes look alarmed.

Fiona takes a good look at the arena.

"Not much to work with." She whispers

Someone close by heard her but, they are stumbling around blind She stabs them right in the chest. Another cannon goes off. The tributes look more alarmed.

A lot of the mentors left the room to find sponsors. If their tributes can't see there is nothing they can do for them. Mags stays here though. I don't ask why.

"If she can see couldn't she kill all of them right now?" I ask

"Probably but, they won't let this last only a day. The gamemakers will probably add something."

Fiona looks around and takes things out of the other tributes survival packs. Since there is no sign of water or food, it is a smart decision. She also picks up a great deal of weapons. A handful of different types of knives, she puts most of them on her belt. She also grabs a sword.

"She should go after the careers." I say

I say this because none of them have enough money right now and they will be easier to kill now.

"Yes that would be the smart thing to do but, she might not figure it out."

She does figure it out. She kills both tributes from 2 and the boy from 1. The girl from 1 ran far away. She doesn't seek her out and doesn't try to kill anyone else she just sits on the ground.

Enobaria comes back probably with enough money and looks to see both screens are black.

"Who did this!" she shouts at the male mentor

"Fiona."

Enobaria gives me a deadly look and leaves the room.

It has probably been thirty minutes since Fiona last killed most of the careers. No one else has died besides the people Fiona has killed.

The ground starts to shake and wooden spokes start to come out of the ground. One cannon goes off. After they stop the tributes are entrapped in some sort of maze. Most of them are boxed in one area but, Fiona is wide open to move.

She hesitates before she moves. She probably thinks it is safer to go elsewhere. She travels through the maze easily. She tries to avoid people but one of the other tributes walks blindly into her. The boy falls to the ground.

"Ouch."

Fiona hesitates before she kills him. She probably feels sorry for him. She makes it quick by hitting the right spot and he dies instantly. The cannon blows. After the cannon blows the wooden spokes move to let her out.

"They let them out when only one is left."

Mags nods.

Fiona slowly moves out of the maze. She carefully avoids the blind tributes she probably doesn't want to kill anyone else. She is free from the maze it takes her to the right side of the arena that just holds pavement. The girl from 1 is over there. I can tell she has the glasses. They are further enough away from each other that she will be safe for at least twenty minutes.

Before the girl from 1 can get to her tress start popping out of the ground, on the left and right side of the arena, it then starts thunder storming. There are many lighting strikes. When the lighting strikes the other tributes are able to see. If they are entrapped in the maze, they kill the people they were trapped with and move on. Four tributes die from the maze

After all of the tributes are out of the maze the lighting stops but it is still raining hard. Four tributes died in the maze. That brings the death toll to 11. There are 13 tributes left.

Fiona is setting up camp under some trees. She finds some leaves and starts making a make shift shelter. When it is finished she has a shelter that is covering her from the rain. She just sits there rocking back and forth.

Fiona has always hated rain. We were on our Father's fishing boat once while it was storming. It got very heavy. She fell overboard and got sucked into a rip tide. They teach us what to do when you get caught in a rip tide because it is something that is very common. You swim parallel with the current and when you get out of the current you swim toward the shore. She did this but, she has been terrified of rain storms ever since.

It rains straight for four hours. She never gets up. The other tributes are still stumbling around and most are just sitting down trying to avoid the rain. Most of them don't have water or food. They should find a way to contain the rain water. I guess they think they will be able to find water elsewhere.

It stops raining and the anthem plays and shows the eleven tributes that died. When they show the dead tributes it provides some light in the arena. Most of them are not close together anymore but, they are able to see their surroundings.

After this Fiona starts falling asleep, so do most the other tributes. Some of the ones who can't see are trying to find an alternative way to see but it doesn't matter.

I feel better about Fiona being in there. She has killed almost all of the dead tributes. This will probably cause emotional damage when she gets out but, she put me back together so I will do the same for her.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

Fiona sleeps for about three hours. It is hard to tell how long you have been sleeping because it will always be dark. She could think she has been out for a whole day. Most of the other tributes are still sleeping.

She starts heading to the left side of the arena. She probably wants to get away from the girl from one. I think she suspects she has glasses. Out of all of the tributes it is just Fiona and the girl from one who managed to get glasses.

Fiona makes it to the left side and sees a person sleeping. She stares at them for a while. I think she is debating wheatear or not to kill them. She made her decision, a cannon goes off and the tribute is dead. Fiona is going to have a high death count she has killed almost everyone in the arena so far. I feel like it will be down to her and the girl from one in the end.

Fiona doesn't encounter anyone else. She sits down and starts eating something and drinks water. She looks at everything she collected. She took at least 4 packs worth of stuff. She has a good amount of food, water, and health kits.

She sits there for 2 hours. The other tributes are starting to wake up. They all look confused because they probably forgot they can't see. After a couple of minutes most of the tributes are awake. Then something starts blowing up the sky. It looks like the fireworks I see at The Capitol during their holidays. This gives the tributes bursts of light. I think the gamemakers are going to give bursts of light so the tributes can see one another but none of the tributes are close together, they won't be able to kill each other. So why are they lighting up the sky?

The fireworks don't just provide bits of the fireworks turn into giant fire balls crashing into the ground. They mostly go to the left side of the arena because that is where most of the tributes are.

Fiona gathers her stuff and starts heading to the right side of the arena. She is running as fast as she can. Fire balls are dropping all around her. She almost makes it out of forest but one grazes her arm.

She lets out a blood curdling scream and falls to the ground gripping her arm. While she is writhing in pain another fireball is coming right toward her.

"Get up, get up." I say at the screen.

Fiona looks up and quickly rolls away but she isn't quick enough. She gets burned on the back of her legs, she screams again. If someone were to attack her now she would have a high change of dying.

She can't stand up because it is too painful. She drags herself across the pavement and instead of heading into the right forest. She drags herself to the mouth of the cornucopia. This makes sense the careers usually make camp here. Not many people can see and this is the safest place to be.

A cannon goes off which startles Fiona but, she goes back to gripping her arm hoping the pain will go away.

I turn to the screen and search burns. Lots of burn creams come up I scroll all the way to the bottom to purchase the most expensive one. The description reads: heals all burn injures within an hour. I look to the price 1,500 dollars. Fiona has more than enough, I click buy and the silver parachute falls right next to her.

It takes her a while for her to open it, probably because it hurts too much when she moves. She gets it open and doesn't bother looking at the label; she knows it is for her burns. She rubs it all over her burns and her body begins to relax. She leans against the wall of the cornucopia and sits there drinking water.

After an hour her skin is no longer a burned bloody mess. It is a soft pink color, it is probably very tender but it is better than before. She also starts bandaging her hands with the health supplies she has. When she was dragging herself to the cornucopia she scraped her hands.

She stays there for five days. In those five days four tributes have died. The girl from one killed three of them. The girl from three killed her. She can't see, I wonder how she knew where she was. Maybe she heard her or maybe she figured out an alternative way to see. She is from the technology District.

She heads to the left side of the arena sword in hand. She looks up at the sky.

"Is it getting lighter in here?" she asks herself.

"Do you think it's getting lighter?" I asks Mags

"No, but we aren't in the arena. They still need to have the night cameras on. It could be getting a little lighter."

She walks around aimlessly for about two hours and sits on the ground in frustration.

"I just want to go home." She says to herself and holds her knees to her chest and starts crying.

I touch the screen and go to the search bar. I search for something that will remind her of home. It costs 5,000 dollars because it is a 'luxury' item, at home you can buy a bag of this for a mere dollar, but she has enough money so it doesn't matter.

I click buy and the silver parachute lands next to her. She looks at the parachute as if it might blow up. She doesn't need anything that may be why.

She opens it up and smiles. She takes a piece of the salt water taffy and treasures it like it is a piece of gold. Then she puts it in her mouth and eats it.

"Thank you Finnick." She smiles.

_You're welcome._

She sits there for a few minutes and eats a few more pieces of taffy, then goes off to find people to kill.

She does, she kills two people and then sets up camp for the night. There are only 5 people left, 4 more kills and she will be out of the arena and we will go home.

Mags and I can now tell the arena is brighter. It is as light out when the sky is overcast. I guess they want the final five to be able to see.


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Fiona wakes up to the sound of a cannon. The girl from 3 killed the boy from 7.

"3 left." Fiona says

Fiona gets up and starts walking, she walks for about an hour and doesn't run into anyone or anything. She starts to head to the right side of the arena. That is where the other 3 tributes are. She killed everyone on the left side.

She makes it to the right side of the arena and when she steps inside the tree line she is almost hit in the head with a knife.

"I've been looking for you." The girl from 12 says

All of the tributes were even this time. Most of them couldn't see. If you hid in the right places you would be safe. It looks like the girl from 12 did exactly that and it looks like she still has a personal vendetta against her.

"I can't say the same."

"You and your brother are quite the pair. You know he came to Haymitch to makes us think you were weak. Guess he wanted us to team up so you could kill us as soon as you got the chance."

I look over at Haymitch. He is shaking his head and looks towards me. He knows that I wasn't doing this. He also knows that I genuinely thought my sister was going to be a weakling. I was worried he thought I lied but he understands.

"Well I never heard of this." Fiona sounds dumbfounded

They are circling each other like an animal does with prey

"Right, I'm sure. Your brother used the pretty boy act. You can't do the same though."

"Of course I can't because people knew I was a threat. They didn't see me as just a piece of eye candy and I would never get laughed at for being threating." She smiles

That is how I was portrayed in the arena and she was seen as some great threat. What she is saying is very accurate.

"Well, we'll just have to put that to the test." She smiles a throws a knife at Fiona but she ducks before it can hit her.

Fiona gets up and tackles the girl to the ground. The girl from 12 pushes Fiona off of her and throws her to the pavement. Fiona headbutts her and pulls the girl off of her. While she is still holding her head and looking down at the ground, Fiona grabs her sword and pushes it through her back. The cannon blows

"2 left." She says.

She rips her sword from the girls back and sits down next to a tree. She stays there for 2 hours and then the fireworks start again.

She immediately gets up and starts running. She looks at the sky and carefully judges where the fire balls might land.

I zoom out to get an aerial view of the arena. They are bringing them all to the cornucopia.

"This is it." I say to Mags.

"It will be over soon." She says

I see Mags' screen and it is black. I didn't even notice when Blake died. He wasn't my concern though; all I care about is Fiona.

Fiona gets there first. She tries to hide in the tree line but a fireball was coming right towards her. She knows this is it, this is the final fight.

The other tributes left are the girl from 3 and the boy from 5. Fiona made it this far and killed almost everyone. I'm sure she can take out two more people.

All of the tributes are at the cornucopia now. The girl from 3 goes after Fiona but she runs and rolls to get away from her. She grabs a knife and stabs the boy from 5, he falls to the ground but it isn't fatal.

Before they can attack each other again there is a blood curdling cry that comes from the sky. At first I think they are birds, but as I get a closer look I realize that the back of it is part of some animal with big feet and sharp claws. The front has wings, sharp talons, and the face of a bird.

There are three, one for each tribute. They start getting closer to the tributes all of them are running in different directions. It makes it hard to see which tribute is which because of the camera angles.

Instead of the mutts chasing after all of them they only hone in on one tribute.

The tribute is running as fast as they can but the mutts are faster. The other two tributes are very close in range but the mutts are still focused on the one tribute. This one tribute keeps running but they are tired from fatigue, battling the elements, and being chased from the monsters.

The mutts eventually catch up to the tribute. The mutts zone in and tear the tribute limb from limb. The cannon goes off and the tribute is dead.

It takes me awhile to comprehend what just happened.

My screen fades to black.

Then I have to face the reality. The tribute that got mauled by the mutts was my sister.

My sister is dead.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

I stare at the black screen. My mind can't comprehend what is happening. I think a part of it, is because I don't want to believe it.

I hear a cannon blow and the announcement of a new victor.

I put my hands over my face and run my fingers through my hair. I put my head down on the desk. I don't feel sad or angry all I feel is numb. I don't want to leave this chair ever. I know I can't stay here forever but, I don't want to move, I don't want to leave.

If I leave this room it will really be over and I don't want to face that reality. She was all I had left and now she was taken from me. She was robbed of her life. I don't want to face anyone. I never want to leave this room.

I can feel someone tapping on my shoulder. It is probably Mags but, I don't care. I don't care about anything or anyone any more. I can feel someone else shaking me with force. They don't stop but, I'm not going to look up.

I can hear people talking but the voices don't register in my mind. Eventually I am just given the antidote that will make me sleep and someone is dragging me up to floor 4. They set me down on the couch I see their lips moving but, I don't hear what they are saying.

I'm staring up at the ceiling. I try to sleep but it won't come. Why am I not sleeping? The drugs should be wearing off.

I hear Mags talking to someone they ask why I'm not asleep. She says I had coffee the morning of the games and I might not be able to sleep for another day. It doesn't matter if I'm asleep or awake. I'm in a comatose state. I'm not aware of my surroundings I don't feel like I'm fully here. I don't think I could move if I wanted to. Either my mind or body isn't here I can't tell which it is but, it doesn't matter.

The voices say something to me. I don't hear them it just sounds like a muffling sound. I don't know how long it's been but my eyes finally close and I fall to sleep.

I wake up and see the ceiling tiles. I get up off of the couch to go to the bathroom but, I fall down because I'm not used to the drugs. Lucifer said it would wear off after the fifth time, I hope he's right.

When I get up off of the floor I see Haymitch. He looks at me as if expecting me to say something. I don't, I don't have anything to say to anyone anymore.

"Mags is watching the recaps. I got out of going by being too drunk, or at least that is what they believe.

He looks me up and down expecting me to talk again, but I don't

"Can you hear me?" he asks

It's not a stupid question; I couldn't understand what he was saying yesterday.

I nod at him I don't say anything.

"Some future advice don't have coffee the morning of the games anymore."

I just nod. I don't say anything I just head to the bathroom.

I get in the shower with all of my clothes on and sit down on the floor. Just letting the droplets of water drip onto me, they are all of the tears I want to cry but can't because I don't feel anything, I just feel a coldness in the spot where my heart used to be.

Haymitch must have been worried because he comes into my room and then the bathroom. I left the door open so it isn't an invasion of privacy. He sees me sitting in the shower and I see pity in his eyes. He turns off the shower grabs my hand and takes me to the kitchen.

"You need to eat something."

I don't say anything

"You haven't eaten in almost two days."

I still don't say anything. He sighs

"Just pick something you want. If you leave I will drag you back here and if comes down to it I will force feed you."

He hands me the device where you can order food. I press random buttons not caring what I get. I get a breakfast platter. Haymitch takes away the coffee.

"I wouldn't drink this. All of the drugs, probably haven't left your system. That is why you fall down. You build up an immunity eventually."

He says this but I can see he is drinking alcohol. He sees I'm glaring at it.

"I've been doing this longer the drugs leave my body quicker."

I look at the food but don't eat it.

"It's getting cold."

Another minute passes.

"I wasn't kidding about force feeding you." Haymitch says with concern in his voice.

I pick up a piece of toast and eat it. I don't taste anything but, Haymitch seems satisfied. I eat two pieces of toast, the grapefruit and drink the orange juice. I don't want the rest. I didn't want any of it. I get up to leave and Haymitch doesn't stop me.

"Don't go back in the shower." Haymitch instructs

If I did I doubt he would stop me. I don't head to my room though I head to hers. I head to Fiona's.

I open the door and lay down on the bed. I put a pillow over my head. It still smells like her. Nobody uses these beds when we aren't here. I'm glad they didn't change the sheets. I take the pillow off my face and hug it tightly. I wish it was her. I wish she was here. I wish she didn't die.

I take the pillow case off of the pillow and head to the common room. I don't want to be in this room another minute.

"What do you have there?" Haymitch asks

I don't say anything. I wonder if he thinks I'm doing this just because it is him.

"A pillow case?" he says confused

I give him a deadly look and he doesn't ask any questions.

"Mags will be back soon." He says

Does he expect me to respond to that?

"It usually last three hours but, I think this year it will be shorter because the victor didn't do much."

I just look at him. I want to hit him but, I know it isn't worth it.

"You aren't very chatty are you?" he says sarcastically

I think he is trying to make me talk by making his sarcastic comments. It doesn't matter. I pick a spot on the wall and stare at it to tune him out.

He says things every now and again but I don't catch what they are. I hear the elevator ding. I don't take my eyes off of the wall though.

Haymitch steps into the view of the spot of the wall I have staring at for probably the last hour. He is talking with Mags. I don't know what he is telling her but he looks concerned.

She comes up to me.

"Finnick?" she touches my cheek.

I look up at her.

"We will be leaving in an hour. Maybe you should change clothes."

I look down I'm still in the clothes I was wearing while mentoring the games and they are still damp from when I was sitting in the shower.

"Finnick?" she sounds worried.

I get up and head to my room to put on new clothes. I take the pillow case with me. It will be going back to District 4 with me. I grab the first things that touch my hands and put them on. I head back to the common room.

Haymitch is still here. If we leave in an hour he probably has to say a few more hours before he can leave, on his lonely ride back to 12.

"That's better." Mags says.

"Have you eaten anything?" she asks

"He's eaten a few slices of toast and a grapefruit. That was all he would eat without me force feeding him." Haymitch says

She nods "Maybe you'll want more on the ride home." She says in a comforting tone.

No I won't. I can't even tell if I am hungry and I don't care either.

Haymitch stays until we leave the whole time both of them are staring at me worriedly, maybe if I say something it would make them feel better but, I don't see the point of talking anymore or eating or breathing.

Mags looks at me strangely when I take the pillow case with me but, she doesn't question it.

We get to the train and I just stare out the window. I have no idea what I am looking at it and I don't care.

"Finnick, it's dinner time what would you like to eat?" Mags asks

I look at her then back out the window.

"Finnick you need to eat something."

No I don't you want me to eat something. I don't need to do anything anymore.

She gets me to eat some stew and the bread that comes with it. I go to my room and stare out the window more. I stare out the window until the sun comes up.

Mags comes in and see me doing this.

"Did you stay up all night Finnick?"

I nod.

"You should sleep. I know I won't be able to convince you but you might feel better."

No it won't a good night rest can't bring my sister back and it won't let me forget either.

"Well you should at least eat something else."

She takes me to the breakfast table and manages for me to eat toast.

"We will be home in less than an hour, I'm sure you will feel better once we get there." She smiles

No, I won't. All of my family members are dead. I have no use coming back or going anywhere ever again. I no longer have anything to live for.

**End of Part 2**

**Thanks for reading this far! The uploads will probably be slowing down. My winter break is almost over so I won't have as much time to write/post. It might be down to 1 or 2 posts a week but, because of this I will tell you that Annie will be in the story very, very soon. J **


	62. Chapter 62

**Part 3**

**Chapter 62**

The weather is very gloomy out today I suppose it is fitting for a funeral. In 4 people wear our nicest clothes in order to respect the dead. Personally I think this is stupid I don't care if I am disrespecting my sister by wearing everyday clothes. She is dead and she will never be coming back. I hear a knock at my door.

I've been home for three weeks. It takes The Capitol a while to give the dead tributes back. They want to make them look pretty for their funerals. They probably think this is something nice but it is not, it is just another stab in the chest.

I haven't said anything in those three weeks. Mags took me to see a doctor, he said I was grief stricken and probably depressed. He said I will talk again eventually but he doesn't know when.

I have considered killing myself I don't have anything meaningful to live for anymore and Snow could no longer control me. I would never have to go back to the place my sister died. I know Fiona wouldn't want me to kill myself and that is the only reason why I am still alive.

Mags moved into my house and hasn't left me alone. When I go to the bathroom she makes me keep the door open. I think she knows I am suicidal. All day I just sit at the kitchen table. I haven't been upstairs since I came home. If I want to sleep I go to the couch, walking up the stairs would take too much effort.

Mags walks in

"Are you ready for toady Finnick?"

I shake my head. Who is ready to say goodbye to someone they love forever.

Mags turns to me and gives me a hug.

"I know it is hard Finnick, trust me I'm an old women and have seen many of my love ones die. However, you need to remember the happy times you and Fiona shared that way she will live on in your memory." Mags says trying to help.

I don't care about the memories I just want her.

Mags hugs me again.

"Did you write a speech I could read?"

In District 4 the members of the family are supposed to give a speech about their life and how they will be missed. I am her last living relative I should be giving the speech. However, since I don't see the point in talking anymore. Mags said she would do it but, I didn't write anything.

I shake my head

"I thought so. I have prepared something that I think you would've said."

I don't care what she says. I don't care about this. Why do we celebrate the dead? They are dead that is not something to be celebrated.

We head to the square get up on the stage. There are a lot of people who showed up to Fiona's funeral. She was loved in town. She had many friends and was nice to everyone. If I would have died in the Hunger Games I think the only people who would've showed up was my family and Mags.

Mags starts talking and people look confused they don't say anything because no one is going to interrupt a funeral.

"Hello every today we are here to remember the life of Fiona Odair. She was very kind as I'm sure all of you know. She always had a smile for everyone and loved her brother more than anything. She was good at finding the silver linings in everything even when she was reaped to compete in the Hunger Games. She died with honor though –

"No she didn't!" I shout

Mags looks surprised, I can't tell if it is because I am talking or because I interrupted her. I'm assuming the former.

"She didn't die with honor! You can live with honor but you can't die with it! She died because she had to play in the Hunger Games and I was the person who was supposed to help her and make sure she came out alive but I couldn't save her.

"I did everything in my power and I couldn't save her. Why couldn't I save her? Why did you take her from me? She was supposed to be safe! You said she would be safe! Why did you do this? She was all I had left!"

People probably think I am yelling to some greater power but I am yelling at Snow.

"She was all I had left." I whimper

My legs give out and I start crying. I don't care who is watching or what they are thinking. I haven't felt anything since she died and now I'm being consumed by rage, sadness and guilt. I am now in hysterics I feel someone trying to pick me up but I push them off.

I get up and run to my sisters coffin, the doctors put her back together nicely you can barely tell she was ripped apart by monsters.

I see she her dead body the light that once filled her is gone. She is nothing more than a pail corpse. I grab her shoulders and start shaking her.

"Why couldn't I save you? What did I do wrong?" I shout at her I don't know what I am expecting, an answer maybe.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Fiona." I hug her in my arms. The tears spill on her dress.

That is the last thing I remember before I blacked out.

I wake up and find myself in my bedroom. I turn and see James sitting in the corner reading a book.

"What are you doing here?" I'm surprised, my voice is very hoarse. I wonder if it is because I haven't been talking or because I have been crying.

James looks up with pity in his eyes. "Mags and I have been watching ever since… your sister's funeral."

"Why don't I remember how I got here?"

"We had to drug you Finnick." He says with sorrow.

"What? Why?" I say angrily

James has fear in his eyes. "People were afraid you might hurt them."

"Last time I checked crying is deadly."

James looks at me suspiciously. "Finnick, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Holding my sister in my arms and crying. Why did I do something else?"

"After that someone tried to grab you off of her. You pushed them to the ground and hit them. You then started destroying the memorial and throwing it out into the crowd. Which is why your hands are bandaged.

I look down I didn't even realize my hands were bandaged.

"After that an assistant who works at the doctor's office gave us a sedative that would knock you out. We then brought you back here and have been watching you ever since."

"Why don't I remember then?"

"People often don't remember things while in a fit rage."

"How long have I been out?"

"A day and half, the sedative was very strong"

"A day and a half! You should have just tried to calm me down, not knock me out. I have things to do people to talk to. You can't just do these things James."

I have to call Snow and tell him the deal is off. I'm assuming he knows this already but, I want to tell him that he can no longer sell me.

James looks at me with fear in his eyes. "Finnick there was no use, you would've destroyed the whole stage, maybe even injure people."

I look at James is he afraid of me? I notice there is a box full of syringes and small bottles. I assume that is more drugs to knock me out.

"Are you afraid of me?" I ask with fear in my voice.

"I would be lying if I said no. Finnick due to the grief from your sister death you seem to have lost control of your emotions." James says sadly

"Is that why the drugs are here so you can knock me out whenever you want?" I say with anger

"The drugs are a last result when it is impossible to calm you down. We don't want to drug you because you won't be able to deal with your problems."

"So what I am on lock down? Have to stay in my house 24/7." I yell at him

"Mags and I have discussed this and we feel that you should go out for at least an hour a day. You need to be able to go out in public, so you control yourself in high stress environments. We don't want you to become a shut in." He jokes on the last sentence

"One of you will always be with me won't you?"

James look sad. "We are working out a plan. You will not be left alone with Mags—

"Mags doesn't want to see me anymore?"

I'm a bit disappointed after my parents died she took care of me and Fiona. She was a second mother to us.

"It's not that Finnick. She is too frail and if you can't control yourself we fear that you may hurt her."

"So what Dylan will come and watch me?"

"No, Dylan can't handle a situation like this. It just brings back bad memories for him. Then he will get paranoid and think the whole town is trying to kill him."

"Can't have two crazy victors? So what is your plan then?"

"We are looking for someone who can come here with Mags."

"Good luck with that. I'm sure all of District 4 is buzzing about how Finnick Odair is crazy."

James presses his lips together. I know I'm right and I know he can't stay here 24/7 he has a job to distract him, from the memories of his Hunger Games.

"I'm sure we can find some good person out there."

"Whatever." I smash my head back down on the pillow

"We should get you out of the house. Maybe go for a walk on the beach, you like that"

I do like that. It has always calmed me but I'm afraid to go outside. I feel like everyone will be staring at me.

"People will stare at me I don't want to go outside."

"Finnick, you shouldn't care what the other people think. You need to move around anyway you have been sleeping for almost 2 days."

"Can't I eat something first."

"Of course."

I'm not hungry I just don't want to go outside. Don't want to face anyone. Than a thought comes into my mind. Around this time next year I will have to go to The Capitol to train tributes. I don't think I can deal with that. I take my pillow and throw it at the wall.

James comes over to me with a worried expression.

"Don't worry I'm fine. I just realized I will be dealing with this next year at the Hunger Games."

"I'm sure they will give you the year off. They will understand." James says but I can tell he knows that won't happen.

I go every year because I am popular and to sleep with the women of The Capitol. I don't have to worry about that last part anymore because Snow doesn't have anyone else to use against me.


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

It's been a week since the funeral and all of the days are the same. I have had outburst 4 out of the 7 days. As I predicted they haven't found someone dumb enough to come and look after me. James hasn't been able to leave me alone and I can tell he is getting stir crazy. His job at the doctor's office must be what keeps him sane. We can't have a third victor go crazy.

As for going outside and socializing the only people I have seen besides Mags and James are Dylan and Tori. The only time I leave my house is to go to his. Which isn't exciting, because the scenery is the same.

The first time I went over there I wanted to go back to my house immediately. James wouldn't let me leave. I got so angry that I ended up breaking a window and running out of the house. I sat down on the ground and started pulling up the grass. It took them an hour before they found me. I didn't want to be found. It took them another hour for them to get me inside my house. I kept running away. I didn't want to go back inside.

It is like I am a small child that has a tantrum, when they don't get what they want. However, a child can't do much damage but, I can. If I get angry enough I just black out and try to destroy everything around me.

I have been drugged twice and I don't like it. I wake up foggy and disorientated. I can never remember what happened. I hate that people have to explain why I was drugged.

The first time I was drugged I was sitting outside my house. The clock chimes from the square of the reminded me of the gong that sounds to signal the Hunger Games has started. It reminded me of mine and all of the ones I mentored. I started shouting things; Marina was walking to her house. I tackled her to the ground, thinking she was a tribute trying to kill me.

Marina hasn't seen me since. I have tried to apologize to her. She won't answer her door. I feel bad but, if she doesn't want my apology I have to accept that. This will make it awkward for when we head off to the Hunger Games because she is supposed to come with me this year.

The second time was something harmless that most people wouldn't think second about. I was with James, he took me to Dylan's house. Tori was there and she had to go home. She kissed Dylan goodbye and it made me freak out because of all of the clients I visted. I thought Dylan was in trouble, so I pushed Tori to the ground. I soon realized what I had done and I couldn't stop crying. I think I got drugged out of pity.

"Finnick, Mags is coming over today." James tells me.

"Good I'm glad." I don't see Mags every day. I don't know why. Every time I ask I don't get a straight answer. Maybe she doesn't want to see me.

I hear the front door open and know it is her. I walk to the door.

"Mags." I say excitedly.

"Hello Finnick."

I look at James I want to talk to her alone but, I know that won't happen.

"Why don't you stay in the kitchen, I'll go to the living room." James says

I'm surprised he always sits next to me with a syringe in his hand. We head to the kitchen.

"How are you Finnick?"

"I don't know." I never know how I am anymore.

She smiles "At least you're honest. It will get better with time I'm sure."

"What if doesn't, what if it is like this is the rest of my life."

I have been thinking about this since the day after Fiona's funeral. I thought James was exaggerating with how I acted. Then I realized he was telling the truth. The day after was filled with uncontrollable crying and screaming at myself. I was acting like a crazy person. I think I am crazy.

I think I liked it better when I was suicidal; I didn't talk and didn't feel anything. Now I feel everything and it comes in uncontrollable amounts. Not once have I felt happy. It's always sadness, rage, or guilt and when they come pouring out they won't stop. I am in a prison of my own emotions.

She looks at me. "I don't think so. You will be able to control your emotions again. You didn't feel anything for a month. These could just be all of the emotions you didn't express. It might ago away within a month."

It's a good theory but, I don't believe it.

"If that is true then why do I try to hurt people? I'm pretty sure I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"No but, you were angry at yourself and everyone involved with the games, that is where the anger comes from."

"Why does it matter where it comes from? I just want it to go away! I just want to die!" I shout.

I thought my suicidal thoughts were over. I guess I was just repressing them like everything else. Why else would I have said it?

I can see James is walking over here. I'm not angry, I'm not going to do anything except cry.

I slump down on the floor and rest against the cabinets and cry. I do just want to die. All of this would be over with and the small amount of people that care about me wouldn't have to worry if I will hurt them.

"What do we do?" James asks

"I don't know." Mags replies

"Just leave! Leave me alone. You just think I'm going to hurt you anyways. Just leave me alone and let me die!" I yell at them.

They share a look of sadness and confusion. I don't know why they look confused or why James asked what they were supposed to do.

I get up and run out of the house. James tries to run after me but, I am too fast.

I run out of Victors Village. I'm not running blindly I have a destination in mind.

I get to the boat arena but I don't remember the plot number the boat is in. The guard lets me through when he sees how I look or it could just be because he thinks I'm crazy. I am crazy.

I go to the boat, my parents left Fiona and I, after they died. I go into the living corridor and head to the kitchen and open the cabinets.

Fiona and I originally took all of the things they left us back to my house but, we brought some of the things back. In case we ever wanted to come back here, we could look at some of the stuff they left us.

Fiona brought back one of her letters and we both picked out pictures to take here.

I wonder why she brought this letter here. It is probably not as important as the others were.

I look at the pictures wishing I could just live in the moments when they were taken. Never having time move forward, just have it stay in that perfect moment where we are smiling and happy. I look at almost all of the pictures and feel a little better.

I hold Fiona's letter in my hand. I want to open it but, I feel that would be an invasion of her privacy. Our parents wrote this letter specifically for her. I turn it over to see what year it is. I see on the top left hand corner is a 15. This is the year I was in the Hunger Games. I become more curious. Fiona never told me what she felt when I was in the games. Before I can stop myself I open the letter. It's in our Mothers handwriting. The beginning of the letter talks about her love life something I never knew about. Apparently when she was fifteen she had her first kiss with a boy named Robbie.

After I get through the first two pages which is stuff that only daughters and Mothers share, she starts talking about me.

_This year as I'm sure you remember was the year Finnick was selected to compete in the Hunger Games. I was surprised with how you acted after he left. You were never one to cry; you always put on a brave face and see the positive in all situations. After the train left with Finnick on it you were a different person. I never realized how important he was to you, until he left. I feared that if he died in there you would never be able to recover. I felt as if I might lose both of my children. I prayed Finnick would win not only because I didn't want him to die but, because I didn't want you to lose him, the person who I think you considered your best friend and the person you couldn't live without. _

_When he won I was unbelievably happy just as you were. We didn't care he killed all of those people. We just wanted him home right away. After he came home we were both worried. I remember you would come to me in the mornings and tell me about his nightmares and how you wish you could do something for him. Sometimes you would cry. You never showed these emotions in front of Finnick. You didn't want him to feel like he was being treated differently so you stayed the same as you were before he left. Finnick needed some normalcy in his life. Finnick needed you._

The letter has a closing paragraph talking about how much our mother loved her and then it is over. 

I can feel the tears that fell escaped my eyes when I was reading the letter.

I had no idea how much Fiona cared about me. I knew she loved me but I never would have guessed that I was the person she loved the most in her life. If I would've died she would haven fall apart. I guess we both have that in common because now that she is gone I have fallen apart. I wonder if she would have become crazy like I have.

I start to feel something that I haven't felt in a while it is happiness. Not a lot just a little, it's nice to know that she cared about me just like I did with her.

I go to the bedroom and stay in the boat all night. I don't care if James and Mags are looking for me. I know they are worried and I know they wouldn't think to look here. I just want to have some time to myself. I haven't had time to myself since I came home and it feels strangely nice.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

I wake up on the boat and feel slightly guilty. James and Mags probably think something terrible has happened to me. Before I left the house I said I wanted to die. I think a part of me still wants to die but, I'm going to hold onto Fiona's letter and read it when I have those thoughts. This letter makes me feel better for some reason.

I get off the boat and walk through town to head back to the village. I don't even know how to start an apology. They probably think I have killed myself by now.

"Finnick!" a voice yells at me with worry and relief.

I turn around and see Tori running towards me.

"Where have you been? Mags and James have been looking for you all night. They thought you killed yourself." She shouts at me

"I ran away."

"That's all you can say!" Tori looks extremely mad

"What am I supposed to say? I ran away because I wanted to be alone."

"You shouldn't run away especially after you say you want to die."

"Well I felt like I wanted to."

She grabs my arm "Finnick if you keep saying that they are going to get you checked into the psych ward in the hospital."

"What?"

"They talked about it last night after you were gone for five hours. They said they would watch you for a week and make up their mind."

"I don't think I'm that crazy."

I start walking away. She grabs my arm again.

"Crazy no, suicidal yes."

"I'm not suicidal."

"You just told me you felt like dying."

"Well I do that doesn't mean I will kill myself."

"It sounds like it does."

"I have thought about it before but, I haven't done it."

"Yet." She adds

"I don't think I will kill myself not after what I read last night."

"You said think, not know and what did you read last night?"

"A letter."

"A letter?"

"It would take too long to explain. I'll see you later."

I start heading back to the village.

"No, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I'm just going home."

"Well, I don't believe you. I'm walking you back."

"Don't you have to be at work?"

I know her schedule, it is always the same so Dylan won't panic and think she is dead.

"I don't care if I get fired, this is more important."

"You have my word I will be going right there."

"After you ran out last night I don't believe you. I want to make sure you go there."

"If you get fired I will feel guilty."

"I won't get fired. I can just say Dylan had a panic attack."

"Using him to get out of work?"

"People don't ask questions with stuff like that, especially since they think he is crazy."

"He's not crazy just paranoid."

"Well most people in town would argue with you on that one."

"They just don't spend enough time with him. He is pretty normal."

"They could spend all of the time with him and they will still think he is crazy."

"Why is that?"

"If you get sent to the psych ward, you won't be the first victor who has been there."

"Dylan was sent to the psych ward?"

"Yes, and it isn't voluntary, that is why people are afraid of him. It has nothing to do with killing all those people."

"Oh"

"You can't tell him I told you this."

"Why did you tell me then?"

"I'm mad at you."

"I figured."

"I'm trying to get you to see things clearly. You're in a serious situation and you are treating it like a joke."

"Well maybe I don't care what happens to me. Did you think about that?"

She looks at me "You're already too far gone."

"What?"

"You're going to be in there."

"What? No I won't"

"You don't have a say in these kinds of things you know."

"So what are all the victors and you going to have a powwow and determine my fate."

She sighs

"Is that really what you are going to do?"

"Probably."

"Maybe I'll just run away again. They didn't find me yesterday."

"They will find you eventually. They will probably ask where you were last night."

"I'll just say my parents' house."

"That is the first place they looked. They looked all over town. You were probably somewhere obvious and that is why they overlooked it."

"Well maybe I should just get locked in there and let them throw away the key. I won't ever have to go back to the Hunger Games again and I could be alone."

She stops walking and looks at me.

"Finnick, you don't want to go the in there."

"It's looking like a better situation than life out here. Can I just check myself in now?"

"You won't be sent in now."

"Why is that?"

"Because you want to go in there so you can avoid your problems."

"So? If I am suicidal I can't go in there? "

She looks at me

"With what you just said the only way you will be going in there, is if you have attempted to kill yourself."

"Well, that won't happen."

"Good."

"Why do you care so much about what happens to me?"

"Because you're a good person who is going through something bad."

"That's it?"

"Does it have to be some long explanation?"

"No."

We are almost at the village I can see Mags standing right by the entrance.

Before she can say anything she just hugs me. I think a few tears come out of her eyes.

"Finnick where were you. You had me worried sick. We looked all night. After you ran away James and I thought you killed yourself."

"Well I didn't and I don't plan on doing it."

She doesn't look convinced.

"Well I won't be letting you out of my sight." She says sternly.

"I figured." I smile

After I get home she doesn't leave me alone. She isn't supposed to be left alone with me and James couldn't stay with me any longer, or else he would've had a mental breakdown. To my surprise Marina takes his place. I didn't think she even knew all of this stuff was going on. I know she doesn't want to be here though.

James is still looking for someone but, it is a lost cause by now. Everyone in town thought I was dead for a few days because they caught wind of me running away and saying I wanted to die. Why would someone want to help when they think I will kill myself?

I have had a few rage blackouts which caused me to be drugged. They were no triggers I just get angry it could be from lack of sleep, frustration, or depression. Nerveless I still get drugged and wake up feeling stupid because I can't control myself.

"I'm heading out." Marina says.

"Ok." Mags says

"Wait, I thought I wasn't allowed to be left alone with Mags."

"Dylan is walking to your house right now. I don't want to see him." Marina says and walks out

"She has problems." I say

Like I am one to talk, I'm not allowed to be left alone. I don't even get real silverware when I eat. It is all plastic and I don't even get the knives. How much damage could I do with a plastic knife or real silverware? I think I should be able to handle a real spoon.

Dylan walks in. I'm surprised he could come here. Today he usually spends the whole day at Tori's house.

"Hey, Odair."

I nod.

"Lose your voice again?" he jokes

"No."

"Does Marina talk to you when she comes over?"

"Not real she just sits in the corner knits and stares at me."

He nods, gets up, and comes back shortly

"I have to be prepared." He says holding a syringe already filled with the sedative. I can tell he is kidding but I don't like it.

"Sorry, I'm assuming this is one of those subjects I shouldn't joke about."

"That would be correct."

"I probably won't have to use it."

"You might. I needed it yesterday."

"Well, I will make sure to take you down." He smiles.

Mags comes over and give us something to eat. Dylan notices my silverware or lack thereof.

"Why does he get special eating utensils, I want them too."

Mags smiles and takes away his real silverware and gives him the safety stuff I have to use.

"Now you're not special." He says

I wish Dylan would come here more often. I like him, he knows the right things to do and say without making me feel stupid. He couldn't handle being here every day, I'm surprised he is even here today.

"Tori have to work today?"

"No, she went on some boating adventure with her parents. She will be back next week." He sounds sad when he says this. I think Tori is the only thing that keeps him sane. James has his job, Dylan has Tori, Marina knits, and Mags tries to help everyone. They all have something or someone to keep them sane I just haven't found mine yet.

"Oh, that sounds fun?" I say confused.

"I guess, they go every year, they do it the same time every year now because of me."

"Really?" I say surprised. Tori's parents must know how he is then, I wonder if he has met them.

"Yeah, I think you figured out that I don't do so well if my schedule changes."

"You think people are dead." I kid.

I can tell this is not something I should joke about by the way he looks at me.

"Is this your thing I'm not supposed to joke about?" I ask

"Yes but, I guess that makes us even" He doesn't sound annoyed.

"Are you going to be all alone then?"

He shakes his head. "No, didn't you hear you're stuck with me for most of the week."

"Really." I sound very excited

"Geez I didn't know you missed me that much."

"I… just like being around you compared to the others."

He smiles "It's because they're not like us."

"I'm sure they all were at one point."

"We weren't around when they became victors. I'm sure they were messed up but, not as extreme as we are."

"That's comforting." I say sarcastically

"Well at least you weren't alone." Dylan says.

"True, does it really matter though?"

"Not really, but it must be nice knowing that someone else is just as messed up as you are. It wouldn't make you feel crazier than you already are."

"I guess."

"But at least I didn't have to go on the Victory Tour."

"Why not? That is a requirement for all of the new victors."

"Well that is when being crazy comes in handy. If you're institutionalized there's not much they can do." He smiles

"Institutionalized?" I think this has to do with what Tori told me.

"Yeah they put in the psych ward in the hospital because you are a harm to yourself and others."

"Couldn't I end up there?" Tori said it was being considered

"After you ran away it was considered, we all thought you killed yourself. You were watched for a couple weeks after you came back. They decided you weren't as dangerous to yourself as they thought. You aren't totally off suicide watch yet. Besides you only really get institutionalized if the public becomes aware of how crazy you are. If it wasn't for that all of the victors would be in there right now."

"Should you be telling me this?"

"What that you were in danger of being institutionalized? I heard someone had loose lips." He smiles

"You knew she told me."

"She mentioned something about it. I don't know exactly what she told you but, I knew it had to do with that."

"Do you two tell each other everything?"

He shurgs "I don't know, I'm not good with keeping secrets and I like to talk about my problems because if I don't I will think someone is trying to kill me."

"If you know it isn't real now, why do you know think it is real when you are panicking?"

"I could ask you the same thing about having an emotional breakdown. You don't know the answer do you?"

"No."

He nods and gets up to take the dishes to the kitchen.

Mags comes over I wonder if she was listening to our conversation.

"We should try and get you to go into town."

"What?"

"You need to be around a group of people eventually the Hunger Games are more than a year away but, you will be around large amounts of people then."

"Mags for the past three days I have needed to be sedated that doesn't exactly scream ready to go out into the real world."

"No it doesn't need to happen immediately. I'm just saying it will happen eventually."

"I know."

Dylan is done with the dishes and comes back with cake.

I look down at the cake. We didn't have cake very much; we sometimes had it for my birthday. My parents didn't care for it much but, I do know this cake was Fiona's favorite.

"Get it away." I say angrily I back away from the cake as if it will kill me.

"What's wrong?" Dylan's voice is a mixture of confusion and worry.

I pick up the piece of cake and throw it in the trash. I'm proud of myself for not losing it, I must be improving.

I sit back down at the table and Dylan's piece has disappeared.

"Do you not like cake?" He asks.

"It's alright, I just don't want that kind of cake, it was her favorite." I rarely say Fiona's name out loud anymore. I don't know why, everyone knows who I am talking about though.

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind so I don't trigger anything."

I nod

"Look on the bright side you didn't need to be drugged." He smiles

"I guess it is something."

"Not just something Finnick, it is the first step in the road to semi-sanity."

"Semi-sanity?"

"You and I will never be fully sane again or any of the other victors. Semi-sane is the best you will get. So this is good news."

I think about what he is saying. I will never be sane again but, if I can control my emotions and stop getting drugged I think I can live the rest of my life feeling normal or at least as normal I can be in this situation.


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Dylan has left and I feel sad, the whole time he was here I didn't need to be sedated. Maybe he is the person that keeps me sane. Maybe it is because I know there is someone just as messed up as me.

James is coming over today I haven't seen him for a while. He watched me so long I think he wanted to be away from me for a while or he just wanted to focus on his distractions.

"Finnick, I have some good news for you." James says

"Good news?" What could this good news be?

"It took a while but we finally found someone who is willing to come and give extra help."

"What?"

James has been looking for someone for a month, I figured no one would ever come.

"Yes, isn't it exciting?"

"Exciting isn't the right word I would use. What took this person so long to come forward?"

"They didn't hear about it right away."

"Why not?"

"I don't know maybe they didn't get the news."

"When is this person showing up?"

"Late tonight or tomorrow morning, I will be staying here until they arrive."

"Okay, I just hope this person knows what they are getting into."

"I have explained everything in explicit detail. They are fully aware of your… condition." He smiles he is really happy about this.

"Will I still see you?"

"Of course you will. I will be coming over more on the days I can't work. I didn't for a while because I was starting to get a little loopy.

"Ok."

James and I talk about what he has been doing at the doctor's office and how I have been. He seems impressed that I haven't had an outburst in an entire week.

I head up to bed.

Someone I don't know will be coming here to take care of me. I feel this is going to be awkward but, I can't complain. If someone is brave enough to come here I will give them some credit even though it took them a month to come forward.

I go downstairs and see Mags in the kitchen there is no sign of my mysterious new caretaker.

"Good morning Finnick!" I hear Mags say gleefully

"Good morning? Has James' volunteer showed up yet?"

"Yes"

"Where are they?"

"Upstairs. I said they could put their stuff in the spare room. They might have to sleep here on some nights. Is that alright Finnick?"

"Which room?"

There are four bedrooms in my house but, two of them I don't want anyone else to use. One was my Mothers and the other was Fiona's. I want those to always be there's.

"Don't worry I pointed out the room that was neither your Mother's or sisters." She smiles

"Good, so what do you think of them?"

"Haven't talked much but if they came here to look after you how bad can they be?"

"True."

Mags is making something to eat. I look at what it is and see it is a fresh catch of salmon. Then I realize what she is making. She taught us this dish. I was never good at making it but Fiona was. This was her favorite dish. This was the favorite meal I would've made for her if she made it back.

I start feeling sadness and anger at the same time, it isn't going away. I was holding a glass full of water and I can feel it break in my hand, my hand is bleeding. I get up and start breaking other dishes and throwing them on the ground. I do this until I feel a sharp pain in my neck and then black out.

I wake up and feel foggy. I must have been sedated; I don't remember what I did. I just remember being in the kitchen and asking about the volunteer.

"Hello" I shout

No one answers. I guess I'm by myself. I feel slightly relieved I like having sometime to myself people are always watching me. I know it's for the best but I do want to be alone sometimes.

I don't know how long I have been passed out. Judging by the sun outside I think it was a whole day.

I walk out of the house to feel the sun on my skin. I start walking toward the exit of Victors Village. I'm not going to leave but, I want to walk around in the sunlight for a bit.

I don't walk very far until I run right into someone. I guess I was in my own world.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I state. The person I ran into is a girl. She has stick straight brown hair, blue eyes as bright as the sky and is surprisingly pale she must not go outside much. I don't go outside much now a days. She looks around my age, maybe a little younger.

"It's alright Finnick."

"How do you kno—" Then I remember everyone knows my name since the Hunger Games or because they think I'm crazy

"I was at your house yesterday. I was the one who… drugged you… because you went somewhere else."

"Somewhere else?"

"Your mind went somewhere else and your body took over without you realizing it." She smiles

"Okay. What exactly did I do?"

She explains that I just broke a few dishes and destroyed the dish Mags was making.

"Oh, not as bad as I thought."

"It didn't escalate any further which is a good thing."

"Ok well I was going to go on a walk, I will see you later I'm sure."

I start to get up but she grabs my wrist.

"By, yourself?"

"I am 17 years old I think I can manage going on a walk by myself." I say annoyed

"Yes I am sure you can but, you wouldn't turn down company would you?" The girl smiles at me.

I don't think I will be able to get rid of her. To my surprise we walk to town, when we stop walking we are in front of the doctor's office.

"Did you take me here because you think I'm crazy?"

The girl looks confused but then puts to and to together.

She rolls her eyes "Not everything is about your mental stae Finnick. I need to make a call and since I work here they will let me use the phone."

"Hello Hector. May I use the phone?"

Hector didn't hear what the girl said he is just staring at me and I notice everyone else in here is staring at me. This is the first time I have been in town and this is the reaction I get. It is very welcoming.

"Phone Hector?"

"What? Oh go right ahead I just need to uh check something in the back." He practically runs out of the room.

Got to get away from the crazy Finnick Odair.

"Who are you calling?"

"Your house."

"My house?"

"Yes James is probably there by now and he is probably worrying about you. Unless, you left a note?" She teases.

"Hello James."

I hear him talking frantically on the other line

"Don't worry he is hear with me. I am taking him out to socialize." She winks at me probably doesn't want James to worry.

"Yes, I think it is a good idea. It is a perfect day out."

"Don't worry I will."

She hangs up the phone and turns to me.

"Okay I took care of James you are free from the house today."

"Really that's great."

"You just have to stay with me."

And my face falls

"Come on Finnick I'm not that terrible of a person."

I realize I don't know this girls name yet.

"What's your name? I didn't get it before"

"The name is Annie Cresta."

"Well Annie Cresta, I'm Finnick Odair. Now we have officially been introduced."

We both smile

We leave the doctor's office and head out into town and all eyes are on me.

"Maybe I should just go home."

"You just looked happy because you could be out of the house. Now you just want to go back home? You make no sense."

"I just… all of the people. I haven't been in town since my sister's funeral."

She rolls her eyes "Finnick these people don't matter. You will see these people just when you come into town. Most of them you won't even know their names. What they think doesn't matter. The only people who do mater are the people who care about you or the people you care about." She smiles at me. She is very good with words and doesn't even seem scared to be around me.

"What if I start I lose it try to hurt someone?"

"Don't worry I come packing heat." She smiles and pulls a couple of syringes out of her pocket already filled with the drug.

"I think if I have to use them the real problem will be dragging you back to your house. I don't want people to think I am taking advantage of the great Finnick Odair."

After she says this my hands turn into fists my knuckles are turning white. I can feel the rage building up inside me. What she said just reminded me of all of the clients who took advantage of me.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Annie saying my name in a calming voice

"Finnick, Finnick it's ok stay here with me and count to 10.

"1, 2, 3, 4 ,5..."

She stops counting after 5 so I can finish on my own.

"6, 7, 8, 9, 10." I can feel my hands relaxing and they are no longer in a fist.

"See you're alright. I'm sorry. What I said must have been a trigger for something I won't mention it again." Annie smiles

"Now come on let's walk through town. I need to get pencils and pens for the doctor's office."

Why isn't Annie afraid of me? I could have just attacked her and several other people. Why isn't she asking about what triggered me to become so angry. James and Mags both do this, did she not get the memo?

"Wait. What?"

"You know magic sticks that can write." She says sarcastically

"No, not about the pens and pencils. Aren't you going to ask me about the trigger?"

"Nope." Annie says confidently

"Why not?"

"I figure if you wanted to talk about it you would've told me. Do want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"That's what I thought but if you ever change your mind I'm a good listener." She smiles and then says

"Let's go we're burning daylight."

"I don't know."

Annie rolls her eyes. "Don't worry Finnick it will be fine."

She walks up to me and laces her arm around mine. We walk through town and stop in various shops. She buys the pencils and pens for the doctor's office. She also buys a book at the rare book store. It is _Of Mice and Men_ by John Steinbeck. The bookstore owner said that he was an infamous writer before the world of Panem.

Annie suggests that we should get something to eat because it is now late afternoon and I haven't had anything since I woke up. I follow Annie and she starts heading toward the neighborhood that my parents' house still stands. I don't know how I will react, I haven't seen that house since Fiona had me go there before my Victory Tour so she could ask me why I moved to the Victors Village.

"Annie…"

"Yes Finnick." She turns and looks at me looks with a slight worried look in her eyes.

"I… I can't go any further." I pause. She doesn't interrupt I think she wants me to say it without her having to ask.

"The house I grew up in… my parents' house…it is in that neighborhood. If I go in there…I think something bad might happen." I look down slightly embarrassed.

Annie comes up to me and lifts up my chin so I am looking at her. She is smiling. Why is she smiling?

"Okay. I'm glad you told me." She pulls me in for a hug but after a second she stops probably afraid that she might trigger something.

"I'm alright. I won't hurt you. Right now anyway." I joke.

"Finnick Odair! Is that a joke that has escaped your mouth and is that I smile I see on your face?" Annie teases.

"Very funny."

Annie and I head back to my house. James is there and he is making dinner. He looks delighted when we come in. He asked how my first time out of the house was. I told him it went better than I expected. Annie told him all of the places we went and he seemed impressed.

For the first time in a while I feel like I am normal. I start to think I am finally healing or as Dylan would say on the road to becoming semi-sane.


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Annie comes over here every day and I must say I enjoy her company. I don't know if it is because I was starving for someone new to talk to or because she is a nice person. I think it is a mixture of both.

Annie and I are on the sofa in the living room. She is reading to me. Annie reads to me almost every day and they are all books from the world before Panem. She says she likes to look at them to see what people would write about back then compared today and how they viewed the world. She also says that reading will let me travel to another world that can be full excitement and help me escape my problems for a brief moment.

Some of the books she has read are _Pride and Prejudice, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Of Mice and Men, The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes, _a book of fairy tales by some brothers_, and The Great Gatsby_

All of them are very different from each other but I do like going to a fantasy world. One of the lines from _The Great Gatsby _stuck out to me. \ "Whenever you feel like criticizing any one, just remember that all the people in this world haven't had the advantages that you've had." It made me think of the situation I am currently in.

There was one book that both Annie and I felt shocked to read. We almost didn't want to finish it but, the curiosity got the better of us. That book was _Battle Royale_. When this book was published it was simply a work of fiction but Annie and I found a lot of similarities to our reality. We wondered what the person who wrote this book would think of the current state of the world.

The book is placed somewhere called Japan. Their world went into ruins after an event happened, it is was implied the downfall had terrible events to the economy, because of this an act called Battle Royale was passed. This act was used for research purposes.

They would pick a school out of the country and choose a random classroom. They would take the kids from the classroom and take them to a remote location. While the Hunger Games could go on for a few weeks the Battle Royale had to end in 3 days. If everyone was not dead within that time they would get blown up by a device they had around their neck. They were given survival packs at the beginning and they all had a different weapon in them.

While people celebrate the Hunger Games every year and watch it on television that was not the case with this book. It was not aired on television and most of the people involved didn't even know about this governmental project until they were a part of it.

The worst apart about this was that all of the people selected knew each other. I couldn't imagine going to fight in an arena with people I knew. I don't know if I would be able to do it.

The government in the book and the government in real life had the same message. They want to show us that this could happen to anyone and we can't stop it.

I liked the ending though. They were able to manipulate the system and two of the students were able to escape. They started to flee the country. It is unclear if they made it safely out of the country. I think it is up for the reader to decide for themselves. I think anyone who would read this now would like to think they made it to their destination and got to live the rest of their life in peace.

This would never happen in the Hunger Games though. No one would ever be able to escape. The only person who gets out alive is the sole victor; two people would never make it out alive.

I hope if we ever have a revolution we all make it to are safe destination and live the rest of our life in peace.

"It's strange to think this was a work of fiction during a different time and now this similar to our reality. I wonder what the author would think." Annie says.

"I don't know. I'm surprised this book is even allowed to be read. Where did you find it anyway?"

"Where I find most of my books the rare bookstore, the shop is small I doubt The Capitol checks what is in there."

"Probably, still with the ending it could just give people an idea to rebel."

"Yes, but you would be stupid to try. The government is too powerful." Annie says

She is right even if Mikael and Sapphire find a way to start a revolution, they would need a great amount of brute force to attack The Capitol.

There is someone knocking on the door.

"Who's that?" Annie asks

"I don't know, people don't usually knock."

Mags answers the door.

"I'm here to see Finnick Odair." A man says.

"Finnick?" Mags says confused.

The man looks fifty; he has round classes and is wearing business like clothes. He has brown hair but it is graying on the sides.

"Hello Mr. Odair. I'm Dr. Grant Anderson—

"You called the hospital to take me to the psych ward!" I shout at Mags

I can feel myself about to attack her but before I can I black out.

I wake up in my bedroom. How did I get to my bedroom?. Neither Annie or Mags are strong enough to carry me upstairs.

I see Dr. Anderson sitting in the corner of my bedroom. Studying me.

"Is this when you drag me away?" I ask

"Oh no, no one is dragging you away. I am sent here from The Capitol."

"The Capitol?"

"Yes, people related to the Hunger Games heard that you were having some problems related to your sister's death."

"So, what you're going to drag me to The Capitol and have me institutionalized there?"

I'm starting to get angry. He says something else but, I don't hear him I'm too angry. I pick up the lamp from my bedside table and throw it at him. Then I get drugged again.

I wake up again and he is still there.

"Why aren't you leaving?" I ask

"I am required to watch you for a week before the decision can be made."

"What decision?"

"I can't tell you it may affect the way you act. However, I think I already came up with my answer."

"Well how many days has it been 3, 4? I don't remember because you keep knocking me out."

"I don't want you to kill me." he says

"Whatever."

"You should go about your normal routine just pretend I'm not here."

"But, you are here. I'm good at pretending."

"Well try."

I get out of bed and feel dizzy, it is from all of the sedatives. When I get knocked out 2 days in a row, it doesn't make me feel too great.

I walk down stairs and the Doctor follows me.

"Mags."

"Finnick, do you feel better?"

I turn and look at the man following me.

"No" I say to him.

"I'm sure you're hungry. I have leftovers from last night."

"That sounds great."

I eat at the kitchen table and the Doctor watches from behind. I can feel his eyes burring into my back.

"Where's Annie?"

"She's at school."

I look at the clock. It's one o'clock

Despite Annie being my keeper she is younger than I am, she is sixteen. She is more mature than I am, and more stable minded.

When Annie isn't here James is usually here.

"Oh, is James here then?"

"No"

I come to the conclusion that no one else is here because the Doctor man is.

After I am finished eating, I get up and wash my dishes, Mags dries them. Then I head over to the sofa and pick up the book of Fairy Tales written by two brothers. I open the book and it lands on a random page. It's a story Annie and I haven't read yet. It is _Hansel and Gretel. _

Hansel and Gretel are brother a and a sister. A great sickness has effected there land and there step mother wants to get rid of them because of this, and she thinks they eat too much. She wants to abandoned them in the woods and leave them to die. The children hear her and discuss a plan so they can make it back to the house. They take rocks so they can find their way back. She is angry when they arrive back at the house.

Their stepmother doesn't like this so the next day she makes sure they have no way of leaving a trail so they can't find their way back and will die in the woods.

After a few days they find a house in the middle of the woods that is built from an assortment of desserts because they are hungry they start eating the house. An old one comes out and invites them inside to give them somewhere to stay for the night. Little do they know it is a wicked witch who likes to capture children and fatten them up so she can eat them.

When she gets the oven ready to cook them. She asks Gretel to open the oven door and see if the fire is hot enough. Gretel pretends she doesn't know what the witch is talking about. The witch goes over to do it and Gretel pushes the witch into the fire and watches her burn.

She grabs her brother but before they go they stumble across the witch's treasures. They take her treasures and make it back home to their father. Their stepmother is now dead. He is happy to see they are still alive. They live off of the witch's money and live happily ever after.

While these fairy tales are meant for children they are pretty gruesome and don't always have a happy ending like this one did.

Before I can pick another Fairy Tale to read, Dylan comes through the door.

I look at the clock it is now 1:30. He doesn't stop by every day anymore but, sometimes he comes over.

He walks into the living room but stops when he sees the Doctor.

"Hello Mr. Watt. How have you been?"

How does he know Dylan?

"I thought you were supposed to act like you weren't here." Dylan says to the doctor.

"True, but my analysis is almost over. I don't need to stay the whole week. After the past three days I have made my conclusion."

"Mr. Odair, as I'm sure you know you are required to mentor every year for the Hunger Games."

"Yes, thanks for reminding me." I snarl

"Sorry, but I don't think it matters anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"After studying you and given the outbursts you had, you have been banned from going to the Hunger Games and The Capitol all together."

"Wait, what?"

"If you go there you will probably hurt your tributes and that would just distract them for getting ready for the games. You will be revaluated next year to determine if you are… stable enough to come back."

"Really" I say a little too excited

"Yes, really now I have be going. I have to fill out the paperwork for this."

He gets up and leaves.

I look up at Dylan

"How did you know him?"

"He evaluated me to see if I was stable enough to continuing being whored at for Snow. I got a similar answer expect he didn't say he would come back to reevaluate me."

"I guess this is where being crazy works in your favor."

"Yes it does. I bet you're glad you don't have to go to the Hunger Games this year."

"Yes, I am." I smile

I know I just got classified as mentally unstable but I don't care. I don't have to go to The Capitol this year, I don't have to mentor in the Hunger Games, and I don't need to see clients either. This is the best news I have gotten in a while.


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

After being told I don't have to mentor in the Hunger Games this year, I have been very happy. I'm glad I don't have to be there with the tributes and talk to them. I think that is the hardest part. It is bad when you watch it on tv but, you when you have a conversation with someone you see them in a different light.

Annie is coming over in fifteen minutes. She is taking me for a walk on the beach. I can't remember the last time I have been to the beach. I am nervous and exited at the same time. Unlike James and Mags, Annie wants me to go outside and be around new people almost every day. They aren't fond of this but, they don't stop her. They know she can take care of me if I start freaking out. She doesn't always have to drug me; usually she can calm me down. She is the only person who can do this, or maybe she is the only one who tries. It doesn't matter.

I miss Annie on the days she isn't here. She is here almost every day but, she does have other things she needs to do. She has to study for school and she works part time at the doctor's office. I wonder how she got a job most people don't get hired unless they are twenty.

I don't know why I miss her, I have known her the least out of everyone I know and when I miss her it isn't the same as when I miss other people.

James is here right now, Mags and James have both backed off ever since Annie started coming here. I think it is because they have more help, I also haven't had many black outs either. They would be stupid to leave me by myself though. I may not panic like Dylan but, I know bad things would happen.

Annie walks through the door and smiles at me.

"Sorry I'm late."

I look at the clock she is only two minutes late.

"Last time I checked being two minutes late isn't a crime."

"You should never be late." She says

"I think the rule of thumb is, if it is under 5 minutes it is alright."

"I thought that was for when you dropped food on the ground, except that is 5 seconds."

"I think the same rule applies to everything."

"Alright I will keep that mind next time. Did you still want to go to the beach today?" She smiles

"I think so."

"Good enough answer for me."

She turns to James "I'm taking Finnick to the beach, we will be back in an hour." She smiles

"Okay, make sure to take this." He gives her a syringe with the drug in it.

"I will take it but, I know I won't need it." She smiles. Then we start heading out of the village.

"What have you been up to all day?" she asks me

"Nothing really, I'm being entrusted to use regular silverware again. So I'm learning how to cook again."

"Again?"

"After my parents died, Mags tired teaching me, but I wasn't very good so I just let Fiona do it."

"Oh, I see. How bad were you?"

I smile "Bad, I started a few fires."

"How do you set your house on fire by cooking?"

"The whole house wasn't on fire. Just the stove or the food, or a frying pan."

"How is it you managed to live this long? And how do you burn something so bad that you start a fire?"

"The setting was too high or I didn't stir or watch it enough."

"Well, maybe I should teach you how to cook dishes that don't require heat. That way you won't burn your house down." She smiles

"Not the house just the kitchen." I smile at her

We make it to the beach. There are not many people around. It is a work day so that may be it. The only people who are around are the fisherman.

I start to head down to the water.

"I said walk not swim, Finnick." she says worried

"Don't worry I just want to walk near the water." I smile

"Well, if you go in don't expect me to run after you."

"Can you not swim?"

She rolls her eyes "Of course I can swim, I'm from District 4. I just don't want to chase after you in my clothes."

She garbs my hand.

"Just in case you get any ideas, you will have an anchor to slow you down." She teases

We walk hand in hand down the beach.

"So do anything exciting in school?"

"We are learning about the history of fishing. Very exciting." She says sarcastically

"How do you learn about the history of fishing? or more importantly how do they know the history of fishing?"

"From a book, which is dismal and poorly written. I don't know how the person who wrote it knew the history. It is in a book so people don't question it."

"I forgot how boring school was."

"When is the last time you went?"

" Four years ago, when I was I was fourteen. After you win you don't have to go to school or work anymore."

"That explains why you can't cook." She teases

"They don't teach you how to cook in school."

"No, but they should. It is more important than the history of fishing, even if you become a fisherman."

"So it is just the history of fishing all day every day?"

She smiles "No, that is just history class. In science we get to study animals and plants. I like this because we get to go outside."

"I vaguely remember doing that."

"Maybe, you probably didn't do the same stuff because you weren't in the upper level classes yet."

"Upper left classes, they sound so serious." I say sarcastically.

"They are important, they will help you get jobs. The only classes that are boring are history and math."

"Math, I was bad at that."

"Was? Did you suddenly get better after you stopped going to school?" she teases

"Alright, I am bad at math."

"I'm not that good either. As long as you can add and subtract you will be fine."

There's a piece of drift wood on the beach and Annie stands on top of it.

"You know if you burn that the fire can turn a light purple."

She looks at the wood.

"Yeah right." She says skeptically and laughs.

"No, really it does. It has to do with the salt."

"I will have to see it to believe it."

"I will show you one day. When it is safe for me to be around an open flame." I joke.

"Maybe." Annie looks at me and the sun is shining down on her.

"You look pretty in the sunlight." I smile

"Thanks, but are you implying I only look pretty when the sun is shining on me."

"No, you just look especially pretty."

She smiles. "We should head back to your house now."

"Okay."

When we walk back to my house I get a strange feeling. It is a warm feeling that radiates throughout my whole body. I don't know what it is or what it means all, I know is I like it.


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

I haven't had any rage attacks and I haven't needed to be sedated and it's been two months. I love it. I also love spending more time with Annie. Ever since that day on the beach I get this strange feeling when I am with her, I have never felt with anyone else before. I don't know what it means but, I know I like it, I like spending time with her and I wish she never had to leave.

"Hi Mags."

"Hello Finnick. Life has been treating you kind recently."

"Yes, it has."

"I think Annie came just in time." She says and smiles at me strangely.

"Yeah but, I think if she came at all it would've been helpful." I smile

"Is she coming over here today?"

Mags and James don't need as much help as they did before. I am allowed to be alone with Mags again. They still want Annie to come over, I think they just want me to socialize with someone who isn't a victor but, I don't care. I like talking to her and she likes talking to me.

"Yes she is, she wants to take me grocery shopping."

"Well you're cooking skills have improved. You haven't started any fires." She teases

"Yes apparently I am dismal at picking the correct ingredients."

"A dish is only good as the ingredients" she smiles

Then Annie walks through the door.

"Finnick you ready for this?" she says very seriously.

"I thought we were just going grocery shopping."

"We are, I take this every seriously." She smiles

We head to the farmers market "You can get the best ingredients here. It will always make your meals fresh and I'm sure you know to get the freshest fish from the fish market."

"Of course I know that. My father was a fisherman I went with him to sell fish sometimes."

"Really I did the same with my mother at the farmers market."

"Cool."

Annie tells me all about important tips for picking out the right fruits and vegetables. I return the favor by telling her the difference between an actual fresh catch or one that was caught a few days ago. So they don't try to rip you off.

"Ok time to show me what you got." Annie says

"What do you mean?"

"I want to make sure you can make something with catching the kitchen on fire. You've had the time" She smiles

I start making some simple dish that James taught me. It is supposed to be dummy proof but I have a feeling I will mess it up.

"Here you go."

I take a bite of it. I used way too much salt or pepper or some spice.

"So how is it?" I want to see if she tells the truth

"Eatable, you did make it without burring the kitchen down." She smiles

"You going to finish it?"

"No I had a big meal earlier."

"I've been with you almost all day."

"I was talking about breakfast duh."

"Whatever you say." I smile

"I think I can make up for it though."

"Oh really."

"Yes just wait here."

She looks confused.

A few weeks ago I went into town with Mags. We passed the rare bookshop and I wanted to go in. Annie loved _Pride and Prejudice _and _Of Mice and Men._ She has read both of them multiple times. I wanted to look in the store to see if they had anything by the same author. I asked the owner if he had any more books from the same author and he said he would check.

While he was looking for the books, I saw a few books I think Annie would like. One is _How to Kill a Mockingbird _the other was _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn. _They both touched on time periods where people had prejudices. Annie likes to analyze books like this and ponder if it has direct themes from the other world. Usually you can tell by the reviews that are in some of the book but, that's only if it is a later addition. If it is older it is harder to tell. The book store owner came back with two books one from each author _Sense and Sensibility_ and _East of Eden_

I bought all four books they were more expensive than usual because they were printed at an early time. It doesn't really matter, I have more money than I need. I could buy out that whole store for Annie. I wouldn't though, a lot of people in town like to go in there and find books. Annie wouldn't like all of them anyways. The owner finds new books sometimes. I wonder where he finds these books. Most of the world had to have been destroyed why would books just be randomly lying around.

I come back to the kitchen and them to Annie.

She looks at all of them.

"More Jane Austin and John Steinbeck." She says excitedly. She looks at the two other books

"Both of these books seem to have themes of oppression and slavery. It should be interesting to read."

She then opens them to see which addition they are.

"Finnick these had to be expensive."

"Not really, I am made of money, besides I knew it would make you happy and after eating that dish I'm sure you earned it." I joke

Annie looks at me as if she wants to say something but doesn't. She just smiles.

"I guess I can make it up to you by cooking you four meals, one for each book." She smiles.

"Well I don't want to starve to death." I smile

Mags ends up making something for dinner. After she tried the dish I made, she said I am unteachable.

After dinner Annie reads some of _Sense and Sensibility. _Mags and I both enjoy when Annie reads to us. We all like getting caught up in a different world.

Annie is staying here tonight and she took the book up stairs to her room. I'm assuming to read later

"Hey, don't go on without me. It was just getting interesting."

She rolls her eyes. "Even if I did you would never know." She teases.

She goes to the fridge pours a glass of milk and starts to head up stairs

"Night Finnick, try not to hurt yourself, while no one is watching you." She teases.

"I'll try my hardest."

I like when Annie stays here it makes me feel safe. Sometimes I never want her to leave. I get that warm feeling again whenever I start to think about Annie. I just wish I knew what it meant.


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

It is spring time in District 4. I like the weather it is perfect and the air always smells of salt and flowers. We have a lot of town celebrations in the spring. The lantern festival is today, I don't really go to the town celebrations. I went when I was younger because my mother wanted the family to go. I lost interest when I got older. Annie suggested we go. Not only does it get me out of the house but it gets me more involved with town actives.

Annie comes downstairs wearing a light pink sundress. She looks nice it complements her hair. She doesn't usually wear dresses.

"You look all fancied up today."

"The lantern festival is today, I wanted to look nice."

"I haven't been to that since I was seven wanna refresh my memory?"

"The lantern festival is supposed to celebrate life and love. You are supposed to celebrate everyone that has touched your life. Wheater they dead or alive. Once it gets dark you get a lantern for everyone who has touched you. Then you send into the sky and watch as they illuminate the sky." She smiles

"Do you go every year?"

"Usually, it's fun and something to do. There aren't many exciting things to do here."

"You are right. There aren't many things to do unless it is spring time."

"See."

"So do you go to all of the town events?"

"Not, all of them, just the ones I like."

I look at the clock it is 9:00 a.m school starts at 8:30.

"Don't you have to go to school?"

"No, it is a festival day, no school. Most of the shops are closed as well."

"I never noticed."

"Aren't you observant." She says sarcastically.

She goes to the fridge and grabs some eggs and sets them done in front of him.

"Think you can manage scramble eggs without messing them up?"

"Probably, but there is a first time for everything."

Annie sits on top of the counter next to the stove and is eating an apple.

"You're in the fire zone." I tease

"If you can catch scrambled eggs on fire you deserve some sort of award."

I make the eggs. I let her take the first bite. She chews and bobs her head back and forth.

"Yay! Something you can actually make."

She goes to the fridge and pulls out orange juice and pours some for both of us.

"So you got any other plans today?" Annie asks me

"What do you think? I don't know that many people."

"I was just wondering. I ran into Tori yesterday, she said Dylan and her might go to the festival. Maybe we will see them there." She smiles and looks extra happy. I wonder why.

"I wouldn't get your hopes up."

"Why?"

"You know why."

I doubt they would go, Dylan would probably freak out just by the amount of people there. I'm worried I will freak out.

"No, I don't know why. They could easily come. Just because someone has issues doesn't mean they are handicapped. I think you should know that." She stares judging me.

"I'm just being realistic."

"No, you're just being the stormy rain cloud over everyone. We should work on that." She smiles

"Stormy rain cloud?"

"You know doom and gloom. _Oh my god I'm so sad._" She impersonates me.

Annie gets up to do the dishes because I cooked. I'm the one usually doing the dishes.

When Mags comes over, Annie leaves and says she will be back at noon so we can go to the lantern festival.

"I hear you're going to the lantern festival."

"Yes, Annie wanted me to go."

She smiles "She likes to keep you busy."

"I guess but, I like it."

I hear a knock at the door an hour later.

I open the door and see Tori, she has never been to my house and she looks worried

"Tori?"

"Did Dylan come over here?"

"No, why?"

"I can't find him"

"What?"

"I looked in all of his usual spots, he isn't there."

"I'm sure we will find him."

"He doesn't go to many different places. I don't even know where to look."

"Will find him."

"Mags, I'm going out with Tori, Dylan has disappeared."

Mags looks worried "Do you want my help?"

"No, you could wait at his house he case he comes back."

She heads out and goes to his house.

"Come, on."

"Hold on." I get a syringe and give it to her. "If I go crazy you're the one who has to knock me out."

She takes it "Okay, let's go."

We start looking and I see him at the docks he is talking with Annie and he is holding something.

"There." I point

She sees him and looks relieved and runs over to him.

"Dylan." She wraps her arms around him.

"No, we weren't ready yet." Annie whispers

"Not, ready?" I ask her.

"What are you doing here? I was looking everywhere?" Tori says

"I'm sorry I was planning something with Annie." He looks very happy.

"What were you planning?"

Before he can answer Annie interrupts.

"You will find out tonight at the festival."

She looks at them strangely.

"Okay… next time just leave a note." She tells Dylan.

"I'm sorry, I thought I would be back before you came over."

"Okay are you done here?" she asks confused.

"Almost." Annie says

"Can I help you?"

"NO!" they both say simultaneously.

"Okay... I'll just go to your house." She says confused.

"I'll go back with you." I say to Tori.

"What do you think they are doing?" She asks

"I don't know, I'm sure it's harmless. Annie probably just wanted him to do something different."

"I know he will be fine with Annie."

"Why do you say that."

She smiles "She is a nice person. I'm sure you know that." She looks at me strangely as if she is keeping a secret from me.

"Of course I do."

"See you at the lantern festival." Then she walks into Dylan's house.

I make it back to the house and no one is here. Then I remember Mags went to Dylan's house he case he came back there. Ten minutes later she comes through the door.

"That was exciting." She jokes

"Annie, was with him. I wonder why she didn't tell me that is why she left."

"Maybe Dylan didn't want anyone to know what he was doing. Annie wouldn't tell if he didn't want people to know."

"I know."

We wait around the house until it is noon Annie shows up at roughly 1:30.

"Sorry I'm late. I lost track of time while helping Dylan."

"It's alright. I figured that is where you were. What were you helping him with?"

She pretends to lock her lips. "I will never tell. You'll find out later tonight anyways. Now let's go."

We leave the house and start to head to the square where the festival is held. There's a giant wall that has pictures on them. I look at them.

"What's with the pictures?"

"The pictures are someone's in town. Whoever, is in the picture it means they were important in someone's life."

"Were we supposed to bring photos?"

"No, you don't have to do anything. I don't put out pictures because I want to keep mine." She smiles.

We walk around town there are lots of booths and small activities. Annie and I do some of them. I'm surprised this is fun.

The sun is starting to set and the mayor gets up to make an announcement .

"Everyone is gathered here to celebrate the meaning of life. To show our appreciation for the people who have touched us we will be setting lanterns for every person you love. You may come up and collect your lanterns now. We will release them as soon as the sun sets."

Annie and I head over to get lanterns. Annie grabs four, I take six. Annie grabs a marker and candles so we can assemble them.

"What's with the marker?"

"You write the name of the person it is for on it."

"Oh."

"You grabbed a decent amount who are they for?"

"One for my parents, one for Fiona, one for Mags, one for James, one for Dylan, and one for… you."

"For me?" She looks surprised.

"You're supposed to get one for the people who touched your life. Without you I think my life would be different." I say

She blushes

"Who did you grab yours for?"

"One for Mom, one for Dad, one for Hector, and one for you." She smiles

"One for me?"

"It's like you said my life would be different without you." She smiles

I don't know what she means by that. I don't think her life would be much different without me, I don't ask her about it. I'm sure she has her reasons.

I write the names and try to put it together but I can't.

"This is hard."

"Finnick, you just have to pull on that string." She points at the string on the bottom and laughs.

I pull on it and it opens up.

"Oh."

She laughs

"You laughing at me?" I joke.

"Maybe, you are pretty amusing."

Annie and I walk to the beach. Once it gets dark the mayor announces we can light the lanterns and let them drift into the sky. Annie and I put candles in ours and push them into the sky.

"It looks pretty." I say.

"Yes, it does."

I grab some of the driftwood on the beach and a candle that we used to light the lanterns.

"What are you doing?"

"Proving you wrong." I smile

She looks at me confused.

I set up the driftwood to make a small fire. I put the candle flame the wood.

"You just wanted to start a fire?"

The flames start out an orangeish red but turn to a light purplely blue.

"It really does change color." Annie says surprised.

"Told you."

We sit and watch the fire and look at the lanterns. There is a vibe of happiness and love throughout the whole town square.

"This as good as you remember it?" Annie asks

"I don't really remember it that much, but I do like it."

I smile at her. Her eyes gleam in the fire.

"Good, now come on I want to show you something."

"What?"

"You'll see."

She stands up and grabs my hand and pulls me off of the sand.

She starts walking me to the docks. I don't why, during town events almost no one is around. When we get closer I can see a bunch on lanterns hanging up on the docks. They are red, orange, and yellow. They must have decorated it for the festival. I can see Dylan and Tori over there talking. Dylan looks unusually happy.

"Why do you think they decorated the docks? No one ever comes here during the festivals."

She smiles. "Maybe someone else did it."

"Does this have to do with what you were doing earlier with Dylan?"

"Yup."

"He wanted you to make the docks look pretty?" i say confused

"Yes."

"Why?"

"He wants to ask Tori something."

"What does he want to ask her?" I say confused. He really doesn't need to go through so much trouble just to ask a question.

Annie looks at me dumbfounded. "Seriously are you really that blind? He asked for my help because he wanted to create a romantic atmosphere, he wants to ask her a question, and he loves her."

"I know he loves her."

Annie rolls her eyes "You're a lost cause."

"Why does this make me a lost cause?" then I think about it and get what she is saying.

"He is asking her to marry him?"

"Correct. Took you long enough." She shoves my shoulder lightly.

"How long have you been planning this with him?"

"A couple of weeks. He knew he wanted to do it at the lantern festival because it has to do with life and love."

"Did he seek out your help."

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Why, you?"

"He thought if he told you, you would blab and he thought I would be better with this. Obviously he was right because you can't tell if something is romantic even when someone explains it to you."

"Well, I've never really had anything romantic happen to me."

"You should be able to tell what a romantic gesture is." She says and sounds frustrated.

"Well I can tell he is happy and that he loves her."

"Well at least you can tell that. He is happiest when he is with her." She smiles

"Do you think she will say yes?" I kid

"I doubt she will say no. I think she is happiest when she is with him."

"I wonder what it's like?"

"What?"

"To be in love."

Annie smiles and looks awkwardly at the ground. I wonder if she has someone she loves.


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70.**

After Dylan and Tori told everyone about their engagement everyone was thrilled. Even Marina was, which surprised me, maybe she doesn't hate Dylan as much as she shows everyone. They haven't decided anything about the wedding, they just want to get married before the 69th Hunger Games, that happens in two months, I'm assuming that is enough time.

I have been trusted to be alone again. I am glad people feel comfortable leaving me by myself but, sometimes I feel lonely. I think Annie knows this because she has been staying the night at least once a week. I asked her what her parents think. She said they didn't mind because they knew I need help. They must not know I don't need help anymore. She has had her own bedroom since she first came here. In case she had to stay the night if there was a space between Mags and James where neither of them could be here. She only stayed over 5 times. Since it is once a week now, they probably think I have gotten worse.

Dylan walks into my house

"Why doesn't anyone knock?" I ask

"We all didn't knock before because we thought the noise might scare you. Now that you can be left alone it is just out of habit." He smiles

After Dylan got engaged to Tori he seems to be fine. He can go places without having to worry. I think he is just high off of happiness. I think it will go away and he will be paranoid again. I don't want that but, since he is happy now I try not to think of it.

"Did you want to go somewhere or something?'

"I was wondering if you wanted to get out of the house. You didn't go anywhere yesterday."

"Are you spying on me?"

"A little you aren't a very exciting specimen to watch." He jokes

"I guess I can go with you."

We end up walking to the docks and we rented some fishing poles so we could fish. Even though I am free to be alone and go places by myself I still have people bring the knock out juice. They don't object but, they all know I won't need it but, it makes me feel better.

"I haven't done this since my father died."

"I've never been fishing."

"What?!" I thought everyone in District 4 has at least once.

"Never got into it, my parents used to work here when they were alive. That is how they died in the hurricane."

I don't say I'm sorry because he doesn't like that.

"Don't say sorry." He looks at me he isn't angry his eyes still hold happiness.

"Fine, does this mean I have to show you how to do this?"

"I think I can manage. You just put the worm on the fish hook and the cast it into the water."

"Good."

We sit there and I catch a couple of fish. Dylan isn't very good he almost reels them in but, they get away at the last second. I don't think he is trying very hard or he just doesn't care.

He starts talking about Tori and the wedding. His face contains nothing but glee. He really loves Tori more than air itself I think.

"What's it like?"

"What's what like?

"To be in love." This is probably a stupid question I have never been in love like Tori and Dylan or at all. I have only been loved in the way you love a family member.

"It isn't something that can be described. It is a nice feeling, but true love doesn't have to do with all that romantic crap. True love is based on respect, compromise, care and, trust. You can do all that romantic crap like buy her things, make her dinner, and go on some candlelit boat ride. You should do some of those things once in a while to show you care but, if that is all you do you will just be scratching the surface. You won't get to the deep stuff that makes love so great."

"Aren't you romantic?" I tease

"Whatever, you asked and I wanted to give you a real answer."

"I doubt I will ever find what you have with Tori."

He smiles. The same smile that Tori and Mags have given me before. It is as if they know a big secret that I can't see.

"You will, and when you find it you will know."

We sit there a few more hours. I gut the fish I caught and take them home so I can make them for dinner.

We head back to the village.

"I'll see you later Odair." And he walks to his house.

I continue to my house. When I get home no one is here, it feels weird for almost a whole year I always had someone around me and I just wanted to be left alone. Ironically Now that I am alone all I want is someone around me.

I make dinner with the fresh fish. To my surprise it turned out good. I didn't burn it or put too many spices on it. It is probably the best thing I have ever made. After cleaning up I head to the living room. Annie left a few of her books here. In the living room is the book of fairy tales. We finished _Sense and Sensibility _and _East of Eden. _She liked them, they weren't my favorite but, I bought them for her not me.

The fairy tale book we are supposed to read together. After she found out I read _Hansel and Gretel_ without her she was 'mad'. After that we made a pact not to read anymore fairy tales unless they we were together. We want to finish the book but. There a thousands of them and Annie and I don't read them in order we just open to a random page. It will be hard to tell if we have finished them all but, there is not much else to do.

I wonder if she left any books in her room. I go upstairs to check but, pause, once I am standing in front of her door. I argue with myself if this is an invasion of privacy. I come to the conclusion that since it is my house it isn't an invasion of privacy. Although I know deep down it is.

I open the door and walk into her room. It smells like vanilla. She doesn't have many things in here. I go to the shelves and see some kicknacks on the bed side table there are pictures of her parents and some friends I'm assuming. On the other bed side table there is a book _How to Kill a Mockingbird. _I pick it up to take it downstairs to read.

I am downstairs for five miuntes and then my door opens

"Why does no one knock." I say again a little frustrated.

"Oh, I'm sorry Finnick." Annie says she sounds sad

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She comes to the sofa and laces her hand with mine and smiles at me.

"You sure?"

"Yes_."_

_"_Okay, but I'm a good listener if you want to talk."

"I know." She smiles

"Wait something is wrong."

"What."

"You went into my room. You stole my book."

"Technically both those things are mine."

"_Technically both those things are mine. _Well, you shouldn't read the book. I wanted to read it first." She impersonates me.

"I got bored. I didn't want to read the fairy tales without you because you wanted to do it together." I say

She smiles when I say this "Well I'm here now."

We open up the book and the story that falls open is _Rumpelstiltskin_

It is about a poor man who lies to a king and tells him is daughter can spin straw into gold. The king is intrigued and locks the girl in a room and says if she can't spin straw into gold she will be killed the next day. When has given up hope a creature appears to her and says he can spin straw into gold for her, if she give him her necklace. The next morning he gives the girl more straw the creature comes back and this time asks for her ring. The next day the king puts her in a big room with lots of straw he tells her if she can make all of it gold by morning he will marry her, if not he will kill her. This time when the creature comes back he wants her first born child.

She agrees because she doesn't want to die. The king ends up marrying the girl and when she has her first born child the creature comes back. She doesn't want him to take her baby so she offers him all of the money she owns but he just wants the child. It is implied that he wanted to eat the child. He comes up with an idea that if she can guess his name within three days she can keep her child.

She doesn't guess correct on the first two days and fears her child will be taken from her but, when one of the guards are searching for the creature he finds him, he hears him singing a song and in the song he reveles his name, which is Rumpelstiltskin.

When he comes on the third and final day he is over confident but when the queen reveals his name he becomes so angry that he flung himself out the window and was never seen again.

"Another gruesome one." I say

"She got to keep her baby."

"If these are for children why are they so strange?"

"They teach lessons."

"What is the lesson in this one? Don't make deals when it can keep you alive?"

"Well, no. I think it is saying you shouldn't trust strangers."

"If you knew you were going to be killed wouldn't you accept any deal to keep you alive?"

Since I was in the Hunger Games I know my answer would be yes. I killed people to make sure I would stay alive. That is just as bad as making a deal with a strange creature who wants to eat your baby.

Annie stops and thinks about this though for a few minutes.

"I don't think I would accept every deal."

"Really? Like what."

"If they said I would be able to live but, the people I loved had to die I wouldn't take that deal. I would rather die than have them be killed."

"Well I would rather die as well."

I have lived that situation with Snow and his deal. I was never in any danger, it was either do as I say or the people you love will die. I would die a thousand times over if it meant my family would still be alive. After all of the things I have done they deserve to live not me.

"Sometimes dying is a more peaceful option if it is making sure you are keeping someone safe."

"That's not always true either."

I think about Dylan's sister, she killed herself because she thought it would be keeping him safe. He did get to live and is technically safe but it messed him up pretty badly. I don't think his sister wanted him to be in so much pain.

"What do you mean?"

I don't know if I am supposed to tell her about Dylan's sister but I do anyways. She won't rat me out.

"I don't know if I should've told you this, so don't let anyone know."

"I can keep a secret. You will just have to not tell anyone."

"Very funny, I will try my hardest."

"I should go to bed. Are you going to stay here?" I ask Annie.

"It's dark outside, do you care?"

"Yes that is why I asked you." I say sarcastically.

"Don't be so mean." She pouts jokingly

I go head upstairs but I don't go all the way. I stand on the stairs for a minute and watch Annie read _How to Kill a Mockingbird. _She is twirling her hair and looks lost in her book. I would usually think it is creepy to be watching someone doing this but, I don't for some reason.


	71. Chapter 71

Today is Dylan and Tori's wedding. I have never been to a wedding so I don't know what to expect. I do know that they will both be very happy so that is all that matters.

I get there. They have chairs that are pointing toward a net that is made of shells and flowers. Whoever made it must be good at weaving. There are garlands of flowers hanging everywhere. It makes the air smell nice and makes it a happy atmosphere.

They didn't invite a lot of people maybe to make it more intimate but I think it is because they don't know a lot of people. A man comes up to greet me. I don't know who he is but, if he is here he must know Dylan or Tori. He looks is in his later fifties; he has salt and pepper hair. It was probably black at once but, since he is getting older it has started to turn white. He has similar features that Tori does, I'm assuming he is related to her.

"Hello, Finnick" the man greets me

"Hi." I say slightly confused.

"Lovely day for a wedding." Jokes

"Yes, good thing there is one today." I smile

He laughs slightly

"Tori talks about you sometimes."

"Really"

"Yes, especially after you started spending more time with Dylan. She said when you were around him you made him feel better."

"Well he had the similar effect on me. I liked being around him because he made me feel normal."

He smiles "I'm sure he did. Despite that right now the whole town is thinking my daughter is making a mistake by marrying him because they think he is crazy. He isn't they think that because they don't know him. Besides he is good for her." He smiles

"You're Tori's father?" I ask

"Yes, you can call me Mark."

"How did they meet anyway?"

I have never asked this before because it never crossed my mind. Since they are about to get married I guess I should know.

"You don't know. I thought almost everyone in town did mostly because she met him right after he got out of the hospital. It happened eight years ago. She was only seventeen at the time. Because he was sent to the psych ward in the hospital everyone thought he was crazy. I must admit so did I. Tori didn't think he was crazy, she thought he was lonely."

"Lonely?"

"Yes she would see him walking through town sometimes. He was always by himself and she thought he looked lonely. She soon wondered if he had anyone. She knew his parents died because of a hurricane that hit a few years back and everyone knew his parents were on the deceased list. Tori didn't know he had a sister but, he was still lonely.

"One day when she saw him walking through town she noticed that he was fidgeting. She thought it was because no one would talk with him and because he was being an outcast in town. The next day she went to Victors Village and knocked on his door. He didn't answer. She did this for a week and he never answered. She figured he would rather be left alone."

"A few days later Dylan came by our shop looking for Tori. He asked her why she was knocking at his door and why she kept coming back even though he didn't answer. She told him, she thought he looked lonely and thought he would want to talk with someone. She told him if he ever wanted to talk to someone, that he should come find her. His face lit up when she told him this. I think he just wanted a friend.

I think of _How to Kill a Mockingbird. _ Dylan was like Boo Radley. The town feared him and he would never leave his house but, all he wanted was friendship and love.

"She went over the next day and he opened up the door and let her into his life. She had been with him ever since."

"That story sounds too good to be true." I say

"Maybe, but they have had hardships in their relationship but, they always worked through them. They have a once in a lifetime love." He smiles

"Did you like him right away?"

"No, I was afraid of him like most of the other people in town and I thought he might hurt her. When he came over to meet us officially, he seemed fine. I was surprised by how normal he was. The only thing he did that I thought was strange was that he kept fidgeting with the bottom of his shirt. Tori didn't seem to care and I could tell she was much happier when she was around him or talking about him. I could tell she was in love. She still is in love."

Annie walks up to us.

"Finnick, Dylan wants to see you."

"Is he alright?"

"Yes, he just wants to talk with you."

I look to Tori's father. "Nice meeting you."

"Same to you Finnick."

She takes me to where Dylan is. He looks nice, I have never seen him wearing such nice clothes before. He is fidgeting with his outfit though.

"Dylan are you okay?"

He stops fidgeting with his outfit and looks at me "Of course I am, I'm getting married today." He smiles.

"So what's up Annie said you wanted to talk to me."

"I just wanted to see you, make sure you showed up." He jokes

He looks nervous I think that is why he is fidgeting with his outfit

"You'll be okay."

He looks at me with understanding in his eyes. "I feel like I might start freaking out with all of those people."

"I'm sure you will be fine, just look at Tori no one else matters today." I smile

"I know." He says this but he is grabbing the bottom of his shirt again.

"Maybe if you see her you will feel better."

"No, I'm not supposed to."

There is this old superstition that if the groom and bride see each other before they get married it will doom the marriage. I think if Dylan sees Tori he wouldn't be worried about the people who will be watching, as Tori and Dylan proclaim their love to each other.

"Nothing bad will happen." I tell him

Before I can say anything else Annie comes over here.

"Dylan, the bride requests your presence."

"I'm not supposed to see her."

"You can't deny the bride on her wedding day." Annie smiles

He hestites for a second "Okay." Annie leads him out of the room to take him to see Tori. Annie comes back a minute later.

"You told her Dylan was distracted?"

"No, she just wanted to see him before and make sure he was okay."

"He was really nervous. I think when he saw Tori he would've been alight though."

"Probably, he feels safe when he is with her." She says

"I feel safe when I'm with you." I smile at her

Annie blushes.

Dylan comes back into the room and he looks much better as if he could tackle the world.

"It's almost time to start." Annie says

"You should find a seat Finnick. Dylan you should follow me."

We do as we are told.

I find a seat and sit next to Mags.

"You ready for this?" I ask her

"Yes, I have been waiting for this day for them for a while."

Some music starts and Tori comes out from the left and Dylan comes from the right and they meet in the middle in front of the flower and shell net. The both look really happy. The hold each other's hands instantly.

Tori is wearing a light pink dress that almost looks white. Her light brown hair is in a waterfall braid that has flowers woven into it. The best part of this ensemble is her smile , nothing could compete with that.

In District 4 the mayor marries everyone. Despite what everyone in town thinks he has spent more time with Dylan than most of the citizens. This is because they both go to events that are related with the Hunger Games. I think he is actually very happy that he is getting married.

"We are all here today to see Tori and Dylan professes their love to each other and make a commitment of love that will last for the rest of their life. Like the sea reaches the deepest depths, and goes on forever so does the love that Tori and Dylan share for one another.

Now they will share there love for one another. Tori would you like to start

"Dylan, when I spend my time with you I feel like the happiest person in the world. When I am with you I feel something that I don't with anyone else. I trust you more than anyone else and I love you more than anything or anyone else. I want to spend every single beat of my heart with you. I promise you that for the rest of my life I will be there for you, laugh with you, and cry with you. I promise I will always be there and never leave you in a time of need. From this moment on I will be by your side all of the days and all of the nights for the rest of my life. I love you." Tori says

Dylan looks so happy I think he may cry of happiness.

Dylan would you like to confess your love to Tori

"Tori, before I met you I lived in a world of darkness but when you came into my life you brought in a light so bright it was blinding. You are always there for me for me in my many times of need. You are always patience with me even though most people aren't. I love you unconditionally. I will treat you with the respect you deserve. I love every part of you, even the flaws that you think you have but, to me you are perfect. I want to hold your hand forever and never let go. I will love you until I die, and when I die my last thought will be of you."

Now Tori looks like she might cry from happiness.

The mayor pulls out a box that has two silver rings in them.

"These rings are in a never ending circle. It is to respect your love that will never end."

The mayor gives them to each other, I think he is required to do this because it doesn't go well with the ceremony. It doesn't matter because Tori and Dylan's eyes don't leave one another. They are in their own world.

"Dylan, do you take Tori to be your wife and live the rest of your days with her."

"Yes, I do." He smiles

"Tori, do you take Dylan—

"Yes." Tori says before the mayor can finish.

The mayor finishes

"Now, kiss to make the deal binding." The mayor says

They kiss and everyone claps and then they walk to right holding hands and not taking their eyes off of each other.

"That's was nice." I say to Mags

"Yes, watching people tell each other how much they love each other is one of life's treasures to hold." Mags says.

"Alright everyone, time to head back the Victors Village!" a girl who strikingly resembles Tori says.

"Why are we going back to Victors Village?" I ask Mags

"It is the celebration party. We all celebrate the newly wedded couple. It is back at the village because it will be away from the town." Mags explains

I know what she means when it will be away from the town. Like Tori's father said earlier they think she is making a mistake by marrying him. They probably wouldn't nice if they saw them in town together. I think if they would've hear Dylan's speech to Tori they would know it isn't a mistake.

I meet up with Annie.

"What did you think of the wedding?" I ask

"It was so beautiful to see how much they loved each other." Annie says

We arrive back to the village and it looks completely different from when I left it. In the big area there is room for dancing, there are flower garlands, and there is also a table near the dance floor that holds a cake.

Tori and Dylan come out and everyone claps but, it doesn't matter because they only have eyes for each other. They go to the dance floor and take the first dance before anyone else can. Then anyone is allowed to dance, and offer congratulations to the newly married couple. I don't think saying congratulations would matter to either of the,m especially since they seem like they don't want to be bothered. I can tell them later.

I walk over to Annie.

"Care to dance?" I hold out my arm to her.

She smiles "I would love to dance with you."

I know how to dance pretty well. It has to do with all of the events I had to go to for The Capitol, I can finally use it for something I actually care about.

We dance for a few minutes not saying anything.

"This is nice." She says

"The wedding yes it is."

"No… I meant dancing with you." She smiles

"That's nice too." I smile

After a dance Annie back away from me a little. She looks into my eyes for a minute smiles and then runs off to get a piece of the cake. While she was looking at me I felt a flutter in my chest and I didn't want her to go away. What do these feelings mean and why do I only feel that with with Annie?

People stay until it gets dark and they offer their congratulations but, Tori and Dylan don't seem to be listening, their eyes still haven't left each other's. They head back to Dylan's house holding hands and not having a care in the world. The only thing they care about right now is each other.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72**

After Tori and Dylan's wedding they went on some boat adventure for a few weeks so they could be alone and cut off from the world. They came back yesterday because Dylan has to go to the mentors meeting. I think if he didn't have to come back they would stay away forever just being by themselves.

Annie is at the house.

"Hey I got to go to this thing."

"Very vauge I love it." She says sarcastically

"It's called a mentors meeting. It is when the vicotrs pick who is going to mentor."

"You can't mentor this year you've been banned." She smiles

"Yes but, I still have a say in who goes."

"You should try and let Dylan stay. He deserves more time with Tori before he has to face the real world again."

"Well I don't know how it will work but, I will keep that in mind."

With the schedule I was supposed to be going with Marina this year but, since I am banned I don't know how it will work.

"You be here when I get back?" i ask

"Don't know depends how long you are gone. If it is around an hour then probably not."

"Well I will see you later." I smile and walk out the door.

I get to The Justice Building and Dylan is the only other person in the room.

"Hey, how's married life?"

He smiles "I have no complaints."

He still seems really happy and unaffected by all of the problems he usually has. Maybe he will be like this for the rest of his life. I hope so, he deserves it.

"Good, how long do you think this will last?"

"I don't know since you can't go—

"No talking about mentoring until everyone is here." The woman from the corner says

"I was thinking maybe an hour." Dylan says

"Really." I say disappointed it usually only lasts twenty minutes.

"Well with a schedule change—

"Mr. Watt no talking about mentoring before everyone is here. Don't make me tell you again."

He rolls his eyes. We sit there for probably ten more minutes then Mags, James, Marina all come in. they usually don't come in together. I wonder if they were talking about it before they got here. That would break the rules but, they would have no way of knowing.

We get sworn in then she starts with her spiel

"Victor's you are here to determine who will be the mentors for the 69th Hunger Games. Before you decide I should remind you that Mr. Odair has been banned from the games this year so you cannot choose him. The mentoring meeting may now begin."

"How is this going to work?" I ask

"We are just going to keep the schedule the same." Marina says

"What?" Dylan says "Finnick can't go."

Marina looks at him like he is stupid. "I know I mean the next two people in the schedule which would be myself and James."

"Are you alright with this James?" I ask him

"Yes, I think it is what is fair, it still is the schedule you're just not on the roster." He smiles

"Do you all agree that James and Marina will be the menotrs for the 69th Hunger Games?" the woman asks

We all say yes

"The mentoring meeting is over you are free to leave."

We leave the justice building and I catch up with Mags.

"Did you guys figure this out before the mentoring meeting?" I ask her

"Yes." She smiles

"That's breaking the rules." I tease

"We figured it would be easier. We didn't want Dylan and Marina going at it and we didn't want to have an impasse either. James and I convinced Marina that this was the best decision."

"I see, did Dylan and Marina always fight like that?"

"Before we figured out the schedule yes."

"I see, can't they just be civil?"

"Marina is usually the one who instigates. She does it because of what happened in the games."

"We all killed people." I remember last year Marina said that it didn't have to do with him killing people but, the one person he didn't kill.

"Yes, but it isn't the people he killed it's the person he didn't."

"The female tribute?"

"Correct, she was Marina's niece, she was only 13. Dylan and Marina discussed it that they would work together and when it came down to the final 2 he would kill himself so she could win. However, there were many elements neither of them considered."

"Like being dropped in the middle of the arena alone."

"Correct, after that I think it was more of a free for all. When it came down to the final 5 I could tell Dylan would've followed through with the plan but, she got murdered by another tribute. Marian hates him because he came back. Whenever she sees him she just gets angry because her niece isn't here and she felt she was more deserving than Dylan."

"I see."

I say goodbye to Mags and go to my house, despite the meeting being short Annie is gone she left a note that she would see me next week because of some school event.

"Finnick!" Annie shouts with glee.

"Annie!" I copy her

"How was your thing?"

"Alright, I wish it would've lasted longer."

"Well, I'm glad you're here. I missed you." I smile

She smiles "I missed you." She looks at me as if considering to do something but, nothing happens.

Annie and I talk about all of her adventures she had on this trip. We stay up pretty late talking so Annie decides to just stay here tonight.

I'm in my room about to fall asleep when I hear knocking on my door. I wonder what Annie wants

"Come in." Annie walks over to me she is wearing an oversized shirt and some flannel pants and her hair is in a pony tail.

"I couldn't sleep do you mind if I stay here awhile?" I doubt she has nightmares. She has nothing to worry about.

"Sure, but why can't you sleep?"

"I'm worried about tomorrow."

"Tomorrow? What happens tomorrow?" My mind draws a blank. What happens tomorrow that makes her not being able to sleep?

"Tomorrow is the reaping for the 69th Hunger Games." She says.

I had forgotten about that even though we had the mentors meeting last week. Ever since I has was classified at mentally unstable I stopped obsessing so much about the Hunger Games and just started living my life. My life seemed normal but, now it's like a hurricane came through and destroyed everything.

"That's right I…"

What am I supposed to say? That it would be alright and that the odds are in her favor. That would be a lie. Fiona said that to me on reaping day and I said that to her. Now I am a victor who is being controlled by the government and she is dead. I don't know which fate is worse.

"You don't have to say anything Finnick. I just don't want to be alone."

"Okay."

I notice she is standing close to my bed but, she isn't sitting down. I'm about to question her why, but I figure it out.

Before when I was having frequent rage attacks Annie figured out most of my triggers involved physical touch or something related to the bedroom. She has figured this out from past events.

One case was when she was sitting in my room and she started bouncing up and down on my bed. The sound of the springs gave me a panic attack and I ran and locked myself in the bathroom for 2 hours. When I came out she was in my room waiting for me but she moved to a chair.

Another case was when she was talking about a girl named Abby in her class. It reminded me of Abbi and all of the horrible things she did to me. I curled up in a ball and started crying. She sat next to me and rubbed my back until I calmed down.

Another event happened when James and I were in the kitchen making dinner. Annie came home and was excited about something She ran up and forcefully hugged me. It reminded me of clients who were very forceful. I ripped her off of me and pushed her to the floor. I had to be drugged so I wouldn't attack her. I will never forgive myself for that. I could have seriously hurt her.

"You can sit down if you want to." I motion to the edge of the bed so she knows she can sit there.

She sits down and moves closer to me. We sit in silence for a few moments before Annie asks

"Can I stay here tonight Finnick?" she says this so softly I can barely hear her.

Of course she can stay here. I don't want her to be alone if she is scared. I don't want to be away from at all, she makes me feel safe.

I didn't even know Annie last year and now I don't think I could live without her. If her name gets called tomorrow I don't know what I would do. First I would stow away on the train. I would want to see her before she goes into that arena. I don't want to lose her because I love her.

The thought enters my mind before I can process it. Love her? I have never really know love accept in a way you love a family member. Whenever I was with Annie I would feel something. Something I couldn't explain. Now I realize the thing I was feeling was love. I think everyone else knew I loved her, that is probably why Tori, James, Mags, and Dylan would always smile at me when I talked about her. They all knew I was in love with Annie Cresta.

I think I have paused to long because Annie starts to get up to leave. I grab her wrist before she can leave.

"Of course you can stay here Annie."

She smiles and lays next to me. She smells like flowers and sunlight.

I figure that I should tell Annie I love her tonight. If her name gets called tomorrow I don't want to tell her in a room where I only have 3 minutes. I wish I would've realized I loved her sooner. I wish they would've told me.

"Annie." I stutter.

"Yes Finnick?"

"I want to tell you something."

Annie comes closer to me and has a very serious look on her face. What does she think I am going to tell her. About why I am afraid of certain things? If the rumors of my affairs with The Capitol women are real? Well it doesn't matter the only thing she is getting is a confession.

"Annie…I love you." The seconds seem like hours while I wait for her reaction. Does she love me? Does she not? Did I mess up our relationship with just three words? Annie interrupts my thoughts.

"Finnick, I love you too. I have loved you for a while. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to scare you away. I figured if you loved me you would tell me in your own time. I did try to make you see I loved you but, you are terrible when it comes to noticing anything romantic." Annie says with a smile.

Annie leans in to kiss me but then stops midway. She wants to kiss me but she is worried that it might trigger something. I want to kiss her but I have so many memories that may get triggered just by a simple kiss. If I rage out I will hurt her.

"I want to kiss you Annie…but I'm afraid I will hurt you."

"Don't worry Finnick it's just you and me here. Just stay here with me and you will be fine." She touches my cheek and smiles. She still is waiting for me to make the first move.

I move closer to her and press my lips up against hers. I get a strange feeling when I kiss her. It isn't a bad feeling it's a good feeling. I have never felt this when kissing any of the women—or men— from The Capitol. It is probably because I want to kiss Annie and I don't want to stop. If I could I would kiss her for the rest of my life. But then Annie breaks the kiss.

"What's wrong?" I ask worriedly. Did I do something wrong.

"Nothing.. it's just that was my first kiss."

"Mine too." I blurt out.

She looks at me with doubt in her eyes. She knows this isn't my first kiss she has heard the rumors. Also I think she suspects that something bad has happened to me sexually. But to me this is my first kiss because this is the first girl I have ever wanted to kiss and not some person who paid for me to kiss them. She doesn't question it although I know she wants to.

"Finnick tomorrow could be the day I get called to fight to the death in a barbaric game. So for the rest of the night I don't want your lips to leave mine."

It isn't a question it is an invitation. She still waits for me to answer.

"I think I can agree to those terms." And then I kiss her.

The kiss starts off soft and slow but quickly gets more passionate. My hands starts to run and up and down her back and her hands reach up into my hair. Kissing Annie is all I need.

Annie breaks the kiss. "Finnick are you alright… are you still with me?"

I know what she is asking. We are playing with fire here at any moment I could rage out on her. I know that won't happen because being with Annie is like nothing I have ever felt. When I am kissing her I will always stay with her because I don't want to stop.

I pick up her chin and pull it up so she is looking into my eyes. "Don't worry I won't be going anywhere. I just want to be here with you."

She starts kissing me again this time with more passion. Her hands are rubbing up and down my bare back. Annie breaks the kiss again looks up at me and looks seductively into my eyes. She takes her hands off of my back and pulls off her pajama top and throws it to the floor. She then shimmies off her pajama bottoms. She is now in nothing but her underwear. She goes to kiss me again but I grab her shoulders before she can.

"Annie…" I don't want Annie to do anything she doesn't want to. I don't know if I want to do this and I'm afraid. If I do this it will be my real first time. Just how I considered this my first kiss it's because this is by my choice and it makes everything seem more real.

"Am I moving too fast? Do you not want to do this Finnick because you don't have to? I don't want you to feel that you have to. I can put my clothes back on and we can just continue kissing or just stop and we can just talk. Don't do anything you don't want to." Annie says in a very compassionate tone.

This is the first time in my life that someone has asked me if I am okay with having sex. The first time that someone actually cares what I feel and what I feel comfortable doing. This when I know that I want to do this. If all of the stuff with Snow didn't happen I know Annie would've been the first person I had sex with, maybe the only person. It is because she cares about me and loves me. I wish she was the first person rather than the abusive Abbi who seemed like she wanted to kill me.

I must have been silent for a while because Annie is looking at me worriedly. She might think I have gone somewhere else.

"Finnick?" she pats my shoulder slightly

"Don't worry I'm still here." She smiles at me and I go back to thinking I know before this escalates any further I want to makes sure Annie is alright with this even if she asked me. I want to make sure

"Annie, do you want to do this? Don't do this because you feel this is what I want."

"Finnick." Is all she says before she starts kissing me again.

I start to kiss her back and then pull my pants off. We are both now in nothing but our underwear.

Annie and I are kneeling in the middle of the bed. She looks at me with a look of trust and then she unclasps her bra and throws it on the floor. Her breasts are now out and I look at her. Usually with citizens in The Capitol I tend not to look at them unless I absolute have to but with Annie I want to look at her. I want to study every inch of her body.

I lightly push Annie to the bed and she lays down. I straddle her and start kissing her lips. I move down to her jawline, then to the slope of her neck. I stay here for a minute and her breathing starts to increase. I then move down to her breast bone, I then work my way down her stomach. I can tell her breathing has increased again I can tell by the rising and falling of her stomach. I keep kissing her until I am right above her underwear I look up at her to make sure she is still okay she nods. I then take off her underwear and get off of her and sit up and take a look at her naked body. She is perfect. I wouldn't want to change anything about her.

Annie then pushes me down and straddles me. She begins kissing me fast and hard. Annie wants this badly. She starts kissing my neck. I then push her off of me so I can take off my underwear. We are both now completely naked. Annie and I are lying next to each other and for a few seconds we just look at each other admiring each other's bodies. We then move closer to each other we start kissing this time slow and softly.

I break away the kiss and get on top of her. We just stare at each other's faces for a minute a look of trust, compassion ,and desire is all over her face. Then Annie and I become one. We gasp, moan, and say each other's names in a consuming pleasure. I want this moment to last forever. Where it is just Annie and I giving each other an intense amount of pleasure and no one else who could hurt us.

The moment passes and we finish. Our hearts are beating fast and we are gasping for air. Annie goes over and practically collapses on my chest –she is trembling slightly— she listens to my heart beating and my heavy breathing. I put my arm around her and play with her hair. We don't say anything for a while. We just listen to each other's hearts beats and breathing.

Annie breaks the silence and voices what I have been thinking. "I don't want this moment to end." She whispers into my chest.

"Me neither."

Annie then starts to drift in and out of sleep. But before she is completely asleep I whisper in her ear.

"I love you Annie Cresta."

"I love you Finncik Odair." She replies

I kiss her forehead and then we both drift off to a blissful sleep not worrying about anything else and only caring about each other.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73**

When I wake up Annie and I are entangled together. I don't want to wake her up, she looks so peaceful and happy. I know the reaping will be happening soon and James will be coming over. I don't think he would care if I brought back every woman from District 4 and had sex with them but, I don't want him to find out.

"Annie" I whisper in her ear and run my thumb on her cheek.

"Annie"

Her eyes flutter open and she looks up at me and kisses me.

"I love you." I wonder how long she has been waiting to say those words to me. She said she has loved me for a while. I think she will never stop telling me and I don't care.

"I love you too. You should probably get dressed for the reaping. James will probably be over here soon."

"Ok, I have to pick the right dress so I look appropriate for the people in The Capitol." She says sarcastically.

She untangles herself from me gets off the bed kisses me, grabs her clothes and heads to her room. I lay back down on my pillow and smile. I finally understand what people talk about when they say they are in love. I never understood how Dylan and Tori felt when they were together. Dylan tried to explain it to me once but said he couldn't really describe it and once I found it I would know and now I know and I never want to lose it.

I have to get ready for the reaping too. I may not be a mentor this year but I have to sit on the stage and look 'presentable'. Dylan usually just wears his every day clothes so I will probably just wear an outfit that I don't usually wear but keep it casual.

I get up and head to the shower. I get out and put on my irregular outfit and head downstairs. James is there.

"Is that what you are wearing?" He says disproving.

"Yes? I won't be going to The Capitol and Dylan wears a similar get up."

"I guess, have you seen Annie?"

"She is getting ready."

"Alright, we don't have to head down for probably thirty minutes. Do you know how she is?"

"She told me last night that she was scared. If she gets called I will find a way to get to The Capitol."

"I'm sure she will be okay."

"That's what people said about Fiona."

"Well, let's not think about it. If it does I'm sure I could help you stow away on the train." He says

After ten minutes Dylan walks into my house.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you to. I'm coming to watch you so James can get ready." He says

James leaves.

"Why does he care so much what he looks like?"

"He probably wants to make sure he looks nice so people can't punish him."

"Interesting."

"You talk to Annie?"

"Yes, she says she is scared."

"You're scared as well?"

"Yes."

"Understandable. I was lucky enough that Tori was too old to compete after I won. I don't know what I would have done if the person I loved would have been sent in there."

"Person I love?"

"Oh, shit have you really not noticed it yet? You are madly in love with Annie. Everyone can tell, and she has loved you, for quite some time."

"Why didn't anyone tell me? I wish I would've figured it out before last night."

"It wouldn't be the same if you didn't figure it out yourself. Did you at least tell her?"

I smile "Yes."

He looks at me strangely as if he wants to say something but, he doesn't' he just smiles.

"Well better late than never."

"Did you know you loved Tori right away?"

He thinks about this. "I think so… when I was with her I was a different person a better person. I didn't know how to express it though."

Annie comes down the stairs wearing a pale blue dress. It brings out the blue in her eyes, she looks beautiful.

"Hi Dylan." She smiles at him

"Hey, I heard Finnick finally found out he loves you."

She starts blushing. "Yes." She smiles and gives me a kiss.

"Okay, I don't need to see that." He jokes.

"We should probably head down to the reaping. We have to get there early." he says

I turn to Annie.

"I will see you after the reaping. Just come back to the house, it gets crazy and it will probably take me a little longer to get here."

She nods.

Then Dylan and I head for the door and start walking to The Justice Building.

"Does it feel weird?"

"What?"

"Not going to the Hunger Games this year."

"A little, I keep thinking I have to get on that train and help two people that will probably die."

"Well if we have a winner one of them will be dead."

"That's pleasant way to look at things." I say sarcastically

There is silence for a while.

"What exactly did you do after you told her you loved her?" he says

I think he knows the answer, I don't know how to answer him. It is a personal question.

"Does it matter?"

He stops walking "You have to be careful. After being with all those people in The Capitol things could dangerous and you might hurt her."

I can tell he is speaking from experience. "You hurt Tori?"

"Once, and it is hard to forgive yourself. Also it changes the relationship and the trust you have built. You just need to be careful. Does she know about all of the people in The Capitol?"

"No, I think she knows I was abused."

"You have to tell her."

"I don't want to."

"I know you don't want to but, if you attack her at least she will know why."

"You didn't tell Tori."

He sighs

"No. When I lost control Tori kept yelling at me to stop, but I didn't. Afterwards she was crying and had a look of pure terror on her face, she was frozen by fear. I didn't remember what happened, she had to tell me and she was afraid of me because, I had violated her and that broke a trust. She was afraid if I just touched her. You need to tell her.

Hearing what Dylan is telling me makes me afraid. I don't ever want Annie to feel like I violated her, I know that feeling. I would hate to be the one to give her that feeling.

"If you tell her she will be aware of what might happen, then it will make it easier if it ever happens. It will probably still be bad. Having the person you love most, sexually assaulting you cannot feel good. If she knows, she may decide she doesn't want to have sex with you anymore, if you love her it shouldn't matter."

"Is that what happened with you and Tori." This is a personal question that I feel I shouldn't be asking but I know he will answer.

"Yes I didn't care. I had sexually assaulted her I expected her to leave and never come back. It took a year for her to feel comfortable enough to kiss me. Only recently has she trusted me enough to have sex with her. I think it also has to do with her taking some of your knock out juice, so she can knock me out if I lose control. It doesn't matter at least she trusts me enough to be with her. I always have her instigate it and before anything happens I ask her several times if she is ok. I don't want to hurt her like that again. I hurt the person I love most. I can never take what happened back."

"She loves you unconditionally."

"Yes, why else would you stay with someone who did that to you? Why do you think she married me? I know I love her that way too. She could do anything and I wouldn't stop loving her."

We are almost at the Justice Building. I see all of the people and the fear on their faces and the peacekeepers checking in the poor children who have to be used as pawns to make a message.

Dylan and I snake through the side and sit in our assigned seats, which is in the order we won. I always sit next to Dylan which I don't have a problem with.

Julius walks out he has blue hair again and is wearing a sparkly blue outfit.

"District 4 Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

He shows the video that reminds us that we really have no control in our life. Then he gets to the name drawing.

"Let's see who the lucky tributes will be this year. As always we start with the ladies."

I grip my chair. The last time the reaping happened Fiona's name was called. I wasn't in District 4 then but, if they call Annie's name I will lose it. I can see all of the victors looking at me. They did all know I loved her.

"The female tribute for the 69th Hunger Games for District 4 is Eleanor Colbie"

I let go of the chair. I feel bad when I see the girl though. She is twelve or thirteen, fourteen at latest.

"How does it feel to be the female tribute for District 4?" Julius asks her

She doesn't say anything, I can see a tear roll down her cheek.

"Very well, now for the male tribute"

"The male tribute for the 69th Hunger Games for District 4 is Andrew Carder." Andrew is 18 he looks like the type of person who would volunteer. I know he won't be working with that girl.

Julius takes them to the train but before James and Marina go I want to tell Marian that she should let James mentor the girl.

"Marina"

"What?"

"Let James mentor Eleanor."

She looks at me strangely "You've never seen me mentor, how do you know how I am."

"Well, if it anything like in the mentoring meeting I think she would want someone with compassion for the last few days of her life."

"Alright, I was going to let James have her anyways." She smiles and then goes to the train.

People are starting to move out of the area. Mags, Dylan, and I wait at least twenty minutes before it is calm enough for us to leave.

"Congrats Odair." Dylan says to me

"What?"

"You officially don't have to do anything related for the Hunger Games."

"I still have to watch them."

When I say this Dylan he clenches his jaw. I guess he doesn't like watching it, I don't like watching it, I don't think anyone likes watching it except the people in The Capitol. I am glad I don't have to go ther and I'm also glad Annie isn't.


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74**

Tonight is beginning of the 69th Hunger Games. I don't have to go to mentor but I still have to watch. I plan on just watching it in my house.

"Come on Finnick we have to head down to the square."

"What, why?"

"To watch." Mags says with anger in her voice.

Then I remember in District 4 all of the victors who are here have to sit in the town square on stage and they have a screen for us to show our reactions. I wonder if they do this in all of the Districts.

"Is it bad?"

"Compared to mentoring no, you can ignore this. While you're mentoring you have to pay attention to everything and they make you watch 24/7 we only have to watch for a few hours."

"Alright."

"We should get Dylan." Mags says

We walk out of my house and start to walk toward the exit which is right next to Dylan's house. He is standing outside his house and Tori is with him.

When I get close enough I can see Dylan and he can't stop fidgeting with his clothes.

"Hey!" Tori says delighted.

"Hello." Mags says

I smile at her.

Dylan keeps fidgeting I don't think he will be able to sit still. He must be paranoid or he just doesn't like watching. I haven't seen him watch the games before.

Tori turns to Dylan "You ready?"

"Not really." He says.

"Don't worry you'll be fine. You will only be there for three hours at the most. Then it will be over and you can come back here."

He doesn't look happy. He doesn't look like he will be able to watch for three hours or even one.

He steps away from us a little I don't think he wants us to hear what he says.

"Can't you come with me?"

Tori looks sad. "I can't, I have to work one of the booths in the square."

Because District 4 is considered a career district they celebrate this at a disturbing level. They have booths set up all over town and they play games that usually involve killing fake people. Most people don't like it. It is a requirement for all of the shops in town. That is why Tori has to go. I wonder if she has to do this every year. By the way Dylan is acting I don't think so.

He looks as if he might cry. Tori hugs him and whispers something in his ear. His face relaxes. He whispers something back to her. They kiss.

If Tori could go with him I think he would be fine. Just seeing her face in the crowd would be good enough.

"Okay." Dylan says I'm assuming it has to do with what Tori said to him.

"Okay, see you soon." She kisses his cheek.

"I love you." He says. I can still hear a tone of sadness and fear in his voice

She smiles "Love you, I will see you soon"

I feel like I shouldn't be watching this. It seems too personal

Dylan walks over to us and we start walking to the square and it is silent most of the way.

"Do they introduce us or something?" I ask

"Yes, they say your name and the year you won." Mags explains

"Good to know."

We walk the rest of the way in silence.

We have to sit in the order we won. I am sitting next to Dylan he keeps twirling his wedding ring around his finger. He is barely keeping it together. I wonder how he will be once the games start.

When the games start he stars pulling at the bottom of shirt and twirling it around his fingers fasr. He keeps looking around also. I think he will get up and run away. I wonder if he is always like this while watching every year. Mags doesn't seem to be very worried.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he flinches.

"You ok?"

He shakes his head and I can see he is shaking. Mags looks over at him and she looks worried now. He must not always be like this. After the bloodbath is over he puts his hands over his ears and starts rocking back and forth.

I look at Mags. She looks worried. He does this for the first hour. The second hour he keeps pulling at his shirt and twirling his wedding ring. I can see that the seams from his shirt are staring to fall apart. For the third hour he keeps moving back and forth on his chair and keeps looking around as if trying to find a way to escape, he also puts his hands over his ears as if trying to block out a loud noise.

I have no idea what the arena looks like the whole time I have just been watching Dylan. We get our exit speech as soon as they say Dylan's name he runs off of the stage.

I think this is the first time he has panicked since he got married. I was hoping he would never panic again but, I think I always knew he would start panicking again.

"Follow him." Mags says.

I see him in the distance running off to the beach. I would've thought he would be running to the square to find Tori. No one is one the beach except us. He starts screaming and then he kneels on the sand and starts throwing it everywhere and he keeps screaming.

I kneel next to him.

"What's wrong?" I don't ask him if he is alright he obviously isn't

I touch him and he flinches away. Then he realizes it is me.

"How long have I been here?"

"I don't know maybe ten minutes. You were screaming the whole time."

"Of course I was. Didn't you see it?"

"See what?" is he seeing things now.

"The arena it was a jungle it looked just like mine. I could hear the yelling of all of the tributes being burned to death. It was like I was in the arena again reliving the worst part. While I was in there I could hear all of them being burned to death and could smell their flesh burning. I started screaming with them because I didn't want to hear them being tortured from something I did. I sometimes hear those screams. Usually when I have a panic attack they are there, they never fully go away."

I don't know what to say. I can't say it will be alright because I know this probably happens frequently. I just want to tell him I don't know what to say but if I do that isn't any help either.

"Do you want to go home?" I ask him I don't know what else to say

He shakes his head. "No."

"Do you want to find Tori?"

"No." I'm surprised he says this I thought he would say yes.

"Do you want to stay here?"

"Yes, I don't want to be around people. It a secluded area so that makes it better."

"Do you feel better when you are alone?"

"No, I like having someone around. The games are still happening though, and they don't air them here. It will be safer for me to avoid it."

I nod and sit next to him I don't know what to say so we just sit there for a few hours.

"I thought I was okay for a while."

"What do you mean?" I think I know what he means

"I felt normal once I got engaged to Tori and felt normal up until today when I had to watch the Hunger Games. You can avoid things for a while but, they always come back to haunt you. Sometimes I wish I would've just died in that arena."

"But…" Dylan's life has been great recently I don't know why he would be talking about dying.

"I'm not suicidal if that is what you are thinking. I just think sometimes it would be easier if they just picked 24 random children and shot them in front of everyone. It would send the same message and then then the people would never have to suffer for the rest of their lives. There would be no deals where people get bought and sold. If they just killed all of them it would be more humane."

I think about this and he is right. It would be more humane to just kill 24 random children right away. The families would suffer a great loss but, they would eventually recover. Their life would never be the same but, they would never be in the state all of the victors have been in. I don't want to say this because it sounds so wrong.

"You don't have to say it." Dylan says

"Well why do you think they don't do that then?"

He laughs "They like to see people suffer. I guess if they just killed all of those children right away it wouldn't cause enough suffering. Even though the parents would be devastated, parents still are devastated but they want all of the 'winners' to suffer too. All of the victors go insane some more than others, even the ones who volunteer have problems."

"Really?"

"Yes, they don't as much as compared to the other victors but, it is still there."

"Did Cashmere and Gloss volunteer?"

"One of them did, whichever one won first."

"Cashmere then."

"Gloss probably didn't want to go in after he saw what the games did to her. Did you know they have a special deal with snow also."

"Yes I did."

"All of it?"

"Yes I know about the incest."

"I thought our deals were fucked up."

"Who do you think they are trying to protect?"

"I don't know or care. Cashmere and Gloss are nice but annoying."

I nod I can't argue with him on that one Cashmere is rather annoying.

"Do you think if people knew how messed up they would get for going in there they would still have volunteers?"

"Probably, I think if everyone knew how messed up all the victors were it would change a lot of things."

"What do you mean?"

"If people knew it was an act they would probably see you differently. I didn't go on my Victory Tour but, I'm assuming when you went to certain Districts they looked like they wanted to hurt you."

"Yes, almost all of them, especially the ones where I killed tributes. They didn't like my act, the only people who do are the people from The Capitol."

"I wonder what would've happened if I went on my Victory Tour. I killed all of them."

"There might have been riots. You would have probably lost it, if you hadn't already."

It's starting to get dark we have been here most of the day avoiding everything.

"You ready to head back, most of the tributes will probably be sleeping."

"Yeah, I just hope this doesn't happen every day. That would be a little pathetic." He jokes

"Not really."

We head back to Victors Village. Most of the tributes were sleeping but we still heard a cannon go off as soon as we left the square. We didn't turn to see who it was. We would just find out tomorrow when they make us watch again.


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75**

The Hunger Games lasted for two weeks, the boy from two won. Dylan was okay until the gamemakers set the arena on fire. He just started screaming, all of the peacekeepers looked at him strangely, they must not know all of the victors are damaged beyond repair. That was the only outburst he had but, afterwards he had to go back to his repetitive schedule some of it was different though.

Tori quit her job, she was trying to quit it ever since they got married but she wasn't allowed. Her job is connected to the government. If they think you can't support yourself without the money, they won't fire you and they won't let you quit. It is nice knowing you can't get fired and will always have a steady income. But, if you want to quit they won't let you and then they are controlling you. Just like Snow controls me.

When you get married you are supposed to be able to share all of you assets. Dylan has more than enough that would make her eligible to quit. You have to fill out paperwork to show that you can support yourself without the job. The papers have to get approved; it took four months before they were approved. I suspect they did this on purpose but, there is no way to find out.

Annie and I have been spending more time together as well. She comes over every day and every day she tells me she loves me. All of the victors know about our relationship, I don't think they know everything Dylan knows but, they could probably figure it out.

I did end up telling Annie about all of the people in The Capitol because what Dylan told me scared. I don't want anything to happen with Annie. She then knew why I would always freak out. She was in shock more than anything else. She wasn't afraid though she trusts me enough to be intimate with her. Which was one of the four things Dylan said that one of the things with true love respect, compromise, care and, trust and I want a deep love not something that is scratches the surface.

Annie walks through the door

"Hey, Finnick." She smiles.

"Hello."

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Love you too."

She comes up and kisses me.

"Come on I want to show you something."

"What?"

She opens up her bag and pulls out a book. It is _Romeo and Juliet _by William Shakesphere_._ I have seen his books in the store before. They are plays, I have opened them and they are written in English but, the way it is written is almost a different language.

"These books look hard read." I say

"Not, hard to read, probably hard to interpret, It is supposed to be a romantic book." Annie smiles

"I guess we should read it then." I smile

The play is about a boy and a girl who are star crossed lovers. They are not supposed to be in love with each other because their families loath each other. However, that only makes them want to see each other more and they sneak around together.

The families fight with each and some people die. Romeo comes up with a plan that if he fakes his death he and Juliet will be left alone and this would cause them to live the rest of their days happy together but, he didn't tell Juliet about the plan. When she found him he appears to be dead. She kisses him and then stabs herself because she doesn't want to live without him. When Romeo awakens he sees Juliet dead, he drinks some poison so he can die as well because he doesn't want to live without her.

While it is romantic I find it very tragic as well. It took longer to read as well so we could decipherer what they were saying. It was written in a different form of English, it was still understandable but, had to think about it first.

"Did you have a favorite line?" Annie asks me.

"There were a few lines I liked."

"Go one I want to hear which ones."

"_Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it._"

Annie smiles "I liked that line too."

"Did you have another one?"

"I had more than one."

"I want to hear it.

"_Come, gentle night; come, loving, black-browed night; Give me my Romeo; and, when I shall die, Take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all of the world will be in love with the night._""

"Why do you like that line so much?" It is a strange line from the play to like. There were many romantic lines in the play as well as tragic but, I wouldn't have suspected that this would be a favorite.

"It makes me think that if you died you would live on forever. If you would die before me I would be able to see you again because I would, see your face cut into the stars in the sky." Annie smiles

"Wel when I die you can look up at the stars and remember me. Then I will always be with you." I smile

"I also like a line close to the end."

"Close to the end? You mean when they killed themselves."

She nods "_These violent delights have violent ends and in their triumph die, like fire and powder which, as they kiss, consume."_

The quote is basically saying that things became violent but since they are died for each other for each other they get a peaceful ending.

I think about the Hunger Games. It is violent. I wouldn't call it a delight but, when it ends the victors triumphant for winning and killing all those people. I know that is not what the quote is talking about but still it matches up with it.

"If you found me dead would you kill yourself Finnick?" she doesn't say this with any emotion so it is hard to tell what she wants me to say.

I think what Romeo and Juliet did was stupid. If they would have commutated better Romeo's plan would've worked and they would've lived the rest of their life together. They did die for one another. I know I love Annie more than anything. My life would be different without her in it. I would probably go crazy again. This time there would be a greater chance I would kill myself but, I don't know if I would be able to do it. It is one thing thinking it but, it is entirely different thing to actually do it. I don't know the answer.

"I don't know. I would probably consider it but, I don't know if I would be able to do it. Would you kill yourself if you found me dead?"

Annie thinks about this for a moment, I think she is thinking the same things I was.

"I would consider it but, I don't know what I would do in that situation. I love you more than air but, I think you would want me to live even if it was without you."

"That's what I thought when Fiona died but, if you died I know there would be a greater chance I would kill myself, even if I knew you didn't want it."

Annie looks at me with compassion.

"I hope we never find out." She says

"We will die eventually." I joke

"Well then I hope you are old and wrinkly when you die. I know I wouldn't kill myself then." She smiles

I chuckle. "Well I hope the same thing but, if you died right now things would be different."

"Let's not think about that." She says

Annie kisses me and we share an intimate moment. We just sit there holding each other never wanting time to move forward so neither of us will have to die.


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76 **

Annie and I are in the kitchen she is trying to help me make something but, it is no use I did catch something on fire the other day. She said I should just stay out of the kitchen because it would probably blow up.

We hear a knocking on the door.

"Who's that?" Annie says

People still don't knock when they come into my house. I guess they got so used to not knocking they don't think about it. It can get annoying

"I don't know, maybe they finally learned how to knock." I joke

When I answer the door it isn't someone I know, it is Dr. Anderson, he is coming back to reevaluate me to see if I can come back to mentor. I know he is going to say I am fine. I think he can already tell. I just want to tell him to fill out the paperwork so he can leave. I know that won't happen. He has to make sure I won't attack the precious people in The Capitol.

"Hello Dr. Anderson."

"Hello, Mr. Odair. I'm surprised you remember me."

"You are one of those people it is hard to forget."

He smiles and comes in. He looks at Annie.

"Pretend I'm not here and just go back to your usual routine."

Annie looks at him strangely. Then she remembers him and she looks sad. I think she knows I will be heading back to The Capitol.

"Okay, do you think can handle chopping this celery?" Annie asks me

"I don't know, it could be dangerous." I joke

We finish making dinner and then wash the dishes.

"Shouldn't you be leaving soon?" she asks me

I look to the clock it is almost eight o'clock and it is Tuesday. This is when I see Dylan on Tuesdays. I don't want him to think I am dead but, I wonder if Dr. Anderson will follow me, probably I wonder how he will react to this.

"Yeah I'll walk you out." I say

I head out of my house to the exit of the village I pass Dylan's house on the way so it isn't any trouble. Dr. Anderson followed me like a stalker.

I kiss Annie goodbye and then knock on Dylan's door. Dr. Anderson is still trailing behind. Dylan answer the door.

"You've got a shadow." He jokes

"Unfortunately." I say

I go into his house and he walks into the living room and sits next to Tori and grabs her hand. He never wants to let go of her, he never wants to be away from her. Some people would probably think he is too needy or too dependent of her but, I don't think that is the case. I just think he loves her in a way no one else can understand.

I sit on a chair across from them and Dr. Anderson sits in the kitchen observing us. Does he not realize how awkward this is for everyone. I wouldn't want to talk about my personal life with some strange from The Capitol.

The week seems very long with him here. I feel like I am being stalked. I just want to tell him I know I will be going back, so he will leave and let me live in peace.

"It is evaluation time Mr. Odair."

"Just tell me I'm going back and that you are leaving to fill out the paperwork." I say angrily

"Do you want to go back?"

"No, I just want you to leave."

He smiles. "Well as you predicted you are stable enough to handle going to the 70th Hunger Games and you will be going back to mentoring every year until further notice. I am leaving to fill out the paperwork now." He says the last line smugly.

I knew this was going to happen but, it feels different hearing it. There is nothing I can do about it, I don't think I will have to see clients anymore so that is something.

"Ouch Finnick that hurts."

Annie was cooking something and she accidently cut her finger with a knife. It is nothing serious but her hand is bleeding.

"Sorry I'm not good at this bandaging stuff."

She sighs "Just let me do it then."

She takes the cloth and wraps around her finger. "See it isn't that hard."

"Well, I'm not as smart as you are."

Before she can say anything else the phone rings. I know whoever is calling me isn't someone I want to talk to. The last time my phone rang it was President Snow. I go over to answer it

"Hello, Mr. Odair." Says the President.

"Hello." I say with anger in my voice whatever he is asking me I will not like it

"I've heard you have been mentally insane ever since your sister death."

"Why do you care? You're the one who is responsible."

"As I said before that was not done by me. I hear you are doing better now."

"Yes, is that all you wanted?"

"Oh no Mr. Odair I'm not one for social calls."

"Then why are you calling me." I say through clenched teeth.

"I want to offer you a deal."

"Is this a similar deal to the one I had before." I say

"Yes the exact same one in fact."

"Who are you going to use against me this time?"

"A girl by the name of Annie Cresta, from what I've been told you are in love with this girl."

"Who told you that." I say angrily.

"You shouldn't show so much affection when someone on my payroll visits your house."

"Dr. Anderson?"

"Correct. So do we have a deal?"

"On one condition."

"I don't negotiate Mr. Odair."

"I think you will this time, it will work in your favor."

"Oh really I must say I am intrigued." He sounds confused.

"You told me you didn't like when a family member from a victor gets called to compete. Do you remember that?"

"Yes, I do and I do not like it. It kills off the people I need to keep alive so I can keep victors you under contract. Unfortunately there is nothing I can do about it."

"Yes, you can. When a family member gets brought into the games it isn't an accident."

"Really? Continue then" Snow sounds intrigued but I don't think he believes me.

"Does the name Marcus Fruntle mean anything to you?"

"Yes he works during the games for me, the question is how do you know his name?"

"I have certain connections. He is the one responsible for sending in victors family members . responsible for all of them. He took great pride in getting my sister in there."

"You don't say." Snow sounds angry now. He knows I am tell the truth

"Yes."

"What exactly does this have to do with your condition?"

"I told him before the games started that if Fiona died I would tell you. I would tell you because I thought you would kill him. That is my one condition if you want me to be your slave again then I want Marcus Fruntle dead." I don't even feel bad saying this. I warned him that this would happen and now he will have to pay for what he did.

"Well, Mr. Odair I think I can agree to those terms. I'm just surprised that your one condition has to do with murder." I can tell he is smiling.

"Well, he deserves it."

"Revenge can be blinding sometimes." She says smugly

"Do we have a deal?" I say through clenched teeth

"Yes, I can agree to these terms."

"Good."

"You will be visiting the remaining holidays in The Capitol before the Hunger Games."

"I have one more condition."

"You shouldn't demand so much."

"I want to be in 4 on reaping day."

"Oh, I can agree to that, that was probably going to happen anyways it gives you more camera time."

"Ok."

Snow then tells me the days I will have to go to The Capitol. There are only 2 holidays left before the games and they are only two days. I know since I was gone for a whole year I will be seeing the most clients as possible, maybe even more than I can handle. I don't care I have to keep Annie safe.

"Who was that on the phone Finnick?" Annie says worried

"The President."

"The President?"

"Yes, he wants me to become his slave again."

"Finnick, no don't do this for me."

"I have to because I know I can't live without you."

Annie starts crying and I go over to hug her.

"Are you my Romeo then?" She says sadly

"I guess, there is no doubt in my mind now. I would kill myself if I saw you dead."

Annie starts crying harder and I rub her back. I don't know why I was naïve enough to think this would never happen again. I just wish Annie wouldn't be so sad. I know she won't do anything, unless I died. She is my Juliet, she would kill herself if she saw me dead too.


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77**

I go to The Capitol for the holidays and by the time I return home my muscles are stiff and my whole body is sore. They gave me too many people while I was there. I can barely walk up the stairs but, it doesn't matter how many people they give me as long as I can still 'preform' then I will be seeing someone. They did have to refund two people because I could barely walk down to the car without throwing up because I felt so dizzy. I wonder if it will be like this during the games. I doubt it will be just two clients a day.

I did get told secrets though. Even though I was gone for a year people still remembered that I didn't want anything but a secret. Most of the stuff was about exploitation, fraud, and problems with the government. The latter I found most interesting people told me a lot of flaws with it. I guess Snow doesn't want these things to get out because it might give people ideas.

I am lying on the sofa with a cold washcloth on my forehead. Mostly because it is relaxing, I'm not sick just tired and sore. When Annie sees me her face is always filled with guilt. She doesn't say anything because she knows I don't want to hear it. She knows whatever she says won't change my mind.

I hear someone walk through my door I expect it to be Annie but I see Dylan instead.

"I want to talk to you." He sounds serious

"No one is stopping you."

He sits down on the chair across from me.

"You're working with Snow again aren't you?"

"Working in not the word I would use."

He shakes his head. "I thought this might happen."

"If you are here to talk me out of it you should just leave now."

"I'm not here to talk you out of it."

"Then why are you here?"

"I want you to know that if anything happens to Annie you should stop working for him. I don't want you to try and protect me and no one else does either."

"Annie doesn't want it either and what do you think will happen to her?"

"Yes, but Annie knows that she can't convince you otherwise besides I think if she died you would just kill yourself."

"I _would_ kill myself and what do you think will happen to Annie?"

"Her name is still eligible for the reaping for two more years."

"You think they will call her name?"

"I think it is a possibility. They just wouldn't take her name out. Snow knows he could use us against you if that happens."

"Well if you think I will kill myself why bother telling me this."

"Snow would come to you right after she died. He knows you would kill yourself so he would take advantage of your emotional state and he would try to use us against you. Don't let him."

"Are you saying you want me to kill myself if she dies?"

"Of course not but, I think there would be no talking you out of it. If you want to die we would rather you die than be miserable for the rest of your life." He says sadly.

"I see. What is the percentage you think her name will get called?"

"I don't know, probably the same as all of the other 17 year olds unless she has added her name to get tesserae"

"Yes hasn't added her name any more times."

"Well at least she has that going for her."

"I feel like it wouldn't be a coincidence if she gets sent in though."

"I think you are wrong. Snow doesn't like when the loved ones die as I'm sure you know. After my sister killed herself he out an outburst of rage but, then he found out about Tori and he was happy I was working for him again."

"You tried to kill all of the clients though."

"I did that the first year he used Tori against me. Then he let me be 'free'."

"Why didn't he kill you or her?"

"He probably thought death would be to kind, he wanted to see me suffer. I don't know why he kept her a live, maybe she wasn't worth the effort."

I nod.

"Promise me you will remember this."

"This isn't the sort of thing you forget."

"Finnick?" Annie says.

"In here." I say

"Hi, Dylan."

"Hi Annie, I was just leaving."

"You don't have to leave."

"I was actually just going to leave." He smiles

"Okay bye. What did he want?"

"Just wanted to talk about stuff."

"Snow's deal."

"Yes."

She nods and comes over and sits next to me on the floor and takes the wash cloth off my face and smiles at me.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yes, now that you are here." I smile

I sit up so she can sit next to me. She sits next to me and I rest my head on her shoulder.

"I love you." I say

"I know." She smiles at me.

I end up falling asleep and when I wake up my head is now on her lap and her fingers are in my hair. I think she was watching me the whole time I was sleeping.

I look up and she is smiling at me.

"Good, I didn't want to wake you up."

"Wake me up for what?"

"The mentors meeting, it starts in an hour. I was going to wake you in thirty minutes."

I sit up and look at her I push a piece of hair and put it behind her ear and then I kiss her lips softly.

She smiles at me. "I love you."

"I know." I match her response from earlier.

She gets off of the sofa and then takes my hands and pulls me off of it. I lose my balance for a second.

"Do you want me to walk you to the Justice Building?" she asks worriedly.

"No, I can make it by myself."

"Okay, but if you fall down and make everyone wait for you, I'm sure they will love it." She says sarcastically.

I go over to the kitchen and grab an orange to eat. I haven't really eaten all day. I start peeling it and Annie comes into the kitchen to talk with me.

"Do you know who is going with you?"

"It should be Dylan, if we stick to the schedule. If it's not him it will have to be Mags because you can't go two years in a row."

I eat a piece of the orange and suck on it to get all of the juice out.

"You go years in a row."

"I'm an exception so are other victors."

"Other victors?"

"Yes." I forgot I didn't tell her that this happens to a lot of the other victors.

"Does this happen to all of you?"

"No, you have to be desirable enough."

"What makes you desirable enough?" she sounds disgusted.

"Have enough people who want to buy you for the night." I say this nonchalantly I have accept that, this is how it works. However, Annie looks shocked that I said it like this, instead of sugar coating it.

"You do know that is how it works right?" I ask her. I thought she figured it out; it can't be that difficult when someone says they are a sex slave.

"I… I didn't know how it worked. I just thought anyone could see you."

"That would be disastrous there are too many people who want me."

She smirks "Someone has an ego."

It is silent for a moment and I finish my orange and throw the peal in the trash.

"I know you were being serious." She says

"I know you did. It's okay to make jokes; it may make the whole situation easier."

"It's wrong that they are selling you like a product." She says with anger.

"Well, that's how it works, and you think having anyone see me would be better?"

"I don't know, it sounds better."

I think about this, which would be worse? Being locked in a room and have people come and go or have someone pay for me. I think I would rather have people just come and go. Snow wouldn't as many benefits from it.

I shrug "Maybe."

"You don't have to talk to me about this stuff if you don't want to."

"You have a right to know, you are a part of the deal also."

"I wish I wasn't." she whispers

"Well, Snow knows who you are so you are unofficially part of this deal." I don't say this meanly but she looks down at her hands and I can see a few tears rolling down her cheeks

I walk over to her and put my hand on her back. She looks at me with fresh tears in her blue eyes.

"Annie, I didn't mean it like that."

"I know but, I feel helpless. I want to help you but, I can't and I'm the reason why you are in pain."

"No, it's not you who is causing me pain. It is our beloved President. I want you to understand that. Just because you are a part of this deal doesn't mean it is your fault."

"It feels like it is."

"Well it isn't."

I hug her and stroke her hair. She looks up at me and kisses my cheek.

"You should be heading to the meeting now." She says looking at the clock.

I let go of her, I don't want to leave her. I know she won't do anything to herself unless I die. Since I am her Romeo and she is my Juliet neither of us will live without the other. When we first read that play I thought the characters were stupid. They were stupid with how they went about things but, I think I can understand why Romeo couldn't bear living without Juliet or how Juliet couldn't bear to live without Romeo. It is because without the other they would feel incomplete. That is what I feel with Annie at least.


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78**

As I suspected Dylan is going with me this year. The meeting only lasted five minutes which, I think is a new record. I wonder how Dylan will be mentoring. I saw how he was while watching the games, I wonder if he will be able to keep it together. He will have to try because I will be involved with Snow's deal and I probably won't be around as much. Especially since I was gone for a year I don't know how many people I will be seeing a day.

It is two days until the reaping and the only time I have been away from Annie is when she goes to school. I spent the rest of my day trying to keep busy, so I don't keep thinking that Annie's name will get called to compete in the Hunger Games. Even if she did go in there and come back she would become broken, like every other victor, I don't want that to happen to her.

"Do anything exciting in class today?"

She shrugs "Went outside to study sea turtles. We saw some hatch and watched them go to the sea, it was cool to see a new life begin."

Annie is making some fish dish and she is doing pretty much everything but she gave me the job of making the sauce that goes on top of the fish.

"Do I put Tabasco in this?" I ask not having a clue what I am doing

"It is optional." Annie says while cutting tomatoes

"Well then Tabasco is being added."

When Annie is done I grab the sauce to pour it over the dish but Annie takes over

"You're not doing it evenly, it won't taste good."

"My apologies Chief Cresta."

After we finish dinner I start doing the dishes with Annie watching me. After a few minutes she comes over and starts hugging me tightly. I turn around and she starts hugging me tighter.

"Annie what's wrong?"

If she hadn't been hugging me I wouldn't have heard her.

"I'm scared."

"Scared about what?" Annie doesn't get scared. She is the calmest person I know.

"About becoming a tribute."

It is only two days away and I still don't know what advice to give he. No matter what I say I cannot control the outcome.

"What's in like in there?"

"In where?"

She pauses

"In the arena."

No one has ever asked me this. It is some sort of unspoken law that victors don't as victors about their games unless they bring it up.

My arms slowing start falling off of her back and my face loses any emotion that was there before. I start seeing my highlight reel from the arena, that they play after you win. I can feel Annie letting go of me.

"Finnick?"

She waits another minute then puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Finnick?" she sounds worried this time.

I can hear her but I can't see her. All I can see is those highlight clips. I can hear she left the room and came back with something.

After the highlight clips are over I am back in the kitchen. I can hear the water running from when I was doing the dishes. I look at the clock and see it has been 2 and a half hours. The highlight clips are usually three hours. I didn't think I would see the whole thing again.

Annie is sitting at the counter looking down and picking at her cuticles. I turn off the sink and she looks up.

I walk over to her and lace my fingers around hers. The thing she grabbed when she left the room was a syringe filled with the knock of juice. She doesn't say anything; she wants me to talk first.

"Annie."

She looks at me her face full of guilt.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I was just wanted to know."

"It's alright, but I can't answer your question. The only way you will know is if you go in there. I hope you never know the answer."

She looks at me and I can see another question on her lips.

"What?" I say

"What do you mean? What?" she says

"You have another question."

"It' fine I don't need to know."

"Annie"

"I don't want to ask."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to go away again." She says tears forming in her eyes.

I was gone for a long time. She was probably really worried.

"Annie."

Now I feel guilty. Whatever she is going to ask me is related to the games. I can't tell her I won't go away because there is a strong possibility I will.

'Just ask me … please"

"I was going to ask you what it feels like when you kill someone." She whisper and avoids my gaze

I pause. I don't really know how to explain this. It probably feels different for everyone, I hope she never knows this feeling either.

"While you're killing someone you don't feel anything or, at least I didn't. It is what happens after their dead."

"Oh"

The answer is vague and strange but she doesn't ask for more. She doesn't want me to go away again. She just wants me to stay here with her.

Talking about these things with Annie feels wrong, Snow's deal, the arena, killing people. She is too kind, too fragile, too good. She is better than any person I know. I don't think she is capable of killing even if she got called to compete. She would be a walking target just waiting for a knife to go into her chest. She can never go in there, it would be her death sentence.


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79 **

"District 4, Happy 70th Hunger Games and as always may the odds be ever in your favor." Julius says

I'm so worried about Annie I think I might throw up. I haven't felt this nervous since my own reaping. I don't even know what to think. I can't think she is going to be safe because I had those thoughts when Fiona went in. All I can do is hope her name doesn't get called. That is all anyone can do. You can tell people that everything will be fine all you want, but deep down, everyone knows that isn't true.

Julius shows us the video that makes me angry every time I see now. It says the victor will be rewarded. Last time I checked being owned isn't a reward, they probably mean that you get to live. That isn't really award, everyone is so damagedI think most victors would have rather died in that arena.

"Let's see who the lucky victors that will be competing in the 70th Hunger Games. As always ladies first."

Julius reaches his hand in the bowl and picks the first piece of paper he touches. Before he reads it all of the victors look to me. Why are they looking? Do they think I will do something if her name gets called? I probably would do something, something stupid.

When Julius unfolds the paper and pauses to the say the name it seems like an eternity.

"The female tribute representing District 4 in the 70th annual Hunger Games is Annie Cresta."

I feel myself about to get up and run towards the stage but, Dylan tightly grabs my arm. If I would get up I would just drag him with me,that would cause an even bigger scene. Also if I showed all of Panem I cared about her I think she would be a bigger target.

When Annie walks to the stage she doesn't look sad or afraid. She has fire in her eyes. If I didn't know any better I would think of her as a career, someone who wants to go in there.

"Miss. Cresta how does it feel to be the female tribute representing District 4 for the 70th Hunger Games?"

"It doesn't matter what I feel, I just want to make sure all of the others are dead. Even if I half to kill all of them by myself." Annie says

Dylan and I both look at each other confused. Where is this coming from? She is acting like a career, I thought Annie couldn't kill anyone even if she tried, now I'm not so sure. Where is this cutthroat personality coming from?

"Splendid!" Julius says approvingly

"Now for the male tribute."

He also picks the piece of paper that he touches first.

"The male tribute representing District 4 for the 70th annual Hunger Games is Jeff Ringer."

Jeff looks 16. He is tall, has light brown hair, and a smug smile on his face. He doesn't look afraid just bored.

"Mr. Ringer, how does it feel to be the male tribute representing District 4 for the 70th Hunger Games?"

"Don't know, I'm sure I could get enough people to do my dirty work." He smiles

Julius takes them to the area where they get to say their goodbyes.

"Where did that come from?" Dylan asks me

"I don't know, I was thinking the same thing."

"She's good at acting but, it won't matter if she is all talk."

"I know how it works." I say angrily, I have been to the Hunger Games more recently and I am assuming more times as well.

We get on the train but, before I he can say anything I want to tell him something.

"Forget about Jeff, I won't be around as much because I have to be with clients. I will probably have to see more than usual because I was gone for a year. Only focus on Annie."

Dylan looks at me a bit shocked.

"I will put her first but, I'm not just going to throw Jeff away like he is a piece of trash. Even though we want Annie to win he still deserves help. If they like each other it will work in both of their favors. Don't let your emotions blind you Finnick, into doing something cruel."

Too late I asked Snow to kill someone for me so I would be apart of the deal again.

After ten minutes Julius comes on the train with them. "These will be your mentors."

"Yeah whatever." Jeff says uncaring it looks like he has been crying.

Annie walks over to me and hugs me. She doesn't look sad or scared or that she has cried. She just looks mad.

We head to the main car and explain how mentoring works and that we each get our own tribute. After this I talk to Annie.

"Where did that come from?"

She looks at me

"Ever since I was ten I was taught how to kill. My parents didn't want me to volunteer but, they wanted me to how to kill and how to act if I ever did."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I could probably cut your hand clean off just with that butter knife. I could also jam it into your throat and make sure it went all the way through so you would be a human shish kabob." She says nonchalantly.

"Don't listen to her Finnick. She is just trying to make herself seem more tough." Jeff says

Annie picks up the butter knife and throws it at him. It lands in the wall less than an inch away from his ear. I know she was aiming there; I'm still surprised she knows how to do this.

Jeff is frozen from fear. Dylan is looking at her impressed; this did just make both of our jobs easier. If she knows how to kill it is a huge advantage, she could probably go in right now and have a fighting chance.

"We should probably turn in. We will watch the recaps tomorrow and discuss what to do in more detail." Dylan says

I must say I am impressed he hasn't lost it. Maybe he hasn't lost it because he knew he would be coming here in advance. I just hope he can keep it together so he can find sponsors. Even if Annie can kill she will still money.

Jeff heads to his room but Dylan stays back here.

"Here's the deal Annie, you are going to have to be nicer to him if you want him as an ally. I know what you did earlier was to prove a point but, you need him to trust you." Dylan says

"I wasn't going to kill him, and I know he won't turn down help from someone he knows can save his own skin."

Dylan and I both look at her impressed it is true, if someone thinks they will keep you alive they will stay with you. Even if you think they will kill you, you will stay with them for at least a couple days.

"How do you know all this stuff?" I ask

"Like I said I was trained, I know what to do." She says annoyed.

"Well don't go all career and make yourself arrogant." Dylan says

"Don't worry, I can't fake that." She smiles and she is the same Annie that I have always know.

I never knew Annie was a killing machine.

Dylan gets up but he doesn't head to his room. He is heading in the direction where the phone room is. He must be calling Tori, if it will keep him sane enough to be able to help Annie, I don't care how many times he calls her.

"Are you okay Annie?"

"What do you think?" she sounds sad now. She was probably just holding herself together for Jeff. I know Dylan wouldn't care if she cried.

"I think you have an advantage being a trained killer."

"I have not killed anyone and I don't want to."

"You will probably have to."

"I know, it doesn't mean I want to do it." She says and I can see tears forming in her eyes.

I go over and hug her. She buries her head in my chest and cries. She isn't crying loudly but her tears are coming out like water does from a faucet. I rub her back and start rocking her back and forth. She stops crying and looks up at me.

"You really should go to sleep." I tell her.

"I know, but I won't be able to."

"You should at least try."

"Don't leave me alone."

"Don't worry I won't."

The whole night Annie uses me as her human pillow. She does eventually fall asleep but even when she is sleeping I can see fear on her face


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80**

We arrive at The Capitol and Annie is taken to get made up by Louise. Emma and Abbi aren't here, which I find strange but don't care. I think Louise probably told them to stay away but, he doesn't know I love Annie.

Dylan and I head to the tables to talk.

"I don't think we will have to work that hard. Annie knows how to kill, and it seems like she knows how to speak to the crowd. I think the only thing we need to do is make sure she gets sponsors." Dylan says.

"I agree but, what about Jeff?"

"I think he can get a decent score from training and if he stays with Annie he will be alright. I just don't know if Annie will be able to kill him if he stays too long." I say

He shakes his head "Since she has been trained to kill I don't think she will have a problem." Dylan says

Before I can say anything a peacekeeper comes over to see us.

"Mr. Odair, Presnident Snow wants to see you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If I'm not back by the opening ceremonies tell Annie where I went, and how to present herself to the crowd."

"Don't worry I will." He says with confusion.

I get in a car and am taken to Snow's mansion.

I wonder what he wants. The last time I was summoned here it was to discuss my deal. I doubt he has another deal he wants to offer me. I guess I just have to wait until I get there.

I get to Snow's house and am ushered to a room full of roses.

"Hello Finnick."

"Why did you bring me here?"

"To tell you that there will be a new gamemaker this year."

"What why?" The whole time I have been mentoring it has been the same person. I think it has been the same person for maybe 10 years. Why does he think I would care about this.

"After you told me about the situation with Marcus Fruntle I found the other people he was working with. I killed all of them including the gamemaker because they were using him as a pawn."

"Well how many people is that?" I know I don't want to know the answer because I am the reason they are dead.

"Seven."

"Not as bad as I thought."

Snow looks at me strangely does he think I am turning into a sociopath? I don't care it's not like he is in the position to judge.

"The reason I brought you here isn't just to tell you there is a new head gamemaker but, that I am indebted to, for shining the light on the Marcus Fruntle situation."

"Great so what do I get a favor or something?"

"Something like that, I can help your Annie win the Hunger Games."

"What how? You said you couldn't do anything for Fiona."

"That was when there was a different gamemaker. I have the new gamemaker inside my pocket and he knows if he messes up he will end up dead in a minute."

"So what are you going to do rig it so she wins?"

"You can't really rig these things. We can't change the bloodbath and we can't change how the arena either. Those take years to make, all of them have been in development for years."

"Great to know, but how with that make Annie win?"

"If she survives the bloodbath I will be tipping the odds greatly in her favor and will help her if she is in trouble. However, I can't control all of the tributes so I am not guaranteeing you anything. You should know though when I want something to happen I do everything that is physically possible to get what I want. You deserve to be rewarded for helping me."

"Gee thanks." I say sarcastically

"I saw her at the reaping was that an act or is she actually good?"

"It was an act but she has been trained to kill since she was ten." I don't know if I am supposed to tell him this but he says he is going to help me

"Well she comes from a career district, even though 4 isn't like 1 and 2 it is considered one because people have the common sense to. Knowing this I think she would survive the bloodbath but, do you think she will be able to kill someone when it comes down to it?"

"I don't know."

"Well, you may have to talk her into that. She will have to kill people, she will get in fights with another tribute and I can't stop all of those. Convince her."

"I will."

"Good, you may leave if you wish."

"Thanks I think?"

"Your thanks isn't needed, the only reason I am doing this is because you showed me people who were manipulating the system in ways I did not like."

I smile at him and then leave. I don't know if Snow is lying or not, he did seek me out. He seemed like he would try to keep Annie alive. He did seem happy that I told him about people manipulating the system. He does this all the time but, he didn't like what they were doing so it's different.

I get back to the hotel and the tributes are still being made up. I am trying to find Dylan, with all of these people around I'm sure he isn't alright. I find him sitting at a table and someone is there with him. When I get closer I realize it Cashmere. I catch the end of what they are talking about before I come.

"Married? Don't you think that is dangerous? You may not be in Snow's clutches anymore but, he could still do something to her."

Before Dylan can say anything I come up.

"Hey."

"You're back? What did Snow want?" Dylan asks and he looks worried. I wonder if Cashmere was playing with him, trying to get him to crack.

"Snow asked to see you?" Cashmere asks slightly annoyed.

"Yes, and I'm not going to tell you what he wanted."

"Why not." She looks offended

"Because you're the competition."

"Whatever." She gets up and walks away.

Dylan looks relieved when she is gone.

"What did she want?"

"To talk to me."

"Obviously, did she want to say anything specific to you?"

"No, she just wanted to bother me." I can hear a bit of rage and worry in his voice. I'm assuming the rest of the conversation was similar to what overheard.

"Well, she isn't here anymore."

"She will just keep finding me for the rest of the time we are here."

"I'll distract her then."

"If it isn't her it will be Gloss. They like to play with me because I am damaged goods."

"Oh." Is all I can say.

"Whatever, whenever I come back they do it."

"Just ignore them next time."

"It isn't that simple. They know exactly what to say to make me break. If you hadn't come over when you did I probably would've ran away crying or, tried to attack her."

I though Cashmere and Gloss seemed nice at least whenever I was around them they were. Hearing what they are doing to Dylan makes me realize they are just like every other career arrogant, rude, and heartless.

"What did Snow want." Dylan says changing the subject.

"He said he was indebted to me so he would try and keep Annie alive."

"Why would he say he was indebted to you?"

"I did something morally wrong."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Someone told me some information about how family members got into the games. I found out who that person was. I asked Snow to kill him for me so, I would do the deal again."

Dylan shakes his head "That is morally wrong but understandable. That doesn't explain why he would be indebted to you."

"Unknown to my knowledge there were a great deal of people manipulating the system, in ways Snow didn't like, so he killed them. He said because I brought this to his attention I was indebted to him and to repay me he would rig the games as much as possible so she could win."

"Well, I think he is telling the truth. This is just another benefit that she is getting."

I nod. If Dylan thinks he is telling the truth than he probably is. I shouldn't tell anyone else about this. I know if I do I may end up like the people he killed, because I would be manipulating the system.


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81**

The tributes are dressed as sailors this year. It's not very creative but it will get the job done. I'm sure coming up with exciting outfits every year isn't easy.

"How do I look?" Annie asks me

The outfit is simple she is wearing a sailor hat, a striped shirt, and white pants. She isn't wearing a lot of makeup either. It just brings out her natural features.

"Nice, but you'd look nice wearing anything." I smile

"Thanks." She blushes

Tributes to your chariots. Tributes to your chariots. A voice says.

"Just smile and wave." I tell her.

"Okay."

They board the chariots and are taken out to the square. I can hear the crowd cheering. As each Distict goes by the crowd cheers less and less. By the time 12 comes it is just soft claps. I don't think they will ever have a 'winner'. People never pay attention to them because they are always last.

"What did you think?" I ask Annie

"The people here look weird." She says

I smile "Maybe they think we look weird too."

She shrugs "Maybe but I doubt they always looked like that. Who is born with something that is a color in the rainbow."

I smile and we all head up to our floor.

When we get back to the room Dylan goes to the common room and picks up the phone and dials it. He sits there rocking back and forth until she answers

"Tori?" he asks

Tori says something on the other line and he looks relaxed.

"Cashmere said

Tori cuts him off probably telling him whatever Cashmere said was stupid and not real.

"Are you sure?"

Tori says something on the other line. I can tell she is being compassionate but she also sounds worried.

"You shouldn't stay there it is dangerous."

Tori says something else

"Someone is after you, trying to kill you." Dylan is starting to panic I think he might have a full blow panic attack.

"No, one is after me Dylan, Cashmere was lying to you, nothing is going to happen to me." I can here Tori say. She sounds worried and mad. I'm assuming she is angry with Cashmere.

"I don't think so. I know someone is after you."

Tori starts going on a long explanation after she is finished Dylan looks a little better but I know he still doesn't believe her.

I leave the room I shouldn't be listening to his conversation. Cashmere must have said something else about Tori when I wasn't there. That is his weak spot and I'm sure everyone knows it. It is almost as if they are torturing him by doing this he is too fragile. They shouldn't treat him like he is a game for them to play with.

"What's he doing?" Jeff nods to Dylan

"Calling someone." I say

"He doesn't look ok, do you think we should talk to him?" Jeff asks

I'm surprised he says this, most people would probably just ride him off as crazy

"No, he should be fine after the phone call."

Jeff smiles and then goes to the kitchen. We are all in the kitchen area discussing the events of the chariots. Julius says we shouldn't talk about the events for tomorrow until Dylan comes back. He's been on the phone for almost an hour and I can tell Julius is getting impatient.

"Mr. Watt I'm glad you could join us." Julius says a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry were you waiting for me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you would've moved on without me."

"It doesn't matter now, let's just talk about the training center." I say

Before we can discuss anything I can see an Avox coming over to me, probably to give me the name of a client.

I take the envelope and open it

_No clients tonight Mr. Odair. Enjoy the night off. – S._

"Do you have to leave?" Annie asks

"No." I say confused. I know this note is from Snow, why would he give me the night off? Is it because he feels he is indebted to me. It doesn't matter, at least I get to spend more time with Annie.

"Alright so tomorrow you guys should show off your skills but, make sure to go to the survival station." This is the same spiel I say every year. I don't really know what else to say, there is nothing you really can say.

"You got any advice Dylan?" Jeff asks

"No, that pretty much sums it up. The training center is mostly to show the gamemakers how good you are. It is also helpful to make friends for possible alliances but the main reason is for the gamemakers to get a good look at you."

"I thought that was what individual elevations were for." Annie says

That is what I was thinking. I won't say this out loud because I'm supposed to be an expert.

"It is, but if you want to make a good impression and a higher score you should show them you are good in the training center. Don't show them everything because then they won't be surprised when it comes to the individual evaluations."

I think Dylan is better at mentoring than I am. Maybe, it is a good thing I won't be around so much.

"Alright splendid now you should probably get your rest for the training center." Julius says with glee.

We head to our rooms I don't go to mine, I just follow Annie to hers.

"You ok?" I ask her

"I don't know. I just keep thinking I might die."

"Don't think that Annie. Don't put any doubts in your mind."

"I can't help what I think Finnick. It will always be in the back of my mind." She sits down on the bed frustrated.

"From what you told me I think you have a good chance of winning besides you may be getting some outside help."

"Outside help? You mean sponsors?"

"No." I don't want to tell her Snow will be helping her. I know she won't like it or she will think I am doing something else to help her.

"Well then who."

"I can't tell you, it's classified."

"Well at least I am getting more help."

I smile at her. She takes my hand and pulls me onto the bed. She kisses me on the lips and then she lays on my chest and uses me as a human pillow until she falls asleep. I just hope Snow is telling me the truth. I hope he is going to tip the odds in her favor.


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82**

Tonight is the night where they show the scores. The rest of the week went alright from what Annie told me. I have had to see clients but, it is only once a day. I still don't understand. Have people lost interest in me? I know this isn't true because of the all the clients I saw during the holidays. I must still be the favorite but, why am I not seeing more clients.

The tv flickers on and we Caesar Flickerman getting ready to show the scores . District 1 and 2 have the usual scores of nines and tens. The tributes from 3 receive a 7 and an 8 and then it is time to show District 4.

"Annie Cresta from District 4 receives the score of an 11."

"11?" I say shocked

"11." She says confident

"That is better than I did."

"Well I guess I'm better than you." She teases and kisses my cheek.

"Jeff Right from District 4 recieves a 9."

"No bad, good job." Dylan tells him.

"It's not in the double digits."

"Neither were the girls from 1 and 2. You are still valuable."

After this week I have no doubt in my mind that Dylan is a better mentor than I am. Even though he has severe mental problems he is still better at doing this than I am. I guess it doesn't matter how messed up you are. You are still capable of trying to help someone stay alive. Even though we both want Annie to win, he is still giving Jeff useful advice but, he tells Annie the same things when Jeff isn't here.

"We can stop watching now correct?" Jeff asks

"You should watch everyone so you can see how big a threat the gamemakers think someone is but, if you want to walk away I won't stop you." Dylan says

Jeff gets up and walks out of the room. Dylan shakes his head in disapproval.

"We just have two more days." Annie says.

"It's more like one." Dylan says

Annie looks at him sadly

"I'm sorry." Dylan says

"It' okay. It doesn't matter how many days are left, I will still have to go in there."

The elevator dings

"That's probably for me." I say

I get up and head to the elevator but it isn't an Avox to give me a card it's just Julius.

"Finnick?"

"I thought you would be someone else."

"Well sorry it's just me." He smiles and goes back to his room.

I go back to the common room.

"No, personal calls tonight." Dylan smiles

"No, I haven't had any night ones this whole time."

"Maybe people don't like you anymore "Annie says

"I don't think so." There is probably a reason for this, I don't know what but ,I know I will be paying for it later.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter." Dylan says

"How do these interviews work?" Annie asks

"Caesar does most of the work, you just have to answer his questions in the way you want yourself to be seen. I doubt you need any help, you got the highest score, people will be talking about you the whole time. Also you have a decent amount of sponsors already, if we purchase things we think you might need earlier it will work in your favor also." Dyaln says

"You can do that?"

"Do what?"

"Buy things you think they need before the prices rise."

"Yes, most mentors don't do it, either they haven't thought of it or they don't have enough money that they want to waste. It is a gamble but medical supplies, water purifiers and a small amount of food isn't a waste of money. You will probably ending up using them."

"Do you do that whenever you mentor?"

He shurgs "Usually."

"How do you think of these things?"

"It's not that hard to figure things out. You just have to think outside the box ad you can take advantage of certain things."

"Is this legal then?" Annie says

"I don't think I'm breaking any laws. Besides even if I was they like it because they think I am throwing away sponsor money, which could be dooming my tribute."

"You're better at this than I am." I say

He smiles "Thanks I think? At least I'm useful for something."

"You're good for lots of things Dylan." Anne smiles at me

"Thanks but, you don't have to lie. I'll see you guys tomorrow for the interview with Flickerman." He gets up and walk to his room.

"Why does he think he isn't useful?"

"I don't know. probably because of his problems."

"He is still helpful."

"You don't have to convince me. He really is better at this than I am."

"Obviously." She smiles.

There is silence for a few minutes

"What do you think it will be?"

"What will be?"

"The arena?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how to make an educated guess."

"It was a jungle last year, they've done that before."

"Yes, but they put different things in the arena. Every arena could look like a jungle but, they would have different terrors in them."

"Terrors?"

"Plants, mutts, poison, no water, anything else they want to throw into the mix. It doesn't matter what it looks like. All that matters is the deadly things they put in it.

She nods "Oh."

Annie and I talk for a while, nothing about the games just about normal things that are waiting for us back in District 4. We eventually head to bed and for the first night we have been here Annie sleeps peacefully.


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83**

"Miss. Cresta, you seem to be all anyone can talk about. How does that feel?" Caesar asks

"It feels so nice, I like having everyone's support and attention." Annie smiles and says this too sweetly

"I'm sure you do. So tell me you got the highest training score? What did you show them?"

"I'm not supposed to tell but, I obviously did something right." She giggles

"Yes, you did. At your reaping you sounded like a fierce competitor and you showed that through you scores. What do make of the other tributes?"

"While I'm sure they all have their merits but, none of them can hold a candle to me. I think the scores can prove that." She smiles

"I think you're right. Give it up for Miss. Annie Cresta from District 4"

She walks back stage and looks happy.

"You look pleased with yourself? I'm assuming you're happy."

"Yes, the crowd seemed to love me. Do you know if I have any sponsors?"

She had at least 70 grand last time I checked. Which is a good amount I'm sure the scores she received will help.

"Yes you do but, you shouldn't act so arrogant." I tease and shove her shoulder lightly.

"Well, that is what they like to see." She smiles and kisses me

The rest of the interviews are standard. I never noticed that Caesar is trying to help the tributes until Dylan pointed it out.

We make it upstairs

"Alright Jeff, Annie you should get your rest because tomorrow is the big day." Julius says and heads to the elevator to go to his home. I wonder why he doesn't stay until they are gone, maybe he doesn't want to, or maybe he doesn't care.

Annie and I head to her room.

We sit in silence for a few minutes.

"Don't kill yourself if I die." Annie says abruptly

"Annie, I can't life without you."

She smiles "You did for most of your life."

"That was different, I had more people who I loved around me. You are the last person now."

"I don't want you to die."

"You would kill yourself." I say.

She pauses.

"I can't convince you not to do this can I?"

"No, like you said I'm your Romeo."

"I wish you weren't."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to kill yourself because you can't life without me. You said they were stupid."

"They were."

"Then why would you kill yourself!" she is angry

"Without you would my life would be incomplete. I don't know how I would move on. Are you telling me you wouldn't kill yourself for me?"

"I… don't know." She looks anyways, I know she would.

"Yes you do."

"All right fine I would! I'm your stupid Juliet! Is that what you wanted to hear? You shouldn't be so dependent on someone, that if they die you want to also! It's stupid!" she screams

"If it's so stupid then why would you do it?"

"I don't know. I just know I would. Living without you would be different, but that doesn't mean I should want to kill myself but, I know I would though." She whimpers

It is silent

"Don't worry you're going to win so this doesn't matter."

"What if I don't?"

"No if ands or buts you will win."

"Whatever you say."

She kisses me.

"I love you." She says

"I love you too."

Annie kisses me again and then lays down and motions for me to get on top of her. I do and continue to kiss her until she takes off her clothes. She pulls off my shirt and then I start kissing every inch of her body, then I start to perform oral sex. Annie can't sit still and she is shaking from the amount of pleasure I am giving her. She arches her back and has a powerful orgasm, she left the world for a few minutes and after she comes back she starts taking off my pants and gets on top of me. Our bodies are both in synch with one another. It is almost as if we are feeling the exact same thing at the same time. We both have powerful orgasms at the same time. It was like our bodies were one during this time. Like nothing bad would happen.

Annie gets off of me and kisses my lips softly.

"If I die in there I'm glad I got to show you how much I love you." Annie whispers

"I love you too."

Until Annie falls asleep we hold hands and look into each other's eyes. I don't want her to go into that arena; I don't want her to die. I know both of us would kill ourselves without the other. It may sound stupid but it is something I can't explain.

In the morning I kiss her lips and tell I have to go and I will see her the common room before it is time to leave.

I head to my room, I haven't been in it unless to get new clothes. When I get outside the stylists and Dylan are there.

"Hey." I say to them

"Hello Finnick." Louise says

I haven't seen much of him this visit, I was too busy being with Annie. I think he knows that I know her and love her.

"Hi." I say back

I head to the kitchen and Dylan follows me.

"You ready for this?" he looks at me worriedly

"I don't think I will ever be ready."

"Don't worry, with everything she told us and what Snow is doing for her, I think this is a slam dunk for her to win."

"I will still worry though."

"I would be surprised if you didn't."

Dylan orders breakfast and I can see he has coffee.

"You shouldn't drink that."

"Why not?"

"It keeps you awake an extra day."

"I know, if Annie wins I want to be awake for her recaps. I think it would be wise if you did the same."

I consider this, last time I did this it was a disaster because I couldn't sleep after Fiona died. If Annie dies, I feel the same thing would happen but, I know I want to be awake for her recaps. I order the drink add the sugar and drink it.

"Good." He says

We sit in the kitchen and wait for Jeff and Annie to come out. When they do I walk right over to them.

"Annie."

"Finnick."

"Don't worry you will be fine."

"I know I can win." She smiles and kisses me. She walks over to Louise. Louise has the same look in his eyes when he took Fiona away. He must feel bad for me. Two people I love that have practically gone back to back.

They start heading to the elevator but, before she gets on, she turns around and runs to me. She hugs me tightly.

"I love you." She whispers in my ear.

"I love you."

She slowly takes her arms off of me and looks at my face studying it. Then she kiss me softly on the lips and heads to the elevator. I can hear it open and the doors close. She is gone now, a lot of things are out of my hands. I feel helpless.


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 **

Dylan and I get to the control room. We get drugged and Dylan doesn't even flinch. He only won the 62nd and hasn't been back in awhile I doubt he has taken it five times. I get mine and don't feel anything either

"Those drugs get to you don't they." Dylan says

"I don't feel anything usually I do." I say

"It has to do with the sedatives you have been taking for the past year. It helps you build up immunity from the side effects faster."

"Interesting."

The screens light up and we can see the arena. It is a big deser; there are cliffs everywhere, lots of spikey green plants, and sand dunes.

"It doesn't look like there will be much water." I say

"No there is some." Dylan says

"What? Where?"

"The spikey green plants have water in them."

"How do you know this?"

"They taught us about these plants is school. Did you not pay attention?"

"I stopped going when I was fourteen, I don't remember learning about plants."

"It is taught in upper level classes that must be why, good thing I paid attention."

"Do you think Annie will know this?"

"She is smart and she likes learning. She will probably know as soon as her tube brings her into the arena."

The tributes are brought up and look around. Most of them are probably thinking the same thing I did about the water. Jeff and Annie seem to have figured it out, I guess this is an advantage of being from an upper level district.

Tributes The 70th Hunger Games will start in

10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 the gong sounds and Annie and Jeff run towards the cornucopia. They both pick up backpacks and grab knives.

Someone is about to tackle Annie but, before they can Annie drags her knife into their arm. It isn't fatal but, it didn't take her long to attack, which surprises me. She really is a trained killer.

Before the careers can make it to the cornucopia all of the lower Districts get there first. They have killed all of the people around them also.

"There's too many of them. Even if they aren't as skilled it is still dangerous."

"Yes, but some of them won't realize this because they are arrogant." Dylan says.

Jeff and Annie do figure this out and instead of going with the rest of the careers they head off into the sand dunes together.

The careers made the mistake trying to attack them. The girl from 1 and both tributes from 2 are dead. The boy from one barely got away.

"Looks like the lower Districts finally banded together." I say

"9, 10, 11, and 12 banning up together is smart. There are two more people than the careers have. Even if they aren't a trained killer having more people is always better.

The cannons start

"I counted 9." Annie says

"So did I." Jeff says

"15 left." Annie says

"We should look in the packs." Jeff says

Each of their packs have the same things fire starting supplies, medical supplies, a tarp, dried fruit, dried meant, and two empty water bottles .

"We should send them purifiers." Dylan says

"I thought the plants had water in them."

"They do but, it might not be clean, better safe than sorry especially when the prices are low."

Dylan and I look at their prices Annie has 75 grand and Jeff has 45 grand.

We both look for water purifiers.

"Do you think we should only send one?" I ask

"They will be together for a while. They both have enough money if they split up we can buy more. We should just do a split order" Dylan says

"How do we do that?" I have never done a split order before

Dylan clicks on a button that says combine assets.

"Wait will that combine all of their money?" I ask

"No, just a set amount. We will just put in how much the purifiers cost."

"Oh. The 25 pack or the 50 pack?"

"For both of them 50 would be better. What is the price difference?"

"25 pack is 100, 50 pack is 150."

"150 is the better price."

He pushes some buttons to combine their assets and buys the water purifiers. A silver parachute falls in front of them.

"What do you think it is?" Jeff sounds confused.

"Won't know unless we open it." Annie says

"Water purifiers." They both say

"They must think the water in the plants aren't clean." Jeff says

"You knew there was water in the plants too?"

"In school they teach us about plants."

"That's how I knew also."

They take out their water bottles and cut a small hole in the spiky plants so, they can get water out without spilling it. After the water is in the bottles they put the tablets in.

"This is has 50 tablets should we split it?" Annie asks

" We each have two water bottles and each one needs a tablet, we are already splitting them. We don't know who they sent it for. I think they want us to share." Jeff says

"Makes sense." Annie says

"Do you think the other tributes have figured out about the water?" Jeff asks

"I don't know, I don't think all of them will. We only knew because we learned about it in school." Annie says

"It's hot they won't last long in the heat."

"It's a desert usually they are extremely hot in the day and extremely cold at night."

"Should we find a place to set up camp or go look for people to kill?"

"We are outnumbered by the lower districts, I think we should wait them out for a few days." Annie suggests.

"I was thinking something similar. I wonder if the outer districts have ever banned together before."

"I've never seen it so I doubt it, it's a smart though."

"Puts us at a disadvantage." Jeff says annoyed.

"I know but, you can't deny it is a smart move."

"No, I can't."

Jeff and Annie start setting up camp, they use the tarp to make a tent, it starts to get dark and the anthem plays and shows the dead tributes.

"Looks like the others were stupid enough to try and go after them." Annie says

"Yes, the boy from 1 got away but, the other were being over confident. Being overconfident is not always a good thing." Jeff says

They head into the tarp tent and start to fall asleep.

Annie sleeps with her backpack and knife in her hand. Ready to run and attack it she needs to.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85**

The lower district pack is looking for people to kill it seems strange, they are the careers in this Hunger Games. If Annie wasn't playing I would be rooting for one of them but, since Annie is playing I just want all of them dead.

There is a rustling noise outside and it wakes Annie and Jeff

"What is that noi—" Jeff says rather loudly

"Shut up" Annie says

They're starting to get closer.

"Grab your shit, we have to leave."

"But, what about the tarps?"

"Would you rather have a tarp or be able to keep breathing?"

Annie cuts a hole in the tent and Jeff and her run out quickly.

"Wakey Wakey." The girl from 12 says

"Where did they go." The girl from 8 says

"They're careers, they could probably tell we were coming. We should try and be quieter next time."

"Them being quiet won't help." Dylan says

"Why?"

"Annie says she is a trained killer, that is why she knew they were close, even though they were quiet she will probably always be able to escape them."

"Why didn't she just kill them then?"

"She didn't know how many people were there. Besides I don't think Jeff will be able to kill anyone she definitely couldn't do it alone."

For the next few days it is a game of hide and seek. They always find Jeff and Annie but, they always get away in time. Dylan was right, they may know how to track but, since Annie knows how to kill and is a better tracker, she is better equipped to deal with them. They did manage to kill both of the tributes from 6. Now there are only 13 left.

"We can't keep running forever, we should kill them next time." Jeff says

"We are outnumbered." Annie says annoyed

"Well, since we have a minute we should purify our water."

Jeff is cutting a hole in the spiky plant to retrieve more water and Annie is getting the water bottles out.

"Shit" Dylan says

"What?"

"Look at the screen."

Right behind Jeff is the girl from 9.

"Why don't they notice her?"

"She's hiding behind a sand dune. If they don't notice her soon she is going to kill them."

The girl comes behind Jeff and Annie looks up

"Jeff! Behind you!" Annie shouts

"Wha—

Before he can finish the girl takes her axe and takes his head clean off. Splattering blood everywhere including on Annie's face.

The girl is laughing at the dismembered tribute. Annie's face isn't full of fear it is rage.

"Why isn't she running away?" Dylan asks

"Maybe she is frozen in fear?"

"What too stupid to run?" the girl says

"No, that would be you." Annie runs over to the girl and jump tackles her to the ground. Annie then stabs the girl all over but the girl isn't dead. Annie is getting her blood all over her face but she doesn't care.

"She's stabbed her like 12 times, how is she still alive?" Dylan asks

Before I can guess Annie explains

"Why am I not dead?" the girl cries out in pain

"Because I made sure not to hit any of the fatal arteries so you can die slowly and painfully." She jabs her knife into the girls hand and the girl screams

Annie does this for an hour until the girl finally begs for death.

"Please kill me."

"You don't deserve the pleasure of dying."

"She should let her die. She shouldn't stay in one place for so long." I say

Dylan zooms out to get an aerial view.

"No one is within a mile radius of her, she'll be fine for probably another hour. The gamemakers won't interfere because she has been on the feed all of Panem is watching for almost the whole time. They must be loving it."

She waits another 15 mintues when the girl looks like she is about to die from blood loss.

"Now it's time to die." Annie smiles

She gets on top of the girl and starts violently stabbing her. She is getting what is left of the girls blood all over her. The cannon blows but Annie still stabs her for 5 minutes. She gets off of her and lies in the sand. She looks at her hands there are cuts on it.

"What happened to her hand?" I point to the screen

"She was holding the knife so tightly her grip made her hands bleed. She really wanted that girl dead."

Annie's face and hands are completely covered with the girls blood.

She picks threw the dead girls things and takes almost everything she has and then she runs off.

"Not that way." Dylan says annoyed

I look at the screen he is looking at

"She is running right towards them."

We watch her run for a while and then stops in front of a bunch of green plants and hides behind them. She grabs the knife and makes a hole so she can get water. She doesn't even bother washing the blood off her hands.

She then waits in the plants in a hunched position ready to attack

"Is she waiting for them?"

"It looks like it but, it doesn't make sense, if she can track them she should know she is outnumbered." Dylan says

Instead of all of the lower district alliance it is just the girl from 12.

When Annie jumps out from the plants the girl screams. It looks like she is wondering if she is human.

"What's wrong? Scared little girl?"

She grabs an empty bag from her backpack that was used to store food. She runs behind the girl who was standing there trying to figure out if this is a human or a mutt. She puts the bag on her head. The girl starts struggling but it is doesn't matter. The cannon goes off.

"Serves you right." Annie says and heads off in the opposite direction, making sure to cover her tracks.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would've thought she had volunteered." Haymitch says coming over to us.

"Well she didn't" I say annoyed

"Guys." Dylan points to the screen that shows an aerial view of the arena. It shows yellow blinking lights with no number attached to them.

"Mutts" I say

We look at the main screen and see the beasts ripping apart the tribute from 1. Then they start heading towards Annie.

"How far away are they?"

"A half a mile and at the rate they are going they will get to her in 10 minutes." Dylan says

Annie can hear them in the distance she turns around and stops.

"What's she doing?" I ask

Annie starts pulling out some of the spiky plants and makes a wall right where the beasts will be coming through. She then spits on the ground in various parts and rips out some of her hair she leaves a trail going straight and then she rolls in the sand. She turns to the right slightly but after about a yard she starts covering her tracks.

The beasts come and run into the plants and are confused as to which way to go they decide to keep heading straight

"They must track by scent she confused them by spitting and ripping out her hair. She rolled around in the sand so she would smell like the terrain." Dylan says

"She's smart." Haymitch says surprised.

"Annie's the only career left."

"Feels strange having the outer districts hunting people down?" Haymitch says with glee.

"You put that alliance together didn't you?"

"Maybe." He smiles

Haymitch does care about the winner. I'm surprised no one has thought of brining the outer Districts together before.

Annie keeps running until she reaches the rocky cliffs and starts to climb them. She stops when she can stand on one that is jutting out. She looks out to view the whole arena. She can see the tributes that are left alive.

She points and the distance and starts counting them. "1, 2, 3, 4, not you, 5, 6, not you, not you, not you."

"Not you?" Dylan and I look confused.

Dylan zooms in to get a closer look at the tributes. There are 10 people out there but, Annie is only interested in 6 of them. We get a closer look.

"She's only interested in people who are in the lower districts." Dylan says

"No she only wants the people who were in the alliance that killed Jeff." I state

"She won't be able to get all of them. If she is blinded by revenge she will die.

"I think she is smart enough to know not to attack all of them at once."

Annie sits on the cliff for three days just drinking water and eating the dried fruit and meat. She still has the girl from 9's blood all over her and she doesn't seem to care. In those 3 days the lower district alliance killed two people making only 8 left.

The tributes from the lower alliance have split up into six groups of two. They think they can cover more ground this way. This is not a good alliance move, because someone else could easily kill you. Since the numbers are dwindling I guess it doesn't matter.

The tributes from 11 are getting close to the cliffs Annie starts to climb down. She finds a good footing and then throws a knife that kills the boy instantly. The girl looks confused and she sees Annie on the cliff like a sniper. She throws another knife but the girl is fast enough to dodge it.

Annie gets closer to the ground and then jumps from the rock onto the sand. The girl from 11 is looking at Annie about to tackle her but, Annie picks ups some of the sand and throws it in her face. It gets in the girls eyes and Annie throws the knife and the girl from 11 goes down.

"5 left." Annie says

Annie goes down and sits in the sand. She looks down at her hands and seems to finally realize the girls blood is still there. She quickly grabs water from her pack and dumps it all over her hands and rubs some of it on her face. She then lies down on the sand looking up at the sky.

"What's that?" I point to the screen small pixilated objects appear in front of the remaining tributes.

"Probably some kind of mutt." Dylan says

"They are in front of all of them, Surely that's not how they want it to end"

He shrugs "I guess we will find out."

I look at the main screen and see the boy from 10's pixels, they transform into a person. The boy's face has a strange look and he puts his weapon down.

"Sarah, how did you get here?"

"Sarah?"

The pixelated Sarah smiles stabs him and then she disappears and the cannon goes off.

Before I can ask Dylan what just happened I look at Annie's screen. Her pixels are starting to form into someone also. When they stop, I realize that it's me.

"What are they doing?"

"Using psychological tricks, they won't attack someone they love." Dylan sounds annoyed

"I don't want to be the one who kills her!" I shout

"She's smart she will probably figure out it isn't you."

"That other tribute died in a minute." I say

"Finnick?" she says confused. And then thinks about it for a minute.

"You're… not him."

"Annie it's me. They placed me in here, to help you." The mutt says

She steps a bit closer to it, she looks like she believes him. Then she stops, she must have seen something or figured it out.

"NO! You aren't real! You're not him! You're not Finnick!" She shouts and starts to back away.

The mutt starts laughing "So smart Annie." And then it tackles her to the ground

"If she knows isn't me why isn't she killing it." I say frustrated

"If it was Annie would you kill it right away?"

"Probably not."

It is holding her down and strangling her, her face is starting to turn red

"Attack it, attack it Annie."

She kicks it in the groin and it let's go of her she get up and starts to run away but it just materializes in front of her again, this time with a devilish smile.

"She has to kill it, or it won't stop following her." Dylan says

She pushes it to the ground and gets on top of it and pulls out her knife.

"You wouldn't kill me Annie, you won't kill me because you love me." It says in a compassionate voice.

She screams and puts her knife right through the eye.

"You're not real ,you're not him!"

"Why Annie? Why are you killing me?"

She twists the knife around the eye socket and then it explodes back into pixels.

"You weren't real, it wasn't really Finnick. It wasn't him, it wasn't him."

She keeps saying this and is holding her knees against her chest and is rocking back and forth. She tries to get up but her legs are shaking so badly she just falls back down and starts crying.

"Psychological damage is worse than any physical wound." Dylan says

"She just can't stay out in the open." I say

"I don't think she will be able to get up." He zooms out. "The other tributes aren't close, and most of them still have their mutts attacking them."

2 other tributes are tricked by the mutts. They're only two left, all of them are on the ground unable to move. They're all shaking and crying.

All of the tributes stay in this position for a whole day. Dylan was right, psychological damage is worse than any other wound. They will probably never fully heal from this.

After the tributes are able to sit up most of them just sit there drinking water. It is a day and a half before any of them get off of the ground.

Annie gets up she is still shaking. "Kill the other two people and you can leave."

"She is walking around blind. This arena is huge, it could take days before she finds someone." Dylan says

"The gamemakers will drag them together. They are probably waiting until all of them are able to walk again."

By the end of the day the game makers start bringing them together by having sandstorms everywhere.

By the time most of them get to the cornucopia they are all coughing up sand. Annie falls down because she has so much in her lungs. The male tribute is about to come and stab her but, the cornucopia starts spinning and it is spewing out water. It is getting everywhere and starting to flood the place.

The remaining girl tribute can't swim so she dies instantly. However the male one can and he goes over to Annie. He tries to hold her underwater but she escapes his grasp because she is a better swimmer. She isn't strong enough to hold him down by herself.

The cornucopia stops spinning and starts to suck up the water like a drain. The current is very strong the male tribute and Annie are being sucked in but, since Annie is from District 4 she knows what to do when caught up in a rough current. The male tribute doesn't and he gets sucked under the water and after a minute the final cannon goes off.

The water current stops and the water starts to get sucked up into the ground.

"Congratulations Annie Cresta you are the victor of the 70th Hunger Games."

I sit back and relax she's fine, she did it, she's alive.


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86**

Dylan and I leave the control room

"What happens now? I 've never had a winning tribute?"

"Neither have I, but I know what to do. We go to the healing center where they will treat all of her wounds, she didn't have many so it should only take thirty minutes. Then she goes back upstairs and doesn't have to do anything until the interview with Caesar."

"Do we not get the antinode?"

"We get it after we take her upstairs; it isn't as strong because they want us to be awake for her recap. We drank the coffee so it will be hard for us to fall asleep anyways. We want to make sure she is ok." Dylan says.

We head down to the ground floor where the training center is and Dylan leads me to a room in the back.

There is a woman standing outside.

"Are we allowed to enter yet?" Dylan asks

"No, before they are treating they wanted her to shower off all of the blood. You can probably go in, in ten minutes."

The woman disappears after 5 minutes and comes back

"You may come in now."

We walk into the room, it looks like a hospital room. Annie isn't severally hurt so she doesn't need much medical attention. They are probably just doing the psychological questions. They do this to make sure you aren't in the arena anymore and you won't attack anyone.

Annie is just sitting on the bed, no one else is in the room. She is looking down at the bandages on her hands from the cuts she made while stabbing that girl to death.

I go over to her "Annie?"

"Finnick?"

I go over to hug her.

"Don't kill me." She says afraid

"That wasn't me Annie, it was something the gamemakers designed to trick you."

"I know." She sniffles "I thought I killed you."

She looks up at me and her blue eyes are filled with tears.

"You didn't, it wasn't me, it wasn't real."

"It felt real."

"It wasn't, I wasn't trying to kill you and you didn't kill me." I hold her hand and look into her eyes.

"Okay." She whimpers.

I grab her chin and me eyes meet mine .

"I love you." She says blinking back tears.

"I love you too." I kiss her forehead.

After a few more minutes a doctor comes in. I remember her, she asked me questions about reality. She wants us to make sure the victors know we are not in the arena any more.

"Hello and congratulations Miss. Cresta."

"Hi?" Annie says confused.

"I'm going to ask you a few questions and then you can leave."

"Alright, I will make sure to answer then." She smiles

"Do you know where you are?"

"Held up in some room in The Capitol."

"Do you know where you are from?"

"District 4 home of fishing."

"What do you think of Mr. Odair?"

"I don't think he is going to kill me if that is what you are asking."

The woman smiles. "Alright, Miss Cresta you are free to go to your room and again congratulations for being the victor of the 70th Hunger Games."

The woman leaves the room

"_Congratulations for being the victor." _Annie impersonates the woman with disgust in her voice.

I can see Dylan smiling at her. We take her upstairs when we get to our floor people are there to give us the drug to makes us sleep.

"You need to be awake for the recaps tomorrow so this is a lower dosage." The woman instructs

She shoots us in the arms

"Congratulations on being the new victor." She says to Annie and then leaves

"Why did they drug you guys?"

"They drug us so we can stay up 24/7."

"Oh." She nods her head.

"So aren't you supposed to be asleep now or something?"

"We had coffee." Dylan tells her.

"I hate coffee, no matter how much sugar you put in it, it is always bitter. Bleck" She sticks out her tongue.

"It helps keep you awake." He says.

"I know but it still tastes bad. So you guys just stay up all day and night without eating."

"They give us food. It's something that can be consumed quickly but, it is something to eat."

"Sounds boring."

We both look at her strangely

"That was joke, I know the Hungers Games shouldn't be something to joke about. Sorry I offended you." She smiles

"Okay…" I say

"You should call Tori Dylan if you haven't in a few weeks, I bet she misses you."

He looks at her strangely "Okay?"

He heads to his room going to call Tori. I know he doesn't want to right now he knows being with Annie right now is more important The only reason he is doing it is because she told him to. He isn't going to argue because she is in a fragile state.

She heads to the kitchen and sits on the counter "So when does the final interview with Caesar happen?"

"Tomorrow before they show you the recaps."

"Recaps?"

"They show you the highlights of your game, they usually have some storyline."

"What was yours?hc"

"The pretty boy that everyone thought was useless."

"That could be your tagline in life. Especially if they saw you cook."

Annie seems normal. I know I shouldn't question it but, I don't think this will last.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Not really. I am hungry though."

I give her the device to order food.

"Don't order too much, you haven't been eating normally for the past 2 weeks. Your body needs to readjust back to normal."

"Sure."

Annie orders scrambled eggs, toast, and orange juice.

"Were you worried?"

"Of course. I thought you could die."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize you didn't volunteer."

"Fine." She grabs my hand and keeps eating without letting it go.

When she is done she leads me to the couch and sits there leaning her head on my shoulder until she falls asleep.

Dylan comes back

"How is she?"

"She seems too normal."

Dylan pauses "It will wear off, you do know that correct?"

"Yes."

"We both know she is guaranteed to have nightmares. After all don't you still have them."

"Not all the time."

"They are still there though, I don't think they will ever go away."

"Well they don't happen every night anymore. If that is the only thing that is wrong with her I don't care how many she has."

He smiles and looks like he is going to say something else

"Don't be my stormy rain cloud, not until we get home."

"Okay."

It is silent for a few minutes

"I still say you are better at mentoring than me. I think you've been here less times too."

"Marina may seem like a horrible person but, she is a good mentor. I just copy what she does, except buying things in advance is my signature." He smiles

"That is surprising."

He shrugs "She doesn't want the people to die, she only hates me because I came back."

"I know, Mags told me."

"Doesn't matter, if she would act mature we could probably be in the same room without shouting at each other."

There is silence for a few minutes

"Did you call Tori?"

"Yes, she's fine even though I thought someone was going to kill her." He looks any probably embarrassed

"What exactly did Cashmere say to you?"

"She told me there were lots of undercover assassins in District 4 and were sent there in case I ever married Tori and if I did they would kill her."

"It wasn't real though."

"It sounds like it is. I always think Snow is going to kill her because she makes me stable. I think the only reason he doesn't is because he wants to keep me alive. He knows that is more tortious than death. He knows if he would kill her I would kill myself."

"Oh."

"Sounds messed up right?"

"Everything that has to do with Snow is messed up."

We both agree and then start counting the ceiling tiles. I think we are both regretting drinking that coffee but, we didn't know how Annie would be. She is being too normal and we both know she is going to crash eventually. The only question is when.


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87**

When it is nine o'clock Louise, Abbi, and Emma come up to get Annie ready for her interview with Caesar. Annie is still sleeping she hasn't had any nightmares, maybe she will be okay. She was taught how to kill when she was ten, maybe her effects won't be as bad.

"Hello, Finnick. You should probably wake her we need to get started." Louise smiles at me

Okay.

I whisper Annie's name in her ear. She looks afraid at first but the realizes where she is.

"You're safe here." I tell her

"I know." She whispers

"Hello Annie it is time to get you ready for your final interview, then you can go home." Louise says smiling at her.

"Okay."

They take her to the room and I follow. I don't want Abbi dong anything even though Louise will be in the room.

They brush her hair and spray something in it to put glitter in it. They start putting the creams on her face first the white, then green, then skin tone. They starts putting a blue green make up on her eyes that go off into small swirls at the side, they put glitter one that as well, and they put something back near her lash line and on her eyelashes. On her lips they put something on it and it makes her lips a soft pink. They put some powder on her cheeks that makes it looks like she is blushing then they are finished.

Louise goes to grab the dress. It is a light blue color that has sparkles all over the top part and on the bottom of the dress is a small line of crystals. The bottom dress goes right above her knees and the skirt is little puffy almost like a cotton ball.

"Alright you're done. You should probably head down in five minutes." Louise says and smiles at her

"Thanks." Annie says

"Don't worry, I was just doing my job."

"No, for not saying congratulations." Annie smiles

"I don't think there is anything to be celebrated but, I'm glad you are alive." Louise smiles and leaves the room.

"I thought all people in The Capitol loved the Hunger Games."

"There are a few who don't"

"How do I look." She smiles and spins around.

"Nice, but

"I could look good in anything." She finishes my sentence I said something similar earlier.

Dylan and I are heading down to ground floor so Annie can get interviewed.

"What should I expect?"

"He won't ask a lot of questions, it will mainly be the showing of the recaps try and ignore them." Dylan tells her.

"Ok."

Five minutes victor Annie Cresta. A voice says.

"I should head near the stage she says."

"Okay, good luck."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She smiles and walks off so she can go on the stage.

"Let's give it up for the victor of the 70th Hunger Games Miss. Annie Cresta from District 4." Caesar exclaims with glee.

Annie walks out to the stage she looks alright. I'm slightly worried her she doesn't seemed affected at all.

"You think she'll be alright?" I ask Dylan

"She seems fine. She is probably still in shock. It doesn't really hit you until you come home." Dylan says.

"You're right." That is how I felt. It all changes after you come home.

"So Miss Cresta how does it feel to be the winner of the 70th Hunger Games?"

She smiles "It feels wonderful. I can't wait to go back home to District 4."

"I'm sure you are brining such honor to your District."

That's not why Annie wants to go home. She wants to forget this ever happened.

"You did very well in the games. You were smart, cunning and did things the other tributes didn't think of."

"That's why I'm the victor." She smiles and blushes

"She is really giving it to them isn't she?" Dylan says

"Yes, but she's acting the smile doesn't meet her eyes."

"I know it's fake."

"Alright well let's have a look to see why you are the victor." Caesar

This is the first time I have been awake for the recaps. The last one I went to was mine and it doesn't feel good watching yourself killing someone.

It starts out fine. Annie didn't kill anyone until her Jeff was killed.

The part where Jeff gets beheaded is coming up.

Annie is looking at the screen, she looks almost bored but, when the Jeff gets beheaded she lets out a high pitched scream as if someone has shot her. She then sees herself torturing and killing the girl. She puts her hands on her face and looks deranged.

Caesar looks at her strangely but he doesn't do anything

"They should stop showing her this." I say

"They should but, they like to see people suffer."

By the time the recaps are over Annie has one of her hands grasping her hair tightly the other hand is on her cheek. She was crying so much that the makeup they put on her is running down her face.

"Give it up for the victor of the 70th Hunger Games." Caesar says awkwardly and confused he doesn't know what to do. I don't think a victor has ever freaked out publically before

After this she runs off the stage. Once she gets backstage she runs towards me and hugs me she starts crying hysterically.

"Don't worry you're alright. You're safe here." I whisper in her ear.

She starts hugging me tighter and crying harder and louder. Everyone in our vicinity is looking at her.

I run my fingers through her hair and rub her back but, whenever I comfort her she just holds onto me tighter. As if she might lose me.

I look up at Dylan and we both have the same look of worry on our faces.

It takes ten minutes before Annie is calm enough to head upstairs. She doesn't let go of me the whole time we walk up there. It's like if she would let go of me I would disappear.

"We should clean you up." I tell her

She was crying so much almost all of the makeup ran off her eyes. Her face it is a mess of blue, black, and glitter.

She looks like she might cry again. I manage to loosen her grip on my arm and just get her to grab my hand.

I take her to the bathroom and have her sit on the toilet so I can wipe the makeup off her face. She hasn't said anything after the recaps. I grab a wet wash cloth and rub it on her face.

"We'll be getting on the train to go home in an hour."

She scrunches her face and more tears escape her eyes.

I don't know why that would make her sad, I thought that would be good news

"It's ok, you'll be okay."

I have most all of the makeup off her face and then she starts talking.

"Finnick." She whispers

I stop wiping her face.

"What." I say looking up at her smiling but, I know my eyes contain worry in them.

She just hugs me. Not tightly as if she is scared but, like she would on a normal day when she just wants to be closer to me.

Dylan knocks on the side of the bathroom door.

"Train is going to be leaving in fifteen. We should probably head down soon."

"Won't they hold it for the honored victor?" Annie crocks out. She is smiling so I know she is joking.

"They probably would but, the sooner we leave the sooner we can get home." Dylan smiles at her and then leaves the room.

She gets off the toilet seat and stands up and looks at herself in the mirror.

"You got rid most of it." She kisses me on the cheek.

"I need to change before we leave the stuff they make you wear is uncomfortable."

"Well, I wouldn't know."

I leave the room and see Dylan sitting on the couch.

"Where is she?"

"Getting out of that dress."

He nods "She ok?"

"I don't know."

She comes out wearing lounge wear.

"Let's go I want to get out of here."

She walks over to us, she grabs my hand and starts dragging me towards the elevator. She seems angry now. The whole time we walk to the train her head is on my shoulder.

We get on the train and we sit down on the couch. It is silent for a while.

"What happens now?" She asks

"We go home." I say

She shakes her head "No, what happens to me?"

Dylan and I both look at each other. We both know what she is asking, she's asking us if she will become crazy.

"Nothing." Dylan says

"That's a lie, I've seen all of the other victors, you all have problems, what is mine going to be?"

She is right we do all have problems, it is a low blow when she points it out. No one wants to hear they have problems.

"You won't know until you've been home for a few weeks, it may be nothing. You will have nightmares right away." Dylan says

"Something to look forward to." She says sarcastically.

She let's go of my hand and puts her head on my chest. I put my arm around her and she starts to fall asleep.

After she is asleep Dylan starts talking

"She's seen too much." Dylan says

"What do you mean?"

"She's seen all of us, she is always going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even if nothing happens to her. There will always be a part of her waiting for it, that alone could drive her crazy."

"Maybe nothing will happen to her."

Dylan looks at me "Since when are you optimistic?"

"I'm not, but I don't want anything to happen to her."

"None of us want anything to happen to her but—

"No buts"

"Finnick…"

Annie starts stirring in her sleep, so we stop talking.

She looks so peaceful but, in an hour her face has panic and she starts moving restlessly, then she screams herself awake. She starts crying uncontrollability she is saying something but I can't understand what it is because she is crying too hard.

I rub her back and tell her it will be okay and that it wasn't real and nothing is going to hurt her here. I just hope I am right. I hope everything will be ok I don't want her to end up crazy like me.


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88**

I wake up to her screaming. The nightmares happen every night, that isn't unusual I think all victors have nightmares and they never go away. Repressed maybe but, they are always here.

Annie gets off the bed

When I go to comfort her she runs away

"You're going to kill me!"

Because of the mutt they used in the arena that looked like me she always think I'm trying to kill after she wakes up. This always gives me rage, not toward Annie but towards the gamemakers. Snow did save her life. He was responsible for the water in the arena at the very end, he knew the male tribute would have kill her without some assistance.. I don't know if I am indebted to him now but, honestly I don't care anymore. He could tie me down to the bed and have people come in and use me even if I was knocked out. I wouldn't care as long as he stays away from Annie.

"Annie, Annie, Annie it was just a nightmare. It wasn't real. I'm not going to kill you"

"Yes it was! It was rea!. You just want to trick me! You're going to kill me."

"Annie no it wasn't real, it was a nightmare. It wasn't real."

Trying to convince her it is a nightmare doesn't scare me much. My Mother and sister did it all the time. They would chase me around the house for hours until I knew it was a nightmare or until I got tired and just feel asleep again. Her saying I'm trying to kill her makes things more difficult.

"Yes it was real. I know it was."

She keeps trying to run away from me and is throwing everything around trying to make a barrier so I can't attack her. This last for 20 minutes and then she looks me in the eyes.

"Annie it wasn't real, I'm not going to kill you."

She pauses.

"It wasn't real." She hugs me and grips me tight but after a minute she pushes me down to the ground.

"How do I know you're real then?"

"Annie it's me, Finnick. Not a mutt who is trying to kill you"

"What if this is another trick? As soon as I believe you, you will just tackle me to the ground and strangle me to death."

I think Annie is going to ask me this for the rest of my life. I don't care as long as I can convince her that I'm not going to attack her.

"Annie it's me."

That isn't good enough for her.

"Ask me a question only the real Finnick would know."

I hope she doesn't ask a very specific question. I might not know the answer and that would only make things worse.

"How did I meet you?"

Good this is an easy answer.

"I was running out of my house at Victors Village. I wanted to get out of the house because I was mentally unstable. While leaving I ran into you, you took me into town and we spent the whole day together. You were the only person who didn't seem to be afraid of me and that is when I slowly started to fall in love with you."

Annie's face has realization and she knows it's the real me, she hugs me.

"I'm crazy." She starts crying

She can't tell what is real anymore but that doesn't make her crazy.

"You're not crazy. You were just in a different place but, you are back here with me now."

Annie would say the same thing to me when I felt crazy and it always worked. I hope it works for her.

"Are you stealing my lines Finnick Odair?" She laughs.

"Maybe, I'm not very original." I smile back

"Do you think I'll ever be the same?"

"You're the same Annie I met right now. You just need some reassurance that you are in the right place." I smile

"See that."

"See what?"

"That was an original line from the great Finnick Odair." She teases

"Well Miss Cresta I have to come up with some tricks. I can't steal from you forever." I wink at her.

"I never want to be drugged." She says

"Well, don't worry only the really, really crazy people get that and I'm sorry Annie Cresta but you are not part of the club."

"Really?"

"Oh yes we have jackets and everything."

"What do the jackets say?" she teases

"You only get to know once you join the club. I'm sorry I don't think you will ever know."

"You're an idiot." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Well, you should've always known that."

I take Annie to the couch. After she has a nightmare she doesn't want to go back upstairs to sleep. She fears she will have another nightmare. She usually only has one a night.

"What's going to happen tomorrow?" she whispers.

Tomorrow is the day the Victory Tour starts. I don't know how she will handle this, but I'm sure I will be able to calm her down. Dylan will be there also so I'm sure both of us will be able to help her, unless he starts to panic. If that happens this trip is going to be very stressful.

"Louise will come by to make you prettier but, you don't need it. You will have a brief live interview with Caser it will take less than five minutes. Then you will get on the train and we will head to District 12. It takes almost four days to get there so we will have a long train ride."

"I don't like train rides, they make me feel sick."

"Well, I'll make sure they give you a bucket so you can vomit into it." I tease

"That's gross Finnick." She smiles

"Fine, I'll just let you vomit all over the floor. Then one unlucky train attendant will have to clean it up." I nudge her shoulder.

"Once again you're an idiot." She smiles at me and softly kisses my lips.

She grabs my hand and doesn't let go of it even when she is sleeping. I know Annie is still in there, it just takes some convincing that I'm not going to kill her. I wish she didn't think I'm trying to kill her. If she could panic about anything else I would be happy.


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89**

Someone is knocking on the door, when I go to open it I find it is Dylan.

"Finally learned how to knock?" I joke

"Funny, Annie needs to go to her house, the crew will be coming here soon."

"Why does she have to go to her house?"

Annie has a house in Victors Village just like all of the other victors but, she rarely goes there. I think every time she has been there is when her parents come to see her. They know she stays over here all the time so I don't know why she bothers going.

"It is to keep up the illusion that she likes being a victor and to show she is grateful for all of the rewards that came along with it."

"Rewards, yeah right. The money and house they give us are just a reminder of something that all of us want to forget."

"Well if she shows she is distant or disrespectfully she might get in trouble."

"She isn't supposed to."

"Snow's promises aren't a guarantee and since he is responsible for her being alive right now I would be extra careful."

"Do you think it is a mistake that Snow wanted to help me?"

"From what you told me it sounds like he would've 'helped' you even if you denied it. I do think this will come back to you somehow. Even though he said it was to repay a debt I know he has some exterior motive."

"Well, I don't want to think about it unless I have to."

Before we can say anything else Annie comes over to us. She still doesn't know about Snow helping her and I hope she never finds out, she would be extremely angry.

"What are you doing here?" Annie asks Dylan

"I'm here for the Victory Tour."

"I know but, no one shows up for a few more hours."

"You have to be in your house when they arrive." Dylan says

"No I don't want to be, I hate it there." Annie shouts angrily

"To be fair we all hate our houses." Dylan says

"Is that true Finnick?"

"Well, I can't speak for all of the victors but I know myself, Dylan, and James all dislike our houses." I smile at her

"Why?"

"For the same reasons you do." Dylan smiles at her.

"It won't be that bad." I tell her.

"Okay."

I take her hand and we head over to her house. Her house still smells new and not lived in. However the furniture and things she has it in tell a different story. Her parents brought most of her belongings once she was allowed to move in.

Her house has an assortment of different colored candles that all smell like vanilla, pictures of her with her family, some of her favorite blankets, and a whole bookshelf full of books.

The books they brought aren't even all of the ones she owns. She still has some at her parents house and has some at mine. I think Annie started collecting books from a young age.

"I hate it here." She says as soon as we walk into the house

"It will only be for a few hours." Dylan tells her.

"So how does this Victory Tour go?" She says this looking at Dylan but, he doesn't know. I think this is the first Victory Tour he has ever been on.

"You just go to the other Districts, make a speech, and then meet the important people there. It isn't that much different from what happens in 4."

Dylan looks surprised that this is all that happens, I'm not telling her how the citizens will act or the guilt she will feel. I'm sure that would make her upset.

"What about The Capitol?"

"You have to do interviews and then you go to a big party at Snow's mansion."

"Yuck, I don't want to go anywhere near that man."

"Well, unfortunately you will have too. He usually just makes a speech and then sits and watches everyone enjoy themselves."

"Whatever."

The crew shows up in about an hour.

"There is our victor! Try and look happy Annie." Julius says

"I don't think I have the energy today Julius." Annie says annoyed

"Well you should try this is a very important celebration."

"Seriously? You do realize what we are celebrating don't you?"

Before Julius can say anything Louise interrupts.

"Annie, it's so nice to see you, let's get you ready for that interview." Louise says

I look at Louise and mouth thank you. I remember on my Victory Tour when Julius said all the people I killed didn't matter. He better not be so ignorant again because I know Annie won't react the same way.

Julius looks strangely at Dylan

"Are you are stable enough to handle this Dylan?"

"I think I can manage." Dylan says angrily.

Julius is clueless when talking to people outside The Capitol, especially with the victors. I think he would've learned how to by now but, I guess he is too ignorant.

Julius walks away

"Is he stupid or something?" Dylan asks

"Trust me you're just seeing the tip of the iceberg as the Victory Tour progresses he gets worse."

"Well, for his sake I hope he can tone it down, if he keeps doing this I know I will get upset and I think Annie will as well. I don't think you will be able to control two people who are having panic attack."

"You sure you're going to be okay?" I ask him nicely not as rude as Julius did.

"I should be but, I don't know what goes on during these Victory Tours. I have a feeling what you told Annie isn't a hundred percent true."

"That is all we do but, I didn't tell her how people will be reacting when they see her."

"I think they might act differently to her than they did you."

"Why?"

"They all saw her crying during the recaps, people aren't stupid, they know she is a decent person and didn't want to do this."

"I don't know, the way she acted in the arena was like someone who would volunteer."

"Maybe, like I said I've never been on one of these but, I think people will have some compassion for her."

"Maybe."

When Annie comes out she is wearing a soft pink dress and her fingernails match the color. She is wearing little to no makeup and her hair is done in a braid that resembles a fish tail.

"You look nice." I tell her

"Thanks." She smiles. She looks nervous as well.

"Don't worry it will be over and then we will be on the train, and I will be sure to order you that barf bucket." I smile at her

"What is this fascination of getting me a bucket I can barf into?"

"Just trying to be prepared you do get sick on trains. But seriously for the interview with Caesar he will probably just ask how your life has improved."

"Improved?" she scoffs

"Just make something up. With how you reacted during the recaps I'm sure if you just say it's great it will be a good enough answer."

"I hope you're right because I don't know how long I will be able to fake it." She says angrily.

"Alright, everyone time to practice. Annie just follows the tape and stops when it makes an X." Julius says.

She does as she is told then they start counting down from five then Caesar appears on the screen.

"And here she is, the victor from the 70th Hunger Games Annie Cresta!" Caesar exclaims but, I can tell he is looking at Annie like a bomb will go off.

"Hello Caesar and everyone who is watching." She smiles

Caesar looks more relaxed "So tell me, Annie how has your life improved since becoming a victor?"

"Oh, it's just great, really great actually. I don't have to go to school anymore and I no longer have a care in the world. I have _absolutely _no complaints" She doesn't sound grateful she sounds angry and I think Caesar picks up on this.

"Well, that is great! We will see you shortly in The Capitol and we wish you luck on your Victory Tour." The screen fads to black.

"How was that?" she says pleased with herself.

"Good, but you should tone it down a little."

"What?"

"Annie, you can't act like you aren't grateful."

"But, I'm not grateful."

"I know I'm sure every other victor does as well but, you should just play along. If you don't I think there could be some repercussions."

"Fine, I will try to be nicer but, I'm assuming I only have to act that way in The Capitol?"

"Probably in 1 and 2 also."

"Great." Annie says disappointed.

We all head to the train after the second day my joking about a vomit bucket wasn't funny anymore. She did vomit all over the breakfast table and some unlucky train attendant had to clean it up.

"We, will be in 12 by tomorrow. Annie do you think you will be able to hold yourself together that long?" Julius says referring to her throwing up

"I will try to." She smiles fakely and he leaves the room

"Maybe I should aim for him next time." She jokes

"I'm not going to lie I would enjoy watching is reaction."

"What's 12 like?" Annie asks

"Different from 4."

"Obviously, it is four days away."

"I'm curious as well." Dylan says

"Why would you be curious?" Annie asks. She doesn't know he was too mentally unstable to go on his Victory Tour.

"I wasn't allowed to go." He says. I know Annie wants to ask why but, she knows she shouldn't.

"It isn't a nice place, there aren't a lot of people, and the all of the people look like they are starving to death and don't have a lot of shelter."

"Sounds like the lower level of District 4." Dylan says.

District 4 is a rather big District. There are three classes upper level, middle level, and lower level. The upper level people usually have houses the size of the ones in the Victors Village and they don't have to work. I think it is because they inherited all of their money.

The middle level is where I lived, people have a house usually with two bedrooms, and most people work in shops in town or as a fisherman.

I've never been to the lower level. That is where people barely have enough money to buy food and they live in a small house with just one room or just somewhere they can find shelter. This is the section where people sign up for tessera because they can't afford to buy food for more than one person. I don't know how people here became so poor but, I know how they stay that way. They are social pariahs in town, people don't want to hire them and at school people don't want to talk with them. When they do get jobs they are jobs no one wants but, they take them because they need the money.

"I've never been there. I've just seen some of the people from school." I say

"I've never been there either." Annie says

Then Annie and I figure out why Dylan knows this. He is from the lower level of District 4

"You're from there aren't you?" Annie asks

"Yes, does it matter though?"

"How many times was your name in?" Annie asks

I was curious but, I wasn't going to ask him. It doesn't matter anymore his name got called.

He pauses for a while, maybe counting but, probably considering wheatear he should tell us.

"Thirty-three most people from District 4 don't have their names in that many times even if you are from the lower level. My parents didn't want my sisters name in there any more times than it needed it to be. My parents could barely make enough money to buy food even with the tessare we would be starving. It got worse after my parents died they didn't have enough money left and we couldn't find a job because you can't get hired until you are twenty. My sister started putting her name in after they died her's was in twenty times. There's a flaw in the system, the rich don't have to worry as much as the rest. I don't resent you I just think it is unfair more than it already is. I'm assuming this is why people from twelve always die. They are more worried about surviving the year to train for the Hunger Games."

"I wonder how many times the citizens from twelve have their names in?" I ask

"Probably in that ball park but, I'm assuming more. I always wondered why the lower Districts didn't win. I knew they were poor but, I assumed inflation worked differently in different Districts. I guess I was wrong. They want the rich to win, because the people in The Capitol can relate to them better."

"I never thought about it like that." I say

"Well it is because you didn't have to, I don't want to talk about this anymore." He gets up and leaves the room.

We sit in silence for a few minutes

"Finnick?"

"Yes."

"I feel like we should apologize."

"Why? We can't apologize for his life besides he doesn't like when people say sorry unless it is your fault. He doesn't want the pity."

"Probably gonna be hard for him tomorrow, I think you will have to take on both of us."

"Unfortunately I think you might be true."

"I'm going to sleep."

She doesn't have to ask me to go with her, she knows I will. We head to her room and for the first time since being home she has a peaceful sleep. I wish I could say the same, I can't sleep after what Dylan said. _They want the rich to win, because the people in The Capitol can relate to them better. _I think if someone from a lower District won they would probably be able to rally the country to rebel. This is because the rest of Panem would be able to relate to them, the only problem is we need someone from a lower District to win.


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90**

"Now Annie before you make your speech you get to meet the mentor from the last Hunger Games." Julius explains

"Great, where is this person?"

"Right here, don't you look pretty." Hamitch says

"Annie this is Haymitch Abernathy." Julius says disgusted "I'm going to make sure everything is in order." Julius walks away probably just to avoid Haymitch

"Finnick." Haymitch says

"Hey, Haymitch."

"Are you guys friends or something?" Annie says confused

"I think acquaintances would be the better word." Haymitch says

"Interesting, from mentoring together?"

"You could say that." I smile at her

"You two know each other as well." Haymitch says surprised. I guess he didn't know that I was in love with Annie.

"You could say that." Annie smiles

"I need to do a last check on your outfit Annie." Louise says. Annie goes closer to the train so Louise can look at her

"Dylan's here with you correct?"

"Yeah, why?"

Dylan didn't want to leave the train, he will have to eventually, he has to go to the party but, he doesn't have to see the speech.

"I want to talk with him."

"Why?"

"Because he is here."

"I know he has never been on a Victory Tour if that is what you mean."

"No, that is not what I mean." Haymitch says annoyed "This place will just bring back memories he has been repressing for years."

"Since when are you so chummy with Dylan?"

"Marina isn't a nice person."

"I figured that out myself."

"I'm sure you're aware after his games he fell down the hill a bit."

"Maybe, he still takes a tumble every now and then."

"That's what I figured, who do you think he talked when Marina was busy?"

"I would say someone from 1 and 2 but, after seeing him with Cashmere and Gloss I don't think that is the case."

"Who did you come to?"

"You."

"Correct, he would come to me as well. He told me lots of things about his past, he has repressed most the memories after he won deep in his mind. When he comes out here it will probably bring all of them back."

"Why would talking to you help?"

"It probably won't help all the way but, I'm sure it will help a little."

I hesitate "He's on the train still, he doesn't want to leave. He is probably in his bedroom and I'm sure he is on the brink of a mental breakdown, one of the train attends were assigned to watch him so he wouldn't hurt himself."

He nods

"I'm surprised they let him go at all." Haymitch says

"Well he isn't locked up in the hospital so I guess that is good enough for them."

Annie comes back over to us and Haymitch heads to the train alcohol bottle in hand. I don't think Haymitch is as bad as I originally thought. Yes he is annoying and a drunk but, when he wants to help someone he does, maybe not in the nicest way but he does try.

Annie looks nervous.

"Don't worry you will be fine."

"Annie come here they are going to introduce you in five minutes." Julius says

"Good luck." I squeeze her hand and then she heads to the stage.

"Now, let's put our hands together for the victor of the 70th Hunger Games." The mayor says

Annie walks out to the stage, she looks fine.

"Hi…" Annie says sheepishly.

I don't think she knows what to do, earlier this morning I talked to her and said she should just say she was sorry for the fallen tributes and thank the District for their support. She doesn't need to put on an act, she probably couldn't handle having a split personality for the rest of her life. She keeps gripping her dress and avoiding the citizens gaze.

"I… um… I'm supposed to thank the tributes from here, I killed them and I'm sorry for that uh and I'm supposed to say something about how I appreciate your support but, I don't think you've done anything to support me. I really just want to go home and never leave it." Annie says

The crowd doesn't look angry at her even though she did kill the tributes here, I think I can see pity in their eyes. She does look like she is going to cry. I don't know if it is from seeing the tributes dead faces or if she just wants to go home, it is probably a mixture of both. She probably isn't supposed to say all of these things.

Before Annie is dismissed she leaves the stage and goes to hug me. She doesn't cry but, I can tell she wants to. After a few minutes Annie meets some of the important people of District 4.

"Where is Dylan?" Julius says annoyed.

"I think he is still in the train." I state.

I haven't seen Haymitch so I think he is still with him, he has to come out soon and so does Haymitch.

"I'll get him, you take Annie to the Justice Building."

I wink at Annie and then walk to the train. I see Haymitch walking out of the train.

"Where is he?"

"He's not going to be coming out anytime soon."

"Why not?"

"He's locked himself in the bathroom he isn't going to leave no matter who goes to help him."

"Well, I'm going to try."

"You're wasting your time." Haymitch says annoyed and walks off. He figures this is a lost cause so he longer cares what happens.

I walk on the train and head to his room, before I knock on the bathroom door I realize I don't know what to say. I know how to help Annie but, Dylan is a different person. I've seen him freak out before and usually the only person who can help him is Tori. I think that is the same with Annie, if someone else tried to calm her don't it wouldn't work. I figure I should just leave him alone but, I don't want him to be locked in the bathroom for the rest of this trip. I knock on the door.

"Dylan, we have to be leaving for the celebration at the Justice Building."

"I'm not going." He sounds terrified.

"It won't be that bad, it will only last a few hours and then you can come back here."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving, there are people out there, looking for me."

Looks like he is starting to believe people are going to kill him. I don't know what to do, I don't know what to say to get him to calm down. I leave his room and head to the phone car, I pick up the cordless phone and go back to his room. I dial his house number, I'm assuming Tori will be there, she doesn't have to work anymore and probably doesn't go to other places very often.

"Hello?" Tori says

"Stay on the line for a minute ok." I tell her.

"Finnick?"

I put the phone down and knock on the door.

"You have a phone call."

"Don't answer that! People will be able to find me" Dylan shouts

"It's just Tori?" I say confused.

"No, it's not it's a trick just hang up."

I sigh. I thought this would work. I know it would for Annie, I guess I don't know how to deal with his kind of crazy. I can't keep waiting for him to come out because I need to be with Annie so she doesn't run away and lock herself in a room.

"Dylan's locked himself in the bathroom. I can't get him to go out and we have to attend the celebration at District 12."

She sighs "Does he think people are trying to kill him?"

"He says people are after him."

"He won't come out until his panic attack is over. You will have to leave him alone. He could be in there for a few hours, you should probably get one of the train attendants to watch him so he doesn't try and kill himself if he thinks I'm dead."

"Okay." I say confused.

"Don't worry he will be fine." I can tell she is smiling but, she sounds worried.

"Okay." I hang up the phone. I knock on the door one more time to let him know I am leaving. I tell a train attendant to stay in his room and to keep asking him questions so they know make sure he is still alive.

I head to the Justice Building.

"Where's Dylan?" Annie asks me

"He isn't coming." I smile at her she knows this isn't good news.

Annie sits and talks with the important people and eats the bland food they give us. She is alright until the person next to her is twirling a knife around their hand. I think the person is doing it out of boredom, these events aren't exciting. I don't think anyone in this room wants to be here, even Julius. He hates the lower District celebrations he says they are boring, he doesn't understand that that they can't afford to do anything and that this is a lavish event to them.

Annie starts screaming and puts her hands over her ears, she thinks the man is trying to attack her. Everyone in the room is looking at her, at her strangely, except Haymitch and Louise, they know why she is screaming. She starts crying and then Julius thanks the people from 12 and we head to the train.

Once Annie is on the train she just keeps crying. I whisper in her ear everything will be okay, and no one is going to hurt her hear. After about ten minutes she is alright, I wish I could calm Dylan down this easily, having to take care of two mentally unstable people is harder than I thought it would be. We've been gone for two hours and he is still held up in the bathroom. If he doesn't come out by tomorrow I think I will have the train people just take the door off.

After Annie is calm enough we head to her bedroom, she isn't crying anymore just sniffling.

"I don't want to this, I just want to go home." She says sitting on the bed with her knees pressed against her chest.

"I'm sorry, I felt the same way. There is nothing we can do about, it will be over before you know it."

"I guess." She says

Despite Annie having a peaceful sleep last night she wakes up in an hour screaming and telling me I'm going to kill her. I chase her around the train for an hour and everyone is looking at her like she is crazy and that she will hurt them. I think the only person she would hurt would be me. She already is by thinking I'm going to kill her. I'm glad I can calm her down but, I fear one day I won't be able to and for the of her life she will think I'm going to kill her. I don't think I could handle that.


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91**

Districts 10 and 11 were fine, Dylan was able to leave the train and Annie only had nightmares. I think they will be alright for the rest of the Victory Tour. Like Dylan predicted no one looks angry at Annie they all have pity in their eyes. I guess when people see you cry when you are watching yourself kill people, they view you as humane. Maybe all of the victors should cry at the recaps. It would make Snow angry but, the rest of Panem will see them as human.

"Today is Disctrit 9 everyone, after this District things will become more interesting. You should see the parties Dylan and Annie, they are fabulous." Julius smiles and then leaves the room.

"He really is stupid." Dylan says angrily.

"He doesn't know any better." Annie says

"Still you should know killing people is wrong." I say

"If you were born in The Capitol you might think the same things he does. People can't help where they grew up, they were raised to think this is a fun game. We might all be as arrogant." Annie says

"Are you defending them Annie?" Dylan says angrily

"Not really, I'm just saying I think we might have ended up like Julius."

"District 9 isn't that bad compared to the others." I change the subject them arguing will only end badly.

"We are here. Now Annie we have done a few of these now so try to smile and not stutter this time." Julius smiles at her. I think he likes to gloss over the fact that she isn't totally stable. Most of the victors aren't, I wish I could say I was surprised. He has been the escort since Marina won that's 4 victors that all have problems. You think he would know how to deal with this by now.

"I will try my hardest Julius." She smiles

We head off the train and Louise messes with her outfit to make sure she looks picture perfect.

"Good luck." I say

"Save your luck. I'll be fine. I've been fine for the past few Districts." She kisses my cheek and walks off to the stage.

"You're surprisingly calm." Dylan says

"Well, she's been fine for the past two Districts."

"Yes, but she killed that girl here."

"She killed both the tributes from 11."

"I guess killed isn't the right word, this is the District where she tortured and killed the female tribute."

"Was that this District?"

"Yes, that is when started screaming at the recaps. This isn't going to end well." Dylan says

"I think it will be alright."

Dylan looks at me like I'm stupid. I know he is right, this will be bad.

"Now introducing the victor from the 70th Hunger Games Miss Annie Cresta." The mayor says in a dead pan voice. I think the people in this District will be angry.

"Hello District 9. I would just like to say… I would just like… just like to"

Annie seems to realize this is the District where she tortured the girl by the picture and family members staring at her. They look angry and so does everyone else.

She is staring off into the distance almost as if she is in a very different land. Then after a few minutes she lets out a high pitched scream and starts crying. She sits on the stage and grabs her knees to her chest and starts rocking back and forth.

The whole District is looking at her like she is crazy, some have pity in their eyes.

"Go out to her." Dylan tells me

I didn't go before because I think I was frozen, I didn't know how to react or what to do.

I walk onto the stage and I can hear gaps and an annoyance of disapproval but, I don't care all I care about is calming down Annie.

I kneel down on the stage.

"Annie." I whisper to her

She doesn't respond.

"Annie?"

She doesn't say anything but she reaches for my hand and grips it so hard I think she might break it.

"Let's get you out of here." I smile at her

She shakily stands up, with tears rolling down her face. The mayor says an outro and he seems confused. When we get backstage she lets go of my hand and starts crying uncontrollably and she starts shouting 'I killed that girl! I tortured her! I killed her!'. She isn't able to stop crying she just holds onto me tightly.

Julius talks to the people of District 9 and he convinces them to let us leave without the celebration party.

It takes a lot of coaxing from all of us before Annie can get on the train. Even after she is on the train she doesn't stop crying and muttering I tortured and killed that girl. She keeps crying until her eyes can't produce any more tears. She holds onto me tightly and doesn't let go until she falls asleep. She does sleep in the common room because we couldn't get her to go to her room.

I look at Annie and stroke her hair. I pray she doesn't have any nightmares tonight she has already dealt without enough pain today.

"You think this will happen in the other Districts?" Dylan asks

"I don't know, nothing bad happened in 11, there is no way to know. I hope not."

"Well, we were able to calm her down in a reasonable amount of time."

"She cried until she fell asleep." I say slightly annoyed.

"I meant we got her on the train in a reasonable amount of time, it could've been worse."

"Do you think if The Capitol hears about this they won't let her go?"

He shrugs "I don't' know, if she has enough outbursts it is possible. I think they would still make her go, maybe not go to the party, but to the interviews."

"The most important part of going to The Capitol is for the party."

"Well, let's hope they don't make her go. With all those people I don't think anything good will happen."

I know he is right, even if she fine in the rest of the Districts she will freak out in The Capitol. That is almost a guarantee.f


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92**

The rest of the Victory Tour was fine. Annie did start having multiple nightmares though. She didn't always wake up saying I was going to killer, she would cry about killing the girl from 9. It may sound wrong but, I'm glad she wakes up sometimes and doesn't think I will kill her.

"Alright, everyone today is the day we have all been waiting for. Today is the day we will be in The Capitol! It is just three hours away" Julius exclaims.

"Annie we should start getting you ready." Louise smiles at her.

Annie goes to her room but, I to talk to Louise alone for a moment.

"You're not going to make her look like I did are you?"

"No, the outfit I have for her is tame compared to what you had to wear. It is still different because this is The Capitol. I won't be making her skin an unnatural color." He smiles and then goes to fix up Annie.

I go back to the main car.

"How do you think this will go?" I ask Dylan.

"I don't know, I've never been here for the Victory Tour but, I know how the opening ceremonies work. If it is anything like that I don't think she will be alright."

"The party in The Capitol is ten times what the opening ceremonies are."

"Well, I wouldn't leave her side, even if they tell you too. Try and distract her as much as possible."

"Distract her?"

He looks at me strangely.

"You know keep her occupied so she doesn't start to panic."

"I don't really do that."

"Oh, well you might have to do thatduring this event."

I nod. I wonder if this is what Tori does so he doesn't panic.

Annie comes out wearing a gold dress with gold finger nails, her hair is in bouncy loose curls and it has undertones of gold in it. She has swirly golden make on her face, and her lips are a faded gold color.

"You did a nice job Louise but, I feel a bit ridiculous."

He smiles "Don't worry, that means they will like it. They would like it anyways because you are the victor but, this helps."

She nods

"What should I expect?"

"As soon as we leave the train, we will be taken to the hotel we stayed at for the games. They will put us in a conference room and there will be interviewers lined up, they will ask some questions. After that we get to eat lunch and then we are taken to Snow's mansion for the party. You will probably be harassed by everyone, just stay by my side and I will try and keep them away from you." I smile at her.

"I'm scared." She says

"Don't worry, it will be okay."

She comes over and hugs me tightly. I think I can feel a few tears spill onto my shirt. I don't want Annie to be scared or to be crying, I know this day is going to be hard on her.

"We are here!" Julius shouts with glee.

I grab Annie's hand and we head into the building. There are people shouting her name, my name, and to my surprise Dylan's name, I guess he is still popular.

We get inside and are taken to the conference room with all of the interviewers. Caesar Flickerman always goes first because we are only in here for a set time. I have a feeling he is the most important of all of the interviewers.

I lead Annie to the sofa and let go of her hand. She looks up at me like a lost child.

"Don't worry, I will be right over there, just look at me and no one else." I whisper to her.

"Okay." She whispers I can hear sadness in her voice and I think tears and starting to form in her eyes.

"Miss, Cresta it seems like so long since you have been in The Capitol. How was it visiting all of the other Districts?" Caesar asks

"It was nice to see how different everything is compared to where you live. I never knew all of Panem was so diverse." She says, she isn't looking at Caesar she is looking at me.

"That's lovely I'm sure it is a sight to see. I myself have never even left The Capitol." He laughs

"Well, maybe you should so you can see how the other people live." Annie says angrily

"Yes, maybe. Ever since your games people have been wondering one thing."

"Oh and what is that one thing?"

"In the arena Finnick Odair was the person they showed you. What is your relationship with Mr. Odair."

"The first time I met him was for mentoring the games. I don't have many family members and I think they used Finnick because I felt safe around me." She smiles.

I'm surprised how quick she could come up with this lie. Her parents visit her at least once a week. We both know the reason they used me is because I am the person she cares about the most.

"How sweet, I'm sure you are good friends now."

She shrugs "He comes by my house very now and then I would consider us acquaintances." She smiles

"I see well I bet you enjoy your time with him, I know many people in The Capitol who love to spend a day with Finnick."

"I'm sure they would." She says with an edge in her voice.

"Thank you Miss. Cresta."

"The pleasure was all mine."

The interview ends, most of them are similar. There is a wider range of questions than what they asked me, they all ask the same one though 'why was Finnick the one they showed you in the arena?'. Every time they ask this she gets more and more annoyed, I can tell by the last one she just once to shout at them to shut up and that it's none of their business but, she doesn't.

"I hate them, I hated all of them."

"It wasn't that bad." I say

"Why do they care so much that I saw you in the arena?"

"Because I am the Capitol's golden boy, if people found out I was romantically involved with someone lots of people would be devastated and I think Snow would lose money also."

"Why?"

"Most of the clients I see have stated that if I was taken they wouldn't want anything to do with me. They may be shallow but, they respect when someone is in a romantic relationship."

"Well, twhy don't you just tell them?"

"Snow would kill you then. It would eliminate the problem."

"There is something wrong with him, I wonder if he was traumatized when he was a child." She says disgusted

"Doesn't matter now."

We eat the food they give us in silence, the whole time Annie is grasping my hand tightly. This party is going to be hard, I think she knows she will freak out, I know she will freak out, Dylan knows she will freak out, and Louise knows she will freak out. The only person who doesn't know this is Julius, no one cares either, he is nothing more than a nuisance.

"Alright let's get in the car! Annie this is going to be a real treat, try and have fun." Julius says

We are put in a car and taken to Snows mansion I know it is a thirty minute ride. When we are ten minutes away Annie starts talking

"What it like?" She says looking at me but, Julius almost answers

"There's a decent amount of people there, they will be dressed like you, maybe even stranger. People will want to talk with you, even if you try to ignore them, there are enough people that some will be able to get to you."

"You're not going to leave right?"

"Of course not, when people come over to talk I will try and get them to talk about me. After all I am supposed to be an egotistical jerk."

"Okay." She whispers

When we get to the party it is in full swing, once we step out Annie looks very afraid.

"Don't worry it will be fine." I whisper into her ear.

She nods at me and grabs my hand

As soon as we get there lots of people want to talk with Annie. I diverge the conversation to myself almost every time.

"This isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Before I can answer someone is tapping on Annie's shoulder.

"Hello, Miss Cresta I was wondering if I could push you around the dance floor. Unless you would rather stay here with Mr. Odair." A man says. He has black hair, blue eyes, and an interesting beard that has swirls in it. That is probably a lot of upkeep. He reminds me of Lucifer.

"I guess but, shouldn't I get to the name of the person who wishes to dance with me?" Annie says a little too sweetly. Instead of being sweet it is very sticky instead.

The man smiles "Of course it's Seneca Crane I'm the new head gamemaker. Your year was the first year I was the head gamemaker. What did you think?"

So this is the person Snow has in his pocket, I wonder if I'm supposed to thank him or something. I know it was all Snow's doing so it doesn't really matter who I say thanks too.

"Words can't describe what I think."

They head off to the dance floor, I'm not going to take my eyes off of them. I danced with important people as well so it isn't that strange I just don't know how Annie will react.

They are talking about things I'm assuming about the weather or what she will think of this years Hunger Games but, after a few minutes Annie starts to look angry. When the song ends he lets her go and come back to me.

She is glaring at me with rage. I wonder what he said to her to make her look so angry before I can ask she comes over to me and slaps me in the face.

"Annie what the hell." I shout at her

"I hate you!" She screams and runs off.

Dylan notices this and goes after her. Instead of going after her I go over to Seneca Crane. My face is still stinging from where she slapped me

"What did you say to her?" I ask him trying to keep my composure. I want to yell at him and slap his face.

"Something that I thought she would've known."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I told her about Snow helping her, I said that probably won't work for the tributes she will mentor this year. I thought I was being helpful, I would've thought you would have told her by now."

"I didn't tell her because I knew she would be angry."

"Well it looks like you were correct, excuse Mr. Odair I have to be going." He walks off

I can't tell if he was actually trying to help her or trying to make her angry. It doesn't matter anymore, she knows.

I head in the direction Dylan went and then I see them Annie is shouting something at Dylan. Dylan doesn't do well with shouting people but, he looks like he is keeping his composure. She then sees me

"Going to tell me more lies!" she shouts

"I didn't lie to you Annie."

"Well, you didn't tell the truth either. Why do you keeping doing these things Finnick? If you are trying to save me you should at least tell me!"

"I didn't want you to know, I knew you would just get angry."

"It's my life Finnick! I should know what you are doing to save it! Now Snow will be in control of you forever."

"He was already going to control me forever."

"Well it will be worse now!"

"I don't know how it will get any worse."

"Oh no? What if to repay him for saving me he asks you to stay in The Capitol for the rest of your life! You would only see me when I came to mentor the games! He knows you would do it too, because he knows you don't want to be the reason I am dead!"

"Is that what is going to happen to me?" I never thought this would be the outcome of Snow helping me

"That is what Mr. Crane implied. I could've won without someone cheating for me." Annie yells she starts coming over to me, I think she is going to slap me again but, Dylan holds her back.

"We should just get on the train and head home." Dylan says. He looks like he is about to break down, he doesn't deal well with conflict.

"Snow hasn't given his speech yet, we can't leave until then." I say annoyed

"Let's just go back to the party" Dylan says

I start to walk over to Annie but she backs away from me.

"No, I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Annie says, she sounds calmer but she is still mad.

I know this is only the beginning of this conversation. I can't turn back the clock now, I think he would've 'helped' me no matter how much I denied it. I didn't think he would make me move to The Capitol. Is that even allowed? They don't want people from different Districts to collide so we can't come up with any ideas. I'm sure it doesn't matter, Snow could just summon me to stay forever and he knows I would. He knows I don't want to be the reason Annie is dead.

**A/N: Hello! Thank you for reading this far. The updates will actually be slowing down now, they were supposed to last week. There was a huge Snow storm and we were advised to stay in our house. It was an interesting week. The power went out once and my roommate and I thought we might die from the cold lol. I will try to post at least one chapter a week. **

**If you live in a place that has crazy weather too I hope you stay safe. Thank you reading this far, I'm glad you are enjoying it!**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93**

Annie hasn't talked to me since we got on the train, she didn't even look at me for the first hour. In the nighttime I could hear her screaming but, when I went to her room the door was locked. I don't know which was worse, hearing her screaming or her not waiting me to comfort her.

I'm sitting in the dining car alone. Dylan doesn't want to be around either of us because he can't deal with the emotional stress. Julius picked up on something but, he doesn't care enough to ask. I think I'm getting desperate enough to talk with one of the train attendants but, before I do this Annie comes through the door.

I can tell she has been crying. Maybe it is the nightmares or because she is angry at me. I'm thinking it is the nightmares, maybe the nightmares are connected to me somehow.

It looks like she is considering wheatear to stay or leave. After a minute of thinking she comes over and holds my hand.

"Annie I…

"Shhh, no talking."

I do as I'm told as least she is holding my hand. We get something to eat and eat in silence it isn't until we are almost finished that she starts talking.

"Finnick."

"What?" I'm surprised I sound angry. I am probably angry because she wouldn't let me see her last night when I could hear her screaming.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you but, you have to understand when you do these things it makes me angry. When you don't tell me it makes me angrier than I would've been if you would have just told me in the first place. I probably won't be able to talk you out of doing these things. If you would tell me it would make me feel better. You can't keep going behind my back and doing things to save my life. I know you would do it anyways but, I think I should know when you do things to save my life. I don't care if you think I can't handle it or you think I will be angry. Tell me and it will make things easier in the long run."

"I'm sorry. I should stop trying to hide things from you just because I think you are too fragile. You are the person I am trying to protect so I think you should know what I am doing and I promise I will tell you next time but, this time it was different. I don't know what Seneca Crane told you but I'm assuming it wasn't a hundred percent true.

"He told me that Snow was the reason I was still breathing. He said it was because he owed you something, and keeping me alive was a way to repay you. He said that doing this might have repercussions that my involve staying in The Capitol maybe forever."

"That is pretty much what happened, I didn't ask him to help you I want to make that clear. I think he would've done it even without my consent."

It is silent for a while

"Why did Snow feel like he owed you something?"

I pause I don't want to answer this.

"If you don't tell me it will be worse when I find out." Annie says

"I found out that when family members get sent into the Huger Games it is on purpose. I found the man who was responsible for this and went to him and told him if Fiona died so would he. When Snow wanted me to work for him again, I said I would if he killed the man responsible for killing Fiona. There were other people who were involved and he killed them also. He said since I brought this to his attention he owed me something. That is why there is a new gamemaker he killed the last one."

"You asked him to kill someone?" Annie sounds shocked

"Yes but, he deserved to die."

Annie lets go of my hand and puts her hands on my face she is looking at me strangely, maybe trying to see some.

"No one deserves to die not like that. I'm disappointed that was your condition for working with Snow to save me. You should know murder isn't the answer especially being involved with the Hunger Games."

"I know but, I was blinded."

"From what?"

"Revenge."

Annie shakes her head I know she is disappointed, I wish I could say I was ashamed but, I'm not he did deserve to die.

"Don't become a sociopath Finnick."

"I'm not going to, not by my choice anyways." I smile at her

"I love you." She says

"I love you." I kiss her cheek

She kisses me softly on the lips and then hugs me.

"I missed you last night, I was so scared." She whispers in my ear and I can feel her chin trembling.

I don't want to tell her I could've been in there with her last night but, she was too angry to see me.

"I know it was my fault you weren't there." She says with a tear rolling down her cheek

"I'll make sure to never leave your side again, unless you kick me out again." I smile

Annie smiles and hugs me for the rest of the ride home. I don't know if I will be ordered to stay in The Capitol for the rest of my life but, all I do know is that I never want Annie to let go of me.


	94. Chapter 94

**Chapter 94**

I've been home for weeks and haven't heard anything from Snow. I'm hoping nothing will happen and he just wanted to repay a debt. I'm just giving myself false hope but, for now I'm just going to live in the present.

"What time will you be leaving?" Annie asks

I have to go to the spring festival in The Capitol this only last a day in a half. I will be back in four days.

"Around noon."

"When will you be coming back?"

"By the end of the week. Don't worry you'll be fine, just stay with Dylan and Tori again."

When I leave Annie goes there, she used to stay with Mags but, she couldn't deal with the freak outs. Tori suggested that she could stay with them when I left, she knows how to handle this stuff. When Annie and Dylan are together they tend not to freak out as much. I felt safe when he was around me as well. I think when you are around more mentally unstable people you feel safe because you know you aren't the only person who is messed up.

"Okay."

"Do you not like staying there because you could stay with your parents instead."

Annie tried staying with her parents but she would always run away even at her house in Victors Village she would run away, usually it would be to Dylan's house. I suggested she should stay there when she was gone. They didn't like this suggestion, being told you can't take care of your daughter when she needs it the most must hurt. They said yes eventually, they visit her very day now, I don't know if it is because they saw how bad she was or because they missed her. I think it was the latter.

She shakes her head "No, I'm afraid I will hurt them."

She doesn't mean physically she means emotionally.

"Okay, remember you can call whenever you want. Even if I'm not there I will get a message and call you when I am able to."

"Okay."

When it is almost noon I walk her over to Dylan and Tori's house. They are happy to see her, they always are. I kiss her goodbye and head to the train. This is the first time I have been away from Annie since the Victory Tour. She has gotten worse, it is only for, four days but I am still going to worry.

The holiday is over with but, I can't get on the train until tomorrow. I just get to relax for the rest of my time here. I was going to sit around eat and sleep but, that plan is foiled when an Avox comes and gives me a note, must be a last minute client.

I open the card and it says. President Snow requests your presences. I guess I will find out what I he wants. I know it is nothing good.

I head down to the lobby and to the car, I am taken to his house. I am directed into the office where he told me about the deal all those years ago.

"Hello Finnick, are you enjoying the festivities?"

"They aren't really my style. I don't want to sound rude but, can we just cut to the chase; you say you aren't one for social visits."

He smiles "Very, well. I'm sure you remember I helped Annie win the Hunger Games."

"Yes, you said it was to repay a debt but now I think I am indebted to you."

"Correct."

"If I would've denied this you still would've helped her."

"Correct again Finnick. You are rather smart I'm presenting you a new deal."

"Go, on" I'm starting to get worried, maybe this is when he tells me I will be moving to The Capitol… forever.

"This deal is the same as it is now but, you will be spending a lot more time in The Capitol. Don't worry I will provide you with living accommodations and people who can take care of you"

"Am I becoming a permanent resident?" I say angrily. Looks like Seneca Crane and Annie were right. To me this is the same as a death sentence.

"Oh, no Finnick I can't have that, you aren't from The Capitol so you can't live here full time." He laughs silently.

"How long then?"

"6 months out of the year. I don't care how you do it. 6 months straight, every other month, half a month out of the year. As long as the combined time is for 6 months I don't care."

"So what I live here, put me in a house and have people come over 24/7?"

"No. Clients will never be over to your house we can't let them know where you live, this is for your protection. We have a different place for clients to come and see you."

"Why don't I go to them anymore?"

"You will still make house calls but, when there are days you have no clients or only a few you will be in a different house."

"How will they know when I am open for business?"

"Your business house will be in a red light district."

"A red light district?"

"Yes, these are neighborhoods where this type of thing is an everyday occurrence."

"Is it safe then?"

I'm assuming where a decent amount of prostitutes are isn't the safest place. Even though it is The Capitol I doubt everywhere is safe.

"Oh, this is a high brow one, the escorts clientele is similar to yours, most of them are government officials or bored housewives with too much money and nothing else to do. It is not like the lower level of red light districts.

"You have a class system for prostitution rings?" I say this with anger. Is there anything people don't do to separate the rich form the poor.

"Yes, that is how the world works Mr. Odair."

I don't know how to respond to this I can't even describe the emotion I am feeling.

"Can I at least have vistors at my house?"

"You can have visitors but no one from 4 will be able to come here. We will set up a video call system that anyone from District 4 can use, they just have to go to your house."

"Am I supposed to say thanks?"

"You don't have to,but it is very generous to let you be face to face with the people you love."

There is silence

"What do you say Mr. Odair?"

"I say it is pointless to ask questions when you already know the answer."

"Very well. There is an upside to this you know."

"What?"

"You no longer have to see clients for holidays or during the games."

"That's because I will be seeing clients for half of the year."

He doesn't say anything he just hands me a card.

"Call Lucifer when you have decided on a schedule so he can start setting up a list of clients. If you don't call within a month I will set the schedule and it will be one I know you won't like."

I take the card and get taken back to the hotel. I have to stay here one more day as soon as I get back I need to call Annie. She said this might happen from the start. I have never felt so out of control of my life before. I have been Snow's slave for almost five years now but, I think it is finally hitting home. I knew I was a slave from the first year but, this moment is when I truly feel like he owns me. He is holding me hostage here and keeping me away from the people I love. I just want everything to be okay. I just want someone to hold me and tell me it will be alight even though I know it won't be but, I just want it because I know it will make me feel better.


	95. Chapter 95

**Chapter 95**

After I've at the hotel for an hour the phone starts ringing. I don't want to answer it. I know it is Annie, I don't know how to tell her. The phone rings four times and I pick it up at the last minute.

"Finnick?"

"…." I don't know how to start. I don't know what to say

"Finnick, you there?"

"…."

"Hello? Is someone there?"

"Annie."

"Finnick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's a lie."

"I just… I don't know what to say."

"You can tell me Finnick, you can tell me anything."

"It's not that I don't know what to say. It's that I don't want to say it out loud."

"Finnick, you're starting to scare me."

"Snow wanted to see me today"

"Oh no. What did he want?" She sounds worried

"I have to come back here."

"I know, I will be coming back this year too."

"No, I have to come back here. I have to come to The Capitol six months out of the year… for the rest of my life."

There is a long pause on the other line.

"Annie?"

"Annie are you there?"

Before she answers I hear her screaming, there is aloud commotion going on the other end of the phone. I wish I knew what was going on. After a minute it is still sounds crazy but, someone starts talking to me.

"Finnick?" Tori says

"What's going on?"

"Annie, is having an outburst. Don't worry I have it under control."

"It doesn't sound like you do."

"Don't worry Finnick she is easy to calm down."

"She was screaming and it sounded like she broke something."

"Well, whatever you told her upset her. I'm sure it's alright I just have to…

There is a loud crash in the background and I can hear Annie screaming and crying and I think I can hear Dylan saying something.

"I have to go." Tori says before I can say anything else the phone line is dead.

Looks like I made Dylan and Annie have some sort of breakdown. I feel bad for Tori, she has to deal with this alone. I wonder if she really can handle all of this. When I was on the Victory Tour with both of them I know I couldn't. Maybe she lying to make me feel better.

I get back to District 4 and as soon as I get off the train I see Annie. She is sitting on a bench outside the train station.

"Annie? Have you been waiting here all day?"

"Yes, I wanted to see you as soon as you came home."

She runs over to me and hugs me.

"It's alright Annie."

"No, it's not."

I can't argue with her she is right, it is not going to be okay. I have to leave and she has to be alone without me. I know she is depended on me, I am as well. My leaving so much is just going to make things worse.

"Let's take you home."

"No, I don't want to go home."

"Where do you want to go then?"

"To your house."

"Annie, that is your home." I smile at her

"Really?"

"Yes, I thought you always knew that."

"I do now."

We get back to the house and don't talk about the new situation with Snow. I think we just want to avoid it forever but, I know if I don't call within a month Snow will set up a schedule. I know he will pick the one where I am gone for 6 months straight. That would be torture on Annie and I.

I go to sleep holding Annie in my arms, I could tell she missed me. I think she only sleeps soundly when I am with her. She still has nightmares but, she isn't as afraid.

I wake up and just stare at her sleeping. She looks so peaceful like nothing has ever hurt her or nothing ever will. I think I stare at her for hours before she wakes up.

"Finnick." She says with glee and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning."

We eat breakfast and then I bring up the conversation neither of u want to have.

"We have to make a time frame."

"For what?"

"The deal with Snow, it just needs to add up to be six months. It doesn't have to be all in a row."

"I guess that makes it a little better, I still don't like this. If I could kill anyone right now it would be that man."

"Annie, I thought you said murder was never the answer."

"Well for him it is the only answer."

I look into her eyes. I don't like seeing Annie like this she is too pure at least in my mind she is.

"I was thinking going half of each month in the year. It was on Snow's suggestion list and I think I will get to spend the most time with you."

"I don't care. I just want you here."

"Snow did say we could do a video call. I know that doesn't help but, at least you would be able to see my pretty face." I tease

"I don't need to see your face I want you here with me." She says crying.

"I want to be here too, I do but I can't."

"_Because you have to save me_." She impersonates me.

"You would do it for me."

"Absolutely it doesn't mean I don't like it. You should tell whoever you need to that is when you want to go. I have to going soon."

"Where may I ask are you going?"

"To my house."

"Are your parents coming?"

"No, Dylan comes over there."

"Wait, what?"

"When you are gone we go to my house and talk."

"By yourselves?"

"Correct, we don't always need supervision Finnick."

"I know I'm just surprised."

"Don't worry I will be back in a few hours." She kisses my cheek

"I love you Finnick."

"I love you too."

She walks out the door and heads to her house which is right next to mine. Dylan shows up 15 minutes later. Although she said they don't need supervision I still worry.

After Annie has been gone for thirty minutes I hear a knock on my door. No one knocks on my door unless it is someone I don't want to see. When I open the door I see Tori.

"Tori?"

"Hi Finnick. Do you care if I come in?"

I motion for her to come in and she goes to the kitchen and sits down.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?"

She hesitates. "I wanted to talk to you about what you think about Annie."

"What do you mean? I love her if that is what you are asking."

She smiles "I know you love her, I meant what do you think when she has an outburst."

"I don't know why are you asking?"

"I don't know Annie and Dylan have similar problems. I wanted to hear what you thought to see if we think the same things."

"Why? What do you feel when Dylan has an outburst?"

"Scared."

"Scared?" I don't feel scared with Annie maybe she is afraid he will hurt her

"I feel scared because I don't know what it's like. You could probably connect with Annie on some level. I don't know what it's like to panic all the time."

"Why don't you ask him how he feels?"

"I have but he usually starts panicking again. I do know sometimes he thinks I'm dead and that makes him panic. He said it's because he doesn't like the thought of me being taken away from him. He thinks I am actually dead so he wants to die, he wants to kill himself."

"Oh."

"It's because he thinks I'm actually dead. If you thought Annie was dead wouldn't you want to kill yourself right away, without seeing if it was true?"

"Yes but, if he thinks this why has he never tried?"

She looks at me gravely

"He has tried hasn't he?"

"A few times. I was usually there, one time I wasn't but, I got there fast enough so he didn't die"

There is silence.

"You just want it to go away don't you?"

"Why would I want him to suffer for the rest of his life?"

"You wouldn't."

"I think you can say the same for Annie."

Yes I can. Then a thought hits me that I didn't think of before. Tori isn't a victor, she doesn't know what it is like. Neither did Annie but, I wasn't always insane. Dylan has been for their whole relationship

"If you would've never met Dylan and you fell in love with someone else, do you think you would be happier?"

She looks slightly offended when I ask this.

"I don't think so, I'm not going to lie to myself my life would be easier, I would rather be with Dylan. Even if he has problems, I need him just as much as he needs me. Don't you think Annie felt the same way when she met you?"

"I guess I never really thought about it."

"She did meet you when you were depressed and couldn't control yourself, it's the same thing. You can't help who you fall in love with."

"Love is weird." I say

"Yes, but it is one of the best things life has to offer." She smiles "So what do you think when Annie starts freaking out."

"I guess I feel scared sometimes too. She always thinks I'm going to kill her, I worry that one day I can't convince her that I'm not."

"I'm sure that won't happen."

"You can't be too sure, anything can happen."

"What did you tell her the other day?"

I guess Annie didn't tell her, Tori probably didn't ask. I'm surprised, Annie usually talks to everyone once she has an outburst.

"I have to go back to The Capitol for six months time."

"The way you phrased that makes it seem like a jail sentence."

"Isn't it though? I am being held hostage and can't see anyone I love."

"Don't worry I can look after her."

"I know you can but, I think she will get worse because I'm not here."

Tori doesn't say anything. I think she knows this is a strong possibility.

"I think it will be fine." She smiles at me.

"I know it won't be."

"Now, I know what she means."

"What? What who means?"

"Annie, she calls you her stormy rain cloud." She smiles

"I think I'm just being realistic."

"Well, maybe you should you stop looking at the glass half empty and start looking at it half full."

I sigh "I can't help what I feel. I've been this way my whole life. My sister would tell me the same thing."

"Maybe you should start listening to people."

I shake my head.

"Now whose a stormy rain cloud?" I say

She laughs

"How long have they been going to Annie's house?"

"I don't know, a few weeks. At first they only did it when you weren't here, now it is an everyday occurrence."

"Do you think it's safe, for them to be alone?"

"Yes, I think it is safe, if something goes wrong Dylan just comes running back home. Annie usually follows him."

"What do you think they talk about?"

"I don't know, I don't ask either that is something that they share. They don't need to tell us everything. They need some time to themselves. Did you like being watched all the time and having everyone know everything you were thinking?"

"No, I hated it. That's why I ran away, it is almost as if you are in a prison. It's a nice one with people you care about but, you don't have any privacy."

"See, if they want to tell us what they talk about I'm sure they would."

Tori and I sit here talking until Annie comes back, the things she told me are things I have always thought about but never had anyone to talk to. Maybe Tori and I will talk to each other when Annie and Dylan do. We all have similarities, it is nice to know that someone is going through a similar situation.


	96. Chapter 96

**Chapter 96**

I made the call to Lucifer. He already assumed this is the schedule I would've picked. He then asked if I would rather do it at the beginning of the month or the end of the month. It doesn't matter to me, I still have to go. He said he wanted the end of the month, it would be easier for him because it would work better with the Hunger Games schedule. I have to go to The Capitol tomorrow for this deal to start.

"Do you have everything you need?" Annie asks me.

"No, even if I did I wouldn't. I don't have you." I smile

"It will be only for a few weeks." She smiles at me.

She has been comforting me, I think it should be the other way around. It doesn't matter I still have to go. I haven't even seen where I will be staying but, I'm sure it will be luxurious it is in The Capitol after all.

"You should call me after I you get there, I want to see the house you will be staying at."

The video call system has been set up, it is just a computer with a camera in it. It does work, I don't know what I was expecting maybe something fancier. It doesn't matter at least I get to see her face.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" I ask her

"I think so." She smiles but it doesn't meet her eyes. I know she is lying. I don't know if it is for herself or for me. We both know something will happen.

"I want to give you something." I tell her

"What?"

I go to the bedroom that used to be my Mothers. When I was fourteen she told Fiona and I that she had something for us. Something we would one day give to the person we love. Fiona had some weird knife thing that was apparently passed down for generations. Giving a man a piece of jewelry would probably be weird. She said that it was in the family for a while and that she should only give it to the person she wanted to be with for rest of her life.

The thing my mother had for me was a locket in the shape of a heart. It is silver and has designs of flowers on it. She said this was my grandmothers and my grandfather gave it to her. She used it as her token in the Hunger Games she obviously won. She wore it for the rest of her life and never took it off. My mother asked why she said it was representation of the love her mother and father shared. She said that even through the darkest times the locket was always with her and reminded her of my grandfather. She did wear it in the arena she said when she looked down at it, it gave her the strength to keep keep fighting to go back and see the person she loved the most.

My mother said I should give this to the person I love the most. Even if I didn't end up spending the rest of my life with them, she said the necklace deserved to be with the person I loved. I never gave it to Annie before because she doesn't really like trinkets. Since I will be gone for long periods of time I feel she should have something to look down. So she will be reminded that the person she loves most will come home.

I go into the night stand and see the knife that was meant for Fiona and the person she loved most. I then see the box that contains the locket in it. All those memoires, I wonder what this locket must have seen. I'm assuming lots of pain and suffering but, also love.

I go back to the kitchen and hand her the box.

"Here."

She opens it and looks at it like it is the most precious thing she has ever seen.

"Finnick, it's pretty but I can't accept this it looks expensive."

"It didn't cost me anything. It used to be my grandmothers. My mother said when I met the person I loved most I should give it to them. My grandfather gave it to my grandmother before she went into the Hunger Games. She said when she looked down at it, it made her feel better. While looking down on it she knew the person she loved most would come back to her. I want you to feel that."

"Finnick, I don't know. I don't think I am important enough to wear this."

"Of course you are. There is no one else I would give this to and there is no else that would be as deserving as you."

She smiles and lets me put it on her.

"I never knew you were such a romantic."

She starts to kiss me and I don't want her to stop.

I wake up and I'm still holding Annie's hand. I never want to let go of her, the only thing she has on is the locket I gave her. I think that is the only thing she will never takes off.

I look at the clock it is 10:30 I have to leave by 1:00. I should probably start getting ready, I have a decent amount of things I'm taking to The Capitol this time. I don't have this much stuff with me usually but, I' going to be staying there longer. I am going to be given an apartment, I'm assuming most people would be excited to be getting a new place and living alone. I'm not one of them, I just want to stay in my house in Victors Village with Annie.

I let go of Annie's hand and she wakes up instantly.

"Do you have to leave already?"

I shake my head "No, I have a few hours still."

"Okay."

I go to take a shower and then I head downstairs so I can get my stuff in order and make breakfast.

"You sure you should be making something? Don't want to start a fire, you won't be here to clean it up."

"If I give myself burns my pretty face might get ruined. Maybe no one will want me." I smile

"I don't think so, they are shallow remember. Just saying they get to talk with you would be good enough." She says eating an apple.

I smile we eat in silence. Annie is holding my hand the whole time. I don't think she ever wants to let go of it.

I am supposed to be leaving in forty five minutes but, I hear a knock on the door.

"Are they taking you away early?" Annie asks

"I don't know."

When I open up the door it is a train attendant.

"Hello Mr. Odair. We have been told that you have more belongs than you usually take with you. We have been instructed to get them for you and take them to the train." The attendant says.

"Well, all of it is right there."

I point to the three bags by the front door. I could've done it by myself. Maybe Snow thinks I'm taking every possession I own. I'm not just the necessities. I'm assuming I will be given enough stuff in The Capitol I feel I'm bringing too much.

"That's it?" the train attendant says

"Is there supposed to be more?"

"Well it was implied that would be the case."

"Sorry, that's all I got. I will see you on the train soon."

He nods "Of, course Mr. Odair."

He takes my things and leave.

"Why would he expect you to bring more?" Annie asks

"Snow probably thought I would bring everything I own."

"Do you need all of it?"

"I don't think so, I will find out after this visit."

"Okay."

We wait twenty minutes then Annie walks me to the train station. When we are in front of it Annie looks like she will cry. I know she won't because it will just make me feel worse. More than I already do.

"Don't worry I will be back soon." I smile at her

"I know."

"You can call me every night."

"I know."

"You will be fine." I smile at her

"What if I'm not?"

"You will be." I tell her. I will be worrying the same thing the whole time I will be gone.

"Okay." She says

"You're going to be staying with Dylan and Tori right?"

"Yes."

"Go there after I leave."

"I know." She looks sad.

"Look at the locket when you miss me. I will always be with you."

I kiss her lips softly and head to the train.

Annie runs up to me right when I'm about to get on and hugs me.

"I love you." She says

"I love you too." I kiss her again and then get on the train.

I see her leaving the station and heading in the direction of Victors Village. Good, I know she is heading to see Dylan and Tori.

I go to the main car and sit on a chair and look out the window for hours. I keep thinking I don't want to be going here and wondering how different my life would've been if my name was never called. No one would own me, my parents would still be alive, Fiona would probably still be alive, I never would've killed anyone, I would never have to go to The Capitol, and I would never have to train people how to kill. My life would be easier it would be a lot simpler. My life wouldn't be perfect but, it would be better than my life is now.

The only thing my hypothetical life, the life I wish I still had. That would be different is there would be no Annie. If all of these horrible things haven't had happened I never would've met her. There would be a small percentage I might have met her but, I honestly don't think I would've.

Does that make up for all of the horrible things I have endured, and all of the horrible things I will have to endure for the rest of my life?

I don't know, I think saying yes would be wrong but, if I said no I would be lying to myself. I don't know what the answer is to my hypothetical question. I won't ever know the answer the only thing I do know is that I don't want Annie out of my life.


	97. Chapter 97

**Chapter 97**

I arrive to The Capitol and head straight to Lucifer's office. I've never been to The Capitol this time of year. When I get to the sixth floor it is crazy. I'm assuming it has to do with planning the Hunger Games. The Hunger Games aren't for at least six months, I don't know why there can't be that much to do expect make the arena. I doubt all of these people are involved with that.

I knock on the door to his office.

"Come" he says

I come in, his desk looks surprisingly clean it is usually a mess of papers. I'm assuming he doesn't have to set up clients. All of the other victors just come and do this for the Hunger Games. I envy all of them now.

"I was expecting you in a few hours." Is all he says

"Well, I guess the train made good time." I say annoyed

"It doesn't matter you are just being showing where you will be staying and being told how the new system works."

"So am I waiting a few hours?"

"Possibly, there is an auction today for Cashmere and Gloss."

"An auction?" you mean when people buy them?"

"Correct."

"Why do they need one so early the games don't happen for six months?"

"Yes, but they come here next week."

"Why?" I've never been here this time of year. They don't have any celebrations as far as I know.

"They come for a celebration."

"I don't come for that celebration."

"The victors don't go to the same celebrations. We won't get as much money."

"With only one of them to offer up you must get a lot of bids." I say disgusted

"Last time I checked Cashmere and Gloss are two different people."

"I heard they got sold together."

"They usually do." He smiles

I shake my head in disapproval.

"You get to see how this works, come Finnick."

"I don't want to."

"It wasn't a question." He says

"But..

Before I can object again he forcefully grabs my arm and takes us down the hall. Past the offices, past the sponsor room, past the room for the tributes, until we make it all the way down the wall. There is a big bulletin board and I victors' names on it. I'm assuming these are the one's of Snow's deal. I see Dylan's name up on the board.

"What's his name doing on it?"

"Dylan's? He was part of the deal, if he ever gets stable enough he will be open for business again. I doubt that will happen though. He does have many admirers still. They all ask if he is able to be bought."

I notice that all of them have a price underneath them, Dylan's asking price was five million. I look to find Cashmere and Gloss' they're asking price is 3 million for both of them. For them by themselves it is only 500,000 dollars. They must not have a lot of admirers but, this is just the starting price. They have pink slips of paper underneath which I'm assuming is people who are interested.

I try and find my name the last time I heard my starting rate was 10 million. I find my name and see my rate has gone up. I don't know if this is because I was gone for a year or if more people simply just want me. My starting rate is now up to 12 million. I remember being told that most people who see me often get discounts because of their connections, I wonder what my discount price is. My name has many pink slips underneath it too many to count. Cashmere and Gloss' had only 10 at the most. I wonder how many people show up at my auctions.

We pass a lot of conference rooms and settle on one that is not as big as the rest. There are probably forty-five people in the room. Forty-five people that want to buy them.

We get to the room. Lucifer starts making an opening statement and then reads off the people's names who have already placed a bid. Then they start bidding as if it is an auction for furniture but, it is really for people. I feel disgusted watching this, I wonder if this is how my auctions go. I'm assuming there are more people.

It is over with, Lucifer has the list of clients that get to see Cashmere and Gloss for the one day celebration. Cashmere is seeing 3 people by herself, Gloss is seeing one. Together they are seeing 7 people. This is all in a twenty four hour period. I wonder if they have a science figured out as to how many people that we can see.

"How did you like that Finnick?"

"I thought it was repulsive." I say

"That is one quality I like about you."

"What?"

"Your honesty, now you get to see where you are staying."

"Whatever."

We head to a car and are taken to a destination.

"This is where you will be living. The next place I show you will be where you will be working." He says

We sit in silence until we get there. We are taken to an apartment complex that looks familiar.

"I've been here before."

"I have figured, this is the most expensive apartment complex in The Capitol. We didn't get you a house because, you don't need something that big."

We head to the elevator and he hits the pent house button.

When the elevator door opens it is taken into a hallway that only has four doors. We get to my room which is _PH3. _He opens the door and the room is similar to the one District 12 gets at the hotel for the Hunger Games. It has a huge kitchen with every appliance imaginable. A deck where you can view The Capitol skyline, an indoor pool, a lounge room, a common area with a television, three bedrooms, it is in abstract colors, has chandlers made from crystals, and everything is shimmering when the light hits it, it is probably some form of expensive mineral.

"Why it so big? I'll be the only one staying here."

"We wanted to make you comfortable."

"You could put me in a shack in the middle of nowhere and I would be just as comfortable."

He shrugs "We have to keep up appearances."

"Why bother with the three bedrooms? I can't have anyone come here."

"You may make some friends." Lucifer says

"Snow says the clients can't come back here, even if they could I wouldn't want them here."

"Maybe when other victors come you will want them to stay."

"I don't really know the other victors."

"Well it is again to keep up appearances. Now I will show you the business house." He smiles

"Whatever."

We get back in the car

The place is only a 15 minute drive, I recognize this neighborhood. I have a feeling I have been here before

"Have I been here before?"

"Once."

"A prostitute buying a prostitute oh the irony, how could they afford me?" I say disgusted

"People here do make a decent living, she couldn't afford the whole price. She had other ways of payment." He smiles

I shake my head. The woman who bought me used herself as payment. Just so she could spend the night with the infamous Finnick Odair.

The neighborhood has houses that are small mansions. I know to people in The Capitol would be unimpressed but, these are huge to me.

He stops at one near the end.

I walk in and am shocked by how nice this place is. It has a kitchen with everything you could ever need, a dining room, a lounge area, a living room, a terrace. There is a stair case that seems to be a mile long that leads upstairs, which has five bedrooms, a lounge area and a small outdoor deck and a room with a pool in it.

"This place is nicer than the apartment."

"Yes, well you have clients to impress."

"How exactly does that work?"

"You have to be more specific."

"How does the money work in this situation."

"You use this." He holds up a contraption on a table in the foyer.

"What is that?"

"It is a card swiper, the banking system in The Capitol would take too long to explain. What you do is have them slide the card. The price will be at a set amount, it is cheaper than your asking price. I will make sure everyone knows what it is. Do not serve them unless the light at the top is green after the swipe. If it is red send them away."

"Send them away?"

"Make something up. I don't care if you have to get physical with them. They don't get your services unless they can pay."

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"Then make sure they leave."

"Fine how long do I have to stay?"

"You will do this before your nighttime clients that paid top dollar for you. You stay here until five. People won't know this they will just know a time frame. To let people know you are here flip that switch and it will turn on the red light outside. This signals that anyone can come and see you as long as when they swipe there card the light turns green. Turn off the red light after you have a client in here, turn it back on once they leave, then the cycle will start all over again."

"Yeah, but

"Turn it back on when you are ready." He says probably figuring out what I was thinking.

"Alright."

"I have to go, you will be staying for a few hours. Not to see clients but so we can set up a car system. Good day Mr. Odair."

He leaves and I am alone in this house. I go to the kitchen and see that it is fully stocked, I haven't eaten anything. I'm just going to make something, maybe I can burn this house down.

I go outside on the deck to see my surroundings. Now I understand why this is called a red light district. All of the houses have red lights to signal when people are open for business. I wonder if all of the houses do this. Maybe it is just this part of the district, I don't think this is the case. It must be easy to find someone, if you are desperate enough to want it.

"Finnick Odair?" a woman from the house across mine says a little shocked.

The woman has dyed blonde hair that has streaks of pink and blue in them, she looks to be in her mid-twenties. She is wearing short shorts and a tank top that is white and I can see her lacy black bra through it. The only thing Capitol about her is the streaks of blue and pink in her hair.

"That's me." I say annoyed

"You lost or looking for _someone_?"

"No to both I have… work here sometimes."

"You work here? Doing what?" she scoffs

"You know what."

"I thought the rumors were true." She says slyly

"What rumors?

"That woman who spend the night with have to pay a pretty penny. This is making it obvious."

"Well, it is not exactly like that."

"Oh no? What is it like then?" she starts walking over to my deck

I don't know if I should tell her about the deal with Snow. All of my clients do know and I don't care anymore.

"Someone is forcing me to do this."

The woman looks at me strangely

"You another one of Snow's victims then?"

"How do you know about that?"

"People talk Finnick. The clients are easy to work with, why do you think people do this."

"For the money?"

"That is why people do this in the lower red light districts and they want to work their way up here. The upper levels have a different goal in mind."

"What would that be?"

"To find out important details."

She is now standing right in front of me.

"Important details like crazy events going on in The Capitol."

"No about the government." She scoffs

"The government?"

"Where is the last place Snow would look for rebels, certainly not in a district full of prostitutes." she smiles

"So everyone here is a rebel."

"Not all of us, this is a bigger district but the majority are. You ever hear of a Sapphire and Mikael Heavensbee?"

"Yes, was this there idea?"

She laughs "Of course not, they have a plans but, aren't good at making them. They have lots of other people get information for them. We are the main source for that information."

"Wait so you're telling that this prostitution ring is really a group of people trying to bring down the government?"

"Correct."

"I must say I'm impressed."

"Of course you are, like I said, this would be the last place anyone would look."

"What's your name?"

"Layla."

"That your real name?" I know people use fake names for their protection I don't know why. People already know where they live.

"Yes, I don't have a fake name like most of these air heads. I never give away my last name, you would be surprised how many Layla's are here. I'm meeting with some people today to talk. How long do you have to stay?"

"Usually five but, I'm only staying for a few hours today so they can work with the car service. After that I have to deal with the highbrow clients who pay the full price for me."

"Sounds like a lot of trouble, victors don't usually stay unless it is for a holiday. They never get brought to a red light district. What are you doing here?"

"How much time do you have?"

She smiles "I guess you can tell me later, I have a regular coming in fifteen minutes." She skips back to her house.

I must say I am surprised this is the last place anyone would expect to find people getting information to start a rebellion. It isn't a stupid idea either clients tell you things after the sex. I think in there clients do it because they want to. I know for me it is because they feel bad for what they just did. The escorts in the red light district do it willingly. I wonder how much information Layla already knows maybe we could talk and share secrets we have learned. I am interested


	98. Chapter 98

**Chapter 98**

I've been here for two weeks and I am going crazy. I get to go home next week but then in two weeks I will be right back here. I hate it here, more than I usually do. I don't know if it is because I'm spending more time here, I have to see more people, or because I can't see the people I love. It doesn't matter I still hate it.

I just finished my work in my house and I have no nighttime clients tonight. I like when this happens it gives me more face to face time with Annie.

I'm waiting for the car to take me back to my apartment, before it arrives someone is knocking on the door. I go over to make sure I turned off the red light. It is off, maybe someone didn't get the memo. I look through the peep whole and see it is Layla. I open the door

"You got any clients tonight?" she asks

"No. I'm just going to get out of here."

She nods "Well, do you mind if I can come by so can talk?"

"About what?"

She gets close to me and whispers in my ear "Secrets."

Most onlookers would probably think she is seducing me but, I know she isn't. She wants to know what information I have found out. She also wants to know how I ended up here. I think she might like me.

She steps away from me and has a more serious expression on her face.

"You can come over to my apartment tonight if you want to."

She wiggles her eyebrows "I've never done a home visit before."

"You knew what I meant."

"Yes, I did. You know the address? I'm going to need it."

"Yes, it's on California Drive it's apartment complex Sunset Plaza my room is a penthouse it's suite 3. Don't tell anyone this, no one is supposed to find out."

"California Drive? That is the most expensive place to live in The Capitol. They must want to keep you comfortable."

"Well it is to keep up appearances or at least that is what I'm told."

"Well, whatever. Do you care when I come over?"

I think about this I will get home around 5:30. I usually call Annie and talk to her until 8:00, because I don't need to see clients until 8:30 .

"8:30."

She nods "Want some alone time to get rid of the clients?"

"No, I have people I like to talk to."

She smiles "People from back home?"

"Yes."

Her face has compassion in it. I wonder how she ended up here, it is voluntary for her but, something must have happen for her to overthrow the government.

"I'll see you then, I have one more client today. She always comes at 5:30 on the dot."

"You have female clients?" I shouldn't be surprised I have male clients every now and again.

"Yes, I'm assuming you have male clients from time to time."

"Yes."

"The female clients are so much easier to get information out of." She smiles

"I wouldn't know, people usually tell me things without me having to ask."

"Why?"

"They feel guilty."

She scoffs "But, they bought you."

"They all know I'm not doing this willingly. I guess they don't realize what they are doing is wrong until after it is over with."

"That's stupid." She says

"You don't have to convince me."

The car is coming toward my house.

"Well, that's probably for you, I will see you at 8:30." She winks and then walks back to her house happily. I wonder if she is actually doing this for information or if she likes it.

I get home and take a shower and then go straight to the common room so I can call Annie. Before I can press the call button it is ringing.

"Hi Annie." I smile at her.

"Hi Finnick." She says and smiles at me with glee.

Annie has been alright since I have been gone but, she has dark circles under her eyes. It looks as if she hasn't slept since I left. She has nightmares when I am there but, I think when I'm not there she is too afraid to sleep.

"Do anything exciting today?" I ask her

She shrugs "Not really. My parents came over and we spent the whole day on the boat."

"That sounds fun."

"Yeah, I almost fell off the boat though." She laughs

"How did you almost fall off the boat?"

"I lost my balance. I'm not as good on boats as you."

"You aren't good with moving transportation at all."

"I guess not." She smiles

"Well, I haven't caught the house on fire yet."

She smiles "I miss you."

"I miss you."

"I wish you were here, I can't sleep."

"The nightmares aren't really Annie."

"It's not the nightmares. I can't sleep because I keep thinking something is going to hurt you."

"Nothing is going to hurt me."

"I have a feeling something is."

Is she starting to be become paranoid like Dylan, maybe they shouldn't spend so much time together.

"Nothing is coming to hurt me."

"I know but something in my gut is telling me otherwise."

"Don't worry Annie I'm fine."

"Okay, so you do anything exciting?"

"Not, really. I did go swimming in the indoor pool they have in the apartment. It's luxurious having an indoor pool."

"Must cost a lot of money."

"Not in Capitol probably."

Annie and I spend the next few hours talking about everything under the sun.

"I have to go, we are going on a night walk on the beach. We want to look for crabs." Annie smiles

"Okay, have fun."

"I love you." She says

"Love you." I say back

After the call ends I see it is 8:15 Layla should be here in fifteen minutes. She doesn't come until 8:45.

"Sorry I'm late." She says walking through the door.

"It's alright I assumed you got lost."

"No, everyone knows where this place is, the train was running late."

"Train?"

"I don't have a car, most the citizen in The Capitol don't. We a take train that goes around the whole city, you just have to get on the right one." She smiles and heads to the common room. She jumps on the couch.

"You know people are going to talk."

"About what?"

"Everyone knows what I do, they're going to think you bought me." She smiles

"Well, people buy me all the time so it's not like they are in the position to judge."

She smiles "So how did you end up in the red light district?"

"Snow cheated in the Hunger Games so someone I cared about could win. This is me repaying him."

"You just let him do this?"

"No, he wanted to repay me for something I did for him. Even if I refused his help he still would've interfered."

"What did you do for him?"

"I told him about Marcus Fruntle." I'm assuming she knows who he is

"So what… did he kill him?"

"Yes."

She has a strange smile on her face.

"How much did you know about him?"

"That he is the reason family members get sent in there."

"Oh, that's right your sister played in the games a few years ago." She says sympathetic

"Yes, she was murdered in there. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, if that is all you knew about Marcus Fruntle you were just hitting the tip of the iceberg. He has been rigging the Hunger Games for the past ten years." She smiles

"What? How is that possible?"

"It isn't hard when you have a bunch of people who are working underground for you."

"Snow said he only killed seven people."

"He must have only killed the leaders, the others are probably don't know what to do now." She laughs

"So you're telling me for the past ten years the victors that have won, have all been cherry picked by someone?"

"You make it sound so easy but, yes."

"How do they pick them?"

"After the opening ceremonies it was usually determined. The final decision is made after the interview with Caesar." She smiles

"Why did he do this?"

"He wanted to be able to control the victors."

"Isn't that Snows job?"

"Yes, but he wanted to overthrow Snow and take his place."

"How would've he pulled that off?"

"People can kill the higher ups easily."

"Really?"

"Yes, they all have their guard down, they think they are safe. In reality no one is safe in this world."

"Interesting."

"Yeah well this is only hitting the tip of the iceberg. I know a lot more secrets, more than you do."

"You tell all of them to Sapphire and Mikael though."

"I keep the really good ones to myself." She smiles

"Oh."

"They aren't important to bringing down the government."

"I see."

It is silent for a few minutes

"How did you end up there?"

"End up where?"

"In the red light district."

"I chose to be there."

"Well what made you want to overthrow the government?"

She is quiet for a few minutes.

"My parents died when I was young, they were from the poor part of The Capitol. It would probably be the most expensive part of District 4 though."

"That's why you want to over throw the government because you were poor?" I say angrily

"No, my parents were murdered."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's okay you are in the mindset that everyone in The Capitol is shallow and I don't blame you."

"Why were they killed?"

"Well I was told it was an accident. My sisters and I didn't buy that for a minute. Everyone said the same thing when we asked, to just leave it alone and stop looking for answers. I finally found my answers when a woman named Ruby showed up at my doorstep. She said she heard I was asking questions and she said she was told some information.

"My parents were innocent, they were investors. They made a deal with a man named Leebrick Harmony. At the time Leebrick was the person trying to overthrow Snow because he wanted the thrown. What they were told they were investing wasn't the truth. The money they invested in was being used in an elaborate attempt to assassinate Snow. The assassination plan failed and they were killed because their names were connected to the plan.

"I asked this Ruby woman how she found out about this. I could tell Ruby was not an important person in The Capitol. She said people would tell her important things if she did something for them first. She told me about the red light districts and a group of people who want to over throw the government for different reasons. She was in the same one we are in now."

"Was?"

"She was offered a deal by a client, she could either marry him or be murdered. She had a son who was seven at the time, she of course chose to marry him."

I think of the _Rumpelstiltskin _fairy tale. The woman was given two choices either to spin straw to gold or be murdered. In order for this to work she needed to make a deal with a creature who wanted to take her first born child as payment. She accepted because she wanted to live. This Ruby woman accepted because she wanted her and her son to live. I wonder why someone would want to marry a prostitute. I guess he could've fallen in love, you can't help who you fall for.

"I still see Ruby though, every day in fact." Layla says

"You're client at 5:30, is that her?"

"Yes."

"So she just took you there after she told you about all that goes on?"

"Of course not, you have to work your way up the latter. As soon as you get enough clients you can go to the next level of the red light districts. Once you accumulate enough clients your price also rises.

"I started doing this when I was twenty, I'm now twenty-five you do the math. It took me two years to get into the red light district you and I are currently in. Ruby told me about Sapphire and Mikael, we set up a system so we could tell them important information that we found out. I wanted to help them so innocent people didn't get murdered anymore."

"What about the Hunger Games? That didn't have to do with you wanting to rebel." I say angrily.

"I do think it is wrong. I will admit up until I was fourteen I did enjoy it. It wasn't affecting me so I didn't' care. I now realize how ignorant I was."

"Interesting, I guess it doesn't matter why you are doing this."

"Not, really. Out of curiosity who are you trying to save? I'm guessing your parents since your sister was murdered."

"No, Snow killed my parents first because I declined this deal. He kept my sister alive so I would accept it. I did but she still died."

"Yes, so what are you doing here?"

"There is someone else."

"Oh I see you have a special someone." She says in a braggy tone. I don't know why

"Yes, does it matter?"

"No."

It is silent for a minute.

"It's that girl isn't it?"

"What girl?"

"The girl who won last year, most of the citizens think she is crazy, just because she started crying at the recaps."

"She isn't crazy." I say angrily

"I know, she was just being normal. I'm surprised no one else has cried before. So that's it then that's why you're here?" she says and I can detect a bit of jealously in her voice.

"Yes, don't you have someone?"

She laughs. "No, who in their right mind would want to be with someone who sells themselves?"

"Maybe someone would."

"You're fooling your elf Finnick. The reason someone can love you is because you are being forced to do this."

"Maybe if you told them why you were doing it they would change their mind."

"Have you never met someone from The Capitol?" she laughs and sound annoyed "Besides there are more important things than love."

"Not many things." I say

"Your freedom should be more important than that girl."

She is right it should be but, it isn't.

"Maybe."

"I should go."

"You don't have to."

She shakes her head "I know, I'm going to meet my sister. I also have nighttime clients"

I nod "Your sister do this too?"

"She used to but, then my other sister got killed in one of the lower red light districts. People aren't nice there, now she is a lawyer. She can find out secrets there too."

"See you tomorrow." She smiles and skips to the elevator.

I guess everyone does have different reasons to rebel Layla's is revenge. I guess mine is too, I also want to be free. I want everyone to be free no one should ever be owned.


	99. Chapter 99

**Chapter 99**

I am coming back home from The Capitol I don't have to back until the Hunger Games start. I know Annie will be going to mentor this year I should be going with her. Snow did say I don't have to see clients during the games. I wonder if that means I can't go back to back anymore. I don't know who would go with her then. She would like Dylan but he went last year, I think Mags would step up to the plate.

Annie started getting worse after I kept going to The Capitol. Now she goes into a comatose state when she starts freaking out, or when she doesn't like what is happening around her. I wish I could just stay with her the whole time. My not being there is making her mental state worse. I don't want her to get worse, I don't want her to end up how I was, or how Dylan is. I got better after Annie came into my life but, Dylan never got better. If Annie starts getting like Dylan I would never forgive myself and I would like to kill snow myself. I wonder if he knows how much pain and suffering he causes.

I get off the train station and see Annie waiting for me.

"Annie?"

"Finnick!" She says and runs over to hug me. I hug her and hold onto her tightly and stroke her hair, every time she touches me I never want to let go of her.

"How did you know I was coming back today?"

The Capitol puts me on different trains now they can travel faster, it only takes me ten hours to make it back home now. I don't know how it works. For the other trains it takes two days.

"You called me yesterday, I assumed you would be back her sometime today."

"I could've come late at night."

"I don't care I wanted to see you the minute you stepped back on District 4 soil." She looks up and smiles at me.

"Annie, I don't want you waiting all night for me, it could be dangerous to stay out that late."

"Come on Finnick what is going to hurt me?"She teases

"Something might."

"You worry too much. You know that." She smiles and kisses me.

"That's my job." I smile.

We walk hand and hand back to my house. I'm not going to let go of her when I am with her. I'm afraid if I do she might disappear.

We get back home and Annie goes to the common room and sits on the couch. I sit next to her and she takes her legs off the floor and puts them on my lap. After a few minutes she scoots herself closer to me and stares into my eyes. I look into hers as well, they look different. When I started leaving for The Capitol, they started missing something. I don't know what is missing but, I know it isn't good.

"You looking for something?" I tease her

"You're eyes look different." She says

"What do they look less green?"

"No, they're missing something."

"What?" maybe my eyes are missing the same thing hers are.

"I don't know, maybe it is happiness, are you not happy Finnick?"

I am happy but, just when I am in District 4, so for half of the year I'm not happy. I guess that can cause your eyes to lose that.

"When I'm in District 4 I am, while I am in The Capitol not so much. Your eyes have been missing something ever I started leaving. Are you happy?"

"I don't know, I can't tell anymore."

This makes me feel sad you know when you are happy. I guess she isn't anymore, maybe that is why she just zones out sometimes. Maybe she is depressed.

"What do you feel right now? What do you feel when you are with me?"

"There is a shimmer of happiness but, it's not the same. I still feel sad, I think it's because I don't fully have you. I know I'm just going to lose you again in a few weeks. I don't think I will ever be fully happy again." She says and I can see a tear roll down her face

Anne takes her legs off of me and starts to hug me. I think she might start sobbing but, she doesn't. There is just the single tear rolling down her cheek.

"We are broken." She whispers.

"No, we aren't." I say

"Yes, we are. You shouldn't be happy for just half of the year. We have emotional whiplash, It is going to be like this forever isn't it?"

What she is saying is true, and I think one day we will reach a breaking point. I don't know what will happen then and I don't want to find out.

"Not forever just for right now."

"You're lying!" she shouts and gets off of the couch and starts pacing back and forth.

"Annie." I go in front of her so she can stop pacing back and forth and grab her shoulders.

"What! It's going to be like this forever. Why bother lying!" She shouts. She tries to walk away so she can start pacing again but, don't want her to. I grab her wrist.

"Let go of me."

I don't let go

"Annie it will be alright."

"No, it won't. Let go of me!" She shouts

I don't say anything but, I don't let go of her wrist.

"Let go of me!"

She starts hitting me with her other arm, I let of her wrist and she keeps hitting me on the chest.

"It's not going to be alight." She starts sobbing. She continues to hit my chest

"We are going to die unhappy."

She hits me again

"It will never be the same."

Her hits start to turn into small taps

"It will never be the same." She whimpers.

She stops hitting me and starts hugging me and crying loudly. All of the tears are getting on my shirt. I don't care. I don't know what to say to make her feel better. I can't say it will be alright because that is what caused this. I don't know what to say, I guess sometimes saying nothing is really saying everything.


	100. Chapter 100

**Chapter 100 **

**A/N: Holy god chapter 100! Thanks for reading this far ;) **

Today is the mentors meeting for the 71st Hunger Games. I know Annie will be going because she is the new victor. I hope I can go with her, everything is all messed up because of Snows deal. I don't know if I can go with her. The only reason I went every year before was so I could be with clients. I don't see clients during the games now. If he doesn't let me go nothing good will happen, she can barely handle when I go to The Capitol.

"You ready to leave Annie?"

She shakes her head. "No. This is just a reminder that I have to go back to that awful place, I don't want to go back there Finnick."

"I don't like going back either, but it is a part of the duties of being a victor."

"Is it supposed to be some honor?"

"That's what they want people to believe."

"People should know the truth about the victors."

"That can't happen only punishment would follow."

"It isn't right."

"Well, you don't have to convince me, I have six years of experience to back that up."

She smiles a broken smile "We should go, don't want to keep people waiting." She holds out her hand for me and we walk hand and hand to the Justice Building.

Annie and I get to the room first.

"Do they use this room for anything else?"

"I don't know, probably."

She sees the woman from The Capitol in the corner.

"Who's that." She whispers

"Woman from The Capitol she fills out formal paperwork to say who is going to mentor."

She nods "My name is probably already on the bill."

"It is, you go because you are the new victor."

"I know."

Dylan walks into the room

"Hey." He nods to both of us.

"Hi" Annie smiles

It is silent

"If everyone knows Finnick is going with me—" Annie says

"No talking about mentoring before the meeting has started." The woman from The Capitol says.

"What?" she says confused

"You can't talk about this until everyone is here." I tell her

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." She says to the woman

"She won't answer you, she is just here to record what we are saying." Dylan says.

"Oh."

James walks in.

"Hi James." Annie smile at him.

"Hello Annie." He smiles at her

Dylan and I both nod to him. Mags comes in.

"Hi Mags." Annie says.

"Hello Annie." She smiles

We wait around for ten minutes.

"Marina coming?" I ask

"I'll check to see what is taking her so long." James says and walks out.

"Is she usually late?" Annie asks

"Depends on the year." Dylan says curtly

"Okay." Annie nods. She looks confused.

They come back in two minutes she must have been right outside.

"Marina." Mags says

"Hello everyone." She says and glares at Dylan

I hope she doesn't yell at him. Annie doesn't like people fighting she never has, I don't like it either. I think it might make Annie upset, maybe even cry.

We get sworn in and I'm afraid of what will happen next. Annie is going to mentor no matter what but I wonder if Snow won't let me go.

"Victors we are here today to choose who will mentor in the 71st Hunger Games because Miss. Cresta is the new victor she will be going. Now you have to choose who goes with her. The mentoring meeting will now begin."

"Alright so I'm going with her?" Marina says

"What? No." I say

"It's my turn isn't?"

"Why would you think that?" I say

"The schedule."

"If we are going by the schedule it would be Mags' turn not yours."

"Well, maybe I want to go. There hasn't been a new girl victor, ever. We should spend time together swapping war stories and all of that." She smiles

"Marina does it really matter? We are just going to go back to old schedule. There are six of us now, it will be you and me, James and Mags, and Finnick and Annie." Dylan says

"I don't want to go with you. I'd rather be Annie's partner. Besides it doesn't look like she objecting to any of this." Marina says smugly.

I look at Annie, she is looking off into the distance. She left as soon as the fighting started.

"No she doesn't want to go with you. Let me go." I demand.

"Can you even go? You went last year?" Marina says.

"I go every year."

"Not since you have been labeled mentally unstable, or since you have been traipsing off to The Capitol" She smiles

"What does it matter? You went 2 years ago. She wouldn't like going with you." I practically yell at her.

"She isn't objecting, can we wrap this up?" Marina says to the women in the corner.

"No! What else do you have to do? You just stay in your house all day." Dylan says

"Does it matter? I just want to get this over with so I don't have to be with you."

Dylan has the fire he has in his eyes whenever Marina talks to him. "Get over it already. It happen almost ten years ago." He shouts at her

"It doesn't matter, you shouldn't be here."

"Well, cupcake I am so just get used to it."

"No, I never will."

"Well, at least act civil. You are in your thirties and you are acting like a two year old."

"At least I have a stable mind on my shoulders." She smiles

Dylan looks like he wants to tackle her to the ground.

"Be quite!" Annie shouts

Everyone stops and looks at her.

"You shouldn't be fighting!"

"You're new so I'll let that slide for now." Marina says

"Why are you so spiteful?" Annie asks

"I have my reasons."

"What, would those be?"

"I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you're crazy I can't trust you with secrets." She smiles

Annie has a look of pure rage in her eyes. You shouldn't call someone crazy especially when they think they are. Dylan had the same look when she said she had a stable head on her shoulders. She is trying to make them angry. When I first met Marina and Dylan I felt bad for Marina and felt disgusted with Dylan. Now I feel the complete opposite, I guess first impressions don't mean anything. You don't know someone just by looking at them.

"Since I'm the victor this year I get to pick who goes with me?"

"Where have you been this whole meeting?" Marina snarls.

"Generally yes, but everyone has to agree with who you choose." Mags says and glares at Marina

"I want Finnick to go." She looks at me "If you want to come with me that is."

I smile at her "Of course I do."

"Have you all decided the mentors for the 71st Hunger Games will be Annie Cresta and Finnick Odiar?" the woman from The Capitol says.

Everyone aggress except Marina.

"It looks like it is not determined the meeting can only end if you all agree."

I have never been in a meeting when there has been an impasse.

Annie looks like she wants to cry. "Why won't you let me go with him?"

"You need to widen you circle of friends." Marina says

"I have enough friends and I don't need you as one."

"You should get out of your comfort zone. I'm not going to leave until you say I am going with you."

"Marina, it is her first year she should get to choose who she goes with." Mags says angrily

"She should but she won't."

Annie starts crying and puts her head down on the table. I rub her back to try and get her to calm down but it is no use, she cries for a few minutes and the room stays silent.

"Crying because you aren't getting what you want pathetic." Marina says smugly

"Just as pathetic as keeping us all in here because you want to hurt Annie." James says

"I'm not hurting her." She smiles

I want to say she is just like Snow but, that wouldn't look good on the record.

"Yes you are." Dylan says.

"Why because she can't go with Finnick? He shouldn't be her whole life. Just like Tori shouldn't be yours." She glares at Dylan.

Dylan looks like he wants to yell at her but, he doesn't I think it is because of the comment he told Annie earlier. If he started yelling at her it would defeat the purpose of what he said.

Annie looks up from the table with tears on her face.

"Why do you care? Are you jealous that you don't have anyone?"

Marina doesn't say anything.

"I'm right, you're stupid, and there is a reason why you don't have anyone who loves you. Everyone else has at least one person. It may not be a romantic relationship but they have someone who cares about them. You pushed away the people who cared about you and now you are suffering the consequences."

Annie sits up. She isn't smiling but, I can tell she is pleased with herself.

Now Marina looks like she wants to cry.

"I agree can we leave now."

"Do you all agree the victor for the 71st Hunger Games will be Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta?"

We all agree.

"The mentor meeting is over you are free to leave."

We leave the room and head back to our house at Victors Village. I wonder why Marina was trying to make Dylan and Annie so angry. Does she just want to play with them because they are broken goods? I don't care what her game plan was, I'm going with Annie. I just hope the tributes this year aren't volunteers.


	101. Chapter 101

**Chapter 101**

"Annie, we have to be heading down to the square soon."

Today is the day of the 71st Hunger Games.

"Ok." She smiles

Since today is the reaping Annie dressed up to look presentable for The Capitol. Once you're a victor I don't think it matters what you wear. I know James and Marina dress up they want to keep up appearances. Annie doesn't care about appearances, she likes to dress up for events festivals, birthdays, school events, and the reaping. She hates the Hunger Games but, she still wants to look pretty.

She is wearing a lilac sundress that has a sweetheart neck line, you can see her locket clearly. She never takes it off even when she showers she still keeps it on. I think it is her most prized possession. I think it is because I gave it to her. It gives her a piece of me to hold onto when I'm not here.

"Is it bad?"

"Is what bad?"

"Seeing tributes getting chosen, you are going to train them to kill. Even if they do win only one comes back."

"It's not as bad. Once you spend a few days with them you get to know them. This makes it harder to watch when they die. People tell you it gets better but, that's a lie. I don't know if they are lying for our benefit or are lying to themselves. I have done this five years in a row, I know more than most victors do."

"Do any other victors go back to back?"

"Not, usually the only person who I think might understand is Haymitch, he has gone every year since he has won. He has never had a winner."

"He will one day." Annie smiles

"What makes you say that?"

"12 has had other winners they are all dead now though. They will have another one, it just takes longer for them. They don't have an advantage that all of the other districts do."

"Are you saying you want someone from 12 to win?"

"Yes. They are more deserving than any other district." She smiles

"That means our tributes will be dead."

"So will 23 other people. It doesn't matter what district you are from, lots of people are murdered. The tributes for 12 deserve it more than any other District because they don't have much."

"Neither do people from poor parts of Districts."

"Yes, but there whole district is a poor. Not everyone suffers here, everyone does over there."

"You're right."

"Thanks for stating the obvious." She smiles and kisses my cheek.

"We should be going."

We walk to the Justice Build and arrive before anyone else so we can be seated on the stage. After people start filing in Julius announces the victors. Then he shows the video and gets to the name calling.

It didn't matter whose name Julius called out District 4 has two volunteers this year. The female tribute is named Camelia Case the male tribute is Bless Cooper.

Camelia is probably 5'6, she has upper body strength, and her body looks toned. She has sandy blonde hair and brown eyes that hold anger in them.

Bless is probably 6'2 he is also visibly strong he has dark brown hair, so dark it almost looks black. He has green eyes that gleam like emeralds they also have the look of a killer in them.

We head to the train. Annie and I get a few minutes alone before the mentoring process can begin.

"You okay?" I ask her.

"I guess it isn't as bad since they volunteered." she says in a dead pan voice

"That is how I usually feel."

"Are they different from other tributes though?"

"You mean like how they act?"

She nods

"Usually. They are not scared but, they are arrogant and rude. They act like they are above us, even though we have been in the arena. Just try to ignore their comments." I smile at her

"You'll always be with me right?"

"Yes, I don't have to see clients during the games anymore. You won't be left alone with them, unless they want individual consolation, if they want that I can't help you."

"Do they usually ask for that?

"Not the volunteers." I smile at her

Julius comes through the train with Bless and Camelia

"These are your mentors Finnick and Annie."

"Interesting." Bless says

"What?" Annie asks

"That they would pair you two together, I was expecting to see Dylan with you."

"Why would he be here?" Annie asks

"I thought they would be the best with the erm well not the greatest."

"Why do you think he is the best?"

"He killed everyone, everyone idolizes him." Camelia says

"Even though people think he is crazy." Bless smiles

"You shouldn't call be crazy." Annie says

They both shrug and head to the common room.

"I already don't like them." Annie whispers

"Don't worry it will be fine." I whisper back

"So what happens now?" Bless asks

"Well Annie and Finnick get to decided which one of you they want to mentor." Julius says

"Do we have a say in this?" CAmelia asks

"Usually not." Julius says

"Great let's see which of us is unlucky today." Bless says

Neither of them wants Annie. Annie and I go off to the side

"Do you have a preference?" I ask Annie.

"I don't know, they both bother me. Which do you think is worse?"

"I think Bless would be worse. You should take Camelia, it doesn't really matter we mentor both of them. They just do this in case they want to be trained individually."

"Has that happened before?"

"Not really. James said it happens usually when the tributes are younger."

"Okay."

We walk back over to them.

"So who did I get?" Camelia asks

"Me." Annie says happily

"Great." Camelia says annoyed

"So, I got Finnick." Bless says with a smile. I guess he is happy with this outcome but, neither of them wanted Annie so it makes sense.

"When do we see the recaps?" Camelia asks looking at Annie

"Not until tomorrow." Annie says

I was going to say in a few hours because I am used to being on the fast trains. I thought we would be in The Capitol by nighttime instead of two days.

"Why does it take so long?" Bless asks

"I don't know." I say

"Whatever" Camelia says

We eat dinner they don't want to talk with Annie or myself they just talk with each other. They talk about different weapons and different ways you can use them to kill people. Then they start talking how you could kill anyone with all of the things placed in the room. It makes Julius, Annie, and myself very uncomfortable.

After a few hours we tell our tributes they should head to bed but, they stay up. Annie and I leave before they do. We leave holding hands and head to my room. Before we get into the room I can see Bless and Cameila looking at us with disapproval. They probably think we are heading to the same room to have sex. That is not the case.

If Annie sleeps alone she has nightmares and when I started going back to The Capitol my nightmares have started to come back. I'm not in the arena anymore. I'm seeing people getting murdered. Dylan, James, Mags, Annie I see all of them dying, die in fiery accidents. I always see Snow's face before I wake up. I don't like waking up screaming. If Annie and I are together usually neither of us scream ourselves awake. There are some nights when it happens but, it isn't as bad as waking up by yourself. If you see the person in your dream who is being killed you will know it wasn't real.


	102. Chapter 102

**Chapter 102**

We get to The Capitol and the opening ceremonies preparations begin. Annie and I head to the tables where mentors can discuss plans.

"When the ceremonies are over we just discuss the training center right?" Annie asks.

"Yes, I'm surprised you know that."

"I was here last year Finnick."

"Well, I didn't remember that my first year."

"Maybe you didn't want to."

"There is that."

Annie smiles at me.

"Hey look it's Annie Cresta." Someone says off in the distance I turn around and see it is Cashmere.

"Hi." Annie says sheepishly

"I'm Cashmere in case you didn't recognize me." She smiles. I don't like where this is going. I saw what she did to Dylan last year. I have a feeling she is going to do the same to Annie.

"Oh, well I did recognize you. Your bother here as well?" Annie says clearly uncomfortable.

"No, not this year, you can meet him some other time." She smiles "You know Annie I loved your games. You are a victor who is actually worthy of the title I mean you were great. You knew how to kill and you did a great job killing all of them." She says

Now I know she is playing with her like she does with Dylan.

"Cashmere." I say angrily

"Oh Finnick, sorry was I being rude?" She smiles

"Shouldn't you be thinking of ways to help your tributes?" I say trying to get her to leave.

"Nah, they can handle themselves, they did volunteer."

"So did ours this year." Annie says

She smiles "Well, you can teach them something Annie. You were such a skilled killer in that arena. Make sure to tell them what it feels like to be the new victor."

"Fine." She says disgusted

Cashmere walks around and gets close to Annie, she puts both of her hands almost around her neck. Annie reacts to this and forcefully pushes her to the ground. Cashmere hits the ground so hard that all everyone in our vicinity is looking.

"That hurt!" Cashmere yells at Annie

"Good."

Annie walks away.

Cashmere gets up and shouts.

"What the hell."

Annie doesn't turn around. I see her heading in the direction where Julius is so I know she will be alright.

"That's what you get for trying to mess with her."

"Whatever do you mean Finnick?" she says smugly.

"You know what I mean. You did this last year with Dylan. You like making people suffer."

"Suffer isn't the word I would use. I would say freak out. It's fun to see how they react." She smiles

"Well, unless you want to be attacked again go right for it."

"I'm sure I could figure something to make her cry. I'm sure you are a weak spot, maybe I could say you died or something. Works like a charm for Dylan."

"Don't, Cashmere."

"Why? It's fun and this place is boring."

"Boring? 23 of these people will be dead." I say with disgust.

"That's how the cookie crumbles, it doesn't matter we already one who cares what happens to our tributes."

"You I first met you, you seemed nice."

"I still am nice. Just not in the way you originally thought."

"Well, I'm leaving. If I see you doing this again I will—

"You'll what? Hit me? You aren't going to hurt anyone you are too good. You have morals, unlike most of these victors." She smiles and walks away. I shake my head in disgust. I wonder who the person was I knew for two years. The person who was nice, annoying yes, but very annoying. I guess maybe that was her way of messing with me.

I head over to Annie. Her and Julius are discussing the opening cerinomines.

"Hey."

"Hello, Finnick I was just discussing how I think opening ceremonies. I think they will be fabulous." Julius says

"I'm sure they will. Do you know what Louise has cooked up this year?"

"Underwater theme."

I nod. That is technically this is the theme every year.

"We have to talk about mentor business. I want to explain how sponsors work to Annie." I say to Julius. I hold out my hand for Annie to take.

"Good, I'm glad you're taking this serious Finnick." Julius says and smiles.

"Well, you know it is a serious matter." I say sarcastically to him

"Yes it is go off and tell her how it all works."

Annie takes my hand and we head down the hall to where the elevator is. No one will be over here, the elevator can't take you down and I don't think anyone will be going up.

"You alright?"

"Why is Cashmere so mean?" Annie says

"I don't know. When I first met her she seemed nice."

"Maybe it is because she is from District 1."

"Aren't you the person who said where you grow up doesn't matter?"

"No, I said people can't help how they act from where they grew up."

"Sound the same to me. So if we grew up in 1 we would be an ass."

"Maybe, it is repulsive though. Does she do that all the time?"

"I don't know, Dylan says she does."

"Great, maybe I could just beat her to a pulp next time." Annie smiles

"Don't talk about that."

"About what?"

"Hurting people. I don't like it."

"Finnick, I have killed people." She whispers. I don't know why I'm pretty sure most of the people in this room have killed someone.

"Yes, but I think of you as… pure."

"Pure?"

"You are innocent and have a heart of gold. I can't see you hurting anyone, unless you have to."

She smiles "Finnick, maybe you should stop thinking of me that way."

"Do you not like it?"

"No, but it isn't true."

"Well to me it will always be true."

"I don't think I am."

"Well it doesn't matter."

"I know you aren't pure." She teases

"Well, I'm not going to argue with you. I have many reasons not to be pure."

This word can be used in different ways but for all of the ways I can think of I am definitely unpure. I have killed people, I have malice thoughts, I asked to killed someone for revenge, I have done every sexual act imaginable, and I have been involved in a group that wants to take down the government. If you had one word to describe me it should not be pure.

"But, you have everything else anyone could ever need." She smiles and kisses me

"So how do you get sponsors?" Annie asks

"What?"

"That is what you told Julius we were going to discuss."

"Oh, right the cover. There's a room you go to and talk up your tribute, since they're volunteers it shouldn't be that hard. Since they have separate accounts you will have to do some of it by yourself. I can help you but, you have to bring it some."

"Okay. I can try. I don't like talking to these people."

"They are easy to convince especially since they will get high scores."

"How do I know how much money is enough?"

"I have never had to use all of the money I have collected. I think if you get 10,000 you will be alright."

"Ten thousand dollars? Won't that take long?"

I laugh "No, you could probably spend 30 minutes in there and have that amount."

"How much did I have?"

"I don't remember somewhere between 70 or 80 grand."

"Jesus! They waste all this money where the odds of someone winning are 1 to 24."

"You can get some while the games are going on. I have never done that though."

"Why not?"

"Never needed to."

"They get a shit ton like I did."

"Yes but I have never used all of it."

She nods "I didn't get a lot of parachutes."

"You didn't really need anything. Unless you wanted luxury items."

"Luxury items?"

"Things you don't need. I gave Fiona salt water taffy because she was sad."

I don't really talk about Fiona especially when she was in the games. I think the only person I could talk to it about is Annie, maybe Mags because she was there.

"Is that why you don't like it in the house?"

One day Annie brought some over so we could eat it. I\ needed to be drugged because it reminded me of her. It doesn't bother me anymore but Annie doesn't eat in the house anymore at least when I am there. When I came back from The Capitol I can always find a wrapper in the trash. She loves salt water taffy.

"No, I just didn't like it then."

She nods

"You could bring it in the house again."

She smiles "Good, sneaking around was just stressful."

We are laughing and then a drinking Haymitch walks over here

"You two are in my spot."

"Your spot?" I scoff

"This is where I go to get away from everyone. I'm assuming that is why you're here."

"Yes."

"We can leave Haymitch." Annie says and smiles at him.

Haymitch looks at her strangely maybe it is because she is so nice or maybe it is because on the Victory Tour she was crying hysterically. It doesn't matter, Annie isn't that bad unless she is reminded of her games or away from me. Everyone around her thinks she is crazy but I know she isn't.

When people don't understand something they don't want to deal with it. In this case people just right you off as crazy and want to stay away because they think you are dangerous. It has happened with all of the victors in District 4. I wonder if it is like that everywhere. People shouldn't judge of something that happened once. If you think someone is going to hurt you after you attacked someone that is understandable but, you should think someone is crazy just because they start crying. I know everyone back in 4 thinks myself, Dylan, and Annie are crazy. If they would spend a day with us I know they would no longer think that.


	103. Chapter 103

**Chapter 103**

The opening ceremonies are about to start. Louise has them dressed as goldfish this year. It is not as tacky as it sounds. They have orange and yellow makeup, that look like scales, they are wearing contacts that make their eyes look bigger than they are, their hair style looks like the top gill of the fish. Louise is always on point, his outfits are not as cheesy as the others. It does make them stand out to the crowd.

The chariots leave and the crowd goes wild for all of the tributes. Snow makes his speech and then they are back. The crowd only gets to see the tributes for probably 10 minutes. It takes hours for the makeup and they only get a glimpse of them. The ceremonies are just so people can see their face again. I don't know why they bother with all of the makeup, they won't be wearing that in the arena.

"You two looked lovely." Julius beams

"I agree but, you two can't head upstairs yet, I need to take a few things off." Louise says

"Alright, Finnick, Annie you can go to the room. I will take them back to the room."

"Okay." I say

We head to the elevator.

"Julius was right they did look lovely." Annie says

"Yes but it doesn't matter. It is just an excuse for them to see their face again."

"That does matter. If they don't get a good look at their face, how will they know who they are in the arena."

"With all of that makeup I don't think it matters."

"Maybe, I think it is a bit helpful."

"I guess." I say

We get to the elevator and I press the button. The doors open and I press the 4 button before they close Cameron—the mentor from 7— comes in with the female tribute. She is dressed as a tree. She has brown hair and brown eyes. I don't know if this is natural or fake. She has fair skin and has some upper body strength. She is from the District 7 the lumber district, maybe she swings around an axe. She appears to be frightened but, I can detect something else. I don't know what it is but, something else is there.

"Hello Finnick." She nods to me. We haven't had many conversations but we are friendly to each other.

"Hello." I say back

"You're new." She turns to Annie

"Uh… yeah I won last year." She says not meeting her gaze

Cameron touches her shoulder and Annie looks up at her. "Don't worry, it isn't as bad as it seems and next time you will know what to expect."

"At least you will come back, I will be dead." The female tribute says

Cameron doesn't saying anything so I'm assuming she thinks she will die. The girl starts crying.

"It will be alright Johanna."

"No it won't."

Johanna is crying louder. Annie doesn't like when people cry, never has.

"Don't think about it so much. It might be alright" Annie smiles at her

Johanna looks at her and I think I can detect anger and impatience in her eyes. I don't know why she would feel this way.

"I don't need your help, your tributes are probably going to kill me." That might be why she is looking angry but, there is something in her eyes. Something I have only seen in the eyes of people who volunteer. I know she didn't volunteer so why do I see that in her eyes.

"We aren't supposed to talk game in front others." Cameron says to Johanna

"What does it matter I am dead either way." She starts crying, our floor dings and we get off.

"Poor girl. She knows she is going to die." Annie says

"Well, everyone thinks that."

"No but I have a feeling she will die. I suspect she doesn't know how to do anything."

"Well, only one can win."

"I know, I can still feel compassion though."

"Yes, I do as well." I smile at her.

Our tributes come up about ten minutes later I wonder what Louise had to take off of them.

"Alright, why don't you two wash that makeup off, then you should come to the dinner table so we can eat and talk about tomorrow." Julius smiles.

They haven't been in the room before and he expects them to know where their rooms are. I think Julius realizes this because he goes to them and shows them the rooms.

"You did a great job Louise." Annie says smiling at him

"Thank you Annie that is what I aim for." He excuses himself to go to his room.

Annie and I head for the kitchen

"What happens when they go to sleep?"

"We are supposed to look for sponsors. The scores haven't been shown yet, it would be a waste of time."

"So we just get down time?"

"Well, we are supposed to be thinking of ideas to help them."

"I think that is everything we can say."

"Yes. Why did you want to do something?" I say confused.

"I wanted to see where you stay when you come here."

I didn't even think about this, I'm sure if Annie was doing this I would want to see where she was staying.

"You've seen it on the computer."

"Just the kitchen, that is where the system is set up. It isn't the same."

"I know."

"Am I not allowed to see it?"

"You're allowed, I can have visitors."

"So let's go after they are asleep unless we aren't allowed to leave."

"I would always leave remember."

"That is because you had to. This would be for 'fun'."

"You can but Julius disapproves though."

"I don't care what he thinks. He likes seeing people die."

"That is true."

"So can we go?"

I think about this for a minute. Do I want Annie to see the place I consider my prison cell? Maybe if she comes it will make it easier for me to think about her.

"Yes, we can go."

She smiles

"Good, maybe if I see you are staying in a nice place it will make me feel better."

"Maybe."

We both know that will not make her feel better.

The tributes have dinner and we tell them about the training center. We didn't need to. They know the plan because they want to be here. This is making it easier for myself and Annie. Maybe having volunteers was actually a good thing. They head off to bed and so does Julius. Then it is just Annie and I in the common room.

"Can we go now?" Annie asks

"Yes, I called for a car already."

"Yay" Annie smiles

We get in the car and I tell the driver where to take us. We get there in fifteen minutes. I thank the driver and we head to my apartment.

"Hello Mr. Odair." The woman at the front desk greets me. She does this with all of the tenants I wonder how she knows all of our names this place has hundreds of people who live in it.

I smile at her and head to the elevator and hit the _PH _button

"Penthouse?" Annie sounds impressed

"Yes, they said it was to make me more comfortable."

Annie scoffs "They could put you anywhere and it wouldn't matter."

"That is what I said."

The door opens

"Where are the rest of the rooms?" Annie asks

"This is it, only 4 penthouse suites." I smile

We get to mine and I grab my key and open the door. Everything is the same as when I left it. Whenever I come back it is like time froze inside.

"Wow." Annie says

She walks around and sees everything and is impressed. I can tell she doesn't like it though."

She goes to the room that is just a pool.

"You weren't kidding there is a room with just a pool."

"Why would I kid about that?"

"You like to joke about things." She smiles she runs her hand across the water

"The water feels surprisingly nice."

"What did you expect ice cold?" I tease

"I don't know. I've never seen an indoor pool before. To be fair I haven't seen many pools."

"Yes, well I have. The other house has one as well."

It looks like she wants to ask if we can go there.

"I'm not taking you there." I don't want Annie to go there. I don't want to go there unless I have to. People might also hear about me going there and think I am taking clients.

"Okay." She says sadly

"Trust me Annie it would just make things worse."

"Okay." She smiles and kisses me on the cheek

Annie goes to the opposite side of the pool. I can see the water reflecting off of her.

I go over to her

"You know it's salt water."

"What?"

"It's a salt water pool."

"How, do they do that?"

"I don't know. It's very popular in The Capitol almost all of the pools I've seen here are saltwater."

"I don't buy it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well I guess there is only one way to know for sure."

Before she can say anything I push her into the pool.

"Finnick!"

"Is it salt water?"

"Yes, you jerk." She says and splashes water on me

"You got me wet." I tease

"You pushed me in!"

She pushes herself up and grabs my hand and pulls me in."

"Annie!"

"Payback." Annie says and splashes me.

I swim over to Annie and she keeps splashing me. We swim around awhile and then head to the shallow end so we relax a bit more.

"If I lived here I would never leave this room." Annie says

"Well, you have to, to visit people."

"I meant on my free time. It would remind me of home because of the saltwater."

"What about talking to me?"

"You don't talk with me for all of your free time."

"True."

"Do you spend all your time in here?"

"No."

"Why not?"

I can't tell her that Layla comes here to discuss information we have learned. I don't want Annie to hear about a rebellion that would just worry her.

"It makes me miss home." I lie

"That makes sense." She says but I can tell she doesn't fully believe me.

It is silent for a while.

"I wish you don't throw me in."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would care."

"I don't but, we have to go back like this."

"I didn't think that far in advance."

"You usually don't." She swims over so she is right in front of me.

"Well, I have extra clothes here."

"Well, ooo la la for you. I will have to go back in this." She motions to her clothes

Annie is wearing a white t-shirt with detailed floral designs, she has shorts on and her hair was in a ponytail. The water altered her outfit, her jean shorts must be getting heavy due to the effect the fabric has with retaining water. Her white floral shirt is see through in some areas so you can see her bare skin. She let her pony tail out and her hair is turning wavy because of the effects of the saltwater.

"Well, I don't know when we will be heading back, but if I want to look slightly appropriate I should get out of the water." She says and gets out of the pool and grabs a towel. I can hear her talking to herself.

"You alright over there?" I tease her

"Yes." She says slightly annoyed.

I get out of the pool and go over to her. I pick her up and act like I'm going to throw her in again.

"Finnick, stop." She is trying to sound serious but I can hear the laughter she is trying to hide.

"Don't worry I'm not going to throw you in again." I set her down

"This a trick?"

"No, seriously I'm not going to throw you in."

"Good." She gets on her tiptoes and kisses me.

My clothes are sticking to my body like a second skin. I go to grab a towel hoping that will help. When I turn around I see Annie on one of the loungers. She has found a solution to the problem by just taking her shirt and shorts off. I see her looking up through the skylight.

It doesn't matter that she is just in her underwear. I know she isn't trying to seduce me. It would be the same if she was wearing a bathing suit. I walk over to her.

"Why are there no stars?" she asks me

I look up, there are no stars and it is very clear tonight. It must be because of the city. In District 4 there isn't anything to change the effect of the sky.

"Probably the city lights change the effects."

"Too bad, this is a perfect viewing spot."

"I think it is supposed to be used for sunbathing."

Annie scoffs "I thought people here liked blue skin."

"They don't all look like that."

"Well, I'm sure you would know." She doesn't sound sad. She knows I have seen enough people to back up my argument up.

Annie gets up and heads out of the room. I don't know where she is going, maybe she wants to leave.

"Where do you think you're going." I tease

"Kitchen."

"Why?"

"Thirsty." She looks back and smiles at me.

She gets to the kitchen and gets a glass of water and sits up on the counter.

"You know there are chairs."

"I know but, they aren't as fun." She smiles

After her water is finished she leans down and kisses me passionately. I pick her up off of the counter and her legs wrap around me, I carry her up the stairs and go into the first bedroom we pass. I set her down on the bed. I get on top of her and continue to her kiss her. Annie breaks away the kiss so she can take off my shirt. I get back on top of her and continue to kiss her.

When Annie and I share intimate moments it is as if the world around us freezes. It is just Annie and myself, it as if no one else has ever existed. I wish that were real, I wish no one else ever existed. I wish Annie and I could just stay together.

In reality we are almost always a part from each other. This is a reminder that someone else is out there. Someone who is controlling me and taking me away from her I wish there wasn't. I can wish all day and on every star in the sky but, I know that wish won't come true. This is the way my life is, it will only change when I die or if the government gets overthrown. Right now I feel that the only way to escape this will be death.


	104. Chapter 104

**Chapter 104**

**A/N: I reread some of the last chapters and noticed lost of grammar errors. Grammar I don't get along lol. I just want to apologize for that I guess I didn't proofread thoroughly. I will try to do better. Thank you for reading this far even though I'm sure there is a decent amount of errors!**

I wake up and look at the clock it is 8:30. Annie and I didn't go back to the hotel last night. I think we forgot where we were. Now it is a new day and we have to face reality we are in The Capitol, we are here to mentor tributes for the Hunger Games.

The tributes get up at 9:00 and head down to the training center at 10:00. We will get back in time, it is only 15 minutes away. We will be cutting it close but, it doesn't matter. I know we will be getting a lecture from Julius. I don't think he knows what kind of relationship Annie and I have. After the Victory Tour he knows I care about her. I wonder what he will say, I have no idea. I don't really care he doesn't understand our situation.

"Annie."

She doesn't budge

"Annie." I say and gently shake her.

"What?"

"We have to leave."

"To go where?"

"Back to the hotel, the tributes will be awake soon."

I think Annie realizes where we are.

"Oh right that." She says annoyed.

We head down to the elevator and head outside to a car. This apartment always has cars sitting outside. They will take the tenants wherever they want to go. This is supposedly the richest part of The Capitol. I don't know why I'm surprised.

We head to one of the cars and get in.

"To the training center Mr. Odair?" The driver asks. He knows I am here to mentor. It isn't hard to figure out where I would want to go, especially with another victor.

"Yes, that's fine." I tell him. We get back at the hotel at 8:50

"We're cutting it a little close." Annie says.

"Better than not coming at all."

We head to the elevator and press the 4 button.

"So what's the excuse?" Annie asks

"I haven't thought of one yet."

She rolls her eyes "Let me do the talking."

"Okay." I say confused.

"Trust me."

We get to our floor, Bless and Camelia are already awake and Julius looks furious. I can tell he wants to yell at us but he won't until the tributes have left.

"Where have you been?" Julius practically yells at us.

"We were invited by a sponsor to a benefit event. At the event we met many sponsors and collected money, from a great deal of them. We ended up staying there because they said it would be unsafe if we walked." Annie says

How does she come up with lies so quickly. I wonder if it was part of her training.

"How much money?" Julius asks he doesn't sound fully convinced with Annie's story.

"We can't tell you it is classified information, you should know that. They should be alright for the first few days." I smile at him.

"Very well."

I know we are still going to get a lecture. We eat and tell Bless and Camelia the usual. Make friends, show off your skills but don't show them everything. They already knew this because they volunteered. I feel like us being here is a waste of time for everyone. They don't want to talk with us and we don't want to be here.

Julius leaves to take them down to the training center.

"Is he going to yell at us when he gets back?" Annie asks

"Probably."

"What's he going to say?"

"That you should be taking this more seriously. That we are here to help them and not go run off and do whatever we please. That this is reflecting badly on all of us."

"I assuming you've had lecture before."

"Once, he isn't very intimating."

"When did he do it?"

"When Snows deal first started.

"Does he know about it?"

"I don't think so."

"Interesting."

"I think most escorts don't know anything. They see how people act after the games but, I think that is it."

"I see. Well next time we will just come back on time."

"We shouldn't leave again."

"Why not?"

"I can't be seen with the same girl twice. It keeps up the illusion."

"Ah yes the alter ego Finnick. The one who is a huge douche bag."

"You know it."

"I guess I'm viewed as one of the many now." She jokes

"No, you wouldn't be."

"Why? I'm no I'm not one of the many if that is what you mean."

"No, people will think differently of you because you come back to 4 with me. I could see you every day if I wanted to."

"People would be heart broken." She says sarcastically

"People wouldn't like it."

"That's why I'm your secret." She smiles

"Just from the people in The Capitol."

We hear the elevator ding and know it is Julius.

"Alright you two why don't you take a seat so we can talk. I know you weren't at a benefit last night" Julius says calmly.

"How would you know that?" Annie asks

"People in The Capitol don't have benefits. Why would we want to give our riches away to someone else?"

"Because you want to help them." I say slightly annoyed.

"I don't care where you were or what you were _doing_ but, do not do it again. You are allowed to leave the hotel to do whatever you wish but, people notice and look down upon that. I know you were up to frivolous actives that had nothing to do with your tributes. I think it would be wise if you did not go out again. I can get people to watch you." Julius says

"People to watch us?" I ask

"Yes."

"Like a babysitter?" Annie says

"No, people who would stay by the door and make sure you never leave the room, unless I see fit or you are summoned somewhere."

"Is that allowed?" Annie asks.

"Yes. I don't know what you were doing and I don't want to know. I'm sure it is something I don't want to hear. Just don't let it happen again."

"We just went to Finnick's place." Annie says

I look at Annie with a scrunched face. Julius doesn't know I have a place in The Capitol. I don't think anyone does besides people in 4 and people related to the deal.

"You have a place here Finnick?" Julius says through clenched teeth

"Yes. Snow gave it to me as a gift."

"I see, well that is very unusual. Victors don't usually get such extravagant gifts."

"I guess Snow was feeling generous."

"Still, don't go back there while you are here. In fact don't even leave this hotel."

"What if we get called away." Annie says

"Unless the person who is requesting you to leave is a government offical you are not going anywhere." Julius say. He gets up shaking his head and heads to his room.

"Sorry, I forgot he didn't know." Annie says

"It's alright, he would've found out eventually."

"Is it just me or did he sound angry when he found out."

"I picked up on that too. I don't know why he would be angry."

"You aren't from The Capitol maybe they don't want people from the outside to move in."

"Maybe, but why?"

"They might think we are uncivilized or something."

"Oh the horror." I say sarcastically

"Looks like we can't go back there."

"As I said earlier we shouldn't go back."

"I know it would probably be impossible with Julius 'guards'." She laughs at the word guards

"We could probably take them down."

"Yeah, or just convince them."

We laugh. Even though we are in a place that we both despise we can still find moments of happiness.


	105. Chapter 105

**Chapter 105**

I'm with Annie and Dylan back in District 4 we are talking in the field that is near Victors Village. I get up to go get water for us. When I come back they are sitting there looking at the horizon and talking. I head over to them but before I can I run into something.

I look around, there is nothing I could've run into. I get up and try to walk over to them. I can't it is like there is a glass wall between us. Before I can make sense of the situation I can see Snow in the distance. He is walking toward them.

I pound on the glass. I need them to turn around so they can see him. They don't turn around. Snow comes up behind them and he slits Dylan's throat. All of his blood sprays on Annie's face. She gets up to run away but he grabs her by her hair.

He drags her until she is right in front of the invisible wall. He let's go of her. She runs toward me but hits the wall making it impossible to come to me. We are so close to each other but, we can't get to one another. It is like she is in one world and I am in another. I can see Snow smiling at us like a snake hunting his prey.

He is starting to get closer to her. I hit the wall trying to break it. Annie tries to escape but, it is no use. Snow smiles and then slits her throat. Her blood splatters on the glass wall. I try to break it down so I can be with her while she is dying and then I will kill Snow.

After Annie stops struggling I know she is dead. Snow smiles and then he disappears. He disappears because I wake up. I bolt right up and look around frantically. I can feel Annie sitting up and coming towards me.

"Finn-"  
Before Annie can say my name I hug her tightly. I thought she was dead. I saw her murdered right in front of me. I'm hugging her and few tears are escaping my eyes.

"Don't worry Finnick it wasn't real."

"I know."

I stop hugging her and just grip her hand

She flips on the bedside lamp. I think she wants to see me. I know I want to see her.

"I thought I was the one who had nightmares." She teases

I don't say anything I just look at her. She has no blood on her face and is still breathing.

She scoots closer to me. She is right in front of me but whispers in my ear.

"Are you ok?

I shake my head.

"It wasn't real."

"I know."

When Annie has nightmares she always thinks they are real. I know it isn't real because she is sitting in front of me. When this happens I call home immediately. Since she is here I don't need to call and check to make sure she is alright. I also know that Dylan is safe.

"I just…I don't like what I see."

"What do you see?"

"You being killed in front of me. I couldn't get to you because of a barrier. I had to watch you die."

"I'm not dead."

"I know but I don't like the feeling. The feeling of you being murdered right in front of me. Even though I was so close I couldn't save you."

Annie hugs me. I think she doesn't know what to say. I don't care I want her close to me. I hug her and make sure she is as close as possible to me. I notice I am shaking slightly.

"You'll be okay." She whispers in my ear.

I put my forehead against hers and look into her eyes. They still hold life in them. She doesn't look worried or afraid. Her eyes just hold understanding and compassion.

"I love you." She says

"I love you... so much." She kisses my cheek and starts rubbing my back.

I don't know how long I was hugging her but eventually I let go of her. She turns off the bedside lamp and scoots over to me. She turns sideways so she can look at me. She runs her finger across my cheek and then she stops.

"Don't."

"What?"

I reach for her hand and she laces her fingers with mine.

"Let go"

"I won't."

She doesn't let go of my hand. I can tell she is looking at me. I think she doesn't take her eyes off of me until I fall asleep. She doesn't let go of my hand. She knows if she did I would be afraid that something happened to her.

I wake up and see Annie sitting up and looking at me. She is still holding my hand. I am still shaken up from the nightmare I had last night. Even though she is right in front of me and holding my hand I think something bad is going to happen. Maybe it is because we are in The Capitol. I know Snow is just a just a few minutes away. He has people working for him all over but, he has the most power in The Capitol.

I sit up so I am across from her.

"Are you okay?" she asks me.

"I think so."

I'm not sure if I am alright. As long as she is next to me I think I will be. I haven't felt like this since last year. I don't think I have ever been this emotionally raw.

"We should be getting up. I don't want Julius to yell at us again." She teases.

"Yeah I would hate that." I smile at her

We get up and head to the common area. The tributes aren't awake yet, Julius isn't even out here yet.

"If he isn't out here before the tributes get up we should give me a lecture." Annie teases

"Yeah, sure." I say distracted. I can't stop thinking about that nightmare

We head to the sofa.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"I can't stop thinking about it."

"Well, how do you usually stop thinking about it?"

"I usually just forget about it without a second thought."

"It will be alright. I'm right here. I'm not going to get trapped. No one will be killing me in front of you."

"I know but…" I don't know how to explain what I'm feeling.

"Finnick, I know the feeling but, it isn't going to happen. It was just a nightmare." She smiles at me.

"I know but, that thing telling you something will."

"It will pass." She smiles at me

We both know this but, in the moment it feels like it will be that way forever. I wonder if this is what it's like to have a panic attack. It's probably more intense and less manageable but, this feeling is still bad.

We get up and head to the kitchen. Today after the training center the tributes will have their individual evaluation. I know they will be fine, I'm predicting they both receive 10s. From what they have told us from the training center it sounds like that is what will happen.

After they boast about how great they are and the rest of the careers they always talk about the female tribute from 7. Apparently she just sits at the camouflage station and cries. While she may feel she will die she should keep it together. The gamemakers are probably going to give her a poor score. She is making it too easy for them. I think she knows she will die in the bloodbath. Maybe she has the right idea. If you know you will die why bother with the façade.


	106. Chapter 106

**Chapter 106**

"Hello everyone! This week has been exciting for all of us but, it's about to get better! We finally get to see an evaluation of the tributes for the 71st Hunger Games." Caesar Flickerman says from the tv screen.

"He's enthusiastic." Bless says

"Hope he's not like that for the interview." Cameila

"He will be." I tell them.

"God that will be annoying." Bless says

"It will help get you sponsors. Just grin and bear it." I tell them annoyed.

"Whatever." Camelia says

Caesar starts with the scores all of the careers get 10s this year. This surprises me there is usually one from the group who gets a nine. One of them will probably win. It is the same old song and dance until it gets to District 7. This is the district where that girl who cries all the time is from.

"Johanna Mason from District 7 receives the score of…" Caesar looks at the card and then off to someone who isn't on screen. I think he wants to make sure the score is right. Maybe the weakness thing was an act and she achieved a high score.

"Receives a score of 2." I think I can detect sadness in his voice.

"2? The twelve year old did better than her." Bless laughs

"Poor girl." Annie says

Camelia laughs "No time for compassion."

"She will die in the bloodbath. It was entertaining to watch her in the training center. I thought it was an act at one point but, now it is just pathetic." Bless says

"Maybe we should talk about something else." Annie says I can tell she doesn't like this.

"Isn't this why you are here? To help us know how to kill people."

Annie flinches when Camelia says this. Annie is here because she has to be. That is why we most victors are here. Bless and Camelia haven't been that bad but, now they are starting to get annoying.

"It doesn't matter just watch the rest of the scores." I say

"Why bother they are all lower Districts." Camelia says annoyed.

"Last year they all banned to together and killed all of the careers except myself. It would be wise to pay attention." Annie says and I'm surprised this is actually good advice maybe she is better at this than I am.

"Are you going to make me watch this Finnick?" Bless asks me because he is my tribute.

"You can do whatever you want. I think it would be smart to stay here." I tell him but, he gets up and walks off.

"I'm leaving." Camelia says to Annie

"I don't think you should." Annie says

"What are you going to do? Chase after me? Have your _boyfriend_ attack me? I'm leaving. You shouldn't attack me because you may hurt me." She smiles

"No one is going to attack you." I say annoyed.

"Well, I wouldn't know, I've heard stories. The tributes from 1 tell us things."

"What things?" I ask annoyed. Cashmere is probably telling lies to her tributes.

"The story goes that you attacked Cashmere, more than once and you keep threating her, tragic really. Tributes aren't allowed to attack other tributes. I think it should be the same with victors." She smiles

"We didn't attack Cashmere." Annie says

She scoffs "Please, it's your word against more than one person."

"There are more layers to Cashmere than you know. If you win you will see." I say. She probably won't see. She would probably be Cashmere and Gloss' friend tournament other victors and just for her entertainment.

"Doesn't matter, I will never believe the two of you."

"Why is that?" Annie asks annoyed

"Poor Annie Cresta, you are blind." She says in a sickening sweet voice.

"Blind?" she say back confused.

"I know you think you're little _boyfriend_ is helping you but, in reality he is just using you."

"Finnick, isn't using me." She says angry.

She laughs "Yes he is just like everyone else. Isn't that right Finnick? Using her so you can get some whenever you want." She says smiling at me.

"Just leave." I tell her

"I thought I wasn't supposed to."

"Well, now you I want you too." I say

"Because I'm telling the naïve Annie the truth."

"Yup that's it you've found me out, I'm using her" I say annoyed.

"Good." She says walking back to her room.

It is silent for a few minutes

"She reminds me of Cashmere." Annie says

"How so?"

"She was trying to get a reaction from us. She was playing with us for her entertainment. If she does win I think they would be great friends. We would also have to deal with her comments in 4. For the rest of her life."

"I didn't even think about that and I've known Cashmere longer."

"You aren't very observant." She smiles at me. "Should we be worried?"

"About what?"

"That she thinks we are a thing?"

"No, she wouldn't say anything. She would have to win anyways."

"What if she does win?"

"Nothing will happen, even if she did Snow would just shut her up."

"He doesn't want people to think you are taken?" Annie asks

"Correct. He doesn't want to kill you either because use he knows I will kill myself. He would probably threaten Camelia."

"I don't like that man."

"I know." I smile at her

She comes and sits next to me and leans her head on my shoulder.

"You alright now?" She asks

"Alright? You mean about the… nightmare?"

"Yes. Are you alright?"

"Better than I was this morning."

"Good."

"Are you alright?" I ask her

"Why? I didn't have a nightmare."

"You know what I mean."

"I don't like it here. I hear things."

"What kind of things?"

"Voices."

"Voices?" I say worriedly

"Don't worry, it's nothing."

"You're hearing voices it isn't nothing. What are they saying?"

"They are more like memoires of the dead tributes voices. Being here just brings it all back. Does this make me crazy?"

"No, you're not crazy. You could hear voices 24/7 and you wouldn't be crazy." I smile at her

"Dylan started hearing voices before they locked him up in the hospital."

"Are you worried about that?"

"Sometimes."

"Don't worry. He told me you only get thrown in there in if everyone becomes aware. You don't want to hurt yourself either so you won't be seeing that place any time soon."

"Still just knowing it makes me scared."

I remember what Dylan said after she won. _She's seen too much. She's seen all of us, she is always going to be waiting for the other shoe to drop. Even if nothing happens to her. There will always be a part of her waiting for it, that alone could drive her crazy._ Maybe he was right. Seeing everything might make her worry, worry so much that she'll go crazy.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen."

"I know, but, I always think something will."

"Maybe you should spend less time with him if this is bothering you so much." I say. If he is giving her thoughts like this maybe some time away will help.

"I don't think it matters. Besides where would I go?"

"Your, parents?"

"I don't know, I don't want to see me like this."

"Annie, they don't care they love you and I can tell they miss you."

"You don't spend that much time with them how would you know?"

I know because I can see the look on their faces whenever they visit her. They aren't filled with sadness or fear. They are filled with happiness and a hint of loneliness. My father had the same look when he first came to see me after he kicked me out of the house. They miss her and our worried about her. They want her to stay with them when I am gone but, Annie doesn't want to. Not because she doesn't love them but, because she thinks if her parents see her like this they will think less of her.

"I can tell. My parents had the same look in their eyes."

"They visit me every day."

"It isn't the same." I tell her. I think I'm making her angry.

"Well, even if I did stay with them when you are away what will Dylan think?"

"You don't have to tell him you are leaving because you don't want to be around him because it makes you worry."

"I will have to tell him something, besides it would change his schedule that he is used to. I don't want him to think I'm dead."

"If you tell him at the beginning of the month he won't think that."

"I would still have to tell him something."

"Just lie. After the past few days I can tell you are a good liar. I think you can manage."

"I can lie to someone I don't care about. I care about him."

"Well, I guess you can tell him the truth. He sort of predicted this might happen."

"What that I would hate being around him because he reminds me of something that might happen to me?"

"Not, exactly. He said that you've seen too much and that might affect how you act."

"Well, I don't want to tell him. It would hurt his feelings. Maybe he will hate me."

"He won't hate you."

I don't think Dylan hates very easily. He doesn't even Marina he just finds her annoying and wishes she could act more mature. He doesn't hate the people in town who think he is crazy. He just wishes they would see him for who he really is. I think the only person he truly hates is Snow but, I think most people in Panem do.

"Maybe I could just tell Tori and she would take care of it."

"There is that."

It would mean more if Annie told him but, I don't think she will.

"I will still spend time with him. I just won't always stay with them when you are gone, maybe I could go every other month. I will see him daily though, to talk."She says

"What do you talk about?" I know Tori said I shouldn't ask her about this but, I'm curious.

"Stuff."

"Is it a secret?"

She shrugs. "It's hard to explain."

"I see something personal for you."

"Yes. You don't need to know everything do you?"

"No, just the important stuff." I smile at her.

It is silent for awhile.

"What happens when they are in the arena?"

"We get taken to a room. I don't really know how to explain it. We should look for sponsors tonight. The scores have been posted and I don't know if they have money."

"Should we head down now?"

"Yes."

"Should we tell Julius." She says in a jokey tone.

"No, I think he will figure it out. If not we can just show him the pay stubs when we come back."

We head to the elevator and go to the sponsor room. I really don't want to especially with the things Annie has told me. Hearing voices, thinking she will get locked up in the hospital, not wanting to be around Dylan, having nightmares, and checking out of reality when she doesn't want to be here. I don't want to leave her. It sounds like she is getting worse. I don't want her to hear voices when we go back to 4, if I'm not there who will convince her those voices aren't real.


	107. Chapter 107

**Chapter 107**

We head to the viewing station section that victors are allowed to watch the interviews. Bless and Cameila didn't want our help so I took Annie up here. Only a select few people come up here. Most mentors want to be with their tributes. The only other person in here is Cameron which surprises me. She is always with her tribute. She isn't the kind of person just to leave them in a time of need. I would think she would want to be with her tribute because she cries all the time.

"Hello Finnick, Annie." She smiles at us.

"Cameron, what are you doing here?" I ask her

"I could ask you the same thing." Cameron says

"Our tributes didn't want our help." Annie says

"Neither did Johanna. She keeps telling me I'm wasting my time and I should go and relax. I can't keep denying her forever, she always cries. I didn't want her to cry right before her interview. I think she will crying during though." Cameron says sadly. She feels bad for her.

"I see." I say

"Don't you feel sorry for her?" Annie asks

"I feel sorry for all of them." Cameron says sadly. "I do feel sorry especially sorry for Johanna. She is sixteen but, it seems she doesn't have any skills. Which is strange for the tributes in our District, at 13 they already have you chopping lumber. I don't how she could be so weak to only get a 2 for a training score. I have no idea what Caesar will ask her in her interview. He usually tries to spin things but, I don't know how he can spin this."

"He could ask her if she did badly on purpose." Annie says

"She didn't though, you would have to be an excellent actor to deceive everyone. She received a score of only 2. I just hope her family back home isn't too devastated."

"They will be." I say

"How would you know?" Cameron asks confused

"They will be devastated. They probably knew she was weak and would die. I'm sure watching her get murdered will be excoriating." I say

"Isn't it for everyone?" Annie asks

Before anyone can say anything Cashmere stumbles in, she seems drunk.

"Hellooo everybody. I've never seen either of you up here." Cashmere smiles "What happened you get tired of helping your tributes." She laughs and spins around.

"No." Cameron tells Cashmere.

Cashmere walks over to Cameron. "Oh poor little Cameron, you have a tribute who I think scored the lowest in history." She pinches Cameron' cheek as if she is a child. "My tributes will enjoy killing her."

It is silent for a few minutes.

"Wait I take that back, anyone would enjoy killing her." She says and throws her head back cackling. "Oh look right on time." Cashmere points to the screen it is Johanna's turn to be interviewed.

"Let's give it up for the female tribute for District 7 Miss Johanna Mason." Casear exclamins. I wonder how this will work.

Johanna walks out and it looks like she was crying backstage.

"So Johanna what have you thought about your time in The Capitol."

"It's different from home. That's where I want to be." She says sadly.

"Well, I'm sure you will make it back there." Caesar says to her. I can tell he knows that she will be returning home but, in a coffin.

"I know I will." She says

"Oh really? Are you keeping a secret from us Johanna?" Caesar says surprised.

"No, I will make it back home but, I will no longer be alive." Johanna says and a few tears trickle out of her eyes.

Her eyes have sadness but, contain something else. Her eyes look bloodthirsty and ready for a kill. Why does she have this look if she is so weak? She was so weak she received a two in training and yet she has the look of a bloodthirsty killer in her eyes. Something about Johanna doesn't add up. I wonder if anyone else has noticed this. Bless said he thought she was faking but, the training score sealed the deal to ensure she wasn't. What if that is her plan, act weak so people will forget out about her. Then once she gets into the arena she will end up killing all of them.

People thought I was nothing more than a pretty face. They didn't think I was an actual threat. By the time they figured out I was it was too late for them. I didn't do it on purpose though. If this Johanna girl is actually doing this it will give her advantage. I don't think this is the case, maybe I am seeing what I want to. I probably just want her to win because I feel sorry for her. I feel sorry for all of them but, someone as weak as her gives me a soft spot for them. I hope when she dies it is quickly, she seems like a person that doesn't deserve an agonizing death.

The interviews are over and we head back to the room. We make it back to the room and Julius tells Bless and Camelia they should get a good nights rest because tomorrow they will be in the arena. Julius goes to his room and now it is just Annie and myself in the common area.

"You think we got enough money for them?" Annie asks

"Last I checked each of them had 50 grand. That is more than enough." I tell her.

"I think one of them is going to win." Annie says

"Unfortunately I think you are right." I tell her

After their interviews it is clear that one of them will be the victor. I just hope they can be nice when they come back to 4.

We sit here for awhile just holding hands, being near each other is all we need.

"It's strange." Annie says abruptly

"What?" I ask confused.

"That this time last year I was in one of those rooms and I thought I was going to die."

"I guess. You're safe now though." I smile at her

"I know." She smiles "Is it going to be weird tomorrow?"

"I don't know." I tell her

"What do you mean Mr. I've done this five years in a row." She says in a silly tone

I smile "I don't know how you will feel."

"You have to watch people die right?" she says sheepishly

"Yes." I tell her

"That's bad." She whispers

"Just try and ignore it. I can take care of Camelia and Bless."

"If I'm going to be awake 24/7 I don't think I can avoid it forever."

"Well. I'll be right next to you and nothing will hurt you in there."

"I know but, what about the other victors?" she asks

"You don't really talk with them. They are too busy trying to save their tributes. You will just be in the same room."

"Okay. What do you think they think of me?" she asks twirling her hair.

I don't know what the other victors think of her. I remember Layla told me that everyone in The Capitol thinks she is crazy. The way Cashmere treated her, means she thinks she is crazy too. I don't know what the other victors think of her. Haymitch looked at her strangely but, I think that was because she wasn't screaming or crying. She isn't always screaming and crying but, people don't see that so they assume she is crazy.

"I don't know, you've met some of them on the Victory Tour." I tell her

"But, I wasn't the same person on the Victory Tour." She tells me.

"I know. If it makes you feel any better I don't know what most of the victors think of me."

"Why not?"

"Don't spend time with a lot of them."

"You seem to like Haymitch." She tells me confused.

If I were her I would be confused also. Haymitch isn't the kind of person you would be friends with. He appears to only care about himself. I've been around Haymitch long enough to know that isn't true. He just doesn't care as much as the average person does. He only cares when he knows it isn't a lost cause. He still tires to help until he realizes it's a lost cause. When he first met me he was trying to help me. I don't think I could be around Haymitch 24/7 but, in small increments he is alright.

"Haymitch isn't that bad."

"Really?" she says

"Really, he's helped me."

"I guess I shouldn't judge people. Just because he seems like a cranky old drunk doesn't mean that is the only thing that defines him." She smiles

"Yes."

It is silent for awhile

"You still hearing those voices?" I ask her

She looks down on the ground I know the answer is yes.

"Maybe." She whispers

"Whatever they tell you to do don't. It isn't real"

"They don't tell me to do anything. It's just pleading for me not to kill them, sometimes it is just screaming. I don't like it."

I don't' know what to tell her I don't hear voices of people begging me not to kill them.

"It's not real." I tell her.

"It's still scary. Do you think this will happen when I come back home."

"I don't know. I don't think so. I think it is just happening now because of the bad memoires you have here. Don't worry about it until we get back." I smile at her

"After we get back you will have to leave soon." She says glumly "Maybe we should just run away together."

"Run away?" I say baffled and confused "Where would we run?" I'm pretty sure Snow has plenty of people watching me everywhere.

"Places, maybe just leave the District."

"Leave the District? I don't even know where the District edge is, besides we don't even know where else to go."

"It would probably be better than this."

"Annie, we can't run away. Snow would probably be able to track us down within an hour."

"So? Maybe if we keep running he will stop chasing." She tells me

"You know that won't happen."

"Maybe I should just stay here." She whispers

"That wouldn't solve anything besides people in The Capitol don't want outsiders to live here permanently."

She sighs "I know."

"Do you want to hear something stupid?" she asks me

"Always." I smile at her

"I sometimes think it won't always be like this. Maybe one day we will be free." She smiles at me

I want to tell her about the plans for a revolution but, if anything does ever happen and I might get taken away from her. I don't want them to hurt her. She is better off in the dark.

"It's not stupid I think that sometimes."

"Good." She smiles at me and kisses my cheek "Maybe we should go to sleep we have to look after the tributes tomorrow.

"I don't think it would matter if we slept or not. They give us drugs to stay awake."

"I'm sure it would make it worse if you were working off zero sleep."

"Alright." I tell her and we walk hand in hand to the bedroom.

We fall asleep relatively quickly but, it doesn't matter because Annie wakes up screaming a few hours later. Her dream was about torturing the girl from 9 , this is a recurring nightmare. I remember my nightmare from last night where I saw her getting murdered. I wonder if she has nightmares where I get murdered in front of her.

I hope Annie will be alright tomorrow. I hope seeing people get murdered doesn't trigger anything. She was alright watching her recaps, until she saw herself murdering someone. I'm hoping the same thing will apply. She won't be killing anyone but, she will have to watch. She has to watch like the rest of us. It is a form of torture. They never want us to forget. They never want us to move on. They never want us to heal.


	108. Chapter 108

**Chapter 108**

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1." The announcer counts down.

The arena this year is a tundra. It is very mountainous. There are lakes, and some wild plants. The arena looks pretty but, also cold. I'm assuming maybe poisonous as well. The lakes will be good for getting water but, they are all out in the open. There aren't many places to hide.

The usual happens careers take over and kill the majority of people. The cannons start firing ten people are dead. All of the careers are alive and to my surprise so is the girl from 7. I thought she would've died in the bloodbath. She didn't get any supplies so I'm assuming she will die soon. I turn to look at Annie. After looking at her I realize she isn't really here. She must've checked out when the games started. She said it herself, she can't avoid this for the whole time. I just hope she is alright when she snaps back to reality.

"It's cold here." Cameila says. I think this is signaling her to give her something.

"I concur." The boy from 1 says

I look for a coat that can give them some warmth. I keep scrolling but, don't see anything. The gamemakers must not want them to have it.

"You find anything?" Annie asks. Her voice startled me.

"All of the coats have been taken out. I think they want them to stay cold."

"Or they are getting rid of all of the conventional ways."

She looks at the screen and is having difficulty. I didn't show her how it worked.

"How do you work this thing?" She says frustrated

"Here." I put it back on the main screen where it has categories.

She clicks on the first aid one.

"I don't think they need first aid." I tell her

"I want to see if they have something." She says

She scrolls down and seems happy about something.

"How do I send them something?"

"Let me see what you are sending first."

I look at what she clicked on. It reads space heater- used to keep in body head, waterproof and windproof. Low weight and has the adility to be packed into small spaces. Price $1,000.

"How did you think of this?" I ask her

"I'm smart. So how do I send it?"

I buy one for Camelia and one for Bless. These are supposed to be used for one person so there is no reason to do a split order.

"What the hell is this? Tin foil?" Camelia says annoyed

"It's a type of blanket." The girl from 2 says. "They must not be selling certain things. Your mentors must be smart for figuring out an alternative."

"She thinks we're smart." Annie says happily

"You're smart. I didn't think of it."

It takes only ten minutes and the other mentors figure out what we gave them.

The careers set up camp. They then look for people to kill. They succeed and find two people, then they head back to camp to sleep.

"Look." Annie says pointing to the main screen.

It's the girl from 7 she seems dehydrated already. There is water all over why hasn't she gotten some. The boy from 8 finds her and is about to kill her with an axe

"Please don't hurt me." She pleads

"Sorry girlie I'm surprised you made it out of the blood bath."

"Don't take another step!" she shouts

He does and tripes on something. He falls down and drops the axe. Johanna smiles and picks it up.

The boy gets up.

"You can't kill me. You're too weak."

She smiles a wicked smile "Oh yes. I can." She says in a devilish tone. Her personality has done a complete 360. She picks up the axe and digs it into his face and the cannon goes off.

She smiles "twelve left." She takes the axe and runs off. She is from the lumber district. That in her hand is as dangerous as a trident in mine.

"She was faking." Annie says

"Yes and she was very convincing. I think she had everyone fooled."

I look toward the seven station and both of the mentors look surprised. Looks like this wasn't their idea, she actually fooled everyone. I think she might win. She has the advantage. People won't attack her because they think she isn't worth the time. Just like how people didn't attack me because they thought I was a pretty face. By the time they realize she is actually worth killing it will be too late.

"You think she'll win?" Annie asks

"She has an advantage. People won't think she is a threat."

"Like in your games pretty boy." She teases

"Exactly."

It's been two weeks and it is down to Johanna and Camelia. After watching Johanna in the arena her personality is not the sniveling weakling that she wanted everyone to think. She is cunning, smart, ruthless, and a bit cynical. I wonder if that is how she is in real life.

"I'm surprised you're still alive." Camelia says.

Johanna smirks "Wish I could say the same."

Camelia starts to run over to her. I think she is going to tackle her. Before she does anything though Johanna swings her axe back and it hits her right in the chest. Camelia goes down but isn't dead.

"Looks like you made the mistake of judgment." She smiles and then jams her axe into her face. The final cannon blows.

"Johanna Mason from District 7 you are the winner of the 71st Hunger Games! Congratulations!" the announcer says

A victor who won that I'm not entirely angry about. I like this Johanna girl. I don't know why but, I think it is because she fooled everyone. She made it interesting and it also made the gamemakers look foolish for doubting her abilities. I am actually excited to see her on the Victory Tour.

"She won." Annie says

"Yes."

"Is it wrong that I'm glad?" Annie asks

"No, I am too. She was smart and I think she deserved it."

"That's what I thought. I know one thing I'm glad for though."

"What's that?" I say confused

"We get to go home." She smiles at me and kisses me.

Yes we get to go home but, in a few short weeks I will be back here. Back in my prison cell and away from Annie.


	109. Chapter 109

**Chapter 109 **

Annie and I are on the train. She has been staring off into space for at least two hours. I'm getting worried but, this happened to me a few times. I wonder if this is how Annie felt.

Even though I'm holding her hand she still isn't in reality. After thirty more minutes she seems to be back here.

"Finnick?' She says scared.

"What?"

"Where am I?"

"On the train back to District 4."

"What's my favorite color?" She asks me. She must be checking to see if this is reality.

"Purple. Not a dark purple. a light purple like the water lilies in the pond near the field in Victors Village. You like to sit there and watch the sunset. You like to see the sky change colors after the sun goes down you like to look at stars." I tell her. It is an elaborate answer for whats' my favorite color. I assume the more details the more she will believe this is reality.

"That was a long answer for my favorite color." She smiles and knows this is reality

"What's mine?" I ask her.

"Blue. Like the color of the sky on a perfect day or like the color of my eyes. That's why you like to romantically look into them." She says the last sentence sarcastically

"My answer was better."

"_My answer was better._" She impersonates me. "It wasn't a contest." She says.

"Are you okay now?" I ask her.

"I think so?"

"Where did you go?" I'm talking about when she was in a daze. I'm curious.

"I don't know. All I know is that I liked it but, hated it too." She says

"Well you're not there anymore."

"I go there sometimes, usually when you aren't here." She whispers.

"Well, I'm here now." I smile at her.

Her grip tightens on my hand and she looks at me.

"Sometimes when I go there, you try and kill me." She whispers.

The gamemakers did this in the arena. Made a mutt that looked like me so it would kill her. They could've done anything else. This was the worst thing they could've done. It caused her psychological damage that will last the rest of her life.

I didn't know when she left reality she saw me trying to kill her. I hate that they did this to her. I want to kill them, I want to do the same thing to them. The gamemakers need to know what it feels like.

"Don't worry. It's not real."

"But, I can't tell the difference." She says softly.

I don't know what to tell her. I remember when I left reality I traveled to the arena. I tried to kill my sister. I also had random outburst when I thought people where in trouble. In reality they were fine.

She looks at me probably expecting me to say something.

"Try and remember how you got there. If you can't remember then it isn't real. Do you remember how you got on the train?"

"Julius escorted us. He was worried we would miss it. We were two whole minutes off of his treasured schedule." She says laughing.

"Correct." I smile at her "Do you remember how you got to the desert?"

She thinks about this.

"No."

"Then ask yourself that when you aren't sure."

"I'll try to remember that." She smiles

"Do I always try to kill you?"

She shakes her head

"No, sometimes I'm just in a different place. A beach, a jungle, some place that looks like other Districts. Sometimes there are lots of doors. When I open them it takes me to a new land. When it's the doors I'm usually looking for something but, I can never find it. But, whenever you try to kill me I'm in the desert. I just don't know where you are."

"I'm not going to kill you. Not here, not ever." I say. The things she is telling me sounds like something of a nightmare. Then again isn't it?

"Okay." She says and leans her head on my chest.

"Why haven't you told me about this before?"

"I didn't want you to know this. I didn't want you do think I would be afraid of you." She whispers.

"I thought we agreed not to keep secrets." I tell her. Even though I am keeping a great deal of secrets from her.

"Well, yes but..."

"No buts. I want you to tell me things that are bothering you. You can't keep it all bottle up. You will eventually exploded all over. You might actually become afraid of me."

"I won't become afraid of you."

I can tell by her voice that she doesn't sound sure. This has been my greatest fear since she started having nightmares of me killing her. That I won't be able to convince I won't hurt her. Then she will afraid of me forever. I wouldn't want to stay away from her but, I wouldn't want her to be afraid all the time. I would probably have to stay away.

"I know." I say

She looks at me.

"You don't sound sure." She says

"Neither did you." I tell her.

"Well, I can't make any promises because I don't know if it is true. The gamemakers messed with my mind. I think it is damaged beyond repair… I think I'm damaged beyond repair." She says and avoids my gaze.

I pull her chin up to mine.

"All of the victors are damaged beyond repair, not just you. Dylan's told me that himself. WE all have problems. You aren't the only one. You aren't special." I smile at her.

"You seem to have it under control." She whispers

"Do you not remember how I was when you met me?"

"You seem alright now." She says

"I still have nightmares if you don't recall."

"It's not the same."

"Well, it's been longer for me. You could be like this in six years."

"Or I could be like this forever like Dylan." She says

"Well, it doesn't matter what happens because I will always be with you."

"I know." She smiles "You can't get rid of me that easy."

"Well, I don't want to." I smile back at her and kiss her forehead.

Annie sits there leaning against me for the rest of the day. She is gripping my hand tightly I think it is because she wants to stay in reality. She doesn't want to leave again and I don't want her to. Especially since she told me I try to kill her sometimes.


	110. Chapter 110

**Chapter 110**

It's been a week since the Hunger Games ended but, I find myself on a train heading back to The Capitol. To take me back my prison cell. This is when I get the most requested clientele. I think is because I don't have to see them during the games anymore.

When we got back Annie stopped hearing the voices but, I fear they might come back. She also talked with Tori about not wanting to stay with them when I leave anymore. She didn't tell her the real reason. She said her parents missed her and thought this would be better for everyone. Tori could tell she was lying. I think she suspects it has something to do with Dylan.

I'm looking out the window and when it turns to night fall I start to see the skyline of The Capitol. I start to wonder how this could be. I was on a train just last week and it took two days to get there.

Before I ask one of the train attendants I remember that they put me on the faster trains so I can get their faster to see more people.

I get off the train and get in a car already waiting for me to be taken to my apartment but, to me it is just a holding cell.

I get to the apartment and when I open I don't feel the agony I usually feel. I feel slightly happy. Maybe Annie coming here was a good thing. I look around and can remember her here. If I go into that pool room I know I will think of her.

I plop down on the couch and lay there looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what strange things I will see on this visit." I say out loud

"I wonder what strange things I will have to do on this visit." I say again.

I have had some very strange encounters. I usually try to forget those but, they always creep into my mind. Those memories don't bother me as much. If I could take one memory away it would be the one that started this mess. Abbi Mitchell the first person I ever slept with. The first person who abused me. I would give anything in the world to forget that mess.

I don't see her that much. I know she is still part of the prep team for Louise. Most of my tributes say they don't need my help for the interview. I think subconsciously I keep a safe distance from her.

I end up falling asleep on the couch and am awakened by a loud banging on my door. I open it and see Lucifer.

"Was I supposed to come to your office or something?"

"No, I wanted to make sure you were here."

"Well I am. Is there anything else you wanted? Maybe give me a book of the lucky clients I get to see while I'm here."

"That is another reason why I'm here. You won't have any nighttime clients for the first week you are here."

"What why?" I'm usually her for two or three weeks. Me not seeing them for a week is interesting. I know it isn't a break. I will just have to spend more time in the red light district.

"Too many people."

"Isn't that good for business?"

"Yes, we want to squeeze every last cent out of them." He smiles evily.

"Gee thanks. I'm assuming I have to stay at the red light district for the whole week then."

"Well, yes and no. You can't stay there overnight but, for the majority of your day you will be there."

"Goody." I say sarcastically.

"Well it all starts today you better get going." He looks me up and down. "You should make yourself more presentable." Then he leaves

I take a shower and put on clean clothes I don't know what he meant by presentable but what i have on is good enough for me. I don't think they care what I'm wearing. They will be taking it off of me soon after they see me.

I get to my other prison cell. I get out of the car and can see Layla outside. She is sitting on her porch smoking. She has on her standard outfit for when she is waiting to see clients. A top that is usually see through or is cut into complex designs so you can get a good look at her body. She is usually wearing underwear but, if she is on a hot streak she just goes without. She has on her dark makeup. Her hair is in a messy bun right now. She is the standard cliché of what a prostitute should be. I wonder if she does this as an act to keep up the illusion that she nothing more than a whore.

I don't think she is taking clients right now because she looks a hot mess. I think this is her look from last night. Her makeup is running slightly. I doubt people would care. I found out Layla is worth a great deal. She told me her asking price is 3.5 million but, when she gets regulars she gets tips. She knows exactly what they want. She says with regulars she can usually get 5 million and that the regulars give the best information. She wants to keep them happy to make sure they always come back.

I don't know what she does with all of her money. I think some of it is used for the rebellion but, she must have a great deal saved up. I don't ask her because it is none of my business.

The car drives away and I head over to her. I don't think she notices I am here. Her back was turned to me and she looks like she is thinking deeply about something.

"Hi Finnick." She says I guess I was wrong.

"Hi." I tell her

She faces me and takes a puff of her cigarette and blows a smoke circle.

"You're here earlier than you usual"

"This is a very busy weekend for me."

She smiles "It is for everyone. After the games people seem to want it more than any other time in the year. Except maybe Christmas, I don't know why that is but whatever." She smiles at me and takes another puff of the cigarette.

"Well, apparently I had too many people." I say with a sarcastic look.

"Oooo la la for you." She smiles "Shouldn't you have your red light on?"

"I think people can spare a few minutes. People don't know when I'm here."

"That explains why people hover over your house like vultures when the games are going on. They all want a piece of Finnick Odair."

"Well originally that was the only time I saw people."

"I know how the deal with Snow works." She says while blowing smoke. "Why don't they tell the citizens when you are here."

"Like they would tell me that?" I joke "I don't know maybe it is for anticipation. I don't even know how much I cost here."

"You got a card swiper?" She asks

"Yeah why?"

"There's a button on the bottom left corner. The orange one if you press that it shows what you have the card balance set at. You can press other buttons to change it. I'm not going to tell you because you would get in trouble if you changed it and I don't think you're allowed to get tips." She smiles at me.

"You seeing anyone today?" I ask her

"Look at me." She motions to her body. "Does it look like I'm seeing anyone."

"I don't think it matters what you look like."

"True. I don't usually see clients one day out of the week. Gives me time to refuel and think of all of things I've heard. I do see some friends though." She looks at me. She must see Sapphire today then. She doesn't see Mikael because it would like he was a client. Sapphire and Mikael's relationship is high profile because they are important in The Capitol. If it got out they were seeing people from the red light districts it would cause a scandal. If she is seen with it seems like they are just friends.

"Well, have fun with your day off." I smile at her.

She takes another puff of her cigarette and makes another smoke circle.

"Maybe you'll have nice clients today." She smiles. I think she is trying to imply something but, I don't know what it is.

I flip on the switch. It's been two hours and no one has showed up. I'm usually not here at this time so I'm thinking that must be it. I don't care, the longer I stay here with no clients the better I feel.

After twenty minutes I hear the door knock. _Who's lucky number one_. I think to myself. The first client is lucky though because they will probably get the best 'performance' for obvious reasons.

When I open the door I am surprised to see who I find, the person at the door is Sapphire. I wonder why she is here.

"Good I have the right house." She says

"Sapphire?" I say confused.

She walks in and turns off the light as if she has been here many times. She is starting to walk to the kitchen.

"Wait." I tell her. She looks at me confused.

"You need to buy me. If you want to continue this." I tell her. I usually don't even let people in the house until they have bought me. I have to get paid up front or else I will get yelled at. I have a certain revue that Lucifer watches closely. It is to make sure I just don't turn off the light.

"Oh right that. I've never really done anything like this Finnick." She says with a smile. Did she really come here to buy me for my services. She hands me a card I swipe it and the light flashes green. She is allowed to do whatever she wants with me now. I hand it back to her.

"What happens now?" She asks

"Whatever you want." I tell her

She nods. I am probably looking at her annoyed or confused because I can't believe she abuses the victors like this.

"I'm not here for that." She says

"Then why did you buy me?"

"I can do whatever I want with you." She smiles

"I can't kill anyone if that is why you bought me." I say angrily

"Please Finnick, I wouldn't do something so inhumane. What kind of person do you think I am? I just wanted to talk with you."

"You paid probably a million dollars just to talk with me?"

"It's actually more than that but, it doesn't matter. It's not every day I get to talk with the great Finnick Odair." She smiles.

She is acting differently. The house must be bugged. I didn't even think of that before. I bet it is just my house if that is the case. Why would they bother with all of the houses when they think they are shallow. Besides I doubt they would want to hear them having sex all of the time.

"Well, lets see what this million dollar conversation bought you." I smile at her. I am putting on the charm because I think I am supposed to act like I don't know Sapphire. Even though she is a sponsor who always gives me money every year.

"It's actually 5 million but, it doesn't matter."

5 million dollars that is my rate here then, it is half of what I usually go for. Layla can pull in that much money. I wonder if this is a steal.

I let her go wherever she wants to sit. She is the client so she is allowed to do whatever she wants. She ends up going to the kitchen before she sits at the table she grabs some paper that was sitting on the counter and then sits down. She starts to sit down.

"So Finnick you ever have a woman just want to talk with you."

"Not, really they usually like me to do other things with me." I smile at her

"Well, you will get some quality time with me. Maybe one day you will find one who steals you away." She smiles and holds up the paper it reads _The house is bugged._ She starts writing something else. Wouldn't they know that clients are telling me secret information. Sapphire starts writing something else

"No one has captured my heart yet, I haven't found that special something yet in a girl. You could be the exception though."

_Not in the bedrooms. _The paper reads. Well then the things the clients are telling me are kept quiet. They probably aren't interested in the sound of me having sex with the clients. A lot of them are rather loud. But if this is the case why couldn't Sapphire and I just go up there.

"I would love that. Having Finnick Odair next to me would be wonderful but, I am a married woman. I'm clearly not the one for you." Sapphire says and holds up the paper.

_Can't have a scandal, I'm well known for being married to Mikael and it would ruin your name. I need to make to clear I came here just to give you life advice and not take you to bed. I would do this because I think you are missing something by just going from woman to woman. I really came here to talk to you about something else. _

"Oh, well you must be very loyal to him because most woman can't resist my charm." I say.

She told me this to help out with her lie. I don't know how people would find out about this. I think the point of this lie is if someone does find out, they will be able to convince people she didn't come here for that. They could just play the recordings.

"Yes, I was hoping maybe I could get you to slow down. Falling in love is wonderful Finnick. I would know I am married after all. Hasn't one girl caught your eye."

_You don't have night clients this week correct? _

How would she know that. Like reading my mind she holds up the paper.

_Busiest week in red light districts. I'm assuming the same would apply to you. Especially since you can't be bought during the games anymore._

I nod slightly. "Well, there is this one girl." I tell her "But, she would never go for me." I say. I'm not good at coming up with lies on the spot so I'm just going with clichés.

"Why not?" Sapphire says with compassion.

_I'm sure you've heard information from clients about the head gamemaker Seneca Crane._

I shake my head. The last I heard of Seneca Crane he was in Snows pocket. The first games he did were Annie's he's only been doing this for two years. I doubt he is a rebel. Snow hand picked him. What could be so important about him.

_He's starting to go rogue. When Snow hand picked him he did it because he seemed loyal. It was all an act. That's not even his real name, he is originally from District 4. He isn't like you or the other victors because he came from the upper level. He enjoys the Hunger Games but, he doesn't like seeing certain people suffer. He wants people from The Capitol to compete also. He thinks it would make it more entertaining and even for everyone. He is desperate enough for this dream that he wants to help us. He thinks the best way to start getting people to rebel is someone from a low District to win. He just can't give it to them Snow watches him closely. When he finds one that can win, he will make sure they do. He wants to rule the Hunger Games and make everyone can suffer. He wants to be known as the person who made it possible for every citizen to compete in the Hunger Games. _

"Tell me about this girl?" Sapphire says and I am confused for a minute. My mind is swirling with questions

How can Seneca Crane be from District 4. They don't let anyone move to the Capitol. They don't want outsiders to come in. Julius was outraged when he found out I had a place here. How could he be from 4 everything about him screams Capitol. Why would he think starting a war to overthrow the government would cause people in the Capitol to compete in the Hunger Games. The point of this is to make sure the Hunger Games stop altogether.

I don't think he has thought this plan all the way through. It sounds extremely flawed. Maybe he is desperate enough that he doesn't see them. It doesn't matter, he technically wants to help. Help find that special person. The special person we have been waiting almost 72 years for. I don't think that person exists. If they did it wouldn't take 72 years to find them. We are putting false hope into an imaginary person. The person who is in the age range of 12 to 18. That doesn't sound like the right age to be trying to overthrow the government. They would probably be too sacred to do anything.

_If someone came to you, would you have tried to help? Would you have tried to stop the evil things happening in this world? Well would you?_ I think to myself. I know the answer. The answer is yes. Even my fourteen year old self would try to help. The things I've seen in the past six years wouldn't need to happen to know that a better world is worth fighting for. I already knew that. I think every citizen of Panem does. We are all just too afraid to do something about it.


	111. Chapter 111

**Chapter 111**

I'm back in District 4 and see Annie. She is sitting outside and weaving flowers together. She must have been waiting for me.

I sit next to her and grab her hand. She looks up and smiles at me but, something seems different. Something doesn't feel right.

"What's wrong Finnick?" she asks

"I don't know. This feels strange."

"What feels strange?" she asks

"I don't know. How long have you been sitting here?"

She smiles "A few hours. I've been waiting for you. I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Something isn't right. Something doesn't feel right. Then I realize something.

"How did you know I was coming back today."

"I just knew." She smiles a puts the flowers in her hair.

I realize something else.

"How did I get here? I don't remember getting on the train. If I'm honest I don't even remember leaving my apartment."

Annie smiles at me and kisses me softly. I close my eyes and when I open them I am dancing with her in The Capitol. She is wearing the same lavender dress she did on reaping day.

"Annie?" I say confused.

"Yes?" she looks at me worried.

"What are we doing here?"

"What do you mean Finnick?"

"In the Capitol. Why are we here?"

She smiles "We got summoned. Don't you remember?"

"No… I don't even remember coming here."

She shrugs "Must be in some sort of daze."

I look into the distance and see Seneca Crane. He is talking to important people. He has those blue eyes they are too blue as if they were surgically enhanced, his elaborate beard that probably takes a few hours to groom, and his slicked back hair. He is wearing a tailor made outfit just for him.

I twirl Annie around and am back in District 4. We are sitting on her porch in Victors Village. In the house across from hers is a man. No one lives across from Annie I don't know who that could be.

When I get a better look I realize it is Seneca Crane. He doesn't have his slicked black hair but it is a messy wind blown look. His eyes are a muted blue and don't look surgically enhanced. He doesn't have that crazy beard. He doesn't have one at all. I look back at Annie and I am somehow transported back to The Capitol.

I see Seneca Crane talking to the important people again. I twirl Annie around again and am back in 4 and seeing Seneca Crane looking normal. I push a hair behind Annie's ear and then am back in The Capital. I twirl her around again but, this time I don't get transport back to 4 I am in a room. The room has lots of bright lights and a wall of long mirrors. I see other people in the room as well.

I walk down the hall and see myself in the mirror. When I look back at my reflection I am confused. The person I see isn't me well it is but, it is when I'm fourteen. Me before I entered the arena. Me before this mess all started.

I am obviously shorter and appear younger but, there is something my eyes hold that I haven't seen for years. They hold innocence. I was still naïve and didn't know all of the horrors that were going on in this country. This version of myself looks well rested and has no worry on his face. He hasn't struggled with nightmares and knows the pain of killing people. I wonder if I would've looked like this if I didn't go into the arena.

I see another person down the line. I walk closer to them and see it is Dylan. The person I am looking at is the one I know but, his reflection is showing someone else. Someone that is very different from him. I realize that it is Dylan but younger.

Dylan looks about eighteen and he looks weak. He looks like he is starving. His eyes contain worry but, it is not as significant as it is today. He doesn't have worry lines on his face and his eyes have something in them I don't recognize. This person appears not to have the effects of a traumatic event and this Dylan didn't kill all of those people.

I'm assuming this is him before he entered his games. He does look like he was starving but, he does seem happier and almost like a different person. The years of everything that happened to him changed him dramatically. Not just his physical features but mentally as well.

I walk down the line further the person next to Dylan is Tori.

Tori looks seventeen. She seems normal, she never went into the arena so I don't understand what the differences between her and her reflection are. Her reflection starts to move like a flip book and it shows her getting older. When she is the age she is today someone else comes into the picture. It is a man this version of herself seems to be in love with him. The timeline keeps moving forward and shows her marrying this other person. After all of this happens it is just showing her reflection. At first I think the reflection is the same as the person standing in front of it. Then I get a closer look.

The version of Tori in the mirror isn't really smiling. She keeps looking off to the side and is picking at her cuticles. She seems board. Her face seems to be missing something. The Tori next to me is looking at the mirror smiling. The one in the mirror is barely smiling and she seems to want something more. The person in the mirror doesn't appear to be happy. It seems like the person in the mirror settled for everything and didn't get what she really wanted. The person in the mirror is showing Tori if she had never met Dylan.

The next person is Fiona. She looks the same she did the day before she went into the arena. She looks so full of life and happy. I forgot what that looked like.

When I look at the reflection it is the same as what I see next to me but then the image starts to change. It is now showing her tombstone. I move on quickly because i don't want any memories of that. I look back at her to see her still alive before I move onto the next person.

The next person I see is Annie. She looks like the Annie I know. The locket i gave her is tightly around her neck. When I look in the reflection she isn't wearing it.

She looks the same but her eyes contain terror in them. Her reflection starts to move like a flip book. It moves at a fast pace. She gets down on her knees and puts her hands over her ears and I can almost hear her screams. The images start to change and Annie is always in a constant panic. I realize what her reflection is showing.

It's showing her after the arena. It's showing her what would've happened if she didn't meet me. I look away from the reflection because I don't want to see her like that.

There is one more person in the line but they are farther away from the rest. When I start to get closer I realize it is Seneca Crane. the one next to me is from The Capital with the unnatural blue eyes, slicked back hair, and his signature beard. His reflection is showing the person I saw in District 4. The reflection starts moving and shows him turning into the person next to me. His reflection is now the same. He turns to me and flashes an evil smile.

I jolt awake.

_What the hell? _I think

What was with all of those mirrors from my dream. They all showed the present but the reflections showed how we would've been if certain things didn't happen. Like the butterfly effect. A small event changed us into different people.

With Tori and Annie their reflections showed that they were worse off without myself and Dylan. They both looked unhappy and Annie was always in a state of panic. Watching her like that made me feel pain.

Mine and Dylan's reflection showed our past selves before we went into the arena. We both looked innocent but, the single event of us going into the arena changed us drastically. That single event changed us into the person we are today.

I don't even want to think about Fiona or her reflection. I'm just glad I got to see her alive and happy.

The last one was different though. It was Seneca Crane. The whole dream was centered around him. My mind must be thinking the same think when I am asleep.

How can he be from District 4.

I have thought about this ever since Sapphire told me. I couldn't ask her. I don't think the clients would know much about this. If they knew he wasn't Capitol I think they would be outraged.

How did he get here? Why did he come here? Did someone bring him here against his will?

And the biggest question I have been thinking.

If he isn't from the Capitol why would Snow personally pick him to be the new head gamemaker. He knows everything about everyone that he is interested in. He would know he is from District 4. Why would he choose someone like that when they would be the most likely to rebel.


	112. Chapter 112

**Chapter 112**

I get up and head to the red light district. This is my last day working then I get two days off. Then they get a train for me. They have to get a fast one so it takes a couple days for me to leave. I think this defeats the purpose. I would prefer to wait two days on a train not two days in The Capitol.

I get to the red light district and see Layla sitting on my porch.

"What are you doing on my property." I tease

"Technically it's not yours." She smiles

"Fine what are you doing here?"

"You're done after tonight right. I mean no more clients or anything."

"Yes after this I'm on stand by for a train why?"

"I want to take you to the entertainment section."

"Why?"

"You've been coming here for a bit and you've never see the fun part."

"What's in this entertainment section?" I ask

"Stuff." She says. It must be something I don't like. "It doesn't really matter, the people are interesting." She says more seriously. She wants me to meet people then.

"I don't know." I say. If I do go with her I won't be able to talk with Annie. I can't go a day without talking to her. Not just for her good but for mine also.

"Is it because of that girl, Annie?" She asks. She doesn't sound annoyed or angry. Her voice just holds understanding.

"Maybe." I say

"I don't go until late. I can call you when I'm about to leave. If you're still talking with Annie you should stay. If you're not would you consider going?"

"I'll consider it." I smile

"So what's with this get up." I ask

Layla looks like a normal person. She is wearing normal clothes. A plain t-shirt and comfy knit shorts. Her hair is down. It is straightened, the pink and blue streaks are muted, and she is wearing no makeup.

"I have appearances to keep up."

"Really. For who"

"Someone." She smiles.

"Well, I like this look better because this is the real you." I smile at her.

"Do you say that to all of the girls?" she blushes

"No. I really mean it."

"If I didn't know any better I would think you are hitting on me."

"Oh. I'm not." I say awkwardly.

"I know. I don't even think you realized that."

"I'm not good at that kind of stuff."

She smirks "This Annie girl must be lucky then."

"I'm not going to argue with you there."

She smiles and someone starts to walk over to her house.

"Looks like someone wants you." I tell her

"He does but, not in the way you are thinking."

"Okay?" I say strangely.

"Brendan." She shouts.

He turns around and sees Layla and smiles. Brendan is tall, has brown hair, and purple eyes. When he sees Layla he smiles.

He starts to walk over here.

"Maybe I'll see you later." Layla says and skips off of my porch. She goes over to Brendan and smiles at him. He grabs her hand and they walk off.

Maybe Layla was going on a date and that is why she looked so… normal. That was the person she really is not some whore.

I go into my house and flip on the red light. Not many people stop by today. Usually they don't on Friday. They probably have more opportunities than just to sleep with Finnick Odair. I turn off the switch and wait for the car. Usually Layla comes and sees me before I leave. I'm assuming she's still with this Brendan guy. I will be expecting a call from her later.

I leave and am taken back to the apartment. I go straight to the kitchen so I can talk to Annie. I grab the normal phone first. I call her parents house and she pick up the phone.

"Hello?" Annie says

"Annie, its me."

"Finnick thank god." She says unsure

"Yes, what's wrong."

"Is this really you?" she asks. She must have been in a daze. It is harder to convince her on the phone that it wasn't real.

"Yes it's me Annie."

"You're alive." She says

"Of course I am." I say confused. Call me on the video chat and you can see for yourself." She must've been in a daze where I died. At least I didn't try to kill her.

In about ten minutes the video phone starts to ring.

I answer and can slowly start to see her. She is in her room at her parents house.

"Good. Your okay." She says

"Yes, I'm fine. What did you see?"

"There were lots of doors. Whenever I opened one they were murdering you."

"Well, I'm not being murdered. I'm okay." I smile at her

"I worry when you aren't here. I think something will happen to you." She says

"If it makes you feel better I think that too."

Her chin is trembling "I wish you didn't have to go. I get scared. No one can fix me like you can."

"It's okay. I will be coming home in a few days."

"You'll just be leaving again."

"Annie." I tell her I don't know what to say.

"Finnick." She doesn't know what to say either. If I was back home I would just hug her. I can't do that here.

"Don't worry." That doesn't really help anything. She will worry even if I tell her not to.

"Have you seen Tori or Dylan." She still sees them she just doesn't stay with them 24/7

"Yes. I saw them today. I talked to Dylan for a long time."

"Why?" I don't ask about what because I know she won't tell me.

"I wanted too. I told him the truth about why I don't want to be there anymore."

"And?" I know he won't be mad at her or at least I suspect it.

"He said I was silly to think he would hate me." She smiles

"Isn't that what I told you."

"Yes but, you don't know everything."

"Is that what you talked so long to him about?"

She nods "There was other stuff too. He tells me about his… things."

Things I think to myself. She must be referring to when he has a panic attack. I think they are probably similar they both think someone they love is dead.

"Does that make you feel better?"

"Sometimes. At least I know he understands."

"I understand." I tell her slightly jealous.

"I know, but you aren't here all the time." She smiles "He is like my back up Finnick."

I smile.

"I have to go. I promised that I would cook dinner tonight." Cooking his her distraction to keep her mind occupied.

"Okay, I love you. I will see you in a few days."

"I love you see you soon." She smiles and the video disconnects.

A few hours pass and I haven't gotten a call from Layla I'm assuming she isn't going to call me.

Another hour passes and then the phone rings

Must be Layla.

"Hello." I say

"Hi Finnick? Are you busy still?"

"No. I can go out with you." I say.

"Okay I'm glad you said that because I'm already on the way to your apartment. I will probably see you in 10."

"Alright, see you soon."

I hear a knock at my door and know it is Layla.

I open it and Layla looks completely different from when I say her last. She has her hair half up half down and it is teased. This style makes her blue and pink streaks more visible. She is wearing her dark eye makeup. She is wearing a bright pink crop top and short shorts. I'm assuming she has to look like a whore again.

"You look different." I tell her

"Well, I like to change up my look. Besides I don't need it anymore. Not today anyways." She smiles

"Well do I have to change then?"

She scoffs "No. I have to keep up different appearances now." She smiles "Come on let's go."

She takes my hand and drags me to the elevator.

"How far away is this place?"

"As far away as the red light district is. It might take a little while longer because we have to take the train." She smiles and we head to the train station.

She swipes her card twice.

"Since you don't have one." She looks at the board and then heads to the right train. The train moves at a lightning fast pace.

"It's so fast." I tell her

"Really? I must be used to it."

We get off twenty minutes later and I don't feel great.

"Don't throw up on me." Layla smiles at me.

"I won't."

I take a look at where we are. There are lots of bars, clubs, strip clubs. All of the buildings have red lights that are one. They must all offer services.

Layla is heading to a strip club.

"Why are you taking me in here?" I ask her

"Don't worry. It's not for that. Unless you see someone who catches your eye." She winks

When we get inside it smells like smoke and it is oddly lighted. There are tables that are lit up. They all have woman up on them. They are working a pole or dancing dirtly. They are all taking off their underwear.

Layla and I snake around and head to a door. She opens it and goes inside. There are people having sex in it. Layla keeps walking and heads to another door. That leads to a long hallway.

"Sorry about that." Layla says

"About what?"

"The people fucking. Usually there is no one back there for another hour."

"Well, it's not like I've never seen it before." I tell her

"People ask you to watch as well." She looks back and smiles at me

"Sometimes. They 'ask' me join after a while." I say nonchalantly.

"I hear that's what it's like for Cashmere and Gloss. Expect the roles are reverenced." She says

"I figured that was how it worked. I don't really care though."

She stops walking and turns around. "Really?"

"They aren't nice people."

"I've heard that bit too. You don't feel a little bit sympathetic?"

"Maybe a smidge." I'm not heartless but, I don't feel as bad as I originally did.

She turns around and we keep walking and there is a room. She opens the door and it appears we are in a different building.

There are a few other people in here. Sapphire is one of them.

"You finally brought Finnick." Sapphire says

"Finally?" I say confused

"I've never really asked him Sapphire. Sorry for lying." She says sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter now." Sapphire says

"So what is this?" I ask confused

"It's a meeting duh." Layla says annoyed

"A meeting for what?"

"Sharing info duh." Layla says

"Well I didn't get that much this visit."

Layla shakes her head. "No this us sharing info with you."

"Wait what?"

"We need to find things out about District 4. Ever since the whole Serena Crane thing started we think there is more going on there than people want us to know." Layla says

"Well, I don't know anything. How do you even know he is from there?" I ask

"Mikael knows things because he works for the government. They love talking about the head gamemaker so they found out the truth. They don't tell them everything because people from The Capitol are just supposed know about The Capitol. They don't want us to know how bad it is in other Districts." Sapphire says

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Find out information about this. It could be important." Sapphire says

"I'll try but, you said that wasn't his real name. Do you know what it is?"

"No." She says.

"That will make things harder." I say slightly annoyed "Who do you want me to ask anyways?"

"Start with the other victors they will probably know something." Layla says.

"Alright." I say annoyed.

I don't know how they expect me to find out information when they can't even tell me his real name. I guess I should try and help even though I think this is an impossible task.


End file.
